Chaos and Containment
by ilmiopassato
Summary: COMPLETE. Sierra Harmor joined the UNSC Marines in the hopes of deterring the threat posed by Insurrectionists during the 2520s. What she got instead was a lesson in growing up fast, becoming a leader, and later repelling an unexpected attack by a new alien threat.
1. Prologue: Start the Day Off Right

Author's Note: So here I go again - couldn't keep my brain turned off for too long unfortunately. I've been working on the two principal characters of this story since December, so for several months now. I decided it was finally time to get 'em out there and take them for a spin. We'll see what happens. ;)

Fair warning: though this story is rated T, like my others, it'll tend to be just this side of M most of the time. Language, violence, and sexual content (not graphic) will all be prominently featured in this fic. (In other words, the usual.) Also, the usual disclaimer of me owning zero rights to anything Halo-related - and my characters being my own - applies. I'm just playing in Bungie's universe for fun.

Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue: Start the Day Off Right<span>**

**March 24, 2530**. ****ONI Headquarters Building, early morning.** Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UNSC Outer Colonies.  
><strong>

When Sierra Lloyd walked into the briefing room that morning, she could tell from the expectant stares that something had changed. Four men sat around the table, two her subordinates, one her aide, and the other the Navy commander who was at the helm of the investigation. It seemed the Office of Naval Intelligence had finally discovered something worthwhile from the insurgents they'd captured three days ago.

It had started with a datapad ring this morning at 0400 hours.

"Lloyd, we need you."

So Sierra had reluctantly gotten up, called her in-laws and apologized profusely for having to leave her daughter in their care at such an early hour, and quickly dressed in her uniform. She'd had no time to shower, not even time enough to grab a cup of coffee or a bagel. Intelligence wanted this interrogation done now, and it appeared she was the one they wanted to help with that.

Having been born and raised on Kholo, one of the UNSC's colony worlds, she knew well how the Innies operated. Her father had spent most of his adult life trying to take the bastards down, to make sure that Sierra and her sisters and their mother were safe from attacks growing up. She'd also had a great deal of experience with handling them in the field; she'd gotten up close and personal with the rebels on several occasions early in her military career, when she'd been a platoon leader in the infantry. Put together with her recruitment into Intelligence after that, and she had an abundance of inside knowledge and information ONI felt they could use during this particular investigation.

And so now, here she was.

She stared back at the men before her and said, "Where's the coffee?"

The Navy commander gave her a frown, but her aide quickly stood and moved to exit the room. He returned a few moments later with a steaming cup of joe in his hand.

Sierra eyed it uncertainly for a second before glancing back at the Marine sergeant. "Decaf, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She took a sip before she began. "All right. So now that I'm here, who wants to give me the skinny?"

The commander stepped in front of her. "I will, Major. Come with me."

Sierra nodded and followed her superior down the hall until they'd reached a more secluded room. The commander gestured she go in, and once they were both inside he shut the door.

"Don't get jumpy," he told her as he moved behind the desk in the center of the room. "This is strictly for security purposes only; I don't want this to be overheard."

Years of training kept Sierra in a constant state of alertness, of being aware of all the possibilities she could think of all the time, but she'd worked with the commander before. She wasn't naïve enough to entirely drop her guard, but at the same time she didn't feel particularly threatened by the slight breach of conduct. Still, she remained standing by the now-closed door.

"I understand, sir," she replied.

The commander let out a sigh before meeting her gaze. "I apologize for having to involve you in this right now, Major. I realize you've been out of field duty for the last few months because of your…condition, and have subsequently been left a little out of the loop, but we could really use your help on this."

A faint smile crossed Lloyd's features. "You know I've got a while to go still before I can wield a gun again, sir."

"I know. Fortunately that's not what we need you for."

"Sir?"

"There was another rebel attack on your homeworld, Major. No one in your family was hurt, but we thought you'd be best at getting to the heart of why these sons o' bitches might've done it. We picked up three of the punks in a black ops raid the other night. Something similar to the ones you've been running the last few years."

"So you need my help because…?"

"Because they're Kholo-born like you, all of them." The commander let out a sigh. "They haven't said a word to any of my interrogators yet. I thought you could establish a bond of trust with them since you're co-nationals, see if you can get them to talk."

Slowly Sierra nodded. "I'll do my best, sir." She flipped a thumb in the direction of the briefing room they'd been in before. "How much do the boys down the hall know?"

"Only that an attack occurred, and that the three kids we nabbed are a part of it. Nothing more."

"Anything we know about these Innies that I can use to get started?"

"They're all young, range in age from seventeen to twenty-four. They're also brothers."

Lloyd thought a moment. "Should I try to pit them against each other, sir? Is there any info we've picked up that hints that there might be some sort of sibling rivalry going on, a power struggle to become leader of the group, anything like that?"

The commander shook his head. "Not that we've been able to gather yet. Like I said, they've kept silent, and we weren't able to capture the other members. It's up to you to see what you can find out and, once you do, how you want to go about using that to our advantage." He gave her a look. "Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Then let's head back into the briefing room and get started."

The Navy commander moved past her then to open the door. Both stepped back into the hall before making their way to the briefing room again, where Lloyd's team was still seated.

"Major Lloyd here will be taking over questioning for now," the commander announced. "You're to hand over all the documents and files you've been able to gather thus far to her via datapad. Encrypted messages only. Beyond that, you're dismissed. We'll call you again when the major's finished."

The three men looked at each other but got up without a word and quickly filed out. Once they were gone, Sierra raised an eyebrow at her superior.

"Sir? They're not going to be involved at all?" she asked.

"No, they will be. I'm just trying to sit on the information I gave you for a little longer. Let's see what you can come up with in the meantime. The data they've compiled isn't nearly as complete as I'd like it to be, but you might just find something to break the ice."

"Understood."

He motioned to the chairs that her team members had just vacated. "Sit and read, Major. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Then I'll send you in."

"Yes, sir."

It took Sierra ten to get through "all" the information the enlisted men had been able to snatch up. Really it was only dates and places of birth, names of parents and siblings, and a few notes on public schools attended. These facts were only significant insofar as Sierra understood a little more about their background, but there didn't seem to be anything she could use to answer the big questions herself: like why they'd joined up with the Insurrectionist movement, or what they'd been after during the attack.

Lloyd spent her remaining five minutes rereading as much as she could while finishing her coffee. She slid a hand underneath the table as she read without thinking, gently cradling her stomach. She was glad she wasn't showing yet or that would have come across as a weakness to the rebels she was about to question that they might try to exploit.

Commander Steve Alder came back in fifteen minutes later on the dot. "Anything new, Marine? Something you found that I overlooked?"

She shook her head, bringing her hand back up to her face to massage her temple. "No, sir. All the information you gave me was everything that was on here. No red flags, and nothing to make me think I might've been missing something between the lines."

He nodded. "I figured as much, but it was worth an attempt. You set?"

Sierra nodded as well, then stood. "I'll go in now, sir." She moved to the door leading into the interrogation room where the three rebels were sitting behind the heavily tinted glass. She was ready to key in her entry code when the commander stopped her.

"Forgetting something, Major?"

Lloyd turned back to give him a curious glance when she remembered. She inwardly cursed herself for being so damn scatterbrained, blamed it on sleep deprivation, and returned to the table in the center of the room. She stripped off the rank and unit insignia from her fatigues, then pulled her nametag as well. She set everything down on the table before looking back to Alder.

He gestured to her left hand. "Your rings, too. Don't want to give them anything they might be able to somehow use against you."

Without a word Sierra brought her hands up in front of her to pull off her engagement ring and wedding band. She placed those on the table as well, beside her other uniform identifiers. Then she gave her superior a small wry grin. "Anything else? Should I go in without my boots on or cut off all my hair maybe?"

Alder smiled faintly. "No. You're fine now, Lloyd. Just be sure to think up a new name for yourself when you enter, and try to downplay your rank. I don't want those kids thinking we've had to bring in the big guns yet."

"Yes, sir."

Sierra took in a deep breath then and walked into the next room. The trio inside looked up at the sound of the door finally being opened, but Sierra didn't so much as spare them a glance until she'd sat down across from them. She released a sigh and interlocked her fingers on the table separating the rebels from her, then spoke. "Good morning, gentlemen. I'm Lieutenant Amanda Braysee. How are the accommodations so far?"

The one in the middle, who looked to be the oldest, snorted. "Shitty. It's barely five in the morning and we've been up and waiting here for hours. When the hell do we get a lawyer?"

Sierra gave the young man a tight smile. "I'm afraid you revoked those privileges on your own when you attacked a UNSC government building three weeks ago on Kholo."

"Bullshit! We have a right to seek legal counsel, and I'm not saying another damn word until we get it."

"I don't think you understand the severity of the situation, Mr. Adams," Lloyd replied, keeping in mind their names from the files she'd just read. "Fourteen people from my homeplanet are dead. You and your band of renegades killed them in cold blood. Am I to understand that you believe the UNSC takes this incursion lightly?"

"Hell no!" the boy to his left exclaimed. Then, looking momentarily horrified, he said, "I mean, no! I mean, we didn't have anything to do with – "

"See, that might have been more believable had we not picked you up in a dingy apartment full of weapons bought off the black market," Sierra pointed out.

"So we had weapons, what does that have to do with – "

"Shut up, dumbass!" the older one roared.

His brother went quiet in an instant, and Sierra was about to ask another question, content with her progress so far, when the bud she'd placed in her ear before entering went live.

It was Commander Alder's voice, and it sounded grave. "Lloyd, I know you just went in, but we need to see you for a minute. Cut off the interview."

Wondering what in hell could have possibly occurred to get her pulled out of the interrogation essentially before she'd even begun, Sierra kept an expressionless mask on her face while fuming on the inside. How was she expected to do her job if she wasn't allowed to do it? The possibility came up that perhaps another attack that they hadn't foreseen had just cropped up elsewhere on Kholo and they needed to give her an update before she continued, but even then, it made her more than a little peeved.

Abruptly she stood from the table, much to the bewilderment of the men in front of her. "We'll continue this in a few minutes," she said. "Sit tight and keep quiet."

The major stepped out and shut the door behind her before they said anything. She threw a glare at Alder as soon as she was back in the sealed briefing room. "Sir, all due respect, but what was that all about? I've been in there less than two minutes! I was just getting them to – "

Commander Alder, however, ignored her and kept all emotion from his face. "There's someone here to see you, Major."

Still confused, Lloyd allowed herself to be ushered back into one of the secure rooms further down the hall, near the one where she'd had her talk with Alder earlier. A young corporal saw that she got situated.

"Please have a seat, ma'am," he said.

"What's going on, Corporal?" the major asked, tone slightly harder and more firm. For the first time she thought her guess might actually be true – that the Innies really had just attacked somewhere else, and that the death toll might have risen even more now. "Did something else happen on Kholo?"

The young Marine before her looked uncomfortable. "I'm not at liberty to say, ma'am."

Sierra was starting to get irked. "Corporal, do not play that card with me. Chances are I've got clearance well above your unit commander's. Now tell me – "

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I really am not at liberty to say. Please have a seat and my CO will be along shortly to get the situation squared away."

The frustration was clear in Major Lloyd's next words. "_What_ situation?"

"Ma'am, I believe I can answer that."

Sierra turned around to find an ODST captain step into the room. She wasn't really thinking anything at the moment as her mind went into a kind of shock as a feeling of dread swept through her. She wasn't yet cognizant of why her brain and her body were reacting this way, but she did know that it had something to do with everyone's sudden change of attitude – Commander Alder's solemn pose, the Marine corporal's unwillingness to speak, the Helljumper captain's somber expression.

Slowly and without thinking, she felt herself beginning to back up away from the others, stopping only once she hit the edge of the table, which she then leaned against for support. Her mind went immediately to her husband Dylan, currently deployed with his ODST unit. He'd shipped out a little over three months ago and she'd only heard from him a handful of times since – and not once in the last few weeks.

And now these Helljumpers were here and no one would tell her anything.

She thought she heard the words coming before the captain even said them.

He took in a deep breath. "Ma'am, I regret to inform you that your husband, Major Dylan Lloyd, was killed in action on the UNSC colony world of Victoria five days ago. I'm very, very sorry for your loss."

Sierra heard her breath hitch in shock. She leaned back harder against the desk and gripped the edge of it with both hands, feeling almost lightheaded for a second. Her view of reality only appeared to normalize after she'd taken in a long breath of air.

"Major? Are you all right?"

Lloyd didn't even answer. How the fuck did Alder _think_ she felt at a time like this? There'd been an attack on her homeplanet and her husband Dylan was suddenly gone and...and she was carrying his baby.

Someone gripped her shoulder now. It was the ODST captain. "Ma'am?"

Eventually, Sierra found her voice again. It was low and weak and pathetic-sounding when she answered. "How…" She heard the rawness in her voice and swallowed before trying again. "How did it – how did he – what happened?"

"Ambush, ma'am," the corporal replied gently. "Your husband was killed in an ambush, as were six other Helljumpers."

Sierra slowly nodded but continued to stand there in silence, leaning against the desk. She shut her eyes hard for a minute as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to digest and make sense of the information. She was surprised that she still didn't feel anything yet, that she wasn't breaking down in front of everyone in the room.

Her emotions caught up with her as soon as she'd opened her eyes again, but they weren't what she thought she'd feel. She felt a surge of anger sweep through her, coupled with a strong sense of determination. She met Commander Alder's gaze and said roughly, "Send me back in."

He gave her a look, no doubt startled by her odd reaction to the news. "I'm sorry?"

"I said send me back in, sir. I'll get the information you need out of those bastards."

"Lloyd, I don't know if that's such a good idea – "

"Give me a chance, sir."

Commander Alder sighed and exchanged looks with the ODST and other Marine also in the room. Then he threw his hands up in defeat and sighed. "Go ahead, Major. They're all yours."

The major gave Alder a curt nod and quickly straightened from the table, moving past everyone to get out into the hallway. She keyed in her code at the door to the interrogation room and stepped inside with a new sense of purpose. She was done playing the good cop routine. Dylan was dead. They or someone they knew had caused it. And she would make them pay.

The three rebels looked up the moment they noticed the door open again, but they weren't expecting Lloyd to make her way around the table, grab the middle brother's short hair roughly with her right hand, and then slam his forehead hard into table in front of him. There was a loud thud and a sharp yelp emanated from the young man, followed by two gasps coming from the other brothers.

"What the hell, man!" the youngest cried, looking at his fellow insurgent with wide eyes.

"That's not – that's not even legal!" the oldest one protested.

While the middle brother groaned, keeping his head down for a moment since he was still dazed, the major let go of his hair and circled back slowly to the other side of the table. Then she leaned in close to the trio and gave them a sardonic smile.

"You still don't get it, do you? This isn't some small town police station that you've been brought to because you shoplifted a carton of cigarettes. You are _known_ and _wanted_ insurrectionists, and this is the Office of Naval Intelligence. You're at _our mercy_. Do you see now?" Sierra stood again and gave each of them a look in turn to make sure they were paying good attention. "You'd better start talking, all of you, or your brother's going to have a lot more than just a bump on his forehead."


	2. Section 0  OCS: One

**Section 0 - OCS: One  
><strong>

**Ten Years Earlier. July 8, 2520**. ****UNSC Marine Corps OCS Facility 165, late afternoon.** Planet Biko, UEG Outer Colonies.  
><strong>

Officer Candidate Sierra Harmor felt like she'd been running for days.

Her muscles burned with each tiny movement, her chest heaved, and her heavy combat boots hit the ground with harsh pounds, in sync with the rhythm of tens of other hopeful Marines.

_No, not Marines_, Sierra snorted to herself. They weren't even that yet. For now, they were all just a batch of fresh green meat for the instructors to grind. Grind down until there was nothing left.

"I can't hear you, Candidates!" the Marine staff sergeant up at front bellowed. "Who the hell's calling cadence?"

Sierra was so tired and so exhausted by now – from the running and from the lack of sleep and from the constant yelling – that she hardly even noticed the noncom's shout. She just kept on running, feeling the sweat rolling down her forehead and the weight of her pack pulling her down as she tried like hell not to drop out of the uphill run in full battle rattle. Damn, did she hate the laws of gravity right about now. She felt like she was going to pass out any second –

"Harmor!"

The loud shriek of her name startled the young officer candidate, and she looked up, sweaty and tired and red-faced, to see the staff sergeant running backwards in front of her. He was absolutely livid.

"Did you just hear what I said, Candidate, or are you goddamn deaf?"

"Yes, Staff Sergeant!" Sierra yelled back automatically.

That just seemed to piss the instructor off even more. "'Yes' what, Candidate? Do you even know what the fuck you're saying yes to or are you just saying it to say it?"

What Sierra wanted to reply back was sure to get her kicked out of the Officer Candidate School altogether. She wanted to tell him to fuck off, that she'd had enough of this running and this yelling and this bullshit, and that she was going home. Done, end of story.

Except then she remembered that she didn't really have a home to go back to anyway. There was nothing left of her family now except her parents, who already had enough to deal with after having to handle the loss of her two older sisters a year ago. She couldn't stand to be back home now and see the remnants of the tragedy everywhere she looked.

So despite the physical and mental exhaustion, despite the pain of overused muscles and despite the harsh running that took every last ounce of oxygen out of her lungs, Sierra decided right then and there to stick with it.

"Yes, Staff Sergeant! This candidate did hear what you said, Staff Sergeant!" she shouted.

The staff sergeant's face turned almost purple with fury. "Then why in the goddamn hell, Candidate, are you not calling cadence for your goddamn platoon?"

Though inwardly Sierra winced at how many times this man was taking the Lord's name in vain, the shock of realizing that she'd been the one holding up the entire operation till now made her move quick. In spite of her intense fatigue, she rapidly snapped to and pounded the pavement even harder and faster to sprint up to the head of the formation. She'd gotten so little sleep in the last few weeks that she hadn't even remembered that it was her turn to lead.

Sierra was almost entirely out of breath as she began to call cadence for the run, leading her fellow officer candidates quickly up the hill. About five minutes later they finally reached the crest.

Officer Candidate Harmor wasn't the first to momentarily drop out to retch. She watched as four candidates puked everything they'd eaten at lunch onto the dirt trail, the staff sergeant already in their faces about getting back into formation before too many runners went by.

Just as they started the downhill portion of the trek, Sierra, still calling cadence, had suddenly had enough. Her stomach twisted at the most inopportune moment imaginable and she felt the bile rising up mercilessly in her throat. A minute later, fearing another bitching session from the instructor, Sierra just barely managed to stay ahead of the formation as she threw up all over the trail – and, unfortunately for her, all over her PT shirt. She could feel the staff sergeant watching her like a hawk, waiting to see if she'd stop or drop out or get too disgusted and start crying, like some of the other female candidates who'd been canned way in the beginning had done. Sierra, however, did none of the above. Instead, she pulled up the short sleeve of her T-shirt to wipe her mouth and kept running.

A few moments later, she continued calling cadence.

That was how badly she wanted this. That was how badly she wanted to be a leader of Marines.

The trail then narrowed as it wound its way back slowly towards the main part of base. Sierra had never been so glad to see it - the mess hall, the obstacle course, the training field, the firing range, the male and female barracks. They ran past each and every building before Harmor was finally relieved by another lieutenant-hopeful. At last, they came to a gradual halt once they'd made their way behind the training field, close by to where the showers were.

When they were finally allowed to break formation, Sierra unclipped the belt of her pack from across her stomach, shrugged it off her shoulders, and let it fall carelessly to the ground. She winced when she heard it hit, hoping the thousands of credits' worth of equipment inside hadn't busted, but it turned out everyone else around her was doing the same. They were all tired beyond belief, they were all out of breath, and they all couldn't care less about their heavy packs at the moment.

What Sierra longed to do right now was drop onto the grass along with her stuff, but she knew that would earn her a swift reprimand - and maybe, if she were particularly unlucky, an extra lap or two around base. With those odds, she wasn't about to risk it. Instead she bent over forward and gripped the hem of her PT shorts, trying to get her breathing to normal again. Right now all she could hear, all that encompassed her reality, was her body greedily taking in oxygen.

That's when the company commander appeared.

"Listen up, Candidates!" Captain Aidan Miles shouted at the tens of weary bodies in front of him. He waited for a moment as they all got their bearings and finally looked over in his direction. "I know you just went on a nice afternoon stroll with Staff Sergeant Benning, but we've got a lot more in store for today. Right now I want you all to hit the showers and wash up - you smell like shit. After that, you've got about ninety minutes to hit those books and prep for the land navigation practice test you'll be taking tomorrow. At 1830 hours you'll get chow. Then by 1900, I want everyone back here, in battledress and in formation. We're going to do a night firing exercise and then we're going on a night patrol. Oorah?"

"Oorah, sir!" the candidates, including Sierra, roared back in unison.

The captain grinned. "All right then. Get to it, Candidates."

* * *

><p>Now finished with their main run of the day, the OCs were forced to run to their respective shower areas, segregated by gender, and only after that were they allowed an hour and a half of personal time until evening chow. 'Personal time' here meaning not a chance to take a nap or take care of anything more than basic hygiene, but time to study for the next day's class - and possibly send a message or two home to family and friends.<p>

_Jesus_, Sierra thought she rubbed her burning eyes. _This is way too damn grueling of a schedule_.

Sierra took a quick five-minute shower, just like all the rest, then toweled off and pulled on fresh undergarments, a pair of sweats, and a UNSC-MC T-shirt. When she got back to her room she dumped her pack, dirty PT clothes, and combat boots on the floor, then peeled off the socks and tennis shoes she'd worn back from the showers. She collapsed onto her rack in an instant, relishing the feeling of finally being able to close her eyes and rest. A few minutes later she heard her roommate Hailey Thompson come in and do the same.

"This sucks balls," Hailey said from across the small room. "I've got a headache, my feet hurt, and I'm tired as all living hell."

"Yeah," Sierra replied, still unwilling to open her eyes - or move for that matter. "I think when all this is over, I'm just going to go into hibernation for a few weeks. Make up for all the sleep I've missed."

"Sounds good to me. You know we'll probably all ship before then, though."

"Yeah, I know."

_One more minute_, Sierra thought to herself then as they both went silent. _Please let me have just one more minute, and I'll get up. _

Of course something had to happen to ruin the single moment of peace and quiet either candidate had enjoyed all day. Their guy friends from the next building over came stomping into their room, oblivious to the fact that all the two women wanted to do at the moment was sleep.

Sierra opened her eyes a crack to find one face in particular very close to hers, and he was wearing a wide grin, clearly content with himself. "Hiya, Harmor."

Sierra groaned and rolled over, turning her back to her friend. "Go away, Dylan."

"Aw, come on." The oft-infuriating Officer Candidate Dylan Lloyd pressed the palms of his hands on Sierra's shoulder blades and leaned in close against her back, knowing full well how much that annoyed her. Then he said beside her ear, "Don't be mad at me."

"I said go away," Sierra replied, her voice muffled into her pillow. "And get off me."

"Not until I know why you're so worked up."

"You gave me a bad peer evaluation."

She opened her eyes and rolled over onto her back again, only to see Dylan chuckling. He exchanged a look with his roommate and then with Hailey, and the two of them got grins on their faces, too.

"Yeah, but…you deserved it, Harmor," Dylan said.

"Sorry, roomie, but I've gotta confirm that," Hailey said. "You did pretty bad on that patrol exercise, considering you ordered an entire squad out in the open before you'd checked the road, and they ended up walking right into an enemy machine gun nest. You managed to kill off a quarter of your platoon in less than two minutes. I think that's a new record."

"All right, all right, I get it," Sierra grouched. "And I definitely don't want you guys to lie on those things. I need honest critiques. But still, it's not fair; I had to go first. I had no idea – " She let out a sigh. "I guess that's the point though, isn't it? Nevermind."

Dylan leaned in close again unexpectedly. "So does that mean we're good now?"

Sierra swallowed discreetly and nodded. "Yeah, we're good."

"So I can stay?"

"I didn't say _that_." Sierra sat up, forcing Dylan to straighten as well. She looked back up at him. "In case you can't tell, I'm busy. I need to study."

Dylan gestured to both her and Hailey lying on their racks in their sweats, doing nothing. "Mm-hm. Clearly."

Sierra smirked and gave her friend a light punch in the stomach. "Shut up. I don't see you cracking open a book right now, either."

"How about we all study together then?"

"Fine," Sierra said as she got up. "But I'm not giving you any answers you don't work for."

Dylan just grinned wider. "Fair enough. I'll go get my books."

Sierra stepped over to the other side of her rack then to rummage through her small personal locker for her own books. It was only once she looked up in Hailey's direction of the room that she realized that both Hailey and Dylan's roommate, Jason Riley, were smirking at her.

"What?" Sierra asked.

Jason grinned. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Hailey, however, gave Jason a small shove for keeping quiet. She threw Sierra a pointed look with a grin of her own and said, "I hate to break it to you, Harmor, but we've got a bet going around about how much longer it'll take for you and Lloyd to finally get together. I mean, the way you two bicker with each other all the damn time...something's bound to happen."

Sierra let out a snort and laughed. "Whatever. There's nothing going on there, trust me. He just drives me nuts sometimes. All in all, though, he's a good friend."

"Nothing more?" Hailey pressed.

"Nothing more. Now let's hit those books. We don't have a lot of time."


	3. Section 0  OCS: Two

**Section 0 – OCS: Two**

Sierra remembered her interview with the officer selection board just four months ago. Three Marine officers – two captains and a major – had sat on the panel while she had been in the lone chair in front of them. She felt confident but also nervous as she waited for the grilling to begin.

The female major spoke first. "Full name please."

"Sierra Margaret Harmor, ma'am," Harmor replied.

"How old are you, Ms. Harmor?"

"Twenty-two, ma'am."

She wondered why they were asking these questions when they had her files in front of them, but she kept quiet.

"Graduated two months ago from the University of Kholo, is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The major finally looked up at her. "All right, then. So what brings you to the UNSC Marine Corps, Ms. Harmor? And why go the officer route?"

"My father was an enlisted MP in the Marines, ma'am. He's always fought hard to keep us safe from the Innies. But just before I finished school – " She swallowed hard, but continued firmly, "Just before I finished school, both my sisters were killed in a MagLev train bombing, ma'am. It was the largest Insurrectionist attack in my home city in three years. It's devastated my family and me, especially my parents." Sierra took in a deep breath and met her interviewer's gaze. "I want to be a part of the best of the best, ma'am. I want to do everything in my power to make sure something like that doesn't happen to anyone else. And I want to lead."

* * *

><p>As she crouched low in the dark now, her boots and woodland battledress pants already covered with grass and mud, Sierra kept the memory of her interview in mind. The deaths of her sisters had still been fresh in her mind then, and she'd used all that grief and anger and hurt as fierce motivation to prove herself in the Marines. Now she was six weeks into Officer Candidate School, going through the grueling routine day in and day out, and sometimes – like on the run this afternoon – she could feel her spirit slipping. But just thirty-five minutes into the night patrol – and despite her utter exhaustion – she suddenly felt like she'd gotten a second wind, like she was exactly where she needed to be. Recalling the interview brought her reasons for being here back to the forefront of her mind, and made her want to excel again – and not give up. She was halfway through the course now. She knew she would see it through and be tougher, prouder, and stronger for it.<p>

Sierra tightened her grip on her MA37 assault rifle, holding it diagonally across her chest with the barrel pointed towards the ground since her squad had halted. The office candidate in charge of the platoon for now, Officer Candidate Tony Garcia, had called for everyone to hunker down a moment as he contemplated his next move.

Ten more minutes passed. Sierra began to wonder why they still weren't going anywhere yet. And apparently, at this point, so did their instructor.

The female captain that had relieved their company commander for the night firing exercise and patrol stepped out of her concealed position in the woods and marched up to Officer Candidate Garcia. Harmor watched as she got right in his face.

"What's the hold up, Candidate?" she asked.

Sierra was close enough to Garcia to see how embarrassed he was, even in the dark because of the enhanced vision afforded by the optics mounted to their helmets.

"I'm…trying to figure out the best way to maneuver the squads for the assault, ma'am," Garcia answered.

The captain folded her arms across her chest. "The best maneuver, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You remember I told you you had camouflaged Innie fighters on your tail? That if you didn't come up with a good plan in less than five minutes, they would overrun you and your platoon?"

Garcia swallowed audibly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. So you're not standing there trying to come up with the best maneuver then, Candidate. You're already fucking dead." She turned to face the rest of the OCs crouched in the dark behind Garcia. "Next! Candidate Lloyd, you're up!" Then the captain looked back at Garcia. "It's a no-go for you this time, Candidate. Get back in formation."

Harmor winced as she saw the astonished look on Garcia's face. He recovered quickly, however, and said, "Yes, ma'am," then moved fast to the back of the platoon. Sierra heard him mutter a curse under his breath as he went past her.

It was now Dylan's turn to try his hand at the patrol scenario. Sierra turned back for a moment and watched him move up as Garcia went to take his spot. Dylan hefted his loaded pack and his MA37 with ease, jogging quickly to the head of the formation. Not only that, but he was also carrying the platoon's machine gun ammo in a belt across his neck. He looked tough, confident, strong, and –

And she glanced up. He'd stopped in front her and was staring right at her.

"Harmor? Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?"

"Move up. You've got my six while I take point."

Sierra quickly snapped to. "On it."

She got up a little slower than he had, the weight of her own pack having a much greater impact on her smaller, lighter frame, but she straightened without much delay and followed Lloyd's lead. They'd passed a few more candidates when Lloyd stopped again at his roommate Jason Riley.

"Riley, I need you to carry this ammo for me."

Jason frowned but nodded. After he'd taken the ammo belt from around Dylan's neck, Harmor and Lloyd continued to the front of the platoon together.

"I'm going to stay close to the creek and move up slow," Dylan said to her. "I think this is near where you ran into that MG last time just as we cleared the woods."

"Sounds like a good plan," Sierra replied. She wondered fleetingly if he'd felt the need for her approval or if he just wanted a soundboard for his idea, but quickly dismissed the thought. Dylan was good at this. He knew what to do.

"All right," he said. "Follow me."

For a moment, Lloyd turned back to the rest of the formation. "Platoon, let's move. Go forward quietly by fireteams, but do it cautiously and stay behind me. And standby for more orders once we hit the edge of the trees."

The other OCs did as they were told, and soon Harmor and Lloyd were moving again. They each stepped carefully through the thick brush, Dylan keeping his weapon to bear up in front and Sierra keeping her head on a swivel as she watched their flanks. You never knew what the instructors were going to throw at you, especially this far into the program.

Sierra's budding combat instincts served her well.

An MG firing non-lethal rounds suddenly opened up on the other side of the small canal as Dylan and Sierra moved through. They both hit the dirt in an instant, each having been hit by a few of the stinging "bullets" before during training. Unless the shots were point-blank they never did much more damage than produce a dark bruise, but they certainly hurt enough to ensure the candidates did all they could to avoid getting hit. It was a good lesson to learn, because if and when they were finally commissioned as officers and went out onto the real frontlines, they'd be facing very painful - and very deadly - fire from the Insurrectionists.

When Sierra dropped she let out a muffled grunt as the weight of her pack crushed her body against the earth. After a moment of hearing the bullets whizz past above her head, she propped herself up on her elbows with some effort and brought her weapon up, barrel pointing to the side. She crawled up a pace or two and shook Dylan's right boot with her hand.

He turned around. "What?"

"You have to get us moving!" Sierra whispered fiercely. "Captain Duchar's watching you. You saw what she did to Garcia when he froze up."

Dylan muttered a curse, then yelled out to the platoon, "Third squad! Lay down some suppressive fire on that MG! Second, get a grenade on it! First, stay low and get ready to move up on my mark as soon as that thing's pinned!"

The scenario started going a little more in their favor once the platoon began to work in tandem. Dylan and Sierra were able to crawl up further while still under fire to get to the cover afforded by a partially felled tree. A minute later they heard one of the mild stun grenades the candidates carried with them on patrol go off. The machine gun finally went quiet and Harmor watched as the instructor who'd been firing it got up and walked away, becoming one of the "casualties" of the game. Dylan shouted a cease-fire order to the platoon, then ordered Sierra to get up first and scout what lay ahead.

Officer Candidate Harmor got up on her knees and aimed downrange. Even with the enhanced night optics she couldn't see much past all the brush. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, however, so she slowly rose to a half-standing crouch and maneuvered to the next viable cover. After checking her flanks and the few meters that were visible to her in front, she looked back at Dylan, silently watching her six in the prone position behind the log. She gestured him to move up with her, but carefully, while she kept her gun trained ahead.

Lloyd got to a nearby tree opposite her, rechecked the position, then called forward the rest of the platoon. Once they'd moved forward as well, he glanced at Sierra again.

"Come on, Harmor. I can see the end of the route from here. We've got a few more meters to the objective so let's get to it, or those Innies'll be on us."

Before Sierra could caution him about advancing too quickly, Dylan started walking deeper into the trees without making sure she had his flanks.

"Dammit, Dylan," Sierra swore under her breath. Just as she'd caught up behind him, she chanced a look down at her boots after checking their sides, and that's when she saw a barely-visible light blue string just steps ahead of him. "Lloyd!" she shouted. "Hold up!"

Dylan turned back and she immediately motioned for him to get down. Candidate Lloyd dropped to his knees fast, but then gave her a questioning look.

"Trip wire," Harmor explained as she jogged up and crouched beside him. Slowly, she disabled the contraption as they'd been taught to do earlier in the course. "Should've known they would've had one last trick up their sleeve, huh?"

She wasn't expecting to see Lloyd grinning at her when she looked up again.

"Shit, Harmor. Thanks." He slapped the side of her helmet in gratitude. "I owe you one. Now let's go."

Candidate Lloyd finished the maneuver in the appropriate amount of time and without posting any casualties. He got a nod of approval from Captain Duchar, who jotted down his score on her datapad and typed in, "GO."

For her part, Sierra got a smile and a wink from Dylan while their instructor's attention was otherwise occupied in her note-taking.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they were all sitting in the mess hall after a long run around and through base when they received the news.<p>

Dylan and Jason had walked up to the table where Sierra and her roommate were seated after they got their food. It was Dylan who leaned in close - _yet again_ - as Sierra was busy stuffing her mouth. "Did you hear? Garcia got cut."

Sierra nearly choked. "No way. Really?"

Dylan sat down heavily beside her with his heaping plate of food. "Yeah. Poor bastard got one too many no-gos, so they let him know this morning before we took off from the barracks on the run. Had to pack all his shit up right then and there in front of everyone. I'm surprised you didn't notice he wasn't with us."

"Huh? Why?"

Dylan gave her a look. "Didn't you have a thing for him? I remember you helped him out with some land nav calculations in the field once when he wasn't getting it."

"Because I was nice to someone one time I had a thing for him? I just felt bad. Tony's a decent guy but not my type."

_Not like you._

The thought came unbidden in her mind and out of inward embarrassment, Sierra looked away. She felt doubly awkward for her comment because she realized now that she'd done something similar with Dylan on last night's patrol. Now he probably thought she'd done that simply out of the kindness of her heart, too. _Way to put your foot in your mouth, Harmor_, she thought to herself.

When Lloyd spoke next, it was unclear how he'd ultimately interpreted her words.

"Well, anyway, either way the kid's out." Dylan let out a long breath. "Just kind of reminds you how little it takes to have all your hard work here go to waste. I'm guessing these next few weeks we'll really have to step it up if we want to stay on board and make it to the end."

"Yeah," Sierra answered. "Probably."

The foursome ate mostly in silence after that, more than a little depressed over the fact that things were now do or die in the program. Nothing, however, prepared them for the amount of dejection they were about to experience.

Without warning, Staff Sergeant Benning - with Captains Miles and Duchar in tow, suddenly stepped into the chow hall and shouted, "All right, Candidates! Get your fat asses up! We're going for a run!"

The entire training company groaned. Everyone had downed huge plates already and the boys had even gone for seconds. Dylan and Jason had to get up from the table while still chewing mouthfuls of food and leave the rest of their breakfast sitting there. As they made to exit the mess with everyone else, Sierra muttered to their small group, "What if I just puked and died here instead? Wouldn't that work just as well? At least I wouldn't have to move."

"Of course not, Harmor," Hailey mock-chided her. "If there's one thing we've learned by being here, it's that everything's always better if you do it on a run."

"I can't believe this," Jason cut in. "We literally just got back from our morning PT run less than forty minutes ago. They even let us shower!"

Dylan slapped a hand on his buddy's shoulder and gave him a faint grin. "Welcome to the suck, my man. Better get used to it."


	4. Section 0  OCS: Three

**Section 0 – OCS: Three**

A week later the officer candidates finally got a much-needed reprieve from the demanding training schedule of the course. For the first time since OCS had begun seven weeks ago, the candidates were allowed weekend liberty. After going through a marksmanship exam and a comprehensive PT test earlier in the day Saturday, the OCs were then given the chance to shower and return to formation on the parade ground in their civvies. From there, they were dismissed for a blissful eighteen hours before having to return to base late the next day.

While everyone was busy packing up their stuff for the weekend, the atmosphere around base was buzzed as the normally overtaxed candidates were finally going to be allowed to let loose. Dylan, Jason, Sierra, and Hailey had decided to hit the town together; Dylan was the only one among them who had brought his car with him to OCS so they piled in and took off towards downtown. It was then decided that they'd be staying with a friend of Hailey's for the night before returning to base Sunday morning.

Jason immediately cocked an eyebrow at her. "So who's driving us to your friend's place if we're all planning on getting trashed tonight?"

"I will," Sierra said from the front seat.

Dylan smiled as he took his hands off the steering wheel. "No one has to. I just put the car into auto-drive and we can do that tonight, too." He glanced over at Sierra. "Now you don't have to miss out on the fun, Harmor."

"That's not why I volunteered," Sierra replied. "I just…I don't drink. Never have."

It felt like the whole car went silent for a moment before Jason leaned forward from his seat in the back. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why not?"

Sierra shrugged. "Just wasn't my scene I guess."

Hailey leaned forward then too and grinned. "Well, tonight's going to be your lucky night, Harmor. We'll get you initiated. Or, as we like to call it, _baptized_."

"I appreciate you guys trying to help out, but I don't know if – "

"Harmor, there's one thing you gotta know up front," Jason said as slapped her shoulder. "If you're going to be a Marine soon, you're going to drink."

"At the very least, you need to try it before you knock it," Hailey added.

Sierra still seemed skeptical. "Maybe."

"One drink, Harmor," Dylan said then. "Just one. You try it and don't want it, then you're under no obligation. But Riley's right – we're five more weeks away from being Marines. It's practically part of the culture, so you gotta at least do one."

Sierra turned and took in Dylan's genuine expression. His brown eyes matched his cropped dark brown hair as he smiled at her and for a moment that lasted a little too long, she had the absurd urge to lean over and kiss him. Thankfully she refrained, although she didn't miss the fact that Dylan didn't turn away, either.

"So, anyway, Lloyd," Hailey said loudly from the backseat. "You should maybe keep an eye on where the car's going. We just passed up the club a couple blocks ago."

Dylan cursed and returned his attention to the car then, disengaging the auto-drive and taking it manually back around the block. In the meantime, Sierra tried her best not to snicker as she shook her head.

* * *

><p>Hailey and Jason volunteered to go get drinks as soon as they'd made it to the club, much to the amusement of Dylan. He knew exactly what they were doing and why they were doing it, but for the moment he didn't care. He was glad to have some time alone with Harmor.<p>

Sierra was looking good tonight. Though he thought she looked fairly attractive even in their ubiquitous uniforms, he always caught himself stealing second glances at her as they did morning calisthenics in their PTs. The light gray T-shirts and black shorts they all wore showed a lot more skin than when they were fully equipped in their battledress and helmets and armor, and besides his and Jason's occasional visits to Sierra and Hailey's room, it was the only time he got to see her out of uniform.

Tonight was different, though; the women had been authorized to use makeup during liberty. Sierra had worked some of the basics in that department and had then straightened her shoulder-length, honey-colored hair, which she normally kept in a bun at all times while at OCS, as per regulations. Her light blue eyes appeared to brighten from beneath the strands as they met his.

"What?" she asked with a small smile. "Did I overdo the makeup or something?"

"No," Dylan replied. "You look…you look real good, Harmor."

Slowly she smirked. "You mean when I'm not knee-deep in mud or puking on myself on a run?"

"I mean now."

Dylan got a slight thrill in watching her blush. She directed her gaze to the floor for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Thanks. You clean up pretty nice yourself."

Lloyd took that as an invitation to step a little closer. "You're not still mad at me about the eval, are you?"

Sierra chuckled. "I'm old enough to take the truth, Dylan. I made the mistake, not you."

"Good, because actually, there's something I've been meaning to ask you – "

"Hey, sorry about the wait," Hailey said as she suddenly emerged from the crowd between them. She turned to Sierra and handed her a glass full of pink liquid. "It was hard getting to the bar, and then actually getting the bartender to pay attention to you. I almost had to flash the guy."

Dylan and Sierra both gave her a look.

"Kidding!" Hailey replied. "Anyway, here's your drink, Harmor. Be careful with it and don't chug it, unless you want to end up dancing on the tables later. Trust me, not all it's cracked up to be." She glanced at Dylan. "Lloyd, Riley's coming back with beers for you two."

With the addition of Hailey in the group – followed a moment later by Jason, who handed Dylan his beer, the four future Marine officers set out to find a table along the outskirts of the dance floor. Every conceivable spot looked to be already taken, so they pushed their way past the crowds up the stairs to the lounge area, where they finally found a place to sit.

Jason was the first to hold up his mug after they sat and said, "To our futures. May we take down Innies by the hundreds and remember all the fun times and good friends we've made here at OCS."

"Oorah!" the other three shouted. They clinked their glasses and mugs together and then took very generous swigs of their drinks, all with the exception of Sierra. She started out with a small tentative sip, made a face, took in a breath, and then started coughing. Dylan laughed and used that as an excuse to slide an arm around her and lean in close – because the music was so loud that she wouldn't hear him otherwise, he told himself.

"You okay there, Harmor?"

"Yeah," Sierra replied, doing her utmost not to accidentally turn her face to the side, where his was hovering damn close. "It's just…stronger than I thought it'd be. What is this, Hailey?"

"Cosmo! There's a lot more for you to try, too, if you decide to graduate to your next drink after this."

"We'll see." Sierra looked over her glass, looming large for the drinking rookie. "Might take me a while to finish all this, if I can get used to the taste."

Hailey snickered. "Oh, trust me, you will."

They remained at the table talking and complaining and laughing over training stories for another half-hour, slipping in quick sips – or gulps – along the way. Dylan and Jason were already on their second beers by the time Sierra finished her cocktail, and by then she was feeling kind of…good. The music seemed to pulse in her veins and Dylan was capturing her attention even more than usual. She found herself staring at him for a lingering moment as she set down her now-empty drink, not even noticing until he turned to the side again and smiled at her. She turned away fast in embarrassment, looking instead to Hailey to cover it up.

"Ready for another there, Harmor?" Thompson asked.

Sierra wasn't, but in an effort to maintain her cover, she nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure."

"I'll go get it. Riley, you're going to come help me, aren't you?"

Jason looked annoyed but quickly complied when Hailey gripped his arm. "Yeah, of course. Be right back you guys."

For some odd reason Sierra felt a stupid grin form on her face. She glanced over at Dylan and his expression was the same. They both burst out laughing when their eyes met.

"Those guys are seriously the most unsubtle people in the universe," Dylan said.

"I'm surprised they haven't taken off completely yet and just left us here."

"Probably has something to do with the fact that I'm the one with the car."

"Good point."

Dylan brought his second mug of beer to his lips then and took a long drink, keeping the beer in his hand as he leaned back against the railing behind him. He looked over at Sierra again. "So this is really the first time you've ever had a drink?"

"Yep."

"How does that work? I mean, the legal age on Kholo is eighteen. You've had four years to try it."

Sierra gave a shrug. "Mostly my parents, actually. I grew up in a really strict household. Very religious. I didn't have any brothers, just two older sisters, and I think that made my conservative parents even more controlling of our environment. I think if they'd had a rebellious son in the mix they might've eased up a little more on the rest of us." She smirked down at her empty drink. "We found some minor ways of rebelling, of course, especially in college where they couldn't keep track of us as well. But for the most part we – " She looked over at Dylan and felt heat flood her cheeks. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Dylan grinned as he took another swig of beer. "A little, but I'm listening."

Harmor shook her head with a faint smile. "All right, what about you then? I know you're from the Outer Colonies, too. Derranjak in the Groombridge-1830 System, right?"

"Yeah. Grew up with just me and my parents. They didn't have any other kids. I always had a lot of buddies though to make up for that. Played football and soccer growing up, and a little baseball, too. I felt like those guys were my brothers so I didn't really need any siblings of my own."

"I…was never really athletically inclined. Let's just say OCS has been a trip and a half for me, and I will forever hate running after all this."

Dylan laughed. "I'm sure you're not the only one."

The conversation seemed to take an extended pause after that. When she turned to face Dylan again, he looked like he was psyching himself up for something.

"Anyway, Harmor, what I wanted to ask you before was – "

"My God, it's even worse at the bar now than it was when we got here," Hailey interjected as she and Jason reached their table again. "Took them forever to make these." She turned to Sierra and handed her another glass, this time with a slightly darker liquid inside. "Try this, Sierra. It's called a purple haze. They're tasty and it's got a cool name. What's not to love?"

Sierra took the drink with a half-smile and sipped. It did taste good; she felt like she'd become accustomed to the flavor of these things since she'd finished her first drink, so she was a little more prepared for this one. The alcohol burned down her throat again but she didn't cough over it this time.

As she set her glass down, she saw Dylan glance over at Riley out of the corner of her eye.

"Yo, Jace, want to go get another beer?"

Jason released a sigh but got up. "Jesus, man. Between you and her I've spent more time standing up in this place than I've sat down."

Dylan chuckled as he stood, downed the rest of his current beer, and set the mug down on the table. "I'm crying for you on the inside, Riley. Come on, let's go."

After a second round of drinks for the girls and a third for the guys, the night got into full swing. The conversations the four continued at the table had quickly devolved into fits of giggles and cackling laughter. Eventually everyone was intoxicated enough to make their way back down the stairs to the dance floor. Jason and Hailey got mysteriously lost in the crowd on their way down as they went to look for someone to dance with. That left Dylan and Sierra alone together again.

"Want to go dance?" Dylan asked.

Sierra turned her head slightly with a smirk. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Harmor awoke the next morning with a groan.<p>

She found herself lying on the couch of an apartment she didn't recognize instead of in her rack at OCS. And she had a rager of a headache and felt vaguely nauseous. She remained lying there for another moment in discomfort before she decided she should probably open her eyes and go look for the bathroom.

When she opened them she saw Dylan sleeping on the floor across from her, draped in a thin blanket. The button-down shirt he'd worn to the club last night had been thrown over a chair, and he was now just wearing his white undershirt. The wifebeater suited him and she decided that if this sight were the only redeeming quality of the morning, she was okay with that.

But first, she really did need to find that bathroom.

She got up slowly and carefully from the couch so as not to disturb her sensitive senses at the moment, then made her way into the hall. She found the bathroom after opening the first two doors and headed immediately for the sink. She looked at her disheveled appearance in the mirror, groaned again, splashed water on her face and then drank some before trying in vain to fix up her hair.

That's when she heard a knock.

Sierra opened the door to a bleary-eyed Dylan.

"Hey. Mind if I come in? I really gotta take a leak."

A little dumbfounded, Sierra let him step past her through the door. She turned away when she heard him unzip his pants and moved out into the hallway again, closing the door behind her.

_Dylan must be more hungover than I am_, she thought to herself as she headed back to the couch. She lay down again and closed her eyes, hoping she could force away her headache by willpower alone. No such luck, but in another few minutes, Hailey came padding down the stairs from the second floor.

Sierra heard her lean over the couch. "Harmor, you awake?"

"Yeah. But please don't ask me if I'm still alive, because I'm not sure how to answer that."

Harmor heard the grin in her roommate's voice.

"Don't worry about it, lightweight. I'll go make everyone some coffee and we'll be good to go. Also, there's aspirin in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom if you need some."

"We'll have to wait to get it, then. Dylan's in there."

Sierra opened her eyes and saw Hailey's expression brighten. "Yeah? How'd it go between you two last night?"

Harmor pressed a hand to her pounding temple. "I'll tell you about it later. I can't think too straight right now."

"I'm sure. Well, just sit tight then till the coffee's ready."

"Where's Jason?"

"He slept on the other couch and took off earlier this morning. Said he had to go get some extra supplies before heading back to base, so he took the bus there."

Sierra frowned in confusion but her head was bothering her too much to try to think that one through. As Hailey wandered out of the room and into the kitchen, Dylan emerged from the hallway.

"Oh, hey, Lloyd," Hailey said as they passed each other.

"Hey, Thompson."

Sierra watched as Dylan dragged his feet until he reached the edge of the couch. He smiled down at her and asked, "Wanna scoot over for me?"

Sierra snorted. "Uh-huh. Not a chance. My head is killing me and there's a perfectly good couch over there for you to go be miserable on."

He flashed her a lopsided grin and, coupled with his still slightly sleepy look, Sierra felt her resistance begin to fade.

"Come on. Please?"

She let out a sigh. "Okay."

Dylan's grin widened and he waited for Harmor to move so that there was a little room for him to lie down on the couch beside her. They had to squeeze in in order to both fit, so Dylan flipped onto his side. He looked over at Sierra with his smile still plastered to his face.

"I'm not sure where to put my arm."

He waited for Sierra to give him the subtle go-ahead before he wrapped it around her waist. He was a little surprised when he felt her relax as she leaned into him, closing her eyes again.

"You planned this, didn't you?" she murmured against him. "What happens when Hailey gets back?"

"I don't know." Dylan's grin turned into a smirk as he leaned his face in even closer to hers. "I guess she might see this."

He kissed her for the first time then. It was a soft kiss but it seemed to stir something in both of them that they hadn't felt was fully there before. Sierra turned slightly and brought her arm up behind his head as she kissed him back. Their lips met a third time before Hailey's shout from the kitchen startled them both.

"Coffee's ready!"


	5. Section IV Derranjak: One

Author's Note: First time jump. Shouldn't be too confusing, just be sure to check out the headers from now on since I'll be going back again after this to finish up the OCS section. Then we'll move on to the first fight with the Innies. ;)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Section IV - Derranjak: One<span>**

**Present Day. March 24, 2530**. ****ONI Headquarters Building, mid-morning.** Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

"So why don't we try this again? From the beginning this time. And let's deal with the most basic aspect: what were you doing with nearly a dozen assault weapons and flash-bangs in your apartment?" Sierra finally stepped back from the table a bit and snorted. "Not having a house party, I'd bet."

The middle brother continued groaning in his seat as the major spoke. He didn't once lift his head up from the table, indicating he was in a good deal of pain and likely still disoriented. Lloyd watched with feigned disinterest as the young insurrectionist's older brother leaned over and shot him a worried look. So the brothers did genuinely care about one another. That was good. She could use that to her advantage just as much as she could've used any harbored feelings of jealousy or rivalry between them.

"Not all of them were ours," the younger brother piped up. He looked anxious and more than a little worried; he wouldn't meet Sierra's gaze and he kept stealing glances at his hurt brother. "We...we usually just pack four."

"Four what?"

"Don't answer her!" the older one growled.

Major Lloyd returned to her position in front of the table. "Do you know what I'm authorized to do? To you, to your brothers? If you think the worst thing I can do to get you to talk is make sure you wake up with a shiner tomorrow morning, you need to start thinking more creatively. I've put bullets in rebels like you for a lot less. It really wouldn't put much of a damper on my morning to make it another."

A flicker of rage suddenly flashed through the young man's eyes. "Fuck you," he seethed.

Sierra didn't bother saying anything more, choosing instead to shift her attention to the youngest brother this time. He'd been the most cooperative so far, but she'd been the baby of the family once, too - she knew what her older sisters would've done for her if she'd been in danger, of how powerful the protective instinct in older siblings was. And she wanted to teach the oldest Innie of the trio a lesson.

His teenage brother's eyes went wide as Lloyd yanked his arm roughly across the table without warning and held part of it in place just past the edge. Then she lifted her own arm up and looked pointedly at the oldest brother.

"Have you ever broken a bone, Mr. Adams? I'm sure you have in your line of...activity, shall we say. You should know how painful it is. You should also know that even with the medical technology available to us in today's age, the bone never heals back up in quite the right way. And, in any case, I very much doubt the UNSC would be willing to reset your brother's arm pro bono - especially considering the part of the building you viciously attacked a few weeks ago was the hospital wing."

As the teenage brother squirmed in her grip while he pleaded with her frantically not to hurt him, Sierra shut out the sound of his voice. She continued instead to stare directly at the older one, waiting to see if he'd back down or if she'd really have to do it. She didn't want to; she never liked it when she had to take things that far. But she would do it.

"Four explosives."

Major Lloyd let go of the youngest brother's arm and turned then to the middle one. He was the one who'd answered. He was just starting to raise his head up from the table again, which she saw now had a few droplets of blood on it from the fresh cut on the young man's forehead.

Sierra raised an eyebrow at him. "Explosives? We didn't find any explosives in your apartment, and none were used in the attack. If you're lying to me to keep your brother from - "

"It's the damn truth!" the older one cried. "It was...it was part of the plan. In the beginning, at least."

"But obviously it didn't go off without a hitch," Lloyd said.

"Yeah. Obviously it didn't." He sighed, ran a hand across his face, and added, "The weapons were brought in after we realized there was something wrong with the explosives. So we decided to storm the place ourselves instead."

"Why? What was so important about that building? Or was this just another excuse to employ your cowardly scare tactics against the UNSC?"

"There was nothing specific about that place, per se," the Innie answered. "But I can tell you that it wasn't random, either."

The major leaned forward then and looked the rebel in the eyes again.

"You had better elaborate on that."

* * *

><p>The initial phase of the interrogation didn't last much longer after that. In a couple hours she'd managed to get a lot out of the three young men, and the investigation finally seemed like it was moving forward. There were still plenty of pieces to the puzzle missing, but for now she'd done her duty and had been granted a short break from Commander Alder.<p>

Presently she sat alone in one of the vacant rooms down the hall, her elbows propped up on the table with her head in her hands.

Dylan was gone.

She'd been too shocked to react when the Helljumper captain had come in and told her. It had been early in the morning, she was tired, and her mind had been consumed by the task she'd been given. After that she'd gone off on the Innie kids. Now, though, in the calm and quiet of the room, was the first time she could really allow herself to feel the impact. And it was killing her.

Wanting to stay strong, she fought the urge to sob even as the pain tore at her insides. She couldn't imagine her life without Dylan in it. They'd met at OCS a decade ago and had been friends – later lovers – ever since. The only time they'd ever been separated from each other was during deployments. Those had been hard enough, but they'd always come with the promise of being able to return home at some point, of seeing Dylan again. Now her husband was dead, though. You didn't come back from the dead.

With that thought, Sierra suddenly took in a sharp, heaving breath as tears clouded her eyes. The lump in her throat throbbed viciously and, slowly, she felt her strength and resolve ebbing away.

She was going to have to tell their three-year-old daughter that her daddy was gone once she got home. She was going to have to tell Dylan's parents. She was going to have to raise their second child on her own, and Dylan would never get to see him or her.

Sierra shuddered as she used her last bits of control to keep herself from crying. She wiped her eyes on her uniform sleeve and took in a deep breath, looking up just in time to see Commander Alder standing in the doorway.

She didn't like the fact that he'd been able to open the door and enter without her ever noticing it.

He gave her a concerned look. "Lloyd? I've been looking for you. How are you holding up?"

The only thing the major could do was shake her head.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest. We need you here, but I realize what a difficult morning it's been for you. Especially considering you've got another life to look out for right now."

Sierra slowly nodded. "I appreciate the concern, sir."

Alder said nothing for a while as he tried to think of what he could do to help. Then he said, "Wait here a moment, Lloyd."

The major didn't reply. Instead, she continued to stare vacantly at the bottle of water in front of her, realizing for the first time that it was half-empty. She'd gone through a lot of liquid in the past hour or so and would have to take care of that soon.

She sat there in contemplative silence until a new face entered the room. The man was in uniform, a Marine like her, and maybe four or five years younger. He had captain's bars and a symbol of the cross on his lapel. He didn't say a word until he'd sat down on the other side of the table and looked at her.

"Hi, Major Lloyd," he said in a soft tone. "I'm Chaplain Ericks. The commander advised me to come speak with you. I understand you were informed of your husband's death about two and a half hours ago."

Sierra looked away, feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny. "Yeah. I was."

The chaplain let out a gentle sigh as he tried to approach the situation as delicately as he could. "If you want to talk about it, or him, or just need some words of comfort, that's what I'm here for, ma'am."

"I don't want a chaplain."

Ericks furrowed his brow. "You're listed under your file as being religious. In fact, you come from a very religious family background, and were an active practitioner up until your commission."

Sierra snorted. "My commission was ten years ago. What does that tell you?"

"It's never too late to return to the faith."

Major Lloyd shot him a glare. "My husband is dead," she articulated carefully, unable to keep the emotion from her voice this time. "You have no idea what he was like, or what he meant to me. We have a young daughter and I'm currently pregnant with our second child. Do you want to try to imagine what that's like? Do you want to try to imagine how this feels for me right now?"

"I have no idea what that's like, ma'am, but I can sympathize."

"Bullshit."

"You're not the first to lose a loved one to the Insurrectionists. I know it's hard. But it's times like these that many find it's helpful to seek out some external source of comfort, specifically in the form of the spiritual. I can help you – "

Sierra stood abruptly before he could finish. "If you won't leave this room, then I will."

The chaplain covered his shock at her words well. "I understand your feelings, ma'am," he said cautiously. "I can tell you're not ready for this right now. I'll let the commander know to contact me again in a few days and see if maybe you'll want to speak to me then. Until that time...well, if you need me before then, let Alder know. Have a good day, Major."

* * *

><p>As soon as Ericks left, he shut the door behind him and then remained standing there, waiting. It wasn't more than a few minutes later that he started to hear the faint sounds of Lloyd sobbing on the other side. He frowned slightly in sympathy but didn't turn back to go inside. Instead, he walked down the hall to the briefing room, where Commander Alder was leaning against the table in the center.<p>

"Are you sure this is all really necessary, sir?" the captain asked as he stripped off his faked chaplain insignia. "I mean, this is obviously having a huge impact on her. She wouldn't even speak to me about it."

Alder sighed. "She'll be all right, Ericks. She's a tough cookie. And for now, we need things to be this way."

Ericks' frown deepened. "But it's just not right, sir. She really believes her husband is dead. She doesn't know - "

"That's enough, Captain. I've been in Intelligence for a long time, son. I know what I'm doing."

Ericks grew angry now and stepped up closer to his superior's face. "You're playing fucked up mind games with a pregnant woman for Christ's sake!" he hissed. "You don't think that's in any way twisted or wrong? What if something happens to her child as a result of all this?"

"Nothing will happen. What will happen is what you saw yourself from the observation room, Ericks. You saw how raw and...animated Lloyd became in her interrogation methods after we told her the other Major Lloyd had been killed. You can't _convince_ someone to act that way, Captain. You have to let them get there on their own. It has to be real, natural, come from the _inside_."

But the captain just shook his head. "That's messed up, sir. Really, really messed up. I don't think I can be a part of something like this. I can't stand by and watch a grown woman - one of our own damn operatives - cry over a bold-faced lie."

Commander Alder gave the captain a look. "It's not like she's crying for nothing, and you know that. Her husband may not be dead now, but he very well could be by the time we get to the bottom of this." He snorted to himself and shook his head as he glanced down at his boots. "The irony here is that by making her think he's dead, our Major Lloyd actually stands a good chance of saving his life."


	6. Section 0 OCS: Four

**Section 0 - OCS: Four**

**Ten Years Earlier. July 22, 2520**. ****UNSC Marine Corps OCS Facility 165, early evening.** Planet Biko, UEG Outer Colonies.**

Dylan had just pulled off his shirt, and now his dogtags seemed to be getting in the way of his trying to lock lips with Harmor. They'd just gotten back from evening chow and he'd come by, as usual, to study for the next day's leadership exam with Jason, Hailey, and Sierra. He hadn't counted on Hailey and Jason making themselves scarce for a bit with some excuse or another, but he had been quick not to squander the opportunity. Violating OCS policy, he'd shut the door to the room despite his being a male candidate sharing the same space as a female - which required the door remain ajar at all times - and the pair had been making out fervently on Sierra's bunk ever since. It had been too long of a week and their inability to get even remotely close to each other since coming back from liberty the previous weekend was taking its toll. Things seemed to be escalating rather quickly at the moment, and it wasn't long before Sierra, herself still fully clothed, wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed.

Unfortunately for them, that's also when Hailey returned.

"Whoa," she said as soon as she opened the door. "Obviously you two are using personal time wisely." She grinned a little when Harmor pushed up suddenly on Dylan's chest, startled by her roommate's reentry. "You know we go on liberty again in a couple more days, right? You can deal with your raging hormones then."

Sierra looked more than a little mortified as she got up from beneath Dylan and ran a hand through her hair, trying unsuccessfully to put it back in place. Lloyd, on the other hand, straightened with a mischievous grin as he grabbed his T-shirt from the edge of the bunk and pulled it back on.

"This is your fault, Thompson," he said to Hailey. "We were all studying up until you left."

"Right. I don't remember Captain Miles or Captain Duchar announcing that we'd be having an extra section on anatomy tomorrow, though." Hailey's expression turned a little more serious as she made her way to her side of the room. "And you know what happens if you guys get caught."

Dylan and Harmor both frowned at that and exchanged a look.

Meanwhile, Hailey just grinned. "Good. Now that I've sufficiently killed the mood, let's see if we can't get back to actually doing what we came here to do - _study_."

* * *

><p>The OCs went on a ruck march late in the morning the next day after taking their tests in the classroom. Sierra was near the head of the formation again, keeping a tight grip on her MA37 as she and her fellow officer candidates struggled up a hill to the designated objective. Her only consolation this time was that Captain Aidan Miles was going through the forced march, too. He stayed up at point, then halted them just as they were getting close to the top.<p>

He turned to them and signaled everyone to crouch down, but remained standing tall himself, keeping his own rifle close to his chest.

"All right, Candidates. So imagine this: you've been marching for several hours, not unlike now. You're tired. Your men are complaining and exhausted themselves. And then you finally reach the crest, planning to set up an OP and hunker down for a break, and you start getting hit by mortars."

The sudden improvised sounds of mortar rounds _whoosh_ing and exploding all around began then. Captain Miles didn't bat an eye even as the young officers in training ducked out of instinct. He spoke louder this time.

"Then two machine guns open up down below."

Machine guns started blazing about a hundred meters ahead. The captain had to practically yell now to be heard.

"And, you've got your first casualty of the patrol - shrapnel wound to the gut from the mortar rounds, and he's critical."

A previously selected officer candidate, all done up in fake blood and fake wounds, came crawling out of the surrounding brush, moaning in simulated pain. The rest of the OCs were wide-awake and alert now as their adrenaline spiked. Captain Miles went on.

"Guess who's the officer in charge that gets to wade through it all and make sure the platoon - and the casualty - make it safely through the field? You." Miles paused and looked around. "But, for this exercise in particular, Candidate Harmor - you're the lucky Marine. Move up to the front and make it happen, Candidate."

Sierra swallowed, but rose up quickly from her crouch with a nod. "Yes, sir!"

Jogging up to the head of the formation, Candidate Harmor tried to block out the loud pounding of her pulse in her ears. Captain Miles had now moved back into the brush to watch how she would get through the mortar field, neutralize the targets, and get the casualty evaced. She had to come up with something good fast, because this far into training, she knew there was a chance she'd be dropped from the program if she didn't make it through the scenario.

She couldn't let that happen. She had to do it, for the memory of her sisters and for herself.

Harmor took a few seconds to take in all that was going on on the field, then breathed in deep and turned around to face her fellow OCs. Her brain finally seemed to kick into gear.

"Platoon! I'm splitting you up by squads! Tranke, you're squad leader for first! Thompson, you've got second, Sudaq third, Lloyd fourth. I want you spread out as we move through the field, and we need to move quickly so we don't get hit by those mortars." She turned to the lieutenant-hopefuls she'd singled out individually now. "Tranke, you've got sniper duty; I want those MGs gone, understand? We won't be getting anywhere without that."

"Got it, Harmor."

She turned to Hailey next. "Thompson, you're moving up behind me, followed by Sudaq with third."

"We'll have your back," her roommate replied.

Sierra stepped up in front of Dylan next, who was crouched with his assault weapon in hand. He looked up at her with a faint grin and she gave him a small smile in return before getting all business. "Lloyd, you've got the casualty. Carry him between you and Augustus, and make sure not to drop him and to keep him covered. Clear?"

"Clear. I'm ready to go when you are, Harmor."

She nodded. "Okay. Let's get going."

Sierra brought her gun up and proceeded into the field first, ducking as the loud sound of a faked explosion went off right beside her, throwing up some dirt. She recovered quickly, keeping up a steady pace as she moved down the other side of the hill with Hailey and Sudaq's squads in tow. Every few steps or so there'd be another fake explosion and puff of earth erupting from the ground, forcing Sierra and her fellow candidates to zigzag through the terrain at a clipped pace to avoid becoming "casualties". Between the visual effects and the sounds, made only louder and more real because of the twin MGs further ahead, Harmor began to get herself into the mentality that this really _was_ a battlefield, that she really _was_ a lieutenant already and that she and her platoon really would _die_ if she made any mishaps. It helped her to see things a little more clearly - she kept her eyes scanning as she ran, made mental notes of the positions of the guns and the mortars, and of where the best cover would be for her squads while they waited for the sharpshooters to take out the MGs. They'd almost made it down to the narrow irrigation canal at the bottom when she heard Tranke's squad open fire on the machine guns.

Candidate Harmor whipped around fast to her three spread-out squads, along with Dylan's in the back with the casualty, who'd just started to move. "Everybody double-time it to that ditch, now! _Move_!"

Amid the sounds of gunfire and puffs of explosions going off seemingly everywhere, the other OCs did as they were told. Hefting their assault rifles and packs, they sprinted for the irrigation ditch and jumped into the small pool of standing water in the canal. After that they pressed their faces to the grass and dirt of the bank, waiting for the guns to get cleared and keeping out of the way of the explosions in the meantime. Sierra did the same, but remained standing in the center of the canal as soon as she'd leapt into the ankle-deep water. She could feel it seeping into her boots, soaking her socks and the bottoms of her battledress pants, but for now she ignored it. She waited there, rifle raised, until she'd watched Lloyd come in with his own squad - and the casualty. Once Dylan and his partner had set the man down safely under cover but above water, Lloyd glanced up at her and mouthed, _Get down!_

Sierra moved up and crouched against the bank of the ditch herself, trying to ignore the stench of the stagnant water as she prayed the snipers would be quick. Fortunately, they were.

It took five rounds for the imperfect shots to take care of the instructors manning the machine guns; Sierra wasn't able to see it happen from her position, but she heard the rifles' reports and she definitely noticed when the guns went silent. Though everything around them was still loud and chaotic thanks to the mortars, at least the constant rattle of the MGs was now absent.

Harmor wasted no time, not even pausing to wipe away the bit of mud that had somehow splashed onto her face during all this. She rose up from the canal and shouted, "All right, platoon! On the move, let's go! Snipers, disengage and meet us down at the bottom! We're going in to assault the artillery teams!"

The squads of OCs appeared to move as one while Sierra gestured them forward through bursts of dirt and grass, rising up from their positions in the muddy water with rifles raised, ready to run. Harmor ordered them all to stay spread out as they sprinted the rest of the way through the field, narrowly avoiding the simulated impacts of mortar rounds. She'd seen where the teams were from the hill, and so Sierra had already had a plan forming in her mind as she ran on how she wanted to approach this. She thought her best bet was to split the platoon in two and have them maneuver in on the emplacements' flanks - a direct assault on both that would begin with some simulated detonations of their own.

"Thompson, Sudaq, you both tackle the first arty placement!" Harmor shouted. "Hit 'em hard and fast with two stun grenades, then flank 'em from both sides while they're dazed. Lloyd, Tranke, I want you two to do the same on the second - both are marked on everyone's tactical maps on their datapads, so there shouldn't be any confusion. Lloyd, since you've got the casualty, get someone in your place to carry our wounded man to the concealed brush off to the left. Tell them to stay hunkered down until the job's done and we can move up. All clear?"

"All clear, Harmor."

"Good. Go!"

Since Dylan and Tranke's assault team was undermanned because of the two OCs carrying the casualty, Sierra decided to go in with them. She rushed up to the second mortar team with both of their squads at her back, tossing in the first stun grenade to try to shut it down. Tranke came in next and threw in another, and then both hit the dirt. One of the instructors got up and moved away as soon as the "explosives" went off - they'd scored a direct hit. Four more instructors remained.

Sierra turned to Tranke then and nudged his shoulder. Grinning wide, she said, "Come on. Let's move in for the kill."

Tranke grinned back. "Sure thing, Harmor. This'll be a piece of cake with Lloyd coming in on the other side."

"That's what I'm counting on."

The maneuver wasn't timed perfectly, but it worked as well as Harmor could've hoped. She saw Dylan come in gun-up just before she and Tranke did the same. They cornered the four instructors that were left with their squads while they were still recovering from the mild effects of the training grenades, so no shots were ever fired. Sierra heard some coming from the other artillery emplacement, however, and she worried about what that meant for her score. There wasn't anything she could do about it now, though. The scenario was officially over.

Or so she thought.

While Harmor stood aiming her gun at one of her instructors, the fifth who'd previously walked away now came bounding out from behind the brush. Sierra didn't see him until he was already slicing through the air with his dulled training knife. Startled, her eyes went wide and she froze in place, unable to move.

She felt a sharp pain blaze across her throat then, just below her chin. Expecting her to try to defend herself or get out of the way, the instructor had overcompensated and pressed his knife forward too quickly in an arc, and now Harmor let out a loud grunt of pain as droplets of her own blood came flying out of the shallow wound.

Sierra staggered back, sucking in a quick, ragged breath as she realized the knife hadn't penetrated anywhere life-threatening. The cut was painful and unexpected, but not lethal. Still, she stood there in a kind of shock for a moment, as did the OCs around her.

As she reached up to touch a hand to the blood on her neck, she suddenly saw Dylan appear in front of her - his own expression seemed controlled enough on the surface, but his eyes showed alarm.

"Sierra? You okay?"

She brought her hand back away from the cut and looked at the red all over her fingers. Involuntarily she shivered. "Y-yeah. I think...I think I'm good. That was just..." She took in another breath. "Scary."

The instructor, after seeing she was more or less fine, gave her a hard look. "Let this be a lesson to you to _never_ drop your guard, Candidate. Never get complacent. Just because the fight looks to be over does _not_ mean it is. Understand?"

Harmor stared at him a moment before nodding.

"Good. Keep in mind that it's usually in the eleventh hour that all the craziest shit tends to happen. Just when you think it's done, when you're all packed up and ready to go home, _that's_ when the enemy will be all over your ass trying to take you down with him. Now you know that better than most." The staff sergeant patted her shoulder once as he walked past. "Other than that, nice work, Harmor. You get a 'GO' from me."


	7. Section 0 OCS: Five

**Section 0 - OCS: Five**

"Ow."

"Oh, come on. Stop being such a whiner. You're not dead, and remember what they said our very first week here? If you're in pain, it means you're doing it right. It's 'weakness leaving the body', or something like that. 'No pain, no gain' and all that good stuff."

"_Ow!_"

Sierra grimaced as she flinched back from the Navy corpsman treating the cut on her neck. Then she relaxed her posture a bit and shifted her eyes to glare at Hailey, who was standing off to the side in the field medical tent. "You know, I really wish part of my gain was _not_ doing this in front of an audience."

"We're not just any audience. We're your friends."

Harmor frowned. "Yeah, but let's see how you react when an instructor comes _this_ close to slitting your throat. I bet you wouldn't be embracing misleading maxims on pain then."

Dylan grinned wide as he leaned against a table on the other side of the tent. He turned to the corpsman and said, "Hey, Doc? When does Grumpy over there get her happy pills? Looks like she's ready for them now."

Sierra was ready with a sharp reply, but the medic shook his head at her.

"Stay still and don't move your jaw, Candidate. I know the antiseptic burns a lot, but I'm almost done. Just gotta slap a bandage on there and you'll be good to go." He used his gloved hand to lift her chin again, reinspecting the cut. "Yup. You're real lucky that wasn't too deep. You'll still get a scar, though."

"Damn," Jason said from his spot beside Dylan. "Not even a real lieutenant yet and you've already got a battle wound to show people, Harmor. Now we just need to think up a badass story for how you got it."

A smirk finally spread across Sierra's face. "What? You mean getting it in a training mishap isn't cool enough?"

"Nah, no way. You have to say a whole company of Innies attacked the base while you were at OCS, and some big dude you later shot in the head tried to slice your neck open with his last dying move. Just before you put another bullet in his brain, of course."

Hailey rolled her eyes at Jason. "Riley, I think you've been playing too many alt reality games in your spare time."

"That _so_ happens in real life!"

"All right, Candidates. We're all done here," the medic said. He pressed his fingers against the bandages he'd just applied to Harmor's cut, and, satisfied they were well in place, pulled off his gloves and tossed them in the nearby trash receptacle. "Try not to get hurt out there again."

Sierra nodded, placing her hand unconsciously to her now-bandaged neck. "Will do, Doc. This hasn't been fun at all."

The corpsman shrugged. "As long as it's in training, you'll usually be okay. It's when you get hit out in the real world that you gotta worry," he said in all seriousness. Then he smiled at her. "Good luck on the rest of the course, Candidate. I expect to be calling you 'ma'am' soon."

Harmor smiled back. She and Hailey both kept their eyes on him while he exited the tent.

The direction of their gazes didn't escape Dylan's notice. Releasing an exasperated sigh, he folded his arms across his chest and said, "Oh, give me a break. The guy's not that good-looking."

Sierra turned and flashed Lloyd a grin. "Aw, who's grumpy now?"

Dylan didn't say another word as he straightened from the table and walked out. Hailey waited until Riley followed behind him to give Harmor a smirk.

"I think _someone's_ jealous."

* * *

><p>The next day felt hyped again even as the officer candidates went through an intense morning PT regimen. After doing calisthenics and running six miles, they were forced to go through the obstacle course in full gear, doing thirty push-ups each - in the mud and with their rifles laid flat across the backs of their hands - whenever anyone messed up. It was after noon when the candidates had finally completed it all, and they rushed to the showers to get cleaned and dressed for dismissal. After that, the candidates retreated to their rooms to pack.<p>

Sierra, however, had packed up the night before during personal time, seeing as Dylan and Jason hadn't come by the room as per usual. She had a pretty good idea of why that might be, but she hated to think Lloyd had snubbed her for something so small. She decided she had to get to the bottom of it, especially if the whole gang was to go out together on liberty again.

When she walked over to the guys' room once she'd gotten dressed, she found the door shut - probably because they were changing. Sierra knocked on the door and waited. It was Jason who opened it up.

"Hey, Harmor. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sierra snorted. "You know why I'm here, Riley. I need to see your overreacting roommate."

Jason let out a sigh, but moved back from the door. "All right. Come on in."

Taking in a deep breath discreetly, Harmor stepped inside. An overnight bag was already packed and ready to go on Jason's side of the room, but on the other, Dylan lay on his rack in his PT shorts and a T-shirt, idly tossing a baseball up towards the ceiling and catching it one-handed. He didn't look up as Sierra approached.

She stopped in front of his bunk and folded her arms across her chest. "So you're not coming with us, I take it?"

"Nope," Lloyd replied, continuing to keep his focus on the ball.

"And it's not because of me?"

"Nope. Just don't feel like going out tonight."

"_Dylan._"

"What?"

"Would you stop throwing the damn ball and talk to me?"

Dylan didn't toss the baseball back up when he caught it again, but he still didn't look at her, either. For the first time, Sierra realized Jason seemed to have stepped out, and so she heaved a long sigh before flopping down on Dylan's bunk. She reached up with a hand and took the baseball, set it on the floor, and then looked back to Lloyd. He finally stared back.

"I want you to come with us, D."

Lloyd snorted. "Really? You don't want to go with your life-saving swabbie?"

"No. I want to go with my best friend." Sierra shifted slightly and leaned over Dylan's chest, slipping a hand underneath his shirt. Then she gave him a small smile before leaning in further to plant a soft kiss on his lips. She was surprised when he kissed her back.

It took a few more minutes, but eventually they broke apart enough for Harmor to look at him again.

"So are we going or not?"

Dylan slowly grinned. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Sierra smiled back. "Good, but on one condition."

"Huh?"

She kissed him again before answering. "No more throwing little tantrums out of jealousy, okay? They're completely unnecessary. Now hurry up and finish packing."

As she got up from his bunk and made for the door then, she heard Dylan mumble to her back, "Fine, but I wasn't jealous."

* * *

><p>The foursome had found something different to do this time around on their short liberty. Since the afternoon was theirs as well as the night, they spent a few hours hanging out and passing around a football at the city's central park after stopping to get a twelve-pack of beer for them to share. Once the sun went down and they were all tired and starving and a little sunburnt from the day's activities, Dylan and Jason stood around one of the hi-tech grills placed along the edge of the grassy area and cooked up some hot dogs for dinner. They made enough food for the four of them, cracked open a few more beers, and then gathered around one of the picnic tables to eat.<p>

"So, I'd say today was a success," Lloyd said as he ate his third hotdog. He finished chewing on the remainder of the bun before continuing. "Feels a lot like the good old days, just getting the chance to play outside without getting yelled at or ordered around. Or lugging a weapon and a pack everywhere."

Sierra smirked. "Yeah. In four more weeks, that's all we're going to know. We're locked in for at least several years after that, and we won't get liberty nearly as often as we do now."

"Marine officers, huh? Well, I'm ready to face the Innies. No doubt about that," Jason said. "I'll be first in line to take out a few of those bastards."

"I wonder where they'll send us first," Hailey mused. "I mean, there's been some serious shit going on on Victoria and your homeplanet, Harmor. A lot of the Outer Colonies' planets have been embroiled in this, but I wouldn't be surprised if the bulk of us went straight to the hot spots for our first deployments."

Dylan turned up his beer can and drained it. "I'd count on it."

They sat there in silence for a while after that, contemplating their individual futures while they finished their meal. It was dark now and starting to get chillier, so it wasn't long before Hailey and Jason rose up from the table and disposed of their trash in the collection machines. After picking up what was left of the pack of beer, Hailey turned back to Dylan and Sierra, who were still seated side-by-side on the bench.

"Well, are you coming? We're headed back to my friend's place to crash tonight, unless you want to sleep out here in the cold." She said that last part with a chuckle.

It took her a moment to realize that Lloyd and Harmor didn't look like they were in much of a hurry to get up.

"We'll uh...we'll meet you guys back at the base tomorrow, Thompson," Dylan said to her. "I think we can manage for tonight without bothering your friend again."

Hailey looked to Sierra, and Harmor gave her a subtle nod.

"You guys can go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

Thompson nodded in return, said her goodbyes to Harmor and Lloyd, and then walked off with Riley. Now that they were sitting alone at the table, Dylan moved closer and put his arm around Harmor.

"Ready to go?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah," Sierra murmured back.

They walked hand-in-hand through the streets till they reached the downtown area. A few more blocks up, they finally made it to the hotel.

Dylan and Sierra barely got through the door to their room, just managing to close it before they were all over each other. Shoes came off first, then jackets as the two officer candidates, forced to wait over a week in strict conditions to act on their feelings for one another, hastened to get to the bed. Both had already lost their shirts when Lloyd suddenly pushed Harmor up against the wall, entwining his fingers with hers as he held her arms up above her head and kissed her deep and hard. Sierra reciprocated, her kisses just as passionate.

"Dylan..." she said breathlessly.

"Mm?"

"You know, if you don't let go of my arms..." she began with a smirk, "...we're not going to be able to finish getting undressed."

"Mm," he said again as he gave her another deep kiss. "Good point."

He released his hold on her arms then but didn't back away one bit, remaining close as they struggled with the zippers and buttons impeding their way. Less than a minute later, Sierra was pushing a boxer-clad Dylan back against the bed. She flashed him a mischievous grin as she straddled him, then leaned down and kissed him hard while he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've been waiting a while for this, Sierra," he whispered in her ear.

"Me, too, Dylan."


	8. Section 0 OCS: Six

Author's Note: Very slight sexual content warning. Nothing explicit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Section 0 - OCS: Six<span>**

When Sierra awoke the next morning, it took her a moment remember what had gone on the night before, and to take it all in. She was naked in a strange bed in a hotel room, Dylan sleeping soundly beside her, devoid of clothing himself. She opened her eyes a little more and took in the sight of his cropped dark brown hair, too short to be mussed, and how calm and relaxed his expression was as he slept. _Definitely not a bad sight to wake up to_, she thought smugly to herself.

Still, she hadn't exactly planned on things ending up this way. They were both officers in training, first and foremost – by all accounts something like this shouldn't have been on the list of possibilities for now. They were also good friends. Maybe under other circumstances that would've made things easier, but right now the situation between them was likely going to become more complicated.

But Sierra didn't waste time dwelling on all that now. She could do that later, when she didn't have Dylan in such a vulnerable position and when – if – they became officers. Ultimately, she was here because she wanted a commission, because she wanted and felt she could be a good leader. Everything else had to come second.

And yet, her best guy friend in OCS had proven a temptation too strong for her not to try. She didn't regret her decision.

As soon as she rolled over in bed to face him, Dylan woke up, too, giving her a bleary-eyed look that slowly turned into a charming sleepy grin.

"Hey," he said in low voice that was still heavy with sleep.

Sierra smiled back at him. "Hey."

Dylan leaned forward and gave her a hard kiss. The rustle of sheets and the sounds of them kissing grew louder and more involved as they both became committed to having another go-round before getting out of bed. Sierra grinned when she'd maneuvered on top of him, only to have Dylan grip her arms and smirk as he flipped her onto her back.

Afterward they lay side by side, both breathing hard and sweaty but satisfied. Sierra contemplated the ceiling as Dylan brought his arms up behind his head, and neither of them said anything for a while. It was Sierra who finally broke the silence.

"Well, I think it's safe to say it's going to be hard to go back to the compound now," she said. She turned over onto her stomach and pressed her lips against Dylan's chest before snuggling into his side. Dylan pulled her closer and kissed her hair, then kept his arm wrapped firmly around her.

He smiled. "'The compound'? Is that what we're calling it?"

"Can you think of a better name? I guess hell on Earth would be one, but it just doesn't have the same ring to it."

Dylan chuckled. "Yeah, okay. I guess you're right."

They lay there in contented silence for another bit, and without consciously thinking about it, Dylan began to lightly run his hand up and down the arm she'd draped across his middle. The gentle touch was such an affectionate gesture that Sierra found herself smiling after a moment. She lifted her head up from the crook of his shoulder and moved up a little to kiss him on the lips.

Even she was surprised at the amount of passion behind it – but more surprising was Dylan's reaction. He kissed her back with just as much fire, and it was then that Sierra began to wonder how long they could keep up all the invisible barriers they'd managed to erect between them. Sooner or later the walls were going to come down, and that would either enhance their budding relationship...or ruin their friendship.

* * *

><p>After they'd each showered and then dressed in their uniforms, Dylan asked, "So? Ready to head out for some breakfast? I'm buying."<p>

Sierra threw him a questioning look. "Do we have time?"

"Hour and a half. Should be plenty."

They walked alongside each other as before but were careful not to get too close, seeing as they were now back in their battledress and the standard rules prohibiting public displays of affection applied. They'd kissed each other a few times before leaving the hotel room, but once outside both candidates kept to regulations. To anyone who hadn't seen them leave the room together, they could have simply been colleagues.

Since time was relatively scarce, they decided to stop by the first small coffee shop for some caffeine and grub. After making their food and drink selections from the automated baking and brewing machines, they went and sat up on the row of stools by the window together, facing out on the street. Both were hungry so they ate in silence for a while before Sierra suddenly made a face.

"What?" Dylan asked, giving her a sideways look.

"Nothing," she replied. "My neck's just bothering me a little."

Dylan smirked. "From the cut, or from..."

Harmor shot him a look but smirked in return. "From the cut, you jerk. Stop laughing at me."

"Just making sure," Lloyd said with a grin.

"I don't understand why everyone finds my near-death so funny."

"It's only because you're okay, Harmor. We would've all had a different reaction if you'd been seriously hurt."

When Sierra turned to look at him, their eyes met and for a moment she wanted to lean in and kiss him. Thankfully she remembered herself in time and glanced away, looking back out onto the street.

"That's what I don't get about you, Sierra," Dylan said then.

"Huh? What?"

Lloyd shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you don't always strike me as the type who'd willingly go into this kind of life. What made you bent on joining the Marines?"

Sierra snorted. "What made you join?"

"You're deflecting my question, aren't you?"

"No. Well, kind of, but I'm also just curious."

Dylan took another bite out of his breakfast pastry and washed it down with a long gulp of coffee before answering. "I told you I did a lot of sports growing up, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "So what, is this just an extension of your inherent macho man-ism?"

Lloyd grinned again. "Nah. Mostly I wasn't willing to settle for a boring life, you know? I'd always been involved in something, moving around, making shit happen. When I graduated college all my parents wanted me to do was go back for more." He shrugged. "I wanted to be done with that and jump right into something intense and worthwhile."

Harmor nodded in understanding but didn't say anything in reply. Instead she drank the rest of the coffee in her cup, debating whether or not it was too early to drop something so heavy onto Dylan's lap. She knew his previous question was coming again before he spoke it.

"So, now you know my reason for being here. I want to know yours."

Dylan noticed almost immediately how fast Sierra's demeanor changed, and he started to regret pushing her to answer. He'd imagined she'd have a reason similar to his own, a love or a longing for adventure, of getting right in the middle of things, but then he remembered what she'd told him the night they'd gone out to the club. Sierra's family came from Kholo, a definite hot spot for rebel activity. He began to wonder if maybe he'd just crossed some invisible line with her by asking.

Finally, Harmor took in a deep breath.

"You can't tell anyone this, all right?" she said. "The last thing I want is special treatment or some pity party thrown in my honor." She paused, then added, "I didn't join up for fun or because I didn't know what else to do with my life. I joined because the Insurrectionists killed my sisters."

Lloyd was too shocked at first to reply, and in meantime, he had to watch as Sierra struggled for a moment to maintain her composure. Eventually she turned to him again and continued, though there were now prickles of tears in her eyes.

"I was away at college when it happened. It was a little over a year ago now. They were riding the MagLev train home from work." She had to pause again before going on. "My dad always told them to be careful, and they were. All of us were. My dad's an MP, so whenever there was Innie shit going on, he was usually one of the first to deal with it. He made it pretty high up in the enlisted ranks, so he's well-known to the rebel factions in our city." She swallowed hard. "They knew his two oldest daughters were on that train that day. They planned it just right, and I guess it was okay that I wasn't there, too, to finish the job of getting back at him." She took in another deep breath before looking at Dylan, her voice slightly wavering. "Thirty-eight people were killed in the bombing, D. So were my sisters. And that's why I want to fight. That's why I'm here. I don't want that to happen anywhere else to anymore families, because I know how much it hurts. I want to stop the Innies so that they can't ever do that again."

Harmor went quiet then, and again Dylan didn't speak for a long time; it was a lot to process in the moment. He got the uneasy feeling that he'd greatly misjudged and underestimated her, and for that he felt terrible. His own reasons for wanting to be a part of the Corps now seemed silly to him.

"Christ, Sierra," Lloyd finally said after a while. "I'm so sorry. I never even had a clue."

Harmor swallowed hard again and a faint, sad smile formed on her face. "I don't like to advertise it. I know I'm not the only Marine-hopeful this has happened to, and I'm not looking for sympathy. I just came here because I want to do my part."

* * *

><p>Walking briskly through the streets back to the park they'd been at the night before once they finished their breakfast, Dylan and Sierra made it to Dylan's car in time to return back to base. They rode mostly in silence until Dylan dropped her off a block or two ahead of the parking lot. The last thing they wanted was to both show up together; the rumors at OCS were already rampant enough without adding fuel to the fire.<p>

Still, there was one person Sierra had to talk to about Dylan once she got back, if nothing else than simply because it was something she needed to say aloud to someone. She spent the walk back to the compound anxious, but decided she wouldn't fret just yet over her now questionable state of affairs with Lloyd. There were too many variables in that mess to sift through at the moment, and she was already starting to develop a headache. Besides, she felt sure that the first thing the instructors would make them do when they got back was run.

* * *

><p>Harmor had been right about what lay ahead for the newly re-imprisoned officer candidates. They'd been forced to run a five-mile release run before being given the privilege of a quick shower and some hot chow in the mess. Then, lest they should think the night was theirs to sleep, and to recover from their weekend liberty escapades, the instructors had scheduled another night patrol for them. By the time Sierra, her roommate, and the other OCs were ordered back to the barracks for lights-out, it was past 0230 hours. Sierra was exhausted and more than a little achy - and not just from the hard run and the patrol.<p>

As she sat down heavily on her rack after dumping her gear, Harmor lay down and leaned her head against the wall behind her, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, Hailey was staring at her from across the room as she lay in her own rack.

"Should I even ask?" Sierra questioned with a hint of amusement.

"You seem different, Harmor. You look a little more...springy than usual."

"Uh, thanks."

Hailey smiled. "So fess up. What'd you do after me and Riley left?"

_Dylan_, Sierra blurted in her mind. Thankfully she tucked that away for the moment. Instead she shrugged. "Not much, you?"

"Same," Hailey said. "Got home and chatted for a while with Riley and my friend, then went to sleep. We were all pretty beat."

"That sounds good," Sierra replied. Then she took in a deep breath. "I spent the night with Dylan."

"I kind of figured. Did you...?"

Sierra hesitated, then slowly nodded. Her roommate acknowledged only with a small nod and then sat there in silence. Harmor assumed she was taking a minute to let it sink in. Then Hailey asked her the dreaded question.

"So is Lloyd your boyfriend now?"

Harmor let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know, Hailey. Maybe. It's…kind of complicated. I really like him but my main focus right now is earning my commission."

Her roommate snorted. "Yep, no ambiguity there. Anyway, whatever you want to call it, just make sure you guys are...safe. This is your one and only shot at becoming an officer. If you get knocked up, they're not going to give you another chance to retake the course later. They'll just throw you out on the spot, and you'll be done for good."

"I know. Don't worry, we're being careful. I don't want to mess up my chance and I'm sure Dylan doesn't want to end up a dad right now. So we've got things covered."

Hailey snickered. "'Covered'. That's a good one, Harmor."

Sierra rolled her eyes as she smirked. She grabbed her empty pack by the foot of her bunk and threw it across the room at Hailey. "Shut up."

Her roommate continued to grin. "Well, I'm letting you know now - just in case - that I'm totally calling dibs on being your kid's godmother if something goes awry. Think of what a cute baby you two would have!"

Sierra scowled but didn't waste anymore time talking. If she wanted to get even a minimal amount of shut-eye in before the next day's hideous training schedule, it was time to hit the sack.


	9. Section IV Derranjak: Two

**Section IV - Derranjak: Two  
><strong>

**Present Day. April 8, 2530**. ****Lloyd Residence, late night.** Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

Major Sierra Lloyd awoke suddenly to her datapad buzzing loudly somewhere by her ear. She was up and alert in an instant, used to sleeping lightly after years of having done so on various field missions - both in the infantry and with ONI. She tried to move to sit up more fully but felt a weight beside her, keeping her from doing so. She glanced down before she reached for her datapad and smiled.

The small warm body nestled against her on the couch was her little girl. Sometime after Lloyd had fallen asleep while reviewing file after file of the information she'd gathered in the recent Kholo shooting case, her daughter must have woken up after a bad dream and gone to seek her out. Finding Dylan and Sierra's bedroom empty, the living room would have been the next place their three-year-old would have looked.

Sierra reached down to gently stroke her daughter's blonde hair for a moment. It was long and a few shades lighter than her own, though it would likely get darker as Grace grew older, eventually acquiring her mother's slightly amber tinge. Her eyes were her father's though, a deep brown color that made them stand out from her otherwise pale features. Dylan had said when Grace was first born that she was the most beautiful baby girl in the world, though of course all new dads tended to say that about their kids. Still, Sierra couldn't help but agree.

Major Lloyd felt a pang of grief jolt through her now as she realized Dylan would miss out on the rest of Grace's life - and he'd miss out entirely on her unborn sibling's. Dylan's memorial service had been just a week ago, and attending without breaking down in public - and in front of their young daughter - had been one of the hardest things Sierra had ever had to do. Before she allowed the great sense of loss and emptiness to engulf her again, Lloyd swallowed and reached over to pick up her datapad from the coffee table.

ONE NEW MESSAGE, it flashed.

When Sierra opened her personal mail account, she found her inbox empty; very few knew the address, although it was odd that her datapad had buzzed for nothing. She decided to check her military account next.

INBOX (1), it displayed. There was no subject, nor was the sender's information included. Hesitating for a moment, Lloyd chose to open it anyway.

That's when she finally saw the name on the heading of the message: MSgt. JEFFREY HARMOR, Ret.

_Sierra,_

_I'm so, so sorry about Dylan, sweetheart. We just got word, and you have no idea how awful we felt to hear that about him. He was a good kid, and we know he loved you very much - and how much you loved him._

Sierra's eyes clouded suddenly and she unconsciously pulled her sleeping daughter closer. She could already tell it was going to be hard to finish reading the message.

_We wish we could be there as a support for you, but you know how things are right now. With those new alien "Covenant" bastards poking around some of the Outer Colony worlds, interplanetary traffic has been drastically reduced. Maybe we'll all be safer that way in the long run, but for now I'm sorry to say it's keeping your mother and I from seeing you during the time you need us most. Anyway, I know you're hurting enough at the moment, so I'll move on to another topic for you. All I can say is, stay strong, honey. You've still got our grandbaby to look after, and I'm sure once the other little guy or girl is born, things'll be looking up._

The major had to wipe her eyes on her sleeve before continuing to read. The pain was resurfacing now and burning a hole inside her chest, but she kept going.

_I wanted to talk to you about something classified, which is why I sent this to your secure ONI address and not your personal account - you know, the one your mother likes to use that's easy to hack. I've heard about a new investigation you've been assigned to look into recently; I may be retired now, but I still have some of my old contacts in ONI keeping an eye on you on occasion, just to make sure you're safe. It's how we heard about Dylan, though I'm sure sending us a message about that was the last thing on your mind at the time, so we understand. _

_Anyway, I'm getting off the subject without meaning to. The short of it is, I know your investigation involves an incident that happened on Kholo over a month ago now. The shooting in the hospital wing of a UNSC government building. Fourteen people killed. I've got the stats loaded on my datapad. What it looks like you don't have right now are many ground resources - I hear ONI's been using field operatives on the Innies less and less now that we've got those sneaky "Covenant" uglies to worry about. I'm sure Intelligence would have dispatched you for the job, seeing as you're Kholo-born and know the area well, but you're on limited duty for at least four or five more months. So it sounds to me like you could use someone on this end to help point you in the right direction._

_Since I'm planetside here on Kholo and know about all the crap that's happened here since before you were even born, I'm willing to use whatever resources I've got left at my disposal to help you out with this. There's something off about this attack in particular, Sierra. That much I can tell you right off the bat, simply from the digital newspaper articles I've read on it. It might be something deeper than what ONI thinks or it might be something bigger. But ordinary Innie shit it is not. _

_Try to keep your head above water, kiddo, and be sure to look out for our grandkids before everything else. We miss you._

_Love, Dad_

The message disappeared off the screen as soon as Sierra closed it out. It didn't even show up in her inbox anymore. It was simply gone.

Major Lloyd wasn't sure if she should try to reply to it, or even if she should tell her commanding officer in this case, Commander Steve Alder, about it. Her father's limited remaining contacts might be of use or they might not, but her gut said he'd be of some help. And seeing as she'd spent most of the last two weeks at home on leave as she recovered from the heavy blow her husband's death had dealt, this would be a good way to get caught up.

Tomorrow she was going back into the office to restart the interrogations. Tomorrow, she'd be once again seeking answers from the three young Insurrectionists she'd been questioning earlier, before all this other shit had hit the fan. Though she'd spent her time off half bawling in private and half comforting her daughter and in-laws, lately she'd also spent a lot of time reading and pouring through everything ONI and she herself had been able to gather thus far on the attack in Kholo. And her instincts were telling her that her father was right: something about it all smelled fishy.

It was too late at night for now for her to jump back into her notes, and clearly she was tired. She also had to put Grace back to bed as well. But she resolved to get up early the next morning and decide what to do about her dad's message.

Before getting up, though, she brought a hand down to her stomach, which was just beginning to develop a slight bulge now. A small smile formed on her face despite the intense sadness she'd felt a few moments ago. Tomorrow was also the day she was going to find out her new baby's sex. _  
><em>


	10. Section 0 OCS: Seven

**Section 0 - OCS: Seven  
><strong>

**Ten Years Earlier. August 13, 2520**. **UNSC Marine Corps OCS Facility 165, early morning. Planet Biko, UEG Outer Colonies.**

"A tank? A goddamn _tank_? Are you fucking kidding me?"

The hysteric shout came from Officer Candidate Jason Riley, and despite her utter exhaustion, Sierra whipped around to face him quick. Jason's eyes looked bloodshot underneath the clear visor of his helmet, but for now all she noticed was how big they'd just gotten. For the last large-scale training mission the instructors had set up for the soon-to-be officers, they sure as hell knew how to go out with a bang.

Harmor found herself gripping her MA37 tight as she dropped to her knees in the grass, keeping alert for any tag-along "enemy" instructors on foot. Where there was a tank, there was usually a light infantry support unit attached for the protection of its vulnerable areas. She'd learned that from her tactics class weeks ago - but the reality of being in the training field and watching it happen before her was altogether different.

"Never said this would be easy, Riley," Sierra shouted back, even as she felt her own pulse skyrocket. "This is the Marines. We go where no one else dares, remember? That means we get to handle all the crap everyone else is too sane to try deal with."

She felt a bit better about their collective situation when she saw her friend flash her an unsteady grin.

"Oorah," Jason said.

"Watch it!" Dylan cried as he came sprinting in from the foliage. He spared Harmor the briefest of looks, giving her a slight grin before turning back to Riley. Lloyd actually looked like he was enjoying himself immensely rather than pissing his pants right now like the rest of them. "The tank's not alone, so we have to watch our flanks and our six."

"Support units?" Sierra asked.

"You got it. I just took out four instructors on my way here. One of 'em got me across the back with a knife, but luckily he only hit my armor plate." Dylan grinned again. "No cool battle scar for me, but he did let me stay in the game."

"_Game?_" Riley practically shrieked. "In case you haven't noticed, that is a fucking _tank_ coming up in front of us!"

Lloyd's grin widened as he slapped the back of his roommate's torso armor. "Calm down, Jace. We can do this. Follow me."

Sierra got up from her kneeling position and into a taller crouch, moving in behind Dylan but ready to run again if they needed to. She kept her weapon to bear the entire time she maneuvered, then stuck to Lloyd's six as they attempted to move out ahead of the approaching tank. It took her a few moments to realize Jason wasn't behind her. She turned back.

"Riley! What are you doing?"

"The gunner's going to see us! I'm not risking my hide out there!"

"If you stay, he'll shred the brush and you'll get hit anyway," Harmor hissed back. "At least if we move, we've got a shot at outflanking him. Hell, maybe the instructors have planted a heavy weapon somewhere around here to deal with it. They wouldn't send in a tank with no way for us to take it out."

Riley shook his head emphatically this time. "No. I'm staying put."

Sierra let out an exasperated sigh, ready to push the issue, but then she felt someone grip her shoulder. When she turned, she was startled to find Dylan's lips at her ear.

"Let it go, Sierra," he whispered. "We need to move. He's made his choice."

Harmor glowered at Lloyd's back once he'd straightened but began to follow him again. Any attempt they made now to eliminate the tank was going to be that much harder, because they were two of only a handful left.

Almost all the other candidates had already become "casualties" in this final simulated training mission. They were already four days into the pretend operation; they'd had three hours of sleep in the last ninety-some hours, and had eaten only one MRE within the same time frame. Everyone was tired beyond belief and starving, so it was difficult now to keep alert and stay on top of the game. If Jason got eliminated, it would be up to Sierra and Dylan to try to make it to the end.

And the end - the final objective, a designated "extraction point" - lay just beyond that tank.

Three weeks had gone by now since Lloyd and Harmor had spent their first night together - only one more week remained until the candidates' commissioning ceremony, provided they made it through that last week. In that time they'd been granted liberty on the weekends as usual, and each time Dylan and Sierra had used the opportunity to the fullest, hanging out with their roommates before checking into the hotel as they'd done earlier, and then having breakfast together the next morning. Sierra wasn't sure of the exact moment it had happened, but somewhere in between her feelings for Lloyd had deepened immeasurably. She'd fallen hard for her fellow candidate, and she knew from some of Lloyd's gestures during their off-base moments that he'd fallen for her as well. He had yet to say the words aloud, though, and she'd be damned if she said them first. So for now she waited - and wondered what would become of them following their commission and receiving their very first orders as officers. Where would they each get stationed? When would they be able to get leave to see each other? How - or could - this even work, given the circumstances? She didn't know, but she was in too deep now to turn back.

"Harmor?"

Sierra looked up from her assault rifle's sights to face Dylan. "Yeah?"

"Ready to do this?"

"Yeah. Lead the way."

"You don't even want to know the plan?"

Harmor smirked. "I trust your plan doesn't involve us becoming casualties, right?"

He smiled at her. "Right. I'm thinking we should - "

"Contacts!"

Sierra shoved Dylan's shoulder roughly just before she went prone in the grass, signalling him to hit the dirt as well. One of the many annoyances of this particular training mission, besides its length and lack of basics such as food, sleep, and showers, was that they'd gotten no help from electronics this time. The HUDs and other software typically installed in their combat helmets had been removed for this exercise, simulating a malfunction scenario they would likely come across in real field work one day. The instructors were testing everything the candidates had learned thus far with this operation - how well they adapted to constantly changing situations, how well they functioned when deprived for a few days of what they needed to survive, of electronics, and how well they worked under pressure. It didn't get much more stress-filled than this.

Candidate Harmor brought her MA37 to bear now on the instructor she'd seen out of the corner of her eye - or at least, thought she'd seen. With so little sleep and food and no heads-up display to work with, it was quite possible she'd imagined the brush wavering in a particular way. It could've easily been natural movement, but she didn't think so.

She was proven right when an instructor's rifle opened up.

This close range, even the training "bullets" would leave a huge welt on the skin; the only exception would be if they hit the candidates' armor plates rather than their battledress uniforms. The instructors assaulting them were more padded than usual, anticipating - even wanting - the candidates to return fire without hesitation. The OCs themselves, however, only had armor where it normally would be.

As Sierra tried to make herself even smaller in the dirt, she heard Dylan finally drop down beside her. He pulled his rifle in front of him and aimed downrange, just like she did, in the direction of the "enemy" fire. Pulling the trigger now might make the instructor duck back down, but it could also have the effect of exposing Dylan and Sierra's position. Considering they were the ones with less protection, Harmor and Lloyd gave each other a quick, silent glance that seemed to say, _Wait for a clear target._

What the two candidates weren't expecting was the flash-bang.

It came sailing in from the front, landing near where Jason had been crouched in the foliage. Though the stun grenades both the candidates and the instructors carried were underpowered in comparison to the real thing, they were still potent enough to momentarily disorient an adversary, as evidenced by Harmor's assault on the artillery teams a few weeks ago now. Knowing they'd risk exposing themselves further, the two candidates nonetheless scrambled back and away from the flash-bang, hoping to not get hit. But it went off almost instantaneously.

In the moment, all Sierra heard was a muffled pounding noise, and then her world was enveloped in a sudden bright light. She couldn't hear a thing after that. She struggled to maintain some sense of the scene unfolding in front of her, but the grenade had done its job. All she could do was watch, as if the world before her was on mute, as the instructor she'd spotted earlier sprinted right past her and Dylan and fired a short burst at Jason. Riley let out a loud grunt from the training bullets' stinging impacts, and then was "captured" and led away.

It took Harmor a few times, but eventually she blinked and could see and hear again. The night turned black, like it should've been, and she could once again hear the faint chirps of crickets against the harsh rush of her pulse in her ears. Lloyd grabbed the top of her helmet for a moment to get her to focus on him.

"You okay, Harmor?"

She was still a little too shaken up to try to speak, so she nodded.

"Good," Dylan replied. "Think we're supposed to be dead or what?"

Sierra finally found her voice. "I don't know. I thought the instructor had chucked that grenade at me and you, but it looks like he was after Riley. I don't think he even saw us."

Dylan grinned. "Well, he didn't tell us we're casualties, so I guess we're still in the game. We must be pretty well camouflaged here. That means we've got a good shot at sneaking up on that tank." He frowned suddenly. "Although, it really sucks we won't have Riley on our six to help us out."

"Oh ye of little faith," a voice said behind them. Lloyd and Harmor reacted in an instant, turning their assault weapons on the voice without a second thought. Officer Candidate Hailey Thompson just grinned.

"I was starting to wonder where you two had gone off to. I didn't think you'd be crazy enough to distance yourself from the pack at a time like this, but you never know."

Harmor glowered at her roommate. "I'm covered head-to-toe in dried mud, haven't showered in days, haven't eaten, haven't slept, and there's a tank on the prowl. Not to mention Dylan's in the same boat."

"Kidding! Geez." Nevertheless she scooted in between them, forcing Dylan and Sierra further apart in the grass. "Anyway, so what's the plan? I took out three instructors coming in from the south, and then I saw the flash-bang go off and Riley get the boot."

"I think D's got something up his sleeve, but I came up with something myself while we were advancing," Sierra whispered back. "How many of us are left?"

Thompson shrugged. "Can't be much more than us. Maybe half a dozen tops."

"Shit," Lloyd said. "That doesn't leave us with a lot of options."

"Anyway, Harmor, what was your idea?"

"We stay down and out of sight while we keep looking for a heavy weapon. There's gotta be something nearby that the instructors left for us to take out the tank."

Dylan snorted. "This far into the program? This is our last big op, Sierra. They're not going to make it that easy. And if we keep tiptoeing around, we're eventually going to get caught like Riley was. We need to go all out on that tank, right now, using whatever grenades we've got left. Take it from the side and I'm sure we can 'disable' it."

Harmor scoffed. "With what exactly? I don't know about you, but I ran out of grenades two days ago. They only gave us one each. And Hailey's missing hers, too."

Lloyd released a frustrated sigh. "We'll figure something out. But for now, we have to make our move or we'll just end up 'dead' here."

Without waiting for her or Thompson to reply, Dylan rose up quickly from the ground then and started to jog up ahead, alone.

"Crap. Lloyd!" Sierra hissed. "Don't - !"

Thompson and Harmor watched as a sudden burst of "bullets" drilled into Dylan's torso armor almost before Sierra had even gotten out all the words. She heard the thumps of the bullets hitting his chest, heard his sharp groan of pain, saw his body buck back from the impact, and it was like those bullets were hitting her, too.

"Dylan!"

Sierra got up without another thought, instinctively. She had to get to Lloyd and see if he was okay. With her single-minded focus, she didn't even think of the possibility that the instructor who'd shot Dylan would have his sights lined up on her next.

She dove back to the ground the moment she saw the instructor turn his gun on her. She grunted a little when her own assault rifle jabbed up against her sternum when she landed, but her armor kept it from hurting. In the meantime the instructor fired again, loosing a quick burst at the dirt now, but Harmor rolled out of the way and brought her MA37 to bear faster. Before he could react, she tilted the barrel up and squeezed the trigger.

"I'm out!" the instructor shouted once he'd recovered from the hit. "Nice reflexes there, Candidate."

Harmor barely acknowledged with a curt nod. Her focus returned immediately to Dylan, who was now just beginning to get up from the grass. He was still lying on his back and attempting to roll over when she knelt beside him.

"Hey," she said with a small smile. "You all right?"

It took him a moment to answer. When he did, his voice sounded hoarse. "Yeah. Don't worry, Harmor. Just got the wind knocked out of me there for a second." After Sierra helped him sit up more fully, he managed a faint smile in return. "Damn, those fake bullets are bad enough. I can't imagine what it would feel like to get hit by a real one."

Aware of the instructor at her back, Sierra pretended to lean in to check part of Lloyd's gear.

"I'm glad you're okay," she whispered to him, hopefully softly enough that the staff sergeant behind them didn't pick it up.

* * *

><p>The "mission" ended shortly thereafter when Harmor, Thompson, and the remaining two Marine-hopefuls were cornered by the tank. It was a smaller, more compact version of the light Scorpion Main Battle Tank they'd learned about in their weapons and vehicles class, and it wasn't loaded with any ordnance for the training operation. Its machine gun, however, was functional, albeit with fake bullets, but it hadn't needed to fire on the candidates in order to make the "kill". Still, at the OCs' debriefing following the four-day field trial, most found they'd received impressive scores.<p>

Having been one of only a handful of candidates "alive" till the end, Sierra didn't think much of it when she was called into Captain Rita Duchar's office the next day.

Though the young lieutenant-hopeful was unsure of the reason behind her summoning, she approached Duchar's desk with confidence and saluted. "Ma'am! Officer Candidate Sierra Harmor reporting as ordered, Captain!"

Captain Duchar didn't even glance up. "Remain at attention, Candidate."

Sierra kept her back ramrod straight and didn't dare shift her gaze. She wondered what she'd done - officers didn't keep you standing at attention unless something was wrong. Duchar left her standing there in confusion for another minute before she finally spoke again.

"Do you know why I called you in here today, Candidate Harmor?

"No, ma'am."

The captain let out a sigh. "At ease, Candidate."

At last Harmor was able to relax her posture somewhat. When she looked over at Captain Duchar, the other woman stared back at her like she was searching her face for something.

"I'm sure you're aware of the many rumors flying around base, Candidate. Most of them we, as instructors, ignore. There's always someone who doesn't like so-and-so, and wants to ruin their life by getting us to slap a violation of conduct on them through false accusations."

Sierra furrowed her brows. "I'm not sure I follow, ma'am. I mean, I know there's rumors, but I don't know what it has to do with - "

"There have been rumors that you've been engaging in illicit behavior with a fellow candidate while on base, Harmor."

A slight feeling of dread suddenly swept through Sierra. She didn't think for a second that Thompson or Riley had ratted her out, and she and Dylan had been careful to save the heavier stuff for when they were on liberty at the hotel. Still, it was possible someone had walked by when they'd been together in each other's rooms at OCS. Even if they had really been simply chatting or studying, that would've been enough for some people to make up a more interesting story about it.

"Ma'am, I - "

"Save it. Whether or not that part is necessarily true, it's clear to me there's something going on between you and Candidate Lloyd. I understand from one of the instructors you were a little too quick to react to him getting hit yesterday during the training operation, and that you seemed to be overly concerned about his welfare. But that's beside the point." She sighed again. "As long as things like that stay off base, you're golden. It's still not advised, but there's nothing I can do about it. What concerns me - and what reflects very poorly on your capacity to become an officer - is if you two were actively pursuing a relationship while here on base."

Harmor opened her mouth to speak, but again the captain silenced her with a wave of her hand. Duchar leaned forward and looked her hard in the eyes.

"Let me make this clear, Candidate. You're not here to fuck around. You're here to become a Marine. If you're found to have engaged in any inappropriate conduct while in this school, at best your commission will be delayed as punishment. At worst, you'll be dismissed from the course altogether. And no, you will not be allowed to resubmit an application at a later date. Is all of that understood, Candidate Harmor?"

Sierra swallowed hard. "Yes, ma'am. I understand."

She knew now what it was she had to do. She was in love with Dylan - she couldn't deny that even to herself anymore. But becoming an officer had to come first. It was her unspoken promise to her sisters, her way of remembering their lives and making sure their deaths meant something. She felt torn by her dual loyalties and she knew it would kill her to give up being with Dylan, but she wouldn't be able to live with herself anyway if she didn't do this. Duty came first. Her family came first.

Her older sisters would have done anything for her. Dylan loved her, too, she knew, but not enough to say the words. She knew she might regret it and it pained her to the core, but she had to let go of him in order to assure her commission.

"Dismissed, Candidate," Captain Duchar said then.

Taking in a deep breath, Sierra stood at attention once more and saluted. It was only when she was back in the privacy of her room that she allowed tears to form in her eyes.


	11. Section 0 OCS: Eight

**Section 0 - OCS: Eight**

Sierra Harmor couldn't help the sudden grin that spread wide across her face. This had been a long time coming.

Everything about the commissioning ceremony had felt surreal to her so far. After weeks - _months_ - of intense training, of pushing the limits of the mind, body, and spirit of the young candidates, they were finally officers in the UNSC Marine Corps.

The forty-three who'd made it through to the end were all standing on a grand stage in front of a large crowd of their parents, family, and friends. There'd been a keynote speaker, speeches from Captains Miles and Duchar, and then the pinning of the gold bars had begun. They went by alphabetical order using the candidates' last names, and yet it still seemed to take forever to get to _H_. Harmor was anxious the entire time, her dress uniform feeling more stuffy than usual, but at least it was a nice day outside. Just before she went up she spotted her parents in the crowd, somewhere up near the front, and she'd started getting a little giddy at that point. Her big grin appeared then, and her parents - especially her father, dressed in his own Marine dress uniform - beamed back at her.

Being the youngest daughter in a family of three, Sierra had always been somewhat of a daddy's girl. After raising her older sisters Cassandra, who would have been twenty-seven today, and Bianca, who would have been twenty-five, her parents had been a little more lenient with Sierra. The strong religious component had still been there, but Sierra had found ways around that as she'd gotten older. By the time she left college - caused more by her sisters' deaths than anything else - Sierra's interest in her faith had greatly waned. She continued to practice to appease her conservative parents, but by then they'd been so wrapped up in Cassandra and Bianca's tragic ends that Sierra had gotten a free pass. Now a Marine - certifiably and officially - she wasn't sure what would become of her spiritual self. At this point it was no longer a great concern of hers anyway.

Still, she calmed her nerves by saying a quiet prayer under her breath just before she was called up to the center of the stage.

_Please, don't let me fail my men. Help me make good decisions out in the field. Help me survive what's to come. Keep watch over Dylan and our friends._

"Second Lieutenant Sierra Margaret Harmor," Captain Miles announced.

When Harmor tried to move, she found her legs had turned to jelly. She couldn't believe this was happening, that she'd really made it. All that running, all that training, all that studying, all that yelling, countless weapons specifications and tactical maneuvers and general military knowledge to memorize. And all those leadership trials. She'd finally made it through every single one, and now she was officially a second lieutenant in the Marines.

Sierra had a stupid grin on her face as she shook hands first with Staff Sergeant Benning, then Captain Miles, followed by Captain Duchar. When she shook the other woman's hand, Duchar gave her a slight nod of approval. The situation between Harmor and Lloyd had been looked into during their last week at OCS; Dylan was verbally reprimanded, like her, by Captain Duchar, but thanks to the lack of evidence and Hailey and Jason vouching for their roommates' good conduct, the two candidates had eventually been cleared of any wrongdoing.

By then, however, the damage to their relationship had already been done - Sierra wasn't about to risk another like incident while their futures as officers weren't quite yet secure. She had spoken to Dylan about her dilemma, although he'd already known how important earning her commission was to her, and why. She didn't come out and say she loved him, though, and neither did he, and so she'd taken it as a sign, however painful it might be, that the relationship wasn't meant to be for now. Coupled with the fact that they would likely get stationed light years apart for at least the next several months, they had come to the mutual decision - while difficult for both to accept - that it was best they simply remained friends.

Though it had made her last few days at OCS beyond miserable, she tried not to think of that now. Instead her grin widened when Captain Miles moved back to the podium.

"Now, for Lieutenant Harmor, we're going to do something different. Since her father's already in the service and here today to celebrate his daughter's commissioning, Master Sergeant, would you like to come up and do the honors?"

Sierra saw her dad smile.

"Yes, I would, sir," he answered. Then, beaming, he walked up onto the stage. Sierra waited for a moment as Captain Miles gave her father the new insignia he was to pin on her uniform, and then father and daughter smiled wide at each other before getting serious again. Her dad wasn't the type to tear up, but because this was a little over a year since the death of his two oldest daughters, getting to see his youngest follow in his footsteps and join the Corps - for them as much as for herself - made him a little emotional. It wasn't apparent to anyone else up on stage, but Sierra could see it in his light blue eyes, the ones she'd inherited from him.

"Congratulations, baby girl," her dad whispered. He pinned on the single gold bar on either side of the top of her uniform, and then, still beaming with pride, he stepped back and saluted her.

Sierra saluted back, managing to maintain her composure just long enough to complete the ritual, and then threw her arms around her father, grinning wide. "Thanks, Dad."

It was an important moment for both of them. After losing so much a year ago in the MagLev bombing, it finally felt like they were on the road to recovery.

* * *

><p>Like everyone else, Sierra got caught up in the frenzied high of the ceremony while it was still going on. It was once everyone had been pinned and the celebrations were dying down that reality finally seemed to hit.<p>

Everyone she'd gotten to know and gotten close to during the twelve long, intense weeks of the course was now going to be going their separate ways. After enduring so much together and being in such close quarters with one another, suffering and triumphing through the training together, they were all getting their own assignments. She said her goodbyes to several of the other new second lieutenants before going to seek out her best friends - one of whom, of course, was Dylan.

"So we'll all be keeping in touch, right?" Lieutenant Thompson said to her. "Me, you, Lloyd, and that funny kid over there. I forget his name."

"Hey!" Lieutenant Riley shouted. Hailey just grinned at him, and Jason eventually grinned in return.

"Never felt like this was all going to come to an end so soon, guys. It's been fun," Dylan said. "Crazy and hard as hell at times, but overall fun." Sierra made the mistake of glancing his way then as he spoke, and their eyes met. "Some things could've turned out a little better, but I guess we'll see what the future's got in store for us."

A round of quick hugs and congratulatory handshakes began then among the group of friends. The only exception was Riley and Harmor - they'd received orders to go to their first duty station together. They were to remain here on Biko, but on the other, less developed side of the planet, where the Innie threat was said to be a moderate one. Jason, as always, was eager for the action, while Sierra felt more reserved; whenever they did end up fighting the rebels, it would be her first true test as a leader.

But for now, she had something even harder to deal with.

"So this is it, huh?"

Lloyd suddenly stood in front of her - a little too close, it seemed. Sierra also noticed how Hailey and Jason appeared to have wandered off to the side now, talking amongst themselves but occasionally casting glances back at their two broken-up roommates, maybe waiting to see if one or the other would change their mind at the last minute. Despite how hard and painful it was, however, Sierra had resolved days ago not to let that happen. Like Captain Duchar had said, she'd come here for a different reason, and she had to see to that first.

Harmor forced herself to keep her voice steady when she answered. "I guess so."

Dylan's face changed for a moment as he glanced away from her, looking like he was steeling himself for something. Then he turned back and, without another word, pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm going to miss you, Sierra," he said.

She swallowed hard, but reminded herself to remain steadfast. "I'm going to miss you, too, D."

"It...really hurts, but I understand why you had to break things off. I know how much this means to you."

This time, Sierra was momentarily too affected to speak.

"We'll stay in touch, okay?"

She nodded. "Of course. You're still my best friend. Maybe one day we'll get our chance, D. But for now, I need to do this first."

"I know. Timing's just wrong, huh?"

"Yeah."

There was something else Sierra had been waiting for, too, but she didn't mention it. It would have been the one thing that made her reconsider. But even now, Dylan didn't say it. They let go of each other abruptly, like ripping off a band-aid, because it would've been too hard to do it any other way. He gave her one last wavering smile before she turned around to go back to her parents. She'd only gotten a few paces away when he spoke again.

"Sierra?"

The newly commissioned lieutenant turned around. She watched as Dylan took in a deep breath, hesitated, and then said, "Take care, Harmor."

It took all the self-control Sierra had not to tear up. She swallowed down the throbbing lump in her throat and nodded. "Yeah, Dylan. You, too."

And then she turned around a second time and left.


	12. Section IVa Kholo: One

**Section IVa - Kholo: One**

**Present Day. March 5, 2530. City of South Lima, noon. Planet Kholo, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

ODST Major Dylan Lloyd looked out across the dirty streets of the city with a heavy sigh. The place had been in turmoil for months now, which was why his special strike team of Helljumpers had been given NavSpecWarCom's blessing to come in and help clean up. He'd been here for about three months now, directly overseeing the operations of a company of highly trained Troopers - his men and women of Delta Company in the 64th "Inferno" Battalion. He knew this was one of the shittier areas of the planet - his battalion commander had warned him as much before he'd deployed. Yet still, when he'd first arrived, he'd actually been slightly surprised. There were places he'd been stationed at before that had been worse, but not by much. He understood now, better than he had in his younger days, what growing up on Kholo must have been like for Sierra.

"Sir?"

The major zoomed out his helmet optics and returned to normal view, then brought his faceplate up. A young first lieutenant was crouched just off to the side of him, holding his submachine gun loosely in his hands.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Dylan asked.

"Fourth platoon just got back from their patrol, sir. Says they took some isolated fire down by the docks, but no one was hurt."

Major Lloyd nodded. "Good. Looks like I won't have to send out any 'We regret to inform you' letchips today."

The young lieutenant beside him brought his arm up behind his ear for a moment, looking a bit nervous. "There's something else, sir."

"Better get it out fast, Rhodes."

"The mail came in today, sir. There's one for you and it says it's urgent. I think it might be from your wife, but I can't be sure. The return address is encrypted."

_Of course it is,_ Lloyd thought to himself. _Sierra's ONI._ He wasn't about to mention that to anyone, though, not even members of his team. As per protocol, only two people in Sierra's life were authorized to know what her true occupation was, in case anything ever happened to her in the field. And the two people she'd decided to tell when she'd first been recruited were her husband and her father. To everyone else's knowledge, Sierra was still infantry, and Dylan was determined to keep it that way.

He waited impatiently as his subordinate handed him the letchip. After pulling his datapad out of his pocket, Lloyd inserted the chip and again felt anxious while he waited for it to load. The message was short and text-only.

_D,_

_Thought you'd like to know the family's about to get bigger soon. I'm pregnant._

_Grace and I are doing well, but we miss you. Stay safe out there._

_Love, S_

Though he tried to keep his expression neutral as he read, the major's eyebrows shot up a little as soon as that first line sunk in. Grace had been a planned baby - this wasn't.

"Sir?"

Lloyd glanced up slowly from his datapad and turned to face the lieutenant again. He shook his head to clear it, then replied, "Right, the patrol. Tell fourth platoon to rotate out, get their weapons cleaned, and get some food and some sleep. I want third out on the streets next." The major rose then from his crouched position, picking up his own rifle as he stood. "I'll go in with them."

"All due respect, sir, but that's not advis - "

Dylan gave his subordinate a sharp look. "I've been doing this for ten years, Lieutenant. I know what to look for better than most." As he checked his gun's load and slung it diagonally across his back, the major added, "I've been keeping watch on this rooftop for five hours now. The Innies have changed position six times, and they're going to great lengths to cover up whatever's going on in that apartment complex. Something's up." _And I want to find out what they were doing down by the docks, too, _Lloyd thought to himself. "One more thing, Lieutenant."

"Major?"

"Make sure second platoon is ready to go in fifteen. I want them as additional security at the docks. We need to know why so many Innies seem to be dug in over there."

"Yes, sir."

The Helljumper lieutenant didn't dare salute his CO in an environment like this, but he did wait until Lloyd gave him a quick nod to let him know he was dismissed to move. Once the lieutenant was gone, Dylan brought his visor back down over his face and opened up a COM channel to his XO.

"Captain Fedder? This is Major Lloyd. Acknowledge."

"Sir, Fedder here."

Dylan had the sudden urge to rub his burning eyes, and regretted pulling his faceplate down. "I've got some new orders for you, Captain. I want you take over up here on the roof for me. Keep an eye on the rundown building approximately two hundred fifty meters northwest of my position. You'll have to come up here since it's the only other place tall enough to get a good look."

"Understood, sir. I'm just getting back with first platoon, Major, but we'll be there ASAP."

Major Lloyd nodded to himself. "ETA?"

"Six minutes, sir, but we can make it four if need be."

"Do it, Captain. Lloyd out."

It was only when he'd issued his orders and gotten third platoon gathered for the patrol that Dylan paused long enough to think about Sierra's letter again. A small smile formed on his face beneath his tinted faceplate. He was going to be a dad for the second time...just as soon as he made it home from this deployment.

* * *

><p>The streets of South Lima weren't quiet in the middle of the day, and that made going on patrol that much harder. The heat rising up from the dusty back alleys made wearing their helmets stifling, and although it was impossible to remain completely out of sight of the civilians who lived here, Dylan still had to direct his platoon to move as stealthily as possible. That meant no main roads, which would have afforded the pleasant luxury of air-conditioned sidewalk vents.<p>

But, hopefully, it also meant they avoided the bulk of the rebels. It was tough to pick them out on a planet like Kholo, where they tended to blend in almost perfectly with the local population. Most of the time Lloyd didn't even know who the Innies were until he and his team were taking fire.

Like now.

Though the major kept to the center of the loose formation, the platoon was spread out to avoid the appearance that the ODSTs were out on such a large patrol. That meant Dylan was one of the first to get shot at when a pair of Insurrectionists suddenly came rushing out of the back of a restaurant.

Lloyd reacted fast even though the first few assault rounds bit deep holes into the asphalt at his feet. He brought his gun up while he scrambled around them and shouted into his radio, "Third platoon! Get to cover _now_, and watch your flanks! We've got contacts!"

Taking his own commands to heart, Dylan fired a sustained burst at the two Innies, covering his movement as he sprinted for the nearest dumpster. Thankfully there were many lined along the alleyway, and despite the smell, they afforded fairly solid cover from most small arms fire. Much to his surprise, Lloyd heard a pained groan from one of the rebels as he ducked behind torn bags of trash. It sounded like he'd managed to peg one of them.

With at least five other Helljumpers following at Major Lloyd's heels, the brief skirmish didn't last that long at all. It was over almost before it began, in seconds, and Dylan watched as a young corporal beside him tagged the remaining rebel with a quick burst to the shoulder. A few of the bullets tore through the man's body where the armor didn't quite reach, throwing him back onto the dirty street in a spray of red.

Things seemed to go quiet after that, minus the familiar bustle of the streets beyond. A few shouts could be heard several blocks away - civilians reacting to the gunfire. Although the ODSTs had standing orders to use silencers on their patrols, they were never enough to fully muffle the noise an assault weapon made when the trigger was pulled. Other than that, however, there was nothing immediate that Dylan could see which posed a threat.

After taking in a few more quick breaths as he recovered from the rush of adrenaline, Dylan opened a COM channel to the platoon. "Third, Lloyd. Gordon and Yates, I want you both up at my position with a corpsman, double-time. The rest of you stay the fuck down, and watch those rooftops and side streets while we maneuver."

Acknowledgement lights winked green across his HUD. In the meantime, Dylan kept his eyes scanning the street for more rebels until the two Helljumpers he'd called up had arrived. Once they did, he silently pointed to the Innie he'd taken down initially, who was still moaning as he lay half behind a parked car. Major Lloyd waited for his subordinates to move first, then cautiously rose up himself and approached the wounded rebel. The corpsman was already shaking his head about the other.

"This guy's a goner, sir," she said to him. "Couple bullets severed his carotid artery, and he's already bled out."

Lloyd nodded, although he didn't let on to anyone how his stomach suddenly twisted at the news. He'd seen that happen many times before, but it never got any easier to take. "Acknowledged, Doc," he said as he crouched down by the second Innie. "What about this one? Obviously he isn't dead yet, but I'd like to know how close he is."

The medic got up and moved to him next. She took in the sight of his torn up leg and let out a sigh. "I can stabilize him, sir, but I can't guarantee anything after that. His leg's in bad shape and he's lost a lot of blood."

"Well, package him up as best you can then, Doc. We can hand him over to ONI for interrogation if he makes it."

The young rebel suddenly smirked. "No," he mumbled in a low voice. "I'd...rather...die first."

Lloyd shoved the medic hard out of the way, knowing what was coming, then got up and backpedaled fast himself. "Everyone on the ground, _now_!" he shouted through the platoon-wide channel.

Seconds later an explosion rocked the small street. Dylan hadn't had enough time to hit the dirt, and so he was sent flying into the passenger door of another parked car. He grunted harshly as his back armor plate struck the vehicle with a metallic thud, making him see stars and taste blood for a moment; he'd bitten his tongue. He fell forward onto his knees from the impact, and then he heard members of his team rushing in to help.

"Set up a perimeter, Troopers!" he heard third platoon's leader yell. "Corson, get to the major and find out his status!"

"I'm okay," Dylan mumbled as his vision slowly began to clear. When it did, he found himself lying face-first on the ground, his ears still ringing and blood pooling in front of him. He panicked for a few seconds, thinking it was his, but then he was able to lift his head up enough to see his medic's corpse just feet away. There was nothing recognizable as human left of the two rebels or her. _Goddammit, she was trying to help him live_, he thought._ This is what she gets? _Lloyd fought the urge to vomit as his stomach, already suffering before, suddenly heaved at the gruesome sight. Luckily he was able to keep it down.

"Sir?" a trooper asked him. "Sir, it's Sergeant Corson. Can you hear me?"

"I said I'm okay," the major repeated with effort. He swallowed on the bile in his throat. "Where's Gordon and Yates?"

"Here, sir," they both answered, getting up from behind a dumpster they'd dove behind.

Major Lloyd nodded and blinked a few more times, making sure he was really still alive. "Holy shit," he muttered to himself. "I hate it when they do that. Lieutenant Pierce!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Any more contacts?"

"No, sir!"

"All right, then." Dylan got up to his knees again, then pulled himself up using the car door for support. "Sergeant Corson, get Doc's dogtags, if you can find whatever's left of them. Quickly. We need to move."

* * *

><p>Lloyd knew they were deep in Insurrectionist territory now. It didn't seem to matter much that a well-guarded UNSC government building lay just several blocks up ahead. Each backstreet seemed to have some sort of rigged contraption lying around, and so the going was slow. It was exactly what the major didn't want out of a patrol, but they needed to loop around in order to get back to the company command post on the rooftop. From there, Lloyd could figure out what to do next.<p>

His COM crackled just as one of his subordinates was clearing up another trap.

"Sir? Fedder."

"Go ahead, Captain. Any news?"

"Yes, sir. A big group of about eight men just left one of the apartments, sir. Looks like they're headed down your patrol route in a reinforced jeep."

The major tightened his grip on his MA37. "Dammit. Can you try to intercept them or is too late?"

"I can send out a reinforcement squad in case you need it, sir, but they won't be able to catch the jeep on foot. I placed a tracker on the vehicle last patrol though, Major. I'll keep an eye on it and let you know if it's heading for you."

Dylan nodded. "Got it."

He cut the connection with a heavy sigh. Major Lloyd was now caught in a tough situation. He didn't want to give away his company's position on the rooftop for nothing, but at the same time, he couldn't afford to let the Innies have free reign of the area. For now he had to wait and see.

"Third platoon, listen up," he said into the platoon-wide channel. "Once we clear this street, let's move more quickly. The XO tells me there's a vehicle en route to us right now, and I doubt it's going to be very friendly. We need to stay on our toes and - "

The gunfire erupted from over his head, and Dylan's initial instinct was to duck. He heard the trooper who'd been crouched over the trap let out a sharp yell as he was hit in the back. Lloyd didn't know if he was dead or not, but now that they no longer had a medic, he was going to have to get evaced back to the company CP to get treated.

In any case, Major Lloyd had no time amid the hail of fire to issue orders to recover personnel. Right now, he needed to get out of the way.

"Third, find some cover and return fi - !"

His shout was drowned out then as the rebels, popping up on all sides now from the streets and the roof, threw two flash-bangs into the melee.

For several long seconds, Lloyd's hearing and vision were scrambled. The ground seemed to come up to meet him instead of him falling hard against it, and he watched in a kind of dazed horror as trooper after trooper was cut down by the sudden influx of Innies. It was a well-orchestrated ambush - he had to give them that.

Not that his ODSTs went down without a fight. By the time Dylan had gotten back on his feet, there were more than a dozen dead rebels scattered around the narrow alleyway. But there were still too many of them for even the Helljumpers to handle. Some troopers were sniped from above, a handful were killed when a frag went off, and more were quickly overwhelmed by the hail of bullets. Dylan rushed to get some sort of counterattack organized, but with his slightly disorientated state, his brain was slow to formulate much of anything, let alone get his legs moving to find cover.

And as if that weren't enough, he suddenly heard his XO screaming into his helmet over the COM channel.

"_Major!_ The vehicle's stopped moving! It's two blocks away from the UNSC building! The camera shows they're headed into the hospital wing! What the fuck are they - !"

Dylan turned and saw an Insurrectionist rush out of the back door of a convenience store and stare at him. The rebel froze for a moment like he couldn't believe his eyes, then brought his weapon up in a flash. The major unloaded on him. He didn't wait for his bullets to hit, but instead tried to run forward.

Right into the rounds of another Innie.

Dylan felt what seemed to be hot-iron fire engulf the side of his abdomen. He'd taken the shots to the gut, and he only had enough time to glance down at the oozing red holes just beneath his torso armor before he collapsed.

The major slipped into oblivion so fast he couldn't even think of Sierra and Grace in his last moment.


	13. Section IV Derranjak: Three

**Section IV - Derranjak: Three**

**Present Day. April 9, 2530**. ****ONI Headquarters Building, mid-morning.** Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

After glancing around to make sure no one else was in the hallway, Major Sierra Lloyd quickly keyed in her entry code. She let out a small sigh of relief when the door opened with a light hiss. Then, equally quiet, she stepped inside and shut it behind her.

While sifting through files from the Kholo shooting last night, she'd stumbled on something odd. She'd just put her daughter back to bed for the second time, and despite her fatigue, had decided to check her datapad again before going to sleep herself. Having just received her father's condolence message about Dylan, and feeling sadly nostalgic, she clicked on a folder on the home screen, which contained a number of items pertaining to Dylan. With a lump already forming in her throat, she opened up the electronic letter he'd gotten four months ago - and had later forwarded to her - about his new orders for deployment.

Nothing about the message looked strange at first glance. But perhaps it was her grief, or her gradually growing suspicion about the Insurrectionist attack she was investigating, that made her do a triple check. She scrolled down until she found the info she was looking for.

TO: Major Dylan C. Lloyd, Commanding Officer Delta Company, 64th Battalion, 310th ODST Regiment, UNSC Marine Corps

FROM: UNSC NAVSPECWARCOM

SUBJECT: FILE ENCRYPTED, EYES ONLY

MESSAGE:

Major D. C. Lloyd,

You are hereby ordered to report for duty at UNSC Ziaga Base on Victoria, along with your Orbital Drop Shock Troopers unit, by 1600 Hours Zulu on 4 DECEMBER 2529, local date and time. Your unit will receive further deployment orders once you arrive at this location.

Note: This is an automated message from the UNSC NAVSPECWARCOM PERSONNEL OFFICE. Do not reply.

/END MESSAGE/

In the original that had been sent to Dylan, the location, time, and date had blacked out as soon as he'd finished reading it. When he'd forwarded the message to Sierra's ONI account, however, she'd still been able to read it in its entirety thanks to her clearance level. What she hadn't noticed earlier - but what she'd seen the night before - was that when she'd initially opened the message again on her datapad, it had first displayed what looked to be a different location and time. Then, before she could be sure, it had flashed rapidly to black, and from there back to this "normal" version of the message. Sierra had never experienced that before, and found it curious. So, after a sleepless night spent wondering what it could be, she'd decided to check her copy of her husband's orders against those in ONI's database.

This morning, she'd arrived early for her interrogation to do just that.

The files were kept in this room on the large computer database. All she had to do was step up to the main console and type in her name, rank, and ONI passcode. After that, in order to login completely, the computer had two final security measures - a voice and retinal scan.

"Please state your name, rank, and UNSC Service Number," the AI said.

Although the voice of the dumb AI was disembodied, Sierra glanced up in the direction of the sound out of habit as she answered. "Major Lloyd, Sierra Margaret. UNSC Service Number 58425-00973-SH."

"Voice match confirmed. Standby for retinal scan. Keep your eyes open, and do not blink."

Sierra straightened from the console then and waited. The retinal scan finished with a small chime.

"Identity confirmed. Access granted."

A large portion of the personnel information stored on the computer database was now open to her. Major Lloyd wasted no time typing in the command. She frowned, however, when the screen flashed the word ERROR at her.

"Please state the data you wish to access, Major," the AI said. "You may pose a query, search by keyword, search by name and rank, search by Service Num - "

"I would like to access the latest deployment orders for Major Lloyd, Dylan Christopher, UNSC Service Number 62461-22759-DL."

"Access denied. You are not permitted entry to the selected files. Please enter a passcode if you wish to continue."

Sierra typed in her ONI code again.

"Access granted. The file you wish to read will appear on-screen momentarily."

The major waited for another few seconds until Dylan's orders finally came up on the console. At first certain words were blacked out, but then each slowly faded into view. Sierra tried to catch the location and time as soon as they resolved into coherent letters and numbers, but nothing looked out of the ordinary. Both still stated UNSC Ziaga Base on the planet Victoria, at 1600 Hours local date and time. The only difference between this version of her husband's orders and the one she had loaded on her datapad were the bolded red letters stamped diagonally across the message: K.I.A. 5 MARCH 2530.

Sierra felt her stomach drop. So there was nothing wrong with the orders after all. Commander Alder had been telling her the truth when he'd said Dylan was killed on Victoria a month ago now. She must have been more tired - or more hopeful - last night than she'd realized. She could've sworn she'd seen Dylan's original orders flash a different location on her datapad screen, but likely it had been her exhausted mind playing tricks on her. She shouldn't have even bothered checking.

Major Lloyd remained hunched over the console for a moment longer, bracing her hands against it as she slowly took in a deep breath. Even after two weeks of leave with her family, the grief from the loss was still taking a considerable toll on her - and the pain of knowing Dylan was gone for good was as sharp as ever. Maybe it was time she found a different way of trying to come to terms with it, because her husband wasn't coming back.

* * *

><p>Stepping quietly back out into the hallway of the ONI building, Lloyd shut the door to the room and turned left. A few more corridors down was the briefing room, where she and Alder would prep for the interview with the three captured Innies, scheduled for 1000 hours. The major glanced down at her watch. That was about thirty minutes from now.<p>

As she passed by a few enlisted servicemen, she was saluted and returned the salutes in turn. Sierra stopped by the small break room up ahead for some decaf, then sipped on it as she made her way down the rest of the hall into the briefing room. She was surprised to find Chaplain Ericks seated alone at the table rather than Alder, but she hid it well.

"Chaplain Ericks," she acknowledged, leaning casually against the doorframe.

The chaplain quickly stood and saluted. "Major Lloyd, ma'am."

"At ease, Captain. Have a seat."

Sierra drank from her cup of coffee again while the chaplain situated himself. As long as they were still waiting for Commander Alder to arrive, now might be a good time to address some things. She hesitated for a moment longer, then finally took a seat at the opposite end of the large table and spoke. "I'll admit I've...considered what you said since the last time we talked." The major ran a quick hand through the top of her honey-colored hair, done up in a bun as always for duty. "This isn't an admission that I've decided you're right, or that I should return to the faith or seek its guidance. I've just...I've found the last few weeks very difficult to deal with."

Major Lloyd decided to leave it at that for now, and waited to see how the chaplain chose to interpret it.

Chaplain Ericks seemed to take his time to formulate an answer. Slowly, without looking up at her, he said, "Tell me about your husband, if you would, ma'am."

And so for several minutes, Sierra talked about Dylan. How they'd met a decade ago at OCS, fallen in love, but were forced to give up their romantic ties to one another for a while as they jumpstarted their careers. The separation had been hard for both of them, she related, but in the end had served to reaffirm their certainty that they wanted to be together for the long haul. Eventually they'd gotten married, had Grace, and now, all of a sudden, Dylan was gone. It was a harsh reality for Sierra to accept.

"And I suppose the fact that your family is now about to expand isn't making things easier," Ericks said.

Sierra nodded. "It feels like I'm raising half a family. I love my kids, but I want them with him."

Ericks took in a breath, then said, "Do you believe that everything happens for a reason, as faith tells us? Maybe this was meant to bring you and your children closer together. Maybe this was to invigorate you and motivate you to put back all your focus into stopping the Insurrectionists. Maybe - "

Major Lloyd looked up at him with fury in her eyes now - she hadn't been very good at keeping some of her stronger emotions under check as of late, but right now she didn't care. "I'm very close to my daughter, Chaplain. I would do anything for her. And as for putting 'all' my focus 'back' on the Insurrectionists, that is _all_ my life has been about for ten years. I gave up someone I loved to go after them. I delayed marrying him, I delayed having his kids, for the chance at getting another rebel off the street. And now he's fucking dead. So don't presume to preach to me about duty, and don't assume that the Innies aren't my top priority." She paused, let out a frustrated sigh, and said, "And in case you're wondering, that's also one of the reasons I no longer deal in the spiritual."

"What is, ma'am? Your husband's death?" Chaplain Ericks furrowed his brows. "Last time we spoke, you made it seem like something happened to you much earlier than that that made you doubt."

Lloyd snorted. "I'm a spook, Ericks. I lie for a living. When I don't want someone to know something, I give them small half-truths or steer them in the other direction. If you're any good at your job in Intelligence, it'll work every time."

"So I'm incorrect?"

The chaplain still looked confused, so Sierra leaned forward then, a grave expression on her face. "Have you ever put a bullet in someone's brain, Chaplain?"

Ericks replied in the negative with a shake of his head. Sierra leaned back again as soon as he'd answered.

"There you have it. That's why you don't understand. If faith were ever a big part of your life, it's easy to forget that entirely the first time you take another human being's life." For a moment, Major Lloyd got a faraway look in her eyes. "I was twenty-three when it happened to me. Nine years ago now, and there have been many others afterward, but I still remember this one. He wasn't that much older than me at the time." She glanced away and shook her head. "The gunshot shattered his skull. I wasn't expecting that."


	14. Section I Biko: One

Author's Note: Heads up for gore.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Section I - Biko: One<span>  
><strong>

**Nine Years Earlier. June 29, 2521**. **UNSC Marine Corps Outpost, late evening. Planet Biko, UEG Outer Colonies.**

Second Lieutenant Sierra Harmor lay back against her cot in the late evening heat of the savannah, enjoying the quiet moment even though she could feel drops of sweat rolling down the side of her face. The air-conditioning inside the hastily put up company tent had malfunctioned again - one of the many perks of being so far from civilization that not even the Innies wanted to deal with you. Still, it was better than sleeping out on the ground, as Harmor and her Marines had been doing for the past several weeks now. Before the engineers had shown up to give them some semblance of basic amenities, the situation for Sierra's second platoon of Alpha Company, 51st "Crusher" Battalion, 608th Infantry Regiment, 3rd Marines had been a lot worse off. At least now they could take real showers, not use unfiltered river or creek water to clean only the parts of the body that needed it most.

As the hectic pace of the day seemed to be winding down, Sierra propped herself up a little by placing one arm behind her head. She used the other to pull her dogtags out from underneath her T-shirt to look at them again. It seemed like a lifetime ago since she'd earned them - the real ones, at least, since she and the rest of the officer candidates in their class had all been issued temporary ones at the start of training. These, though, she considered her first true set, as they denoted her a full-fledged second lieutenant in the Marines. Almost a year after her commissioning, and she still found herself smiling at that fact.

She felt a sudden tap against her dirty combat boots the moment her expression changed.

"Hey. What's so funny, Harmor?"

The twenty-three-year-old lieutenant glanced up. Her grin widened when she saw who the speaker was. "Nothing. Just remembering how much crap we had to go through to get these."

Second Lieutenant Jason Riley threw her a mock frown. "Don't remind me. I swear our instructors were on crack thinking we could run that much all the time."

Harmor chuckled. "Yeah, but we got through it, didn't we? Guess they were onto something."

"Pushing us to the limits and all that shit? Yeah, not something I was crazy about then, but I guess we did turn out pretty good for it."

Sierra finally pushed herself up to a sitting position. "So? Did you come over for anything in particular, or just making poor use of your downtime?"

Riley shrugged. "Mostly bored I guess. Wanted to see a familiar face."

"Uh-huh. Right, I know that look. You came here for something. Now what is it?"

"Damn, Harmor, you're good." Jason ran a hand over his newly-shaved head and sighed. "Some of the other LTs and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for a beer or two. O'Creary managed to smuggle some in last night." The other lieutenant suddenly grinned. "I have no idea how the little bastard did it, but I need to buy that kid a couple lap dances at the strip club whenever we finally go on leave as compensation."

Lieutenant Harmor rolled her eyes. "I don't need to mention how degrading that is, right?"

"Oh, please. You think I haven't heard of the Chippendales? How do you think that makes us guys feel, being gawked at like a piece of meat?"

"Depends how big the meat is."

Jason shook his head at Sierra as she went into a fit of giggles. "And to think everyone in your platoon calls you 'Lieutenant Nun'. If only they knew..."

"Yup, definitely a corrupted one right here," Harmor said between laughter. "No, but really? Lap dances for beers? So what do I have to do to get some male strippers thrown into the deal?"

"I would mention mixing up some cocktails, but knowing you that might get misconstrued. Speaking of which - wow, bad segue - have you heard from the D-man recently?"

Sierra's expression went from big smiles to subdued more quickly than Riley would have thought possible. He was suddenly sorry he brought it up.

"Last time I got a letchip from him was two weeks ago. He said he was doing okay, but the part of Hat Yai he got sent to is a real hotspot." She ran a hand over her face, then looked down at her boots. "I worry about him a lot, Jace."

Jason reached over and patted his friend's arm. "I know, Harmor. You know, for what it's worth, even though Lloyd didn't have the balls to tell you, he did love you. I'm sure he still does."

"Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Sure. How 'bout those beers?"

Sierra smirked up at her friend, her good humor restored as soon as the topic had changed. "What the hell, Riley," she said, getting up from her cot. "Let's do it."

The drinking, however, would have to wait. Just as Lieutenants Riley and Harmor were walking through the massive company tent to the entrance, their CO, Captain Thomas West, stepped in front of them.

"Riley, Harmor," he said.

The two young second lieutenants snapped to in an instant and saluted. "Sir!"

"At ease, Marines," the older man replied. He pushed a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair before going on. "Riley, I want you to set up a perimeter with first platoon just outside the tent. A hundred meters out, with a rotating guard and one squad two hundred out to relieve the OP team."

Jason nodded immediately. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Lieutenant Harmor?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to take second platoon out for a walk. It's their turn for the combat patrol." He let out a sigh. "I realize the area's been dead for a while, but that doesn't mean the Innies aren't here somewhere. Keep your eyes and ears sharp, and remember to notify us via radio the moment you register any activity."

"Understood, Captain."

"All right. Dismissed, Marines."

The pair saluted again. "Sir!"

Harmor and Riley both waited for Captain West to get out of earshot before turning to one another with a frown.

"Well, there goes our free night," Jason grumbled.

* * *

><p>Ten months into her and Jason's deployment, and no one in their company had seen any fighting yet. Lieutenant Harmor found that curious. She knew there were dozens of cities on Kholo that would have given up their firstborns for a company of Marines to go in to keep the peace. She wondered, not for the first time, if one of the reasons the UNSC still hadn't gotten a good handle on the rebels yet was because they hadn't properly allocated their resources. How needy could a planet that had several UNSC outposts, bases, and military schools - like the one where she'd attended OCS - be anyway? Based on her own experiences so far here on Biko, the answer was that it wasn't in need at all.<p>

That made her more irritated than anything else. If her own home city on Kholo had had the kind of protection this middle-of-nowhere shithole did, maybe her sisters would still be alive.

"Ma'am?" It was her platoon XO, Gunnery Sergeant Kyson Brooks.

Lieutenant Harmor keyed her COM as she walked, her MA37 loose in her hands. "Go ahead, Gunny."

"We might have found something up ahead, Lieutenant. Looks like some kind of hastily put together hut."

"What are the surroundings like?"

"There's some scorch marks on the ground, for one, ma'am. And more than a few scraps from MRE kits strewn around."

"Rebel campsite?"

"Hate to say it, but that sounds highly likely, ma'am."

Sierra muttered a curse under her breath. "How did we miss this? How did the countless damn patrols _before_ us miss this?"

Her XO let out a sigh. "Not that hard, unfortunately, LT. And it's always possible that they weren't here yesterday."

"So you think they just came strolling in several hours ago?" Harmor rubbed her eyes under her helmet's clear visor; it only covered the top half of her face. "Intel and air support sleeping at the wheel again or what?"

"Probably just haven't been deployed much the last few weeks, ma'am. It's not like there's been anything going on before this that would have given them much of an incentive."

_Great, _Sierra thought to herself. _Our support units are getting complacent, just like that instructor at OCS warned me. And now who knows how big of an Innie force we'll have to deal with because of it._

She gently touched the scar of where the training knife had sliced her under her chin almost a year ago. Like she'd been then, second platoon was now just waiting to get cut.

With that thought in mind, Lieutenant Harmor quickly opened a platoon-wide channel. "Second platoon, listen up! I want increased surveillance on our flanks, now! Point squad, halt. Rear guard, move up closer to the main patrol column. Everyone else, sit tight while I radio Captain West."

One by one the squad leaders' status lights winked green on her HUD. Sierra didn't hesitate to crouch down in the middle of the tall grass to contact her company commander with the news. The wind was blowing slightly so the connection wasn't perfect, but West was prompt to answer.

"Lieutenant Harmor? Do you have something for me?"

"Yes, sir," Sierra replied. She wished she could pull her helmet off to wipe away the sweat that had formed on her brow, but she settled for another contained sigh. "Gunnery Sergeant Brooks found what may be a rebel camp up ahead, sir. I haven't checked it out myself just yet, but I thought you should know that the Innies may have moved in last night."

"Shit, Harmor." The captain paused on the other end for a moment, then said, "Well, I guess the purpose of your patrol has been achieved, Lieutenant. Investigate the area and let me know what you find. Just remember to remain extra vigilant now."

"Got it, Captain."

"All right. West out."

As soon as the COM channel clicked off, Sierra rose again from her crouch to address her platoon. "Second, Harmor. I just got orders from the captain to check out the site. This is what we were sent here to do. Everyone hold your positions for now while first squad and I take a look."

She didn't wait for the green lights this time to start moving up the lines. Her Marines covered her in the meantime, silent sources of back up and protection, until she'd made it to the point squad. Harmor tapped Gunnery Sergeant Brooks's shoulder first. She gestured behind her the moment he turned around.

"Move down the line, Gunny. In case the Innies pop out of somewhere, I don't want them taking out me and you both."

The grizzled noncom, probably in his mid-thirties, nodded as he hefted his weapon. "Yes, ma'am."

Sierra spared a moment to glance back to her XO jogging cautiously through the grass, then faced the Marines of first squad again. "Two fireteams," she whispered through her COM. "One right, one left. Watch for trip wires. Let's move."

Five Marines moved quickly to the left, while Lieutenant Harmor followed the other five to the right. The lance corporal and PFC at the front combed the area for any traps, then nodded back to their platoon leader.

"Ma'am, the area's clear. You can move up."

Harmor stepped forward slowly nonetheless, keeping her assault rifle diagonally across her middle as she did so, barrel aimed at the ground. Once she took the point position, she brought her MA37 to bear and looked around. There was more than one circle of scorch marks on the dry earth and grass, and more litter. It seemed odd to her that the Insurrectionists would be so careless as to leave evidence of their being here in plain sight, so she opened a COM channel to her platoon again. "Second, this is starting to look staged. Keep your eyes peeled and cover each other's movements. The bastards are probably still here somewhere."

The second lieutenant had just crouched down by the blackened dirt when the hidden rebels opened fire.

Sierra dove for the ground instantly - training had turned practice into instinct. She signaled the rest of her fireteam to do the same, although that was unnecessary. They were all already spread out behind her, lying prone with weapons up, ready to fight.

"Where's that coming from?" Corporal Martin shouted from her six.

"The grass!" another Marine called out. "They've been waiting there for us!"

Lieutenant Harmor didn't have time to even process who the last speaker was. Before she could open her mouth to issue orders, she watched as a frag grenade came sailing in from the tall blades of grass several meters ahead. The explosive landed right in front of her face and her eyes went wide.

"_Down!_" she yelled. Then, again without thinking, she dropped her gun and rose up from the dirt faster than she'd ever thought possible. She reached for the primed grenade and chucked it as hard as she could back at the Innies.

The frag burst just as it was arching back down at them. Sierra was already on the ground then, arms wrapped around her helmet, but she heard the rebels' screams; not even the sound of the loud detonation could drown them out. The agonized cries made her skin crawl and her heart started beating even faster as a result. _It's me or them, _she thought to herself, to keep herself focused in the moment. _If I hadn't thrown that back, that would've been me. _

The sudden thought disturbed her on a number of levels, but now wasn't the time to analyze it. Innies were popping up out of the tall grass in front and to the side of her fireteam now, and if she wanted to get her Marines - and herself - out of this skirmish alive, they had to take them out. Sierra pulled herself up quickly to a crouch, mostly thanks to the adrenaline pumping through her veins, and then turned back to her team.

"Marines! Let's open up on 'em!"

All too soon the rapid-fire bursts of five assault rifles - on the Marines' side - broke the quiet calm of the evening. Puffs of dirt and grass kicked up all around them as they tried to suppress an enemy force twice their size and that they could barely see between the blades of grass. The Innies had gone to great lengths to camouflage themselves, and it seemed to be working.

Keeping themselves low against the earth, Sierra and her fireteam were faring well for the moment. Besides, with four rebels busy attending to those she'd wounded - possibly killed - with the frag grenade, the members of second platoon stood a better chance. Still, Harmor swallowed hard when she saw Corporal Martin take aim at the four helping their injured. She watched in a kind of detached way as he fired a sustained burst at the slightly exposed group, taking out each and every one of them with eruptions of blood from the bullets. The formerly green second lieutenant suddenly felt light-headed as she mechanically squeezed the trigger of her own gun.

She was startled and confused when nothing happened.

"You're kidding," she said aloud to no one in particular. "Come on, come on!"

Lieutenant Harmor tried to quickly look over her weapon, but when she pulled the trigger again towards the enemy, it wouldn't depress. The gun had jammed.

With the loud sounds of weapons fire going off all around her, bullets kicking up the dirt and streaking through the air scant inches from her position, and another explosion coming from farther away off to the side - likely the other fireteam encountering resistance - Harmor let out a sharp curse. This wasn't how she'd imagined her first firefight would be at all.

"Marines, let's move to some better cover!" she barked over the COM. "Fireteam two, status!"

Fireteam two took their time to respond, and in the meantime, Harmor and her Marines moved one by one towards the little cover to be found in the middle of the savannah. The best she could see were a few scraggly trees and a large stump off the side, so that's where she directed her men to go. Corporal Martin was last to maneuver, and so the others laid down suppressive fire as he sprinted for the stump.

Even over the cacophony of the skirmish, Sierra heard herself gasp sharply when he got hit.

The bullets struck the Marine hard in the leg, and he immediately let out a sharp yell and stumbled, catapulting to the ground. Blood started to soak the pant leg of his battledress uniform in seconds, then rapidly spread across the dirt while enemy rounds continued to hit around him.

"_Dammit,_" Sierra said under her breath. Then she shouted, "Stay down, Corporal! We'll get you some help. Corpsman up!"

In the meantime, her other Marines had taken out several more Innies - there were only about three left now. Frustrated with her useless gun, Harmor stayed ducked under cover as she again tried to fix the jam to get back into the fight. She was up further ahead than the rest of the team, hunkered down behind another tree stump, so she knew she needed to get it in working order fast. But for whatever reason, the weapon still wouldn't work.

_No, no, no. Not here. Not now. Come on!_

Suddenly the assault rifle came alive again, much to Harmor's surprise, and she grinned to herself. She pulled it back more firmly in her arms and tried to turn with it, but that was when a fourth Innie they hadn't seen, waiting patiently in the sidelines, hit her hard in the helmet with the butt of his own rifle.

Sierra let out a groan and saw stars for a good minute, dropping her gun and bracing her hands against the dirt as she fell to the side. The rebel was on her before she could recover. With her mind still spinning, the Innie turned his weapon sideways and shoved it hard against her throat.

A second wave of adrenaline hit Harmor as she lay sputtering in the dirt. Her attacker was sitting on her chest now, making it difficult to move, and she uselessly kicked her legs underneath him while he pushed his rifle harder and harder on her neck, blocking her airway. It wasn't long before she could feel herself turning blue as she gasped for oxygen that wouldn't reach her lungs.

Her Marines were still too fully engaged in the skirmish to help. She knew this was something she had to do on her own if she wanted to live._ Think of something, Harmor!_ her increasingly oxygen-deprived brain shouted at her. _Get up, shoot him, _kill him_ before he does you in!_

Killing went against everything the young lieutenant had ever been taught. She may not have been so tight with her religion anymore, but that was something that was still so fundamentally against general morals and ethics to her, so fundamentally _wrong_, that before this moment, she hadn't been sure she could do it. It was true that that had been much of the purpose of her training as a Marine and as an officer, but in training you never had to actually do it for real. It was always what amounted to realistic play-fighting. This, however, _was_ real, a life or death struggle, and it surprised Sierra how quickly she reacted.

With her eyes barely open and her vision beginning to tunnel, Lieutenant Harmor found the last few reserves of strength she needed to fight back. She continued to struggle with her rebel attacker, maybe three or four years older than her, with a dark stubbled chin and rage-filled blue eyes. Physically he was stronger without a doubt, but Sierra wriggled and kicked until she was able to reach for the sidearm strapped to her hip. The young man suffocating her with his rifle was so caught up in the moment he kept staring intently and furiously into her eyes until she quickly cocked her pistol and fired.

The sound of the gunshot this close was so loud that Harmor shut her eyes out of reflex. For a moment that was the only thing she heard, and after that came the ringing in her ears and the rapid pounding of her pulse. She noticed after a while, though, that the body on top of her had stopped moving, and it was then that she opened her eyes.

She didn't even hear her sudden sharp intake of breath. She was so horrified by the sight that she quickly pushed him off her and scrambled back from the corpse.

The rebel was dead for sure. When she glanced down at her hands and neck and the top of her uniform jacket, they were covered in his blood, and her helmet visor was splattered with it. She felt herself starting to shake as she looked at the body again. There was a bloody hole and exposed brain matter where the top left side of his skull should have been.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God ohgodohgodohgodohgod."

She didn't realize she was muttering it low and fast repeatedly until she saw her platoon XO's face in front of her.

"Lieutenant?" the gunnery sergeant asked. His chest heaved from sprinting, but otherwise he appeared unfazed. "You all right? The skirmish is over, ma'am. We need to head back to the company CP and let Captain West know what happened here."

Her XO pulled her up slowly, since Harmor was still shaking. At his prompting she wiped the Innie's blood off her hands on her battledress pants, then wiped her visor with her sleeve. That only served to smear the blood, so she pulled the helmet completely off before she bent unsteadily to pick up her MA37. Once she was standing again - but still taking in quick, shallow breaths - Gunnery Sergeant Brooks squeezed her shoulder.

"I felt the same in my baptism of fire," he said to her quietly. "Deep breaths, ma'am. And welcome, officially now, to the Marines."

Sierra nodded for a moment, still feeling light-headed, then turned around and retched.


	15. Section I Biko: Two

**Section I - Biko: Two**

It felt strange returning to the company tent after the patrol. There were dozens of Marines here that were talking, laughing, playing cards, reading, napping - doing any number of things that had absolutely nothing to do with what Second Lieutenant Harmor and her platoon had just seen and done. The sudden shift in mood and environment was jarring. Normally, if she'd been on base, the first place Sierra would have thought of going at a time like this was a chapel. But, like the other various support units missing from the remote outpost, there were no spiritual advisors on hand.

Her faith had been important to her once, a huge part of her life. Although some of it had slipped away gradually over the years, and a lot of it had died with her older sisters, it still...hurt, for lack of a better word, to lose something so foundational to her being. There were times, even now, that she felt she should do whatever she could to keep what was left of her spirituality alive - though admittedly those feelings were now few and far between, and often largely overwhelmed by the realities she faced. Still, it was something she turned to instinctually whenever she was at a complete loss of how to deal. Like now.

She wasn't sure how to handle what she'd done. Everything she'd ever learned said what she did was wrong - and yet, if she hadn't done it, she wouldn't be here now to contemplate it. There was nothing else she _could_ have done. The Innie had had that gun at her throat, and he'd been intent on killing her. His actions had demonstrated as much, but she'd also seen it in his eyes. Pure, unadulterated hatred for what she was, for what she represented - an enemy to his movement, which he viewed as right and just. Sierra found it hard to believe that she herself could ever hate something or someone that much. The Insurrectionists had taken both her siblings from her, but still, she didn't actively _hate_ them, like Jason did. She didn't have any animalistic urge to kill them, or to make them pay. She just wanted to prevent them from causing harm to anyone else.

Now, though, especially after tonight's patrol, she wasn't so sure anymore what she felt - about any of this.

Since there was no chaplain available to go talk to, Lieutenant Harmor wandered over immediately to her cot after washing the blood from her hands, neck, and uniform. Her battledress jacket and T-shirt still had a slightly red tint around the collar area, but she'd done her best to get most of it off. Now physically exhausted and feeling emotionally distraught, she dumped her pack lamely by her cot, pulled off her copper-smelling jacket, boots, and socks, and threw herself back against the rough cloth.

She closed her eyes and thought about Dylan, about their last night together after graduating from OCS, and she felt a little better for a moment. Though they'd broken things off a week earlier after getting reprimanded by Captain Duchar, once they were finished with the training - and knowing how long they'd be separated for, at minimum - they'd gotten together one final time before shipping out the next day. They'd never officially been anything to each other other than friends, and they hadn't made any commitments to one another beyond promising to keep in touch, but still, Sierra hadn't been with anyone else since. She wondered fleetingly if Dylan had, then realized the last thing she needed right now was some other depressing thing to think about. She quickly dismissed the thought from her mind and rolled over onto her stomach, intending to try to get some sleep.

"Hey, lazy bones. Back already?"

The voice was Riley's. Harmor could have easily told herself to let the statement go, since he didn't know what her patrol had been like, but for some reason his casual attitude made her snap.

"What do you mean 'back already'? If you mean from washing a guy's blood off me, then yes. And until you get put in the same position I did tonight, you'd better not fucking judge."

Lieutenant Riley took a step back. "Whoa. Is it that time of the month again already?"

"Leave, Jason. I mean it."

"Okay, guess it is then. Hang tight for a sec; I'll go get you some chocolate and some tissues."

"_Dammit_, Riley." Lieutenant Harmor rolled over and sat up to glare at her friend. "This isn't a joke, all right? I know everything's a game to you, but just wait until you've got something like this on your hands. I bet you won't look at it the same. And it's not funny, either."

Jason folded his arms across his chest. "Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Just like you don't want to talk about Lloyd? You can't keep avoiding all your issues, you know. Gotta learn to face shit head on."

"You can take your crappy sayings somewhere else."

"Hey, come on. I'm just trying to lighten the mood...and verbally smack some sense into you."

"I shot an Innie in the head today, Jason. That's not what I need right now."

Sierra stared defiantly at her friend until he heaved a sigh and came to sit down beside her cot. Riley sat with his knees up to his chest, arms draped over them and ankles crossed.

"Come on, try me. I'll be your therapist for the evening."

The young lieutenant hated herself for her reaction to his words - she teared up as she moved to sit cross-legged on her cot, facing Jason. "Will you think I'm silly if I tell you how much I miss Dylan right now? How I wish he were here to talk to and help me get through this?"

Riley sucked in a deep breath, then slowly let it out. "You know what, honestly? Yeah, I would. I know you guys kind of broke up or whatever, but the fact is Lloyd had his shot with you there at the end and he didn't take it. If it had been me...I would've done things different, Harmor. And that's all I'm going to say."

Sierra paused and gave him a look. "Jason, you don't...like me, do you?"

"No," he answered quickly. Then his face contorted. "Wait, that didn't sound right. Sorry. Not that...you know, you're not good-looking or not cool enough or anything. I definitely like you as a friend. I just always kinda had a thing for Hailey."

Harmor was still too shaken up from the patrol to smile, but her voice lightened up a little. "Calling out your best friend for not taking his shot with his girl, and yet not being man enough to do it yourself in your own case. Nice." She shook her head. "And anyway, you got your facts wrong. Dylan didn't want to give me up. I mean, he didn't tell me he loved me, which would have at least made me reconsider things, but other than that the break up was on me."

Jason raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Really? But...you're in love with him. Why would you - "

"Something happened to me, a while ago. It's why I joined and why I wanted to go after the Innies. Trying to add Dylan to the equation at that point just got too complicated."

"Care to elaborate?"

Sierra shook her head. "It's something I only talked to D about. I'd kind of rather keep it that way."

They sat there in silence for a while. Eventually Sierra asked, "So you and my roommate, huh? Does Dylan know?"

"Yeah, he knows. He tried to get me to make a move on her a couple times, but obviously I never did." Jason glanced up at Harmor and saw that she had a funny look on her face. "What?"

"Oh, come on. I can't be the only one who sees this, right? You're always quick to mention where D made his mistakes with me, but it turns out you're more freaked than he is when it comes to dealing with girls."

"I just...Hailey's not you. She's intimidating as hell. I was afraid she'd laugh at me outright or something." He looked down at the floor. "I always got the feeling she saw me as a joke." Riley thought another moment and added, "Did she ever mention anything about me to you?"

"No, but I had my suspicions. She did like to pick on you a lot. Prime sign right there."

Jason looked dejected. "You mean I missed my shot?"

Harmor let out a sigh. "I don't know, Jace. Seems to me like we all did at this point." After another minute she shook her head. "I don't know if I did the right thing letting Dylan go. It seemed...justified at the time, but now I'm not so sure anymore. It...really hurts to think he might be with someone else. And knowing that I basically allowed that."

"Well, he is still sending you messages pretty frequently. He hasn't forgotten about you."

Suddenly Sierra snorted. "This is messed up, isn't it? I just killed a guy and all I can think about is my non-relationship with Dylan, who I haven't even seen for nearly a year."

Riley shrugged. "No, I understand. It's easier to think about that than the other thing." Her friend stood then and slapped a hand on her shoulder. "I'm off to bed, Harmor. Try not to dwell on all this stuff so much. You'll just drive yourself crazy. Don't worry; things'll work out the way they're supposed to."

Sierra took a moment to digest that before she spoke again. "Thanks for the talk, Jace."

"Anytime, Harmor. I'll see you in the morning."

Despite her friend's assurances, that night was a restless one for the young second lieutenant. When she did finally fall asleep in the early morning hours, she had nightmares about the skirmish, and shooting the rebel. By the time she woke up again, she felt more exhausted and emotionally drained than before she'd gone to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Second Lieutenant Harmor awoke to someone prodding her in the back. Knowing subconsciously that that was often how others got her up in the field, Harmor's eyes flew open as she reached instinctively for her gun.<p>

"Harmor, it's just me, Jace. Calm down."

Sierra glanced up at him in sleep-muddled confusion, her hand already halfway wrapped around her pistol's grip. "Huh? What're you waking me up for?"

"You should've gotten the message on your datapad, but I figured you probably slept through it. Captain West wants us all outside the tent for a briefing in ten minutes."

"All the officers, you mean?"

"Yeah, except for the XO. She's staying here. Now get up."

The lieutenant rose quickly from her cot, put up her hair, and gathered her equipment just in case. After that she pulled her socks, boots, and jacket back on, then strapped her web belt and magnum to her hip. Torso armor came next, although she left the remaining parts of her armor lying beside her pack, ready to collect later if she got sent out. Her rifle she took with her, too, slinging it diagonally across her back. She pulled on her helmet, checked the sheath on her left ankle for her combat knife, and then she was ready. "Okay, I'm good to go," she said to Riley. "Let's head out."

Once outside, Captain West had all three platoon leaders in the company, excluding his XO, crouch down before him in a tight half-circle as he spoke.

"Good morning, Lieutenants."

"Good morning, sir!"

"Listen up, because I've got some new orders for you and your platoons." The captain ran a hand over his hair and adjusted the strap of his weapon, then looked right at Sierra. "Late yesterday evening, I sent Lieutenant Harmor here out on patrol with second platoon. They found a modest rebel observation post set up just six klicks out from our CP here. I don't think I need to tell you that that's bad news. We're starting to run low on supplies since the engineers moved out, and as soon as the Pelicans drop in to bring us more equipment, they'll expose our position." He frowned. "I'm assuming the Innies don't know _exactly_ where we are yet because we haven't been attacked. So, Marines, we're going to bring the fight to them before they can bring it to us.

"We're going to be mounting a two-platoon operation against the rebels' main set up tomorrow at 0400 hours, using first and second. Riley and Harmor, that means you two, and I'll be coming with to lead it. In the meantime, third platoon and the XO will stay here to guard the CP. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Sierra and Jason answered in unison.

"Good." The captain paused. "Last night while Harmor's platoon rotated back in, I sent Lieutenant Ramenda out with her own. They torched what was left of the Innies' OP hut, eliminated the stragglers, and spent the rest of the night combing the area. After advancing another three klicks up and to the east, third platoon finally found their main hideout. I'll upload the location to your datapads now, and to your HUDs just before the mission gets underway tomorrow." Captain West glanced down at his datapad then. "Their set-up is a lot like ours, about a company's worth of men, but more rudimentary. They have a few smaller tents up here and there, but not enough for everyone. It also looks like they've established guards and a roving patrol of their own, which Lieutenant Ramenda and her platoon had to dodge more than once while doing their recon. However, you'll have the element of surprise, and we're doing this in the middle of the night when most will be asleep.

"Again, I want the whole camp neutralized, but if you can pick up a few Innies for interrogation as well, that would be better. So that's what we're doing next, Lieutenants. Now go prep your platoons and get yourselves squared away. Dismissed."


	16. Section I Biko: Three

**Section I - Biko: Three**

Sierra edged closer to what was left of the rebels' OP hut with her pistol in her hand, then dropped to her knees. She glanced back at her Marines, many of whom, along with her, had painted their faces black beneath their clear visors so they had less of a chance of getting seen. Captain West had ordered them just before the start of the operation that they needed to take out the roving Innie patrol and guard first, and that required stealth if they didn't want to get immediately overwhelmed by the whole camp. Both Marine platoons had added silencers to their sidearms and had been instructed to use only those for the initial phase of the assault; so, for now, Lieutenant Harmor kept her eyes scanning for signs of movement while she waited for her CO to give her the okay to move up. Her second platoon was going in ahead of Riley's first.

She whispered low into the mike, "Sir, Harmor. Second platoon and I have halted and are awaiting orders, sir."

"Make a quick visual scan of the area, Lieutenant. Anything out of the ordinary? Does it look like the rebels have tried to move back in?"

The young second lieutenant took a look at the blackened dirt, grass, and ashy remains of the OP hut. Definitely didn't seem like the Innies had tried to do anything else with the place since the Marines burned it down two days ago. "No, sir. Everything looks exactly as the XO left it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Go ahead and move up your platoon then, Harmor, but take it slow. We need to make visual contact with the Innie patrol before we can focus on the guards and the camp."

"Understood, Captain." Sierra waited for West to cut the connection before opening a new channel to her platoon. "Second, this is Lieutenant Harmor. Let's move it up, Marines, two fireteams at a time. Don't bunch up, but don't get too spread out from the herd, either. We need to find this patrol."

As usual the green lights winked on her HUD just as Harmor began to move forward in the dark. She could see because of her helmet's optics, but they also tended to cast an eerie glow on her surroundings. It made the torched hut and few burnt supplies on the ground all the more creepy.

A voice flooded her helmet as she maneuvered.

"Weird, huh?" Lieutenant Riley said over their private channel. "We've been here for over ten months and nothing, not so much as a sneeze from these bastards. Now all of a sudden it looks like they've brought in the cavalry."

"Probably just took them a while to notice we were here," Sierra replied. "It's not like this is the most heavily-trafficked region of Biko."

"Well, doesn't matter I guess. I'm just glad we're not just sitting around being bored anymore. I'm ready to get some Innie blood on my hands and get in on the action. That's what I signed up for." She could practically hear the grin in his voice. "This'll be the best thing that's happened since we graduated OCS."

Sierra shuddered involuntarily but didn't say anything. She already had gotten rebel blood on her hands and had gotten in on the action, and she'd decided it wasn't anything she felt excited to experience again. Hopefully Jason would learn that, too.

Another voice cut in then from her platoon channel.

"Ma'am!" the voice, identified as Corporal Escamilla on her HUD, whispered fiercely. "I've got movement up ahead! They're still pretty far out so it's hard to tell, but I think they're the Innies."

Sierra gripped her pistol tighter in her hand. "Range?"

"Not close enough for a silent kill, ma'am."

"Let's continue moving forward then, Corporal. We need to go slowly to make sure we don't give away our position too soon, and remember to keep an eye out for traps."

"Yes, ma'am."

For the moment, Lieutenant Harmor opted not to take her own advice as she crept quickly through the tall grass - she wanted to make it up to the point squad so she could better assess the situation. Once she got up beside Corporal Escamilla, he pointed without a word to the outlined figures in the dark, just several meters ahead of them now. Sierra had the platoon halt and drop down in the grass, then remained crouched herself as she opened a COM channel.

"Second, looks like we've found the patrol. This looks to only be a fireteam's worth, though, so we're going to have to move in on them quiet and fast. If they get a shot off with one of their assault weapons, the rest of this op's going to be hell." She paused and eased the grip on her pistol, then continued, "Corporal Escamilla's squad and I are going to move in a little closer now, and I'll issue orders from there. Radio silence until then, Marines."

Sierra didn't allow herself to get distracted by the flashes of acknowledgement. Instead, she took the lead as she, Corporal Escamilla, and third squad crept closer to the Innies running perimeter watch. She whispered a low, "Stop," once they'd gotten within a few more meters. Before them were a group of four rebels, holding their submachine guns tight to their chests but not to bear, keeping their stance a little relaxed as they looked out at the grasses for any unnatural movement. So they were fully alert. Harmor knew that if she wanted this to go off without a hitch, she'd have to have her squad maneuver in close and time their kills just right.

She took in a deep breath, unsure whether or not she was ready to do this again. But she thought about her sisters, about the Marines under her command who were counting on her to take out the enemy before it took them out, and she thought about Dylan, too, who was in harm's way every day in the embroiled jungles of Hat Yai. The Innies hadn't thought twice about murdering innocent civilians when they'd bombed the MagLev train her sisters were traveling in - and so they definitely wouldn't think twice about killing her platoon of Marines, either, or even Lloyd. With that in mind, many of her previous inhibitions finally relented, and she was able to focus in more clearly on the task.

"Third squad, move up," she whispered softly into the COM. "Corporal, get fireteam two to tag one Innie each and standby."

Escamilla's light winked green as her Marines got into place.

Sierra crawled low through the grass then herself, and came up just behind the closest Insurrectionist of the group. Surprisingly, he was busy smoking a cigarette, a big no-no when it came to trying to stay hidden from the enemy in the dark - although he did have a firm two-handed grip on his gun. Still, unfortunately for him, he was going to pay dearly for his mistake.

"Mark!" she said quietly and fiercely under her breath.

Timed near perfectly with her fireteam of Marines, Sierra rose up from her prone position in the tall grass lightning-quick, reaching around with her left arm to encircle the stunned Innie's neck, then pulling him back hard against her chestplate. He struggled for a moment and grabbed her choking arm with a vice-grip hold, pressing his fingers deep into her arm, but she was able to keep him in place long enough for the seconds it took to bring her pistol arm up. She shut her eyes without thinking, then pulled the trigger.

It didn't startle her as much the second time. Maybe because of the silencer. Instead she felt the rebel go slack, and she staggered back a little under his weight as she lowered the body quietly to the ground. She stole a glance around her before she could think about it. Her Marines were already doing the same with theirs. The stealth kills were a success, for now. Lieutenant Harmor stood there a moment longer, wiping the blood from her visor, then turned to the fireteam around her. She raised her left arm and signaled them to lower themselves into the grasses again, immediately doing so herself.

Once she crouched down she finally became aware now of how fast her pulse was pounding. It rushed loud in her ears and thumped hard against her chest, and, like just after her first kill, she got a slight, momentary feeling of vertigo. The shock wasn't completely gone, only delayed.

In any case, she didn't feel quite as much remorse this time around. She'd done it to protect her men. Thinking earlier about what the Innies had done to her sisters - and might potentially do to Dylan - had helped, too. This is what needed to be done to keep all those she cared about - including her Marine family - safe.

She thought it was strange when her feeling of light-headedness abruptly passed. Somehow she knew that she would think about this less and less now, and instead just do it. She was justified and her reasoning was sound. There was no need to question the morals behind it - the rebels were the enemy, and if she hesitated, it would be her or someone she cared deeply about who'd suffer for it. There'd be time later, when they were safely off the lines, to contemplate the ethics.

"Nice work, Marines," she said through the COM then. "Now let's see if we can't find where the rest of the patrol went."

* * *

><p>Second Lieutenant Harmor and her Marines eliminated six more Innies in the same fashion, allowing Lieutenant Riley's first platoon the honors of doing the like to the other rebel squad of the enemy patrol. Sierra heard Jason's sharp intake of breath over their private channel as she assumed he fired his first live rounds since training, completing his own first take down of a rebel. She couldn't help but listen in as he continued to breathe heavy for several long seconds afterward.<p>

"Jason, you gotta calm down," she whispered. "There's probably more rebels around, and you might tip them off to your platoon's position."

"But...holy shit, Sierra, I just - "

"I know. Keep taking deep breaths, just be quieter about it. Think about why we're doing this. It'll pass."

Harmor halted low in the grass then and opened a channel to their CO. "Captain West, sir?"

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

Sierra looked over at her Marines, also crouched in the grass around her. "We've taken care of the Innie roving patrol, sir. Awaiting further orders to continue."

"Move up as long as you've got the momentum, Harmor. We're striking them hard and fast, just like we wanted to do, so let's keep it going."

"Yes, sir."

First and second platoons were on the advance again shortly thereafter, although now came the hard part - getting close enough to the rebel's main set-up to take out the guards, without alerting everyone to the Marines' presence. They'd gotten lucky so far with the patrol, since none of the Innies they'd killed had been quick enough to give warning to the rest of the camp. Sierra prayed their luck would hold up at least until the main assault began.

"Ma'am, Escamilla," the corporal said over the COM channel then. "I've got a visual on the next targets. There's four guards posted on the right, four on the left. I'm assuming they've got more on the flanks and on the other side."

Lieutenant Harmor frowned. She'd been expecting as much, but still. Now she'd have to coordinate with Riley to make sure they had all their bases covered before they attempted an attack. "Anything else?"

"They've got an MG each up at the front, LT. These bastards aren't taking any chances."

The young second lieutenant muttered a silent curse. "Got it, Corporal. Sit tight for now while I contact Lieutenant Riley. Harmor out."

"Sierra, I've got a problem," were the first words out of Jason's mouth when he replied. "The rebels've got - "

"Yeah. I'll get Captain West on the line."

When she contacted the company commander, he immediately opened a channel to both platoon leaders and said, "You're going to have to work together on this one, Marines. I'll order the sniper teams to take out those machine guns first, and then it's up to you two. Lieutenant Riley?"

"Sir?"

"Your platoon will lay down suppressive fire and keep the bastards busy while Lieutenant Harmor moves her platoon to the other side. Sierra?"

"Yes, sir?"

"As soon as you're in position it's on you, kid. You need to take those guards down fast, because Riley's platoon'll be out in the open. Then you both gotta be ready to charge into the camp with your platoons. We need the Innies eliminated fast, before they can get organized and before they can figure out what's going on. Is all of that clear, Lieutenants?"

"Yes, sir!" Riley and Harmor answered in unison.

"Good. Let's get into position, then, but don't move a muscle until I give you the go-ahead, understood? We'll let our sharpshooters work their magic first."

Work their magic they did; Lieutenant Harmor had just gathered up her platoon again, hidden low and spread out in the grass, when the first cracks of the sniper rifles went off above their heads. Sierra watched through her helmet-enhanced view as crack after crack dropped the eight guards in quick succession. Since each platoon had two sniper teams with them, consisting of a sharpshooter and a spotter, the whole thing took less than a minute.

Harmor took a deep breath to calm her nerves and spared a moment to glance back at her Marines. Now it was up to Riley to really start the party - and then it would be up to them.

"Get ready, second platoon," she said over the COM.

Lieutenant Riley and first platoon opened up en masse seconds later, sending a sudden hail of bullets at the still half-asleep Innies pouring out of their tents. Sierra waited just a heartbeat longer to make sure the rebels were fully engaged with her friend's platoon of Marines, and then she rose up from her position and whispered fiercely, "Second platoon, follow behind me. Let's move."

They rushed quickly through the dark savannah, not even pausing now to check for trip wires. She knew there had to be some around here, but much like going through a mortar strike, all she could do now was hunker down and hope they didn't hit one. Sierra ran with her MA37 in both hands, barely clearing the tall grass as she bounded through with her combat boots. The air suddenly felt stifling and too warm, and she wished she could pull off her battledress jacket, but all too soon her thoughts were encompassed by a new reality. She and second platoon had only reached the right flank of the enemy camp, not the back as planned, but for them the fighting started here.

"Marines! Open up, _now_!"

Lieutenant Harmor brought her own weapon to bear as she issued the order and fired. Having replaced her magnum in its holster while she'd spoken to Captain West, she drilled the first two rebels she saw coming out of their tent with a long automatic burst. Her subsequent shots went wide as she tried to fire and maneuver at the same time, but the Marines around her picked up the slack. Once the first wave of Innies were down, she turned to the side to gesture her squads forward when a detonation rocked the left flank. Sierra ducked out of reflex, covering her helmet with one arm while she held her assault weapon in the other and waited for the debris cloud to disperse. When it did, she saw that two of her Marines were dead, and three more were bleeding from shrapnel wounds. Her platoon's medic was definitely going to have to work overtime on this one.

"Corpsman up!" Harmor shouted once she'd gotten over the shock. "We've got three from third squad down on the left! The rest of you, keep firing and start moving in!"

Her stomach roiled for a moment as it hit her that she'd just lost her first Marines under her command, and instantly her thoughts turned to _I should've done more to protect them_. However, she knew that for now, her focus had to remain on the skirmish, because otherwise she was going to lose a lot more than two men.

The fighting was up close, fierce, and continued long after her point squads had taken out the guards on the flanks. Lieutenant Harmor and second platoon had just finished pumping rounds into a group of five Innies that had gotten up from their sleeping bags on the ground to counterattack when her CO's voice suddenly flooded the COM channel. She could hear him rattling off his own assault rifle in the background.

"Harmor, this is West! Watch your flank, Lieutenant! I've got Riley and first platoon moving in! You'll squeeze all the rebels that are left into the center, and let's see if we can't get them to surrender!"

"Yes, sir!" Sierra shouted. She was breathing hard now from the running and the shooting and the adrenaline rush, and in the heat of the moment, she was surprised to find that she found some things about the skirmish kind of thrilling. It was when she remembered the now-four Marines she'd lost and the handful of Innies she knew for sure she'd killed with her own weapons that she felt awful for even feeling that way.

"Lieutenant!" one of the Marines closest to her suddenly yelled out. "Watch it!"

A rebel came bursting up out of the field then just as Harmor had finished reloading her MA37. She barely had enough time to cock the gun before the Innie, caught off-guard in his sleep like the rest of his comrades, brought his sidearm up and fired three shots. The rounds hit the young lieutenant solidly in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and tossing her back hard onto the long blades of grass.

"Corpsman!" she heard one of the squad leaders shout. "Get to the LT, now!"

In the meantime, Sierra lay flat on her back on the ground, struggling to breathe. The oxygen wasn't getting through so she rolled over onto her stomach, dropping her gun in the dirt and slowly reaching down with a hand to touch the bullet holes in her torso armor; someone else took care of the rebel who'd shot her. A minute later she was able to breathe normally again and her vision returned. When she turned over a second time, she saw not the medic her Marine had called for, but Lieutenant Riley. He grinned at her from behind his faceplate and slapped the side of her helmet.

"Come on, lazy bones. Can't take a nap in the middle of the fighting," he said. "Corpsman Reyes checked you out, says you'll have a fat bruise on your abdomen for a while, but the armor kept the rounds from penetrating. Now get up, we've got more stragglers to take care of."

Her friend offered her his hand to help her up, and, after blinking a couple times, Harmor took it. Jason hauled her up most of the way until her feet were once again beneath her, then he handed her her weapon. Sierra shook her head to clear it and said, "Thanks, Jace. Let's go box 'em in."

Jason sprinted back to his platoon several meters ahead now, assault rifle blazing for most of the way. Clearly whatever initial shock he'd felt at killing his first enemy earlier had dissolved back into the action-junkie, Innie-hating Riley she knew best - he looked to be in his element now, just as Dylan had during their harrowing last training exercise at OCS.

Now, though, Sierra felt she was beginning to come into her own as well - both in her place in the Corps and in her capacity as an officer. She ended the skirmish by leading her platoon into the opposite side of the rebel force that Jason and first were attacking, and together the two lieutenants pushed the remaining Insurrectionists in the hastily set-up camp into a corner.

Lieutenant Harmor shot and killed one last Innie who tried gunning for her before he'd even slung his weapon off his shoulder. Unlike the rebel who'd used pistol rounds on her armor, her assault rifle's bullets had gone right through. She was rushing into the lines so fast that his body hit the ground as she passed him.

And then she came to an abrupt halt.

"Harmor, Riley!" Captain West shouted over the COM channel. Both junior officers seemed to stop in their tracks at the same time while several meters away from one another, noticing for the first time that there was no longer a hail of bullets and explosions impeding their way. "The leader of the camp has decided - wisely - to surrender to us. Company, cease fire!"

There were a few last few burps of an MA37 going off, and an Innie's high-pitched scream rang out in the savannah. Then, after that, there was a long silence before West's voice came back.

"Excellent work, Marines. Alpha Company, let's take these rebels back to the outpost."

Sierra took a moment to really check out her surroundings then and saw that there were at least three-quarters of a platoon's worth of Insurrectionists still standing. They looked tired and still mildly in shock from having received such a rude awakening from the Marines. Lieutenant Harmor turned to her platoon then and shouted, "Second platoon! Let's gather up the prisoners! Get everyone to drop their weapons immediately and take 'em fireteam by fireteam. Move!"

Several yards away, she heard Jason shouting similar orders to his own Marines. For a moment before they followed in to help, the two young second lieutenants glanced at each other and exchanged a single, silent look. They didn't need to say anything to understand one another - they'd both just been through the same trying experience. Both had just killed rebels for the first, second, third, fourth times in their lives. And both had lost their first few casualties from among the men they were entrusted to lead and protect. It seemed hard to believe now that it had only been less than a year since they'd earned their commissions together.

Now Sierra understood why Dylan's letters over the past few months had become increasingly terse when it came to talking about his day to day life and how he was doing. Often those parts of the message said simply, _I'll talk to you more about that in person, Harmor. Once you've gone through it, too. Until then, you just won't get it. What I can tell you, though, is that I miss you.  
><em>

Lieutenant Harmor took in a deep breath, wincing at the slight ache in her side from where the rounds had bit into her armor plate, but thankfully not her gut. It had taken her otherwise boring and uneventful deployment a long while to get here, but she couldn't wait to write back to Lloyd:

_I know exactly what you mean now, D. I miss you, too.  
><em>

_S_


	17. Section IV Derranjak: Four

**Section IV - Derranjak: Four**

**Present Day. April 9, 2530**. ****ONI Headquarters Building, late morning.** Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

Just before Commander Steve Alder arrived, Chaplain Ericks made some excuse to Major Lloyd to exit the room. He timed it just well enough that he caught Alder coming down the hall.

"Sir, I've got some news for you."

The commander never glanced up from his datapad, which he was reading through as he walked. "So do I, Captain. But you go ahead first."

Ericks swallowed. "It worked, sir. I'm not sure why she decided to drop her guard today, but as soon as she walked in the door, she just...started talking."

"Anything relevant?"

"Well, mostly about her husband, sir, but nothing pertaining to the case."

"So she doesn't know yet that he's somewhere on Kholo?"

"No, sir."

Alder finally looked up and frowned. "That's strange, because she checked into the database room this morning. I have the computer logs."

"What did she look up, sir?"

"The other Major Lloyd's deployment orders. Obviously she suspects we're not being entirely forthcoming."

The chaplain snorted. "With good reason, sir."

"Yes. Clearly we didn't play our hand well enough that she fully bought it. At least the altered text on Dylan's orders held; though that was only because I had to get those techs to install another layer of passcodes for entry to his personnel data. His orders only change when she's the one who tries to access them."

Commander Alder realized then that he was thinking aloud and stopped. He turned to the chaplain again. "Did it seem to you like the major was being sincere with what she was saying to you?"

"Yes, sir," Ericks answered without hesitation. "But then again, she is trained to do that. She told me as much herself, so I can't be sure how much she said was the truth and how much she might have made up or concealed. She seems to slip small lies in seamlessly with small truths, which makes it extremely difficult to tell which is which."

Alder sighed. "Well, she was trained by the best, and she's been doing her job for a long time - and does it well. I'm not surprised." They'd finally reached the door to the briefing room then, and the commander turned back to Ericks with a barely perceptible smirk. "But I've been doing it longer."

* * *

><p>Major Sierra Lloyd finished the rest of her coffee while she waited for Commander Alder to arrive. In the meantime, she thought about her conversation with the chaplain. She felt it had gone reasonably well. She hadn't been able to get Ericks to accidentally spill something to her, but she'd told him just enough about her meaningless personal life - meaningless to him and Alder, that was - that she thought he'd bought the rest. In any case, she'd been careful not to mention anything about her suspicions earlier this morning. And she also hadn't told him why she'd really lost most of her trust in her faith initially - the death of her sisters. The MagLev train bombing was obviously public knowledge if he ever wanted to bother to look it up, and he could make inferences based on that, but he'd never know just how all the dots of her life connected to one another. Not unless she chose to tell him. Whenever Ericks had tried to get close, she'd subtly steered him in another direction, like she'd done with her story about the first Insurrectionist she'd ever shot and killed. Somewhat pertinent, but not the whole picture.<p>

She didn't know how much she could trust Alder or Ericks - or even the three Innies they'd captured. To truly get to the bottom of this case she'd have to rely more on her father, who she knew without a doubt would help her, with no smoke and mirrors, and who was always unconditionally on her side. The only problem with that was his limited resources since his retirement from the service several years back.

Finally the major rubbed her eyes and sighed. This was getting tiring. She couldn't wait for the interrogation to be over with, so she could meet up with Hailey and Grace and go to her doctor's appointment. Even with Dylan unable to share in the moment - and even with the hurt that that caused - Sierra was still anxious to find out if she was having another little girl or a boy this time. Thankfully, her pregnancy was something she didn't have to try to fake or alter somehow or avoid mentioning. Along with her daughter, it made Sierra feel grounded to have something real like that in her life that she didn't have to constantly second guess or question. Her kids kept her sane.

She was one step closer to her goal of leaving the office when Commander Alder walked in. Sierra quickly stood and saluted.

"Sir."

Alder waved her back down. "At ease, Major. Sit."

Lloyd did so and waited for him to speak first. He eyed her from across the table, though not in any kind of suspicious way.

"I wanted to let you know again how sorry I am about your husband. I hope the last two weeks weren't too hard on you."

Sierra let out a controlled sigh. "It hasn't been a picnic, and you can imagine how hard it's been on our three-year-old. But we'll get through it."

"All is well with the pregnancy?"

"So far, yes, sir. I'm going in for a check-up today, but I don't anticipate any problems."

Alder slowly nodded. "Good. The reason I ask is because I want to make sure you're doing well enough - physically and mentally - to continue the interrogations. Are you up for it?"

"Yes, sir. As long as you keep sending me in, I'll do my job, sir."

"That's what I like to hear. We'll have to start doing this a little more quickly now, however. You're starting to show a little bit. It's not obvious yet, but you understand we'll have to pull you before it gets to that point."

"Yes, sir."

"Once we do you're welcome to stay on and observe from this room. We'll bring your team back in, let them know what we've been able to gather so far, and have one of your subordinates take over the questioning. Your input and analysis will still be very valuable to us."

Lloyd nodded. "I'll be happy to supply it, Commander."

"All right. Ready to head inside?"

Sierra stood and laid out her nametag, rank, and unit insignia on the table as before, along with her rings. Then she glanced up at Alder. "Ready, sir."

"Go ahead then, Major."

Like she'd done previously, Sierra straightened her uniform jacket, keyed in her code, and entered the room. The three Innie brothers were seated at the lone table in the center, and again she sat in the chair on the other side. "So?" she asked without preamble. "How have we all been doing since we saw each other last?"

She could tell the middle brother wasn't doing so good at all. He still had a dark bruise on his forehead from when she'd slammed his head against the table. The younger brother looked a little spooked, no doubt remembering how she'd threatened to break his arm last time, and the older brother looked a lot more haggard. She wondered if they'd been receiving adequate food and sleep. Probably not. If they weren't too stubborn, that meant they'd likely be more cooperative today - either because they were so tired they wouldn't care or be aware of what they were giving away, or because they'd try to exchange information for better accommodations. Either way, it worked out in favor of Lloyd.

As usual, it was the oldest brother who answered her first.

"What the fuck does it look like? My brother's gone purple all over his forehead, my other brother hasn't slept a wink in days, and I haven't eaten." He snorted. "Some place you run here."

The major leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "Prices to be paid for our sins, Mr. Adams. Think of the lives you took on that day over a month ago on Kholo. Fourteen innocent civilian lives. People who were just at a damn hospital to get help, to get better. And instead, because of you, they get dead. Funny how things change when it's you who's suffering, though, isn't it?"

"We did it for a reason," the Innie growled back.

"Why, then? Why won't you tell me _why_? What did the medical wing of the building, of all things, hold that was of that much importance to you?"

"Like I said before, it wasn't our intended objective, and what the building itself was didn't matter. There was something else."

Lloyd slammed the legs of her chair back down and leaned forward. "What?"

"There was...there were UNSC Marines in the city," the youngest spoke up. He looked nervous and didn't seem to like the attention that he was drawing to himself, but he kept going. "We knew they were there because we'd been fighting off their patrols for months, but we couldn't go after them yet because we didn't know where they were hiding out."

"What does this have to do with the attack on the hospital of the government building?"

The middle brother chuckled. "It has everything to do with the attack."

Sierra flashed him a sharp look. "I'm not here to play games with you, Mr. Adams. This isn't a session of 'Let's see how long we can take to tease out an answer.' Because believe me, if it's going to come down to that, you're not going to enjoy my methods. You tell me now, or my friendly offer of reshaping your brother's arm comes back into effect. Immediately."

"We needed to set up a diversion to attack one of their patrols," the older brother answered. "The building itself wasn't important because we just needed it to be something that was nearby and UNSC-related, and preferably along their patrol route. It just so happened that this particular building was both."

"You mean all three?"

The Innie glared at her. "Yes, all _three_."

"All right. So what happened next?"

His lips curled into a dark smile. "We took some of you government-type sons a bitches out."

Without thought or warning, Sierra rose from the table and slapped the oldest rebel hard across the face. The smack rang out in the small room, making both of the other brothers jump back for a moment while their older brother groaned.

"Stupid...crazy bitch," the Innie muttered under his breath, holding a hand to the red print on his cheek.

"_Never_ refer to our Marines as such. You're in our backyard now, and you'll play by our rules," Major Lloyd said. "So you admit to shooting at UNSC personnel in addition to civilians, then? That carries with it a charge of treason, you realize."

"Thought we were already down that path anyway," the middle brother replied.

Sierra kept her expression calm and serene. "It's true that you can only die once, but we have the ability to make that quick and easy, or prolonged and painful." She bit her lower lip, trying to time this right. "There's also the possibility that we may show leniency to the three of you if you tell us where your accomplices are still hiding."

"You mean the ones that helped us in the shooting, or our entire cell's location?"

Lloyd had to consciously stop herself from smiling. This was more information than she'd hoped for. Again, she worked her expression, tone, and posture just right, leaning forward slowly and giving the three Innies a faint sardonic grin. "Of course the more information you supply us with - actual, useful information, that is - the more we'll be willing to negotiate terms. Take some time to think about it. How much is your life and well-being - and that of your brothers - worth to you?"

With that, the major stood and left. Leaving the interrogation like this would certainly give the three young men something to contemplate. Though she knew there were still a few details missing from this story, she'd gotten enough for now. Commander Alder should be happy with this, and in the meantime, they could go over what they'd gleaned. Next time, however, Sierra anticipated they'd finally get the whole truth out of the trio of rebels. All she had to do after that was check what they said against whatever information her father had turned up to verify.

And then, she could finally put this case behind her.

* * *

><p>After a few hours' debriefing session with Commander Alder, Sierra was finally able to leave work. She was feeling good about their progress in the investigation so far, and was only upset over the events of this morning. It was odd that the feelings still lingered; she'd found out with certainty that the flash in the message had only been in her mind. She should have been more okay with that, but instead it left her feeling strangely unsettled. Now wasn't the time to think about personnel files, however. She had something more important to attend to this afternoon.<p>

"I always said you and Dylan would have cute kids."

Major Lloyd heard the voice from across the parking lot as soon as she'd pulled her car into a spot a few spaces away from the front entrance. Sierra was quick to adapt her demeanor to the situation, and she smirked at her old friend.

"Wait, I know what you're going to follow that up with. Sure took us long enough, right?"

Hailey, now a few years out of the Marines and dressed in civilian clothes, huffed. "See, you need to stop doing that. Anticipating what I'm going to say before I say it. Takes all the fun out."

When they got closer, Hailey let go of Grace's hand and Sierra's daughter ran into her arms. Lloyd picked her up with a big hug, kissed her once on the cheek, and then held her close for a moment.

"Hi, baby."

"Hi, Mommy."

"I missed you."

"I miss you, too."

The major set her daughter back down, then took her hand as the three of them walked off in the direction of the doctor's office. She turned to Hailey again. "Thanks for watching her while I do this. You're a lifesaver."

"No problem. Besides, I'm interested in finding out what you guys are having, too." Hailey's voice suddenly lowered. "I know I told you this already, but I'm sorry about Dylan."

Sierra heaved a sigh. "I know. Everyone is." She swallowed. "It's been really hard."

Hailey nodded somberly. "Now you know how I felt when Jason died."

They stepped inside the office and Sierra went to check in. Hailey stayed in the waiting room with Grace while Lloyd was called up and ushered to one of the back rooms by a nurse. Once inside, it didn't take long for the doctor to arrive.

"Good afternoon, Major Lloyd," he said.

"Good afternoon, Doc."

He pulled on a pair of gloves and smiled. "Let's get started, shall we? How far along now?"

"Seventeen weeks," Lloyd answered as she lay back against the exam bed.

"A little over four months, huh? That's good. Let's see if we can't determine the baby's sex today, then."

The doctor sat down on an office chair and rolled it over to her. He asked her to take off her uniform jacket, then pulled her shirt up enough so that it exposed her belly. Next, he set up the monitor before applying gel to her stomach. It felt cold against her skin. The doctor told her to breathe in deeply and exhale as he slid the instrument in his hand gently across her abdomen. Soon, an image appeared on the monitor. He studied it for a long time before smiling again as he turned back at her. Sierra could already hear her baby's heartbeat, and it was soothing. She found herself smiling, too.

"See that right there, in the corner of the image?" the doctor asked her after a few minutes. Major Lloyd looked more closely at the monitor, then nodded.

"Looks like you're having a son, Major. Congratulations."


	18. Section IVa Kholo: Two

**Section IVa - Kholo: Two**

**Present Day. March 6, 2530. Unknown location, unknown time. Planet Kholo, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

Dylan awoke with a groan. He felt groggy and disorientated from the start, and for a while his vision seemed to be swimming more than it was creating a clear picture of his surroundings. He could already feel a dull throb all around the lower left side of his abdomen, with especially sharp pains coming from the center, but he couldn't remember how or why he should be feeling such extreme discomfort there. When his mind grew a little more alert, he suddenly remembered the patrol out on the streets of South Lima with his third platoon. He remembered certain parts of the ambush, too, but that was a little fuzzier. All he knew for sure was that he shouldn't be here right now, alive. He should've been dead, bleeding from the gut in the dirt in an alley. Why was he still here?

Someone abruptly filled his hazy field of vision and roughly grabbed hold of his stubbled chin, jerking his head up. A scruffy-looking man about a decade older than Dylan gave him a hard stare.

"You awake finally?" the man asked in a deep voice.

Lloyd had no idea who the guy was, and his brain was still a little too muddled to try to put the pieces together. The major could, however, tell from the man's attitude toward him that he wasn't part of any friendly rescue force.

Dylan's attention was forced back to the figure in front of him when the man gripped his chin harder. He slapped the side of Lloyd's head to get his attention.

"Hey! Anybody home?"

The major's throat felt dry. His voice came out scratchy and low when he tried to speak. "Who - where am I - what's - "

The sudden blow to his head was jarring and stopped all of Lloyd's jumbled thoughts as he groaned, louder this time.

"Dumbass Marines," the older man spat in his face. "No damn wonder you got caught."

The pain took a while to dissipate, although that of his gunshot wounds seemed like it was getting worse. Dylan blinked hard a few times and tried to get his mind to focus again. At least his eyesight was finally beginning to clear now. He was able to steal a glance down and see that he had a streak of dried blood running down his pant leg; it was caked more thickly on his waistband and the bottom of his T-shirt. He noticed for the first time then that he wasn't wearing his jacket or any of his armor anymore. Lloyd moved some and felt a fabric pushing against his side, though. Someone had patched him up - maybe not very well, but at least temporarily. _That's why I haven't bled out yet,_ he thought to himself.

Although he was starting to think that might have been preferable. A glance to his side finally confirmed his mounting suspicion - he'd been captured by the Innies.

Beside him, to his right, was a male sergeant, Nordevaak, and to his left, a young female corporal, Olson. Both looked like they'd been scratched up and bruised a little, but from the ambush or from something that had gone on here while he'd been unconscious, Lloyd couldn't tell. In any case, he swallowed hard at what he knew was to come soon. He had no illusions that they'd all be interrogated for information - info he was determined to hide, and determined to get his fellow Helljumpers to hide, too. The only problem he feared more than the pain he and his subordinates would have to endure in order to keep hidden what they knew was Olson herself. Likely she could take a beating about as well as Nordevaak and Dylan. What Lloyd was most afraid of was the extra measures the Innies were almost assuredly going to take against a female ODST to get her - or her comrades - to talk.

He resolved then and there that he'd do anything to prevent that from happening.

Since the rebel had stepped out of the room for a moment, Major Lloyd turned quickly to his Troopers and said, "Nordevaak, Olson? How are you two doing?"

"Well as can be expected, sir," Sergeant Nordevaak answered.

Dylan nodded and turned to the corporal. "Olson? They haven't...touched you in any way, have they?"

"Not unless you count their fist to my face a few times, sir." Despite her evenly toned reply, though, Dylan could see the anxiety in her eyes. The corporal knew of the possibility as much as he did.

"Okay," Lloyd said with a sigh. He had to take in a deep breath and briefly shut his eyes before continuing, because his wounded side was hurting so bad. "I know this isn't an ideal situation, but we can find a way out of it. We just have to be patient and wait for the right opportunity. In the meantime, keep your wits about you, remember your counter-interrogation training, and whatever you do, _do not tell them anything_."

"Roger that, sir," the two ODSTs replied in unison.

"What are you allowed to say?"

"Name, rank, and service number, sir."

"What else?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Good. Now quiet - I can hear one of them coming back in."

Just before the middle-aged Innie reappeared, Dylan struggled through his bonds to pull off his wedding ring and shove it into one of his cargo pockets. If the enemy hadn't noticed it yet, that would be one less piece of information the rebels would have to use against him. And since his wife was an ONI operative, if they ever made the connection, it would mean bad news not only for himself, but for Sierra as well. Maybe even their young daughter and unborn child. Lloyd wasn't about to risk his family.

The rebel standing in front of them now looked disgusted. He turned to Sergeant Nordevaak abruptly, punched him in the stomach, then did the same to Dylan before the sergeant was able to recover. Olson he slapped hard in the face. Each separate hit was met with a muted groan from the three Helljumpers.

"You're pathetic," the older man said to them. "Every single one of you, for blindly following what your government tells you to believe. And not only that, but for defending the injustices it inflicts on its own people by wearing its uniform and helping it carry out its dirty work."

"And you're a fucking asshole," Sergeant Nordevaak snarled. His response was silenced by another punch to the gut.

"Like I just said. Not only are you loyal to an unworthy government, but you're also stupid and fail to realize when the power is not in your hands. Now, before we get too far ahead of ourselves, what are each of your names?"

No one in the room so much as breathed, but that changed when the Innie suddenly raised his fist again.

"Wait!" Corporal Olson cried out. "I'll tell you mine."

The rebel lowered his arm to his side for the moment. "Well? Let's hear it."

"My name is Shan Olson. Short for Shannon. I'm a corporal. My service number is - "

The man chuckled. "You think I don't know how this works? We may not have captured a few Marines for quite some time now - too long, actually - but I remember the deal. Name, rank, service number. After that, you get silent as a tomb, right?" He stepped up a little closer, specifically in the direction of Corporal Olson. "If that's all you'll _willingly_ give us, we have...other methods of persuasion to use."

Dylan gnashed his teeth but said nothing. An outburst from him now would let the Innie know how much even the threat of something against the young female corporal got to him, and that might be enough to incite the rebel to actually carry it out. It was hard for Lloyd to sit there and watch, though - all he could think about in that moment, no matter how hard he tried, was _What if that was Sierra?_ Or, God forbid, Grace one day? That made the scene unfolding in front of him ten times worse. It also didn't help that the corporal's hair color was the same light blond as his little girl's.

The Innie leaned in close to Olson's face. "So what's it going to be, hotshot?"

"What if I told you my name instead, dickhead," the now-recovered ODST sergeant asked. "Mika Nordevaak, sergeant. UNSC Service Number 99024-87172-MN."

Sergeant Nordevaak was about to get served with another hit when Lloyd intervened to spare him.

"Here's my name," the major said loudly, trying to get the rebel's attention. He knew he would for sure once he admitted his rank. Major Lloyd sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Dylan Lloyd. Service Number 62461-22759-DL."

Just like Dylan had predicted, the man moved over to him next. "And your rank?"

"Major."

The Innie's lips curled into a smile almost immediately, out of reflex upon hearing the word more than conscious action. "No fucking shit. Really?"

"Really. Swear on my mother's life."

The man gestured towards the insignia on Nordevaak's shoulder - a flaming skull outlined by a drop pod. "I know what that is. You're Helljumpers, too, aren't you? Not regulars."

Dylan remained silent and instructed his subordinates to do the same with a quick, sharp glance at both of them. The major paid for it dearly when the Innie sucker-punched him near his gunshot wounds. Lloyd doubled over in his seat with a loud groan of pain, for a moment so intense that his vision went white. _Think of your girls, D, _he thought to himself even as he struggled to keep down the bile rising in his throat from the harsh pain. _Sierra and Grace are waiting for you to come home. And whoever the next little guy or girl is going to be. You can get through this. You can get you and your Helljumpers out of this. You just have to wait for the right time and go for it.  
><em>

He spared a moment while he had his chin against his chest to think about the rest of his ODST company. He hoped they were still safe on the rooftop. And he hoped the casualty count from the ambush wasn't too high, either. Although, considering the chaos and the fact that the rebels had chosen to only capture the three of them that were in this room - so far as he knew - that might have been more wishful thinking on his part than anything else.

Still, it couldn't hurt to hope. And for now, at least, that was one thing the Innies had yet to take away from Major Dylan Lloyd. _  
><em>


	19. Section II Hat Yai: One

Author's Note: Special D-Day update. Thanks a lot for all the great feedback so far, and I hope you enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Section II - Hat Yai: One<span>  
><strong>

**Eight Years Earlier. October 14, 2522**. **UNSC Marine Corps Base "Camp Triumph", early morning. Planet Hat Yai, UEG Outer Colonies.**

First Lieutenant Sierra Harmor rolled over in her sleep, waking up abruptly against Cameron's shoulder. She blinked a few times, still not fully awake, raised her head up a bit, and checked the digital clock/COM combo device on his nightstand. Her eyes went wide.

"Shit," she muttered, fully alert now. She turned back to First Lieutenant Wyatt and shook him. "Cam. _Cam._ Come on, we have to get up."

The older blond-haired lieutenant from third platoon, replacing Alpha Company's XO when she'd gotten killed in a fierce firefight six months ago, half-opened one eye and stared at Harmor.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Have you checked the time? We're going to be late to the briefing if we don't get up soon."

Lieutenant Wyatt turned his head in the direction of the clock and looked. "Ah, shit." Then he turned back to Sierra with his bright green eyes and smirked, leaning in to kiss her. She'd known the moment she'd met him that those eyes, along with that short gold hair and easy grin, were going to do her in. And she'd been right. "I was hopin' I'd get to spend some more time with you this mornin'."

Sierra smirked in return as she kissed him back. "I know. If we're lucky, though, we might get to come back here afterward."

Wyatt continued to grin as they kissed several more times. "Not sure what I should say about last night."

Sierra grinned, too. "It was amazing?"

"No. You're amazing, sweetheart."

He kissed her again and slowly snaked his arms around her. She knew right then that he was in no hurry to get out of bed, and to be honest, neither was she. Still, it'd be better if they left now.

"Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"Captain West is...going to kill us...if we...get there late," Sierra said between kisses.

Cameron smirked. "Then I'll die a very happy man, Sierra."

* * *

><p>One of the many perks of being stationed on a permanent UNSC Marine base camp for the last two weeks - besides getting to spend a disproportionate amount of time in bed with Cameron - had been the easy access to showers and food. Alpha Company had rotated in for some time off the lines while Charlie Company of their battalion took over out in the more remote parts of the jungle. In three more days, however, Alpha would be going back in.<p>

First Lieutenant Harmor's relationship with the new company XO had happened by accident. They'd met at a quick company briefing when he'd first arrived with a few other replacements half a year ago, found one another attractive (if his constant stealing of glances at her had been any indication), and began to hang out any chance they got. The jungles were hot, humid, and miserable, the fighting tough and unforgiving, so it had been nice to have someone besides Jason to talk to during the few quiet moments. She still spent time with her old friend from OCS, too, but Riley had been a little difficult to tolerate since getting engaged to Hailey. He would explain in a long-winded and excited way how he and Thompson had rekindled their close friendship through letchips, met up during a serendipitous but short leave that they'd both managed to get at the same time, and had finally confessed their feelings for each other. Just before they'd left again Riley had proposed, and Hailey had accepted.

Sierra was happy for her good friends, but she did harbor some feelings of sadness and regret over it, too. She'd always figured something like that would have happened with her and Dylan, not Jason and Hailey, but even after a little over two years, still no luck. Dylan and Sierra hadn't seen one another even once since graduating OCS. The one shore leave each had had since commissioning had fallen at different times for the two lieutenants, and so they hadn't been able to meet up again in person. Sierra still loved him and missed him a lot, and they still wrote to each other, but the messages were beginning to get more and more infrequent now. She could feel them growing apart and it hurt too much to think about. So she'd stopped. She had her immediate duties to attend to that were more important for now, and at this point she'd figured if it was meant to be, they'd see each other again some day. If not, then it was high time she try to move on.

That's when the twenty-eight-year-old Cameron Wyatt had entered the picture.

Her feelings for him weren't quite that deep yet, but she did like him a lot and he was fun to be around. He was the perfect battle buddy with his easygoing manner and quick grin, and he was good-looking to boot. They always kept things professional when on-duty or out on the lines, though. That was why when they did get the chance to rotate in for some downtime - however rare that was - they made the most of it. The makeshift medical tent at the camp was stocked with contraceptives, so Sierra didn't have much to worry about in that regard. She and Cameron always made sure they played it safe.

"Hey, Harmor? You listening to me?" First Lieutenant Jason Riley thumped the side of her helmet and grinned.

"Uh, what?"

Jason shook his head. "You need to stop thinking about that blondie of yours. You're lucky Lloyd's not here to beat his sorry ass for even getting near you."

Sierra's expression soured. "Cam's a nice guy, Jason. I don't get why you don't like him. Besides, D and I were never officially a couple. I'm not breaking any rules here."

"Didn't say you were. It's just I can tell that you don't feel the same way about him as you do D."

"We can't all be lucky like you and Hailey, Jace," Sierra retorted, the words coming out more bitterly than she'd intended. "Sometimes you don't end up with the one you really want."

Harmor left it at that, moving past him then and into the mess tent for a quick breakfast. She could tell it was going to be another long day.

* * *

><p>A few months after capturing nearly a platoon of rebels in the savannahs of Biko, Alpha Company had received new orders as a different - and smaller - Marine unit had been called in to take over. The UNSC was mounting a fresh surge campaign against the heavy Innie presence on Hat Yai, where Dylan had been deployed since graduation, so after a three-week shore leave, that's where Sierra's battalion had been shipped off to. Alpha had been involved in the intense fighting here ever since, during which time both Sierra and Jason had gotten promotions. Unfortunately, they were several hundred kilometers from the last post Lloyd's unit had occupied, but at least Dylan and Sierra were on the same planet now. That's why in the beginning, Harmor had been hoping for a chance to see him. Instead, much to her surprise and dismay, things had started going downhill from there.<p>

It wasn't what she wanted to focus on now, though. Right now, Lieutenant Harmor had a briefing to give to her platoon - as always, her Marines took her top priority.

The twenty-four-year-old first lieutenant walked into the platoon tent dressed in her battledress uniform and wearing her torso armor and web belt, with her helmet clutched in one hand. The rest of her gear she'd moved earlier this morning from Wyatt's quarters to the joint platoon leaders' office she shared with Riley. Being the CO and XO of the company, Captain West and Lieutenant Wyatt each got their own a few tents down.

"Good morning, second platoon," Sierra said from the head of the formation.

"Good morning, ma'am!"

She grinned a little. "I hope you've all been enjoying your downtime here at Camp Lazy Ass, Marines. You deserve it. But, you'll be happy to hear I got some good news earlier today at the officers' briefing. We're going back in to face the Innies tomorrow, two days ahead of schedule." She waited for the inevitable groans to die down before she continued. "So if you've got any last business to attend to here, be sure to get it done today. Send out letchips, take showers, etc. Squad leaders, make sure your men are ready and squared away. Gather any supplies you think you'll need for the next few weeks, because who knows when we'll be resupplied again once we're out there in the jungle. Make sure your weapons are cleaned and ready to go. Captain West wants us all formed up by the motor pool at 0700 hours tomorrow morning, so I want you all here fifteen minutes prior to check you off. We're returning by Warthogs as before. Questions?"

A corporal towards the back raised his hand, and waited for Lieutenant Harmor to acknowledge him before he spoke.

"Ma'am, how long are we going out for this time?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Corporal. We'll be there for as long as we have to or until the enemy is dead. Anyone else?"

The rest of her Marines remained silent. Sierra waited a heartbeat longer, then nodded to herself.

"All right, second platoon. You're dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Harmor didn't let anyone see it, but her grin widened as she turned her back to her platoon and stepped back out.

* * *

><p>"So where do you think we'll find those bastards hiding this time, huh, LT?" one of second platoon's newest replacements asked while they bounced along the terrain in their Warthog the next day. "Sector Gamma, Beta? Top, left, bottom, right, center, forward or behind us?"<p>

Sierra snorted. "Try all of the above, Private. Just be ready for anything."

The ride in had been quiet so far - albeit still uncomfortable thanks to the vehicle's exaggerated suspension - but Lieutenant Harmor knew how quickly that could change. One second of inattention out here, where the rebels were as thick as the vegetation, and you'd be good as dead. Sierra knew now what Dylan had had to deal with for twice as long as she had, and she felt for him. Minus one hairy patrol and a single night raid, her first deployment had been uneventful and boring as hell. Before, she'd come close to resenting that fact, but now she appreciated it a lot more. It was better than seeing your men dropping like flies every time you went out for an extended tour in the jungle.

She had an uneasy feeling today was going to be no different.

Harmor had been nearby, for example, when their previous company XO, Lieutenant Ramenda, had bought the farm. Alpha's second-in-command hadn't stood a chance; she'd been up at point when a group of Innies came rushing out of the brush and opened fire. Unlike on Biko, the rebels here were far more organized and better equipped - they'd somehow gotten a hold of armor-piercing and - more rarely - shredder rounds for their assault weapons, and those tore the Marines up like nothing else. That's why the casualty counts coming from Hat Yai were consistently higher than those of nearly every other planet. Truth be told, Sierra didn't even know how she herself had managed to survive this long in these conditions - let alone Dylan, who'd been here for more than two years now.

_Stop it, _Lieutenant Harmor told herself then. _Stop thinking about Dylan. That's practically over and done with now and you've got Cam. Stay focused on the patrol._

Still, she hoped Lloyd was okay - wherever he was.

"Marines, stay sharp," Sierra said over the platoon channel, as much to keep her mind occupied as to make sure her Marines remained alert. "We're getting close to the drop-off point now, so be ready."

In the meantime, the young first lieutenant gripped her own MA37 more tightly and looked out at the terrain racing by. The Warthogs could only be driven so far into the jungle before the brush got too thick to go through by vehicle, so the rest of the trek to their outpost had to be made on foot. They were five klicks from the drop-off point now, and after that, they'd have a little over twenty kilometers to hump to their post. Though she'd rolled up the sleeves of her battldress jacket after pulling it on this morning, she could already feel the jungle's tropical heat making her uniform sticky with sweat.

Lieutenant Harmor had just turned back to get a sense of how the rest of the convoy was faring behind her when she heard a sudden _whoosh_ go through the air. A second later, at the same time she and the Marines in the jeep with her ducked instinctively, a large detonation rocked the 'Hog at point, just in front of theirs. The Marines inside hadn't even had time or warning to cry out before getting enveloped by the explosion. Fire and black smoke was already spiraling up towards the treetops when Sierra grabbed onto the rear bumper of the troop carrier and yelled, "Everybody out! Now!"

As she scrambled out of her own vehicle along with her Marines, Sierra moved back behind some of the thick vegetation and opened a COM channel to Captain West, sweat running down the side of her face now. She had to duck a second time before saying anything, though, because another rocket came streaking through the jungle and burst against the Warthog she'd just vacated, blowing up metal, rubber, glass, dirt, and the surrounding flora.

Yet again, her instincts had served her well.

When the debris had stopped raining down on her, she heard the enemy open up with small arms fire. She released her hold on her helmet and brought her weapon to bear, then returned her attention to the open channel to her CO. "Captain, this is Lieutenant Harmor, sir!" she shouted into the radio. "We've got contacts up ahead! Request convoy halt and immediate neutralization of the targets! They've already taken out the point 'Hog and my own, sir!"

"Fire at will, Lieutenant!" the captain's voice came back. "What'd they take the vehicles out with?"

"Rockets, sir! They've got a SPNKR!"

"Sit tight and hold your position then, Harmor. I'll bring Lieutenant Wyatt's platoon in on the side to help you out and halt the convoy in the meantime. West out."

Sierra did as she was told, keeping low amid the brambles for now, but peeking through to see if she could paint a target. The other six or so Marines who'd been traveling in the back of the 'Hog with her crouched silently beside her, awaiting orders. Harmor turned back.

"Stay low and maneuver around what's left of the Warthog, Marines. Then let's open fire and take back this road."

She got up first, moving cautiously through the vegetation and sticking close to the smoking wreck of the military jeep. It wasn't too safe, and she couldn't get too close because of the heat of the flames, but it was better than being out in the open while getting shot at. Sierra kept moving until she could see a handful of Innies crouched in the jungle vines just several yards up ahead.

The small arms fire coming from that direction was relentless, kicking up dirt and shredding fronds and leaves all around the burning vehicles. Lieutenant Harmor stayed crouched herself for a moment as she came up with a quick plan. Laying her rifle down on the ground for the moment, she reached up and pulled a frag grenade off her web belt, then whipped around to face her Marines again.

"Suppressive fire!"

The Marines behind her opened up with their own weapons then, filling the area with a hailstorm of bullets from both sides while Sierra primed her grenade. Once she did - and was sure that the enemy was sufficiently busy - she quickly rose up from her low position and threw it hard towards the group of rebels. The incoming fire momentarily diminished and she heard some shouts of surprise. Then the explosive went off.

First Lieutenant Harmor grabbed hold of her rifle again and hugged the dirt while she waited. It took a while for the air to clear this time - and Innies further out were continuing to send rounds their way amid the chaos. They seemed to be popping out of everywhere - although, thankfully, Sierra could see now that beside one of the mangled bodies lay a warped rocket launcher tube. At least the greatest threat to the convoy had now been eliminated.

But that still left a ton of rebels on foot.

The smell of burnt rubber and twisted metal and charred bodies and vegetation permeated the jungle now, making Harmor's stomach turn. Her helmet's filters were working overtime through the lingering haze of debris, and the huge amount of bullets still whizzing through the air did nothing to help. The only good thing now was that a lot of it was getting sent back by her Marines, who came bounding out of the 'Hogs behind her and her small fireteam. It was nice to see the tide finally turning in their favor.

Sierra raised her gun up and began to return fire herself after the successful use of her own grenade. She spotted two Innies trying to rush their way into the Marines' wreckage and tagged them with three quick, precise bursts, making the second trip over the first's body as they collapsed on the ground, bleeding from the gut. The one who'd gotten closest was still alive and tried to pull out his sidearm next, but Harmor was faster and squeezed the trigger of her assault rifle again. The rounds hit him in the head this time, penetrating his helmet at this range, and sending pieces of metal and blood onto the otherwise colorful nearby plants.

Harmor released a long breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and ducked back behind the destroyed 'Hogs to reload. She gave a start when a figure appeared right beside her as she pulled out a fresh clip from her cargo pocket, but instantly relaxed when she saw who it was.

First Lieutenant Wyatt grinned at her from beneath his clear helmet visor. "Sorry to scare you there, Harmor."

"Jesus, Cam. You might want to warn me that you're on approach next time. I just had an Innie nearly make it on top of my position before I was able to take him down." Slowly and despite herself, though, she found that she was smirking back. "You were close to being next."

Cameron's reply was drowned out by another long burst of gunfire, this time coming from his own SMG. He poured bullets onto an incoming group of rebels trying to come in from the flanks. After taking them down, he quickly opened up a COM channel and signaled one of his squads to plug up that hole in the lines. Sierra watched briefly as his Marines rapidly complied, then returned her focus to her own side of things.

"Any new orders you want to send out?" she asked Wyatt as she let loose a burst with her new magazine.

"Nope!" Cameron yelled through the sounds of battle. "Just came to check up on you. Keep up the fire, LT."

He slapped the back of her torso armor and ran off low through the brambles to rejoin his platoon. Sierra finished bringing down another trio of Innies and shook her head, still grinning.

That changed when the young Marine private who'd been riding beside her in the jeep suddenly got hit.

"Ledeer!"

A Marine beside him took out the rebel who'd tagged him, but it was too late. Harmor moved to his position, just a few paces away from her own, as soon as he dropped. The poor kid was bleeding from neck and shoulder.

Sierra knelt beside him and shouted to the others, "Call the medic here _now_! Lance Corporal Kendle, get pressure on that wound!"

The lance corporal snapped to in an instant and crouched beside her, checking the private's pulse at his wrist. Lieutenant Harmor felt her stomach drop when he shook his head.

"Shit. He's already dead, ma'am. Medic won't be able to do anything to help."

Harmor realized then just how hard she was breathing. She consciously forced herself to control it and noticed at the same time that the skirmish was also winding down. Still, all she could do even as a few isolated rounds continued to hit nearby was stare at the dead private.

She took in a deep breath. "Grab his tags then, Lance Corporal." She raised her rifle away from them as she stood, opening a channel to the rest of her Marines while she did so. "Second platoon, let's take out whatever bastards are left and gear up. We're going the rest of the way on foot."

_And minus one Marine_, she added to herself. _One to add to the hundreds of others who've already bit the big one on this damn fucking jungle planet._

As usual, it hadn't taken very long at all to bring the horrors of the fighting back to the forefront of her mind. _  
><em>


	20. Section II Hat Yai: Two

**Section II - Hat Yai: Two**

The pack was beginning to weigh Sierra down, but she kept struggling through the thick vegetation of the jungle nonetheless. She was up just behind the point duo of PFC Marshall and Corporal Reaves. Second platoon was leading the way.

Lieutenant Harmor had been on Hat Yai long enough now that she didn't even grimace when her boots got stuck in the mud of the narrow dirt trail; it had happened to her more times than she could count. She simply stopped long enough to sling her assault rifle behind one shoulder, grabbed hold of her left calf with both hands, and pulled hard. Her boot made a sucking sound as it jerked up out of the wet earth, throwing some mud up onto her visor. She wiped it away unceremoniously with her arm, then brought her MA37 back into her hands. _Great,_ Sierra thought. _Not even a day out here and I'm already filthy as hell again. _

In some ways, she was glad Dylan wasn't here to see her like this.

After that she stayed on her two subordinates' tails, clearing the trail left and right with her eyes as they moved. The last thing they needed right now was for the Innies to come at their column from the sides, although that certainly wasn't above their skill level. If anything, the rebel bastards were known for their sneaky, underhanded tricks – and most especially the frequency and success with which they employed ambushes as part of their tactical repertoire. Out here in the jungle more than anywhere else, they had the upper hand because of how thick the vegetation was. It was hard enough to spot someone just several feet in front of you, let alone trip wires or other booby traps.

To keep her mind off all the possibilities going through her head, Sierra opened a platoon-wide channel as she and Alpha continued along their way. "Second platoon, this is Lieutenant Harmor. Squad leaders, report."

"All's clear on the right flank, ma'am. First squad is present and accounted for."

"Same on the left, LT. Second squad's ready and waiting."

"Rear's looking good, too, ma'am. I can hear first platoon on my six."

Sierra nodded to herself as she took in their status. "Gunny Brooks?"

"Yes, ma'am. Quiet down the lines, Lieutenant."

"Don't let that fool you, Marines. Keep your eyes peeled."

"Yes, ma'am!" came the collective reply.

Harmor cut the connection then and tried not to return to her previous thoughts. Instead she thought of waking up with Cameron this morning, as she'd been doing for a few months now whenever they had the chance to get off the lines for a while, and that seemed to calm her nerves. He really was a good guy, and their shared experiences of fighting in the jungle had brought them close together in a short amount of time. She wasn't sure why she didn't feel a stronger romantic bond to him yet.

Then she snorted to herself and shook her head. She knew why. She was just tired of thinking about it.

"Lieutenant!"

The sudden shout startled her and she gripped her rifle tighter in her hands, instinctively looking back since the two Marines up at point didn't seem to have stopped. She keyed her mike in an instant and said, "Squads? Do we have a problem?"

"No, ma'am," Gunny Brooks replied, sounding more than a little irked. "One of the new replacement kids just got jumpy is all, LT. Hit the wrong channel on the COM when he should've been addressing his concerns to me."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, ma'am. Like I just said, all's clear here."

"All right. Harmor out."

The young platoon leader let out a sigh as she pressed on through the thick foliage. She was glad it was just a false alarm, but it wasn't good if the newbies were already that spooked. Sierra had to remember to give the vets a talk once they reached their post, to make sure they weren't unnecessarily spreading horror stories about the jungle fighting to the new arrivals. Probably most of the stories were true, if slightly exaggerated, but it would hurt morale among the junior enlisted Marines. And she needed everyone in second platoon at their best for this.

Most of the next hour went by in much the same fashion. Her two Marines up at point, along with herself on occasion, had to break out their machetes more than once to hack through the vines on their way to the objective. This far in, Sierra was actually surprised they hadn't heard more out of the Innies yet. Maybe they'd changed the configuration of their lines since she'd been out here last, or maybe they'd just concentrated most of their forces on attacking the convoy earlier. Either way, she was equal parts relieved and anxious about their lack of presence so far.

"Harmor?"

The voice she heard now coming through a private channel was Lieutenant Wyatt's. Sierra breathed a small sigh of relief, happy to hear he was okay for the time being.

"Still here, Wyatt. Need something?"

She heard his voice lighten considerably. "Nope. Just checkin' up on you again."

Harmor smirked beneath her helmet's visor. "This isn't my baptism of fire, you know. I was trained to do this same as you."

"Yeah, I know. Be careful, though, all right? Cap'n says it ain't much further now to our post. We should be encounterin' Charlie Company on their way out to Camp Triumph, so keep your eyes peeled for 'em and let second know we've got friendlies on approach."

"Will do, LT. Harmor out."

How Cameron managed to make his protective instinct both endearing and annoying at the same time, Sierra didn't know. For now, though, she returned her focus to her task and opened up a platoon-wide channel again.

"Second platoon, Harmor. Be advised we've got C Company coming up and heading down the lines, so hold your fire. I repeat, friendlies coming through."

It was about ten minutes later that the lieutenant's two Marines up at point came into contact with the head element of Charlie Company. Sierra signaled them both to halt, then issued the same order to the rest of her platoon. The Marines crouched there in silence as they watched the battle-weary men and women of Charlie march by.

Before Alpha Company's two weeks off the lines, Sierra had been out here with her Marines for over a month. They'd seen a lot of nasty, terrible shit, and the company had had an unprecedented number of casualties to prove it. If possible, though, the Marines of Charlie looked even worse. Some had tattered uniforms, most of them had specks or whole splotches of blood on them, and their faces and necks and arms looked dirty. Lieutenant Harmor knew she'd looked like that too a couple weeks back on her way out, but she got the feeling that things had somehow worsened now. She waited for the rest of the enlisted men to go by until she spotted the first officer of the bunch. He was a young, haggard second lieutenant with a thick stubble who stopped and stood up straighter when Harmor approached him.

He nodded at her in acknowledgement. "Ma'am."

Sierra nodded back. "Lieutenant. Looks like you boys had a hell of a time on the lines, huh?"

"You can say that again, ma'am."

Harmor held her rifle across her abdomen, keeping the barrel pointed low. "Care to enlighten us?"

The second lieutenant, clearly a little shell-shocked, shook his head. "I don't really know what to say, ma'am. The Innies…they were tough before but…it's like they've got a new bone to pick with the UNSC now. We were up there for fourteen days, ma'am, and an entire squad from my platoon is gone. They just kept coming and coming. Feels like I haven't slept in a week."

First Lieutenant Harmor gripped his shoulder, knowing exactly how he felt. "I know, Lieutenant. Thanks for the heads up. Get your platoon back to Camp Triumph and you'll see – things'll be different there. They've got hot showers, hot chow, and warm bunks waiting for you when you return."

The second lieutenant looked her in the eyes then, but they seemed vacant. "T-thank you, ma'am. By your leave?"

"Carry on, Lieutenant."

Despite her words to him, though, Sierra got a sinking feeling as soon as the second lieutenant had walked past. She couldn't imagine the fighting getting any worse when it had been beyond bad when she'd been here. Somehow, it seemed the rebels always found a way to up the ante. It was no damn wonder the Marines had been on Hat Yai for years now and still couldn't gain the upper hand.

But it was her job to at least try to even out the odds of winning. She waited until another squad of Charlie Company's first platoon went by, and then Sierra stood again and waved her platoon forward.

* * *

><p>After finally arriving at the forward outpost – little more than a fortified bunker on slightly raised terrain, facing the low lands to the west – Harmor made it her first order of business to make sure her platoon was situated by squads and squared away. She oversaw second's machine gunners setting up their weapons and tripods in strategic positions around the perimeter, had her subordinates set up their temporary sleeping places in the cool, humid earth of the excavated ground beneath the bunker, and made sure her sniper teams and heavy weapons were ready to go at a moment's notice. Especially after the warning she'd received from one of Charlie Company's lieutenants, she was feeling more than a little on edge. She wanted to be sure she got this right the first time so that she gave her Marines the best possible chance of survival. Only then did she get a hail from Captain West, confirming the company was all moved in at the outpost and could now take a twenty-minute rest. In the meantime, Lieutenant Riley's platoon kept watch.<p>

As she predicted, Cameron came to seek her out once she'd spoken to her squad leaders and a few of her men. Presently they sat side by side just outside the bunker's entrance, looking out along first platoon's perimeter line with their rifles across their laps, baking in the sun coming through a break in the trees. Sierra pulled off her helmet and ran a hand through her put-up hair, then turned to face Wyatt. She let out a long breath before speaking.

"Cam, you can't keep doing this, you know. I'm sure most of my platoon and yours know what's going on by now, and the rumors haven't been helping much. If Captain West gets a whiff of this – "

The other lieutenant shrugged it off, unhooking his canteen to take a deep swig of water. "He won't. I don't think we're that obvious about it. Besides, we're the same rank and keep it restricted to when we're safely in the rear with the support units. As it stands now, he couldn't even get us for fraternization."

"Well, still. I'd rather not…you know. Rub it in his face."

"'Course, Harmor. Me, neither." Cameron smiled at her. "But that's not what we're doing now, is it? We're just two Marines having a friendly chat before the fighting starts. So what did that other LT from Charlie Company say to you?"

"You saw that?"

"Sure did. Damn, those guys really looked like they'd been through the wringer, huh? And they'd only been here two weeks." Wyatt lowered his head and slowly shook it. "Something's changed with the rebels, hasn't it? They've gotten fiercer, more aggressive. I think they might know our presence here is a lot bigger than just the company we send up to this outpost from time to time. They might be plannin' something more decisive against us."

Sierra didn't want to admit it, but she found herself nodding. "It definitely looks that way. We have to be extra careful this time around. You might want to run all this by Captain West and see what he thinks, but I could imagine us trying to push forward past this line, seeing if the Innies've got a main hideout themselves around here."

Cameron thought a moment. "That would certainly give them a reason to push harder now, wouldn't it?"

Lieutenant Harmor took a swig from her own canteen then, wiping the sweat from her brow on her rolled up uniform sleeve before replacing the canteen on her web belt. "It seems likely. I know the rebels have already done something similar on Biko. When I was there, Alpha Company was put smack in the middle of nowhere and we didn't see or hear the enemy for months. Almost a whole year, actually. Then we go on patrol one night and all of a sudden there they are – a whole company of them setting up tents in the savannah. I think they might've done the same here."

"Bastards holding out on us. Yep, sounds just like 'em." He took in a deep breath, and Sierra shifted the weight of her MA37 a bit as she waited. "They acted the same way the night they killed my little brother. Kid had just enlisted, poor sucker. No one could stop him once he'd turned eighteen, he said, and he wanted to follow in his big brother's footsteps." Cameron smiled a little at that, but it was a sad one. "He shipped out a few weeks after boot and was dead a month later in an ambush on Dwarka. That was a year ago now."

Lieutenant Harmor wanted to reach over and squeeze Wyatt's hand in silent support, but knew she shouldn't. A part of her even wanted to tell him that she knew exactly what he was going through – the guilt at being the one still alive when his sibling had died, watching his parents mourn the loss of their other child and how hard that was to deal with, beyond the pain of the death of his brother itself. They were things few could understand. But for whatever reason, Sierra couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt fairly close to Cam but not close enough, and she didn't love him like she did Dylan. The death of her sisters was something private that she'd only shared with Lloyd so far, and she secretly liked that fact. It was something she could really feel was only between them, something that brought the two of them closer together than anyone else. And strangely, even now she was hesitant to give that up.

It was silly. Dylan hadn't sent her a letchip in over six weeks. But still, she found it hard to actively break whatever remaining ties they had to one another. If their friendship were to unravel over the course of time, that was life, but she didn't want to be the one to expedite that. So instead, she said, "Shit, Cam. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't know about your brother."

"It's okay. I don't like to talk about it much. It really hit my family hard. He was just a PFC fresh out of boot, though. Honestly, it shouldn't have surprised my parents – or me – as much as it did." Lieutenant Wyatt had said that last part bitterly. Then his voice changed again. "But I miss him every day. It's what drives me to succeed, and it's what drives me to take better care of my own Marines. 'Cause they've all got families waitin' for 'em to get home safe, too, you know?"

Finally Sierra couldn't stop herself from doing it anymore, no matter who was watching them at the moment – she leaned over and put an arm around him. Cameron let her comfort him for a minute.

"I meant what I said, Cam," Harmor repeated in a soft tone as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I really am sorry. And I appreciate you telling me, because I know how hard it is to say something like that aloud."

She knew but she wouldn't say why. Not yet. But still, she felt another part of herself shift allegiance from Dylan to Cameron with this new revelation. If that continued, she'd soon face a problem she'd been trying desperately to avoid as she'd grown closer and closer to Wyatt during the last few months – finally deciding when enough was enough, and whether or not she should let Lloyd go for good.


	21. Section II Hat Yai: Three

Author's Note: I'm a terrible, terrible person/writer for not updating this sooner. I realize that. :P Despite working a lot lately and having more than my fair share of real life issues to attend to, it really shouldn't have taken this chapter so long to write, and I'm not sure why I was unable to crank it out earlier. It was frustrating for me, too, because I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it, but I just couldn't seem to type it out. So I apologize.

But. Anyway. Here it is, the long-awaited next installment of "C&C". Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Section II – Hat Yai: Three<strong>

Lieutenant Harmor and second platoon were running perimeter watch a few days later when a bullet struck her canteen. She was lucky it was hanging off to the side so that all it did was pop off her belt and drench her right pant leg when the water inside burst out. Sierra paused long enough to let out a fierce curse, then quickly ducked behind the cover of a low concrete wall set up at intervals in front of the outpost bunker as a stream of lead rounds followed the first.

"Second platoon!" she shouted through the COM. "Get to cover and return fire!"

Harmor was one of the first to react to her own words. She dove quickly for the fortified edge of the bunker, hoping to move out of the way of the incoming fire just in time. She was startled when she felt a quick, invisible force push against the side of her helmet before she got down on one knee behind the barricade – another bullet had just grazed the spot.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Sierra muttered low under her breath. By now she could see, through her heads-up display if not visually, that her platoon had obeyed her order and dug in behind the barricades. When she steeled herself for the fight again after taking in a deep breath, a faint whisper of smoke still coming off the side of her helmet where the bullet had almost gone through, she risked raising her weapon up and out of cover and fired a burst before peeking up with her head. The rebels were rushing forward up the slope, out of nowhere, a lot faster than she'd initially realized.

Sierra ducked back and tried to open a COM channel – first to her platoon, then to Captain West. She heard nothing but static for several seconds before the line went dead.

_Great, just what I need._

She compensated for her damaged equipment by grabbing hold of the uniform sleeve of the next Marine who ran up the hill to get behind cover. He stopped, looked at his platoon leader with wide eyes, and jumped into the bunker beside her.

Gripping his own weapon tightly in his hands, he asked, "Ma'am?"

"My COM's fried, Lance Corporal!" Sierra shouted over the sounds of gunfire. "Let me see your helmet so I can hail the skipper!"

The junior enlisted Marine's expression told her that the last thing he wanted to do in this situation was give up his head gear. When he met her stern blue gaze, though, he pressed his body lower against the bunker wall and relinquished it.

"Just stay low!" Lieutenant Harmor shouted to him. She did so herself as she swapped her own helmet for his, missing the extra features her platoon leader version afforded her. It took a few more precious seconds than usual to get the company commander on the line.

"Harmor, what do you got?" West demanded. He sounded half-asleep – she'd caught him during one of his rare moments of downtime.

"Innies, sir! There's at least a company's worth and they're coming in quick. Orders?"

"Do what you can to keep 'em busy, Lieutenant! I'm dispatching third platoon to back you up now, first'll be on its heels shortly. West out."

"Dammit," Sierra muttered under her breath when her CO cut the connection. Second platoon was going to get reinforced, but for now the young lieutenant and her Marines were on their own. Taking the news in stride, she switched to her platoon frequency. "Second, Harmor! We've got friendlies on approach, Marines, but it's up to us to make sure the Innies don't beat us back till they get here. First and second squads, dig in on the left and right flanks of the bunker respectively! Third, I want you back here with me covering our rear, now!"

With her orders issued, the young platoon leader looked at the lance corporal beside her. For a second Sierra thought how funny it was that he wasn't that much younger than her; maybe a year or so, not more. Their difference in rank was vast for the limited amount of life experience Harmor had over her subordinate. _It's up to me for now, _the lieutenant thought.

"Your helmet, Corporal," Sierra said to him as she pulled it off her head and handed it over. Somewhere above her, a stray bullet cracked into the concrete of the bunker, barely missing her uncovered head. Harmor took her own helmet back and quickly replaced it, trying to keep the close call out of her mind. _Second one of the day._

The Innies were hitting hard and fast now. As she scanned the battlefield from her elevated position, she was thankful that she couldn't see any heavy weapons joining the fray on the rebel side quite yet, and she hoped things would stay that way. The bunker was tough, but a few well-placed rockets would reduce most of the façade to rubble – not to mention likely cost tens of Marines' lives.

A friendly machine gun opened up nearby as Harmor's third squad maneuvered in behind cover beside her, and that's when things finally started looking up. After making quick work of the forward-most line of Innies, lead tearing into the enemy's jackets and ripping straight through their armor, the rest of the rebels paused to duck and take stock of the situation. Sierra used the momentary lull to carefully aim at those who'd been slow on the uptake and had continued advancing, firing off four quick bursts of her MA37 - and taking four lives with it. One she nailed just below the helmet, two in the abdomen, and one in the chest. Each impact sprayed blood onto the surrounding small rocks and plentiful vegetation before the dead Innies fell to the muddy ground. She heard one of the rebels she couldn't see, behind cover, shout as the limp corpse of a comrade dropped beside him.

If this had been her first firefight, Sierra knew her stomach would have been reeling by now. She glanced at the PFCs in third squad crowded around her, pressing their armored bodies to the bunker walls and trying to keep from being mentally overwhelmed by the sights and sounds and smells of the dirty battlefield. She tried to remember a time when she'd felt the same paralyzing fear, not so long ago, but she'd changed since then. Even with the upper hand, she knew that if her platoon was going to hold out alone before reinforcements arrived, she was going to have to get those Marines into gear as well.

"Third squad, man your guns! I need more fire on those rebels _now_, do you hear me?" To make her point and demonstrate to her subordinates that the fight wouldn't be won by crouching against the low wall for the entire skirmish, Lieutenant Harmor rapidly reloaded her weapon and popped up from cover again, adding to the suppressive fire of the MG to keep the enemy pinned down. "As soon as that MG goes quiet, you can bet your asses those Innies are going to be on their feet! I need you ready, third squad!"

Sure enough, as soon as the friendly machine gun ran out of ammo, the Marine beside the gunner rushed towards the bunker entrance to get a fresh belt. Sierra kept rattling off bursts of her assault rifle for as long as she could to cover him, but in a few seconds her current clip ran dry, too. She cursed, ducked back to reload again, and nearly felt her heart stop when in the meantime, the Marine was drilled in the back by a rebel sniper. The PFC landed hard in a heap against the concrete floor, the blood from the hole in his back pooling quickly out on the ground.

The tide of the fierce skirmish was changing again.

_Shit,_ Sierra thought, watching for a moment as her fellow Marine's blood spread underneath her boots. She tried to sidestep it at first, but she was too close to his body and the red liquid was oozing out fast. Between the wall and the other Marines crammed around her, there was nowhere else to go. Turning to face the lance corporal a second time, Harmor got his attention by slapping the side of his helmet. "Radio the platoon, Lance Corporal! Tell our snipers to get a fix on the rebel sharpshooter, and get it done quick!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Then get third platoon on the line! Ask them what the hell is taking them so long, and let them know we need them up here ASAP!"

"On it!"

Bullets were flying through the air now, mostly coming from the Innies since the Marines' machine gun was no longer keeping them under check. A round struck the low wall just in front of Sierra and she flattened herself against the other side of it for a moment, her face nearly touching the blood-drenched bunker floor. Another bullet bit into the wall a few centimeters from the other, and then a third tore a hole into her short T-shirt sleeve, leaving a thin wave of heat on her skin. Harmor sucked in a sharp breath at the _third_ close call of the day, then saw a second Marine from her squad – right next to the lance corporal beside her – hit the ground, dead. The lieutenant cursed again.

With the momentum going their way, the Innies were maneuvering their ranks to zigzag under cover as they advanced up the slope, firing as they went.

_Come on, Cam,_ Sierra thought as she rallied her nerves and stood up to let loose with a long burst. _We need you here with third or this isn't going to end very well…_

The lance corporal to her right suddenly grinned. "Ma'am, cavalry's arrived! Lieutenant Wyatt just broadcast his position over the COM. He's going to use his platoon to flank the rebels – that should divert 'em!"

A grenade burst somewhere nearby just after the lance corporal made his excited announcement. One second Sierra was keeping herself huddled against the wall, and the next she had her back to the ground with the wind knocked out of her. Someone's blood was all over her arms and she could feel a blazing cut on her cheek – probably from shrapnel. In the next moment, before she could get her bearings, someone was already shaking her to get her alert.

"Lieutenant! You okay?"

Then another voice. "Juarez, get down! We've got more incoming!"

"Cover the LT!"

Just when the oxygen finally seemed to be returning to her lungs, Harmor grunted when the lance corporal next to her rushed to cover her body with his own. The combined weight of himself and his gear was nearly crushing, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Sierra waited it out until a second grenade exploded ahead and to the side of their position, and then the other Marine finally let up.

It took Sierra a few seconds to get her eyes to focus on the figure flooding her field of vision.

"Sorry, ma'am! Are you all right?"

Harmor coughed and then nodded, eventually accepting the lance corporal's outstretched hand to help her sit up.

"Damn, those bastards hit hard. Third was able to tear most of them away just now, though. That's why they went out with a bang." His expression went white. "Jesus, LT. You're bleeding like a stuck pig."

Sierra shook her head. "Not…mine. Just what's on my face."

"The Marine who went down from before, Price? With the sniper round?"

Harmor nodded. "That's the one, Lance Corporal."

"Oh, God."

There was no warning other than the Marine's sudden gagging sound that he was going to puke on her boots. Lieutenant Harmor was just thankful it hadn't been her face.

"Easy there, Marine. We've still got some stragglers to take care of."

The lance corporal wiped his mouth and said weakly, "Y-yes, ma'am."

"Let me see your helmet again real quick."

Now sitting up, Sierra received the helmet and opened a private COM channel to Lieutenant Wyatt. "Cam? It's Harmor."

"What do you need, beautiful? I'm kind of…in the middle of something!"

Sierra could hear gunfire on the other end, and though the Innies' numbers were now greatly reduced since third platoon had caught them by surprise on their flank, they were in no way going to give up just yet. "You got them to focus in on you now, right? I'm going to take second platoon in and get them from behind," she said as she rose up, assault rifle at the ready. "Let's take them out and be done with this, I've lost enough men already today."

"Roger that, LT! We'll watch for you and make sure we shoot straight!"

Harmor couldn't help the slight smile that spread on her face at the sound of his voice. "Thanks."

She switched channels as soon as she cut the connection. "Second, listen up! Fight's not over yet! We're going after the Innies and making sure first gets the perimeter secure! Watch your fire for friendlies but the moment you've got a clear shot, unload on the rebs!"

"Oorah!" came the reply across the COM. Once Sierra had switched out her helmet with the lance corporal again, she got moving.

Wiping her arms on her battledress pants, Harmor hefted her gun and ran forward ahead of her platoon, reacting quickly with sharp bursts of fire when two wounded Innies tried to take her down with their sidearms. The kills were gruesome up close but necessary to move ahead, and she kept running. When she got to another break in the thick foliage, she quickly turned around and issued orders to her platoon using hand signals – a single finger over her lips to mean "stay silent", a gesture near her helmet to mean "radio silence", and a move with her assault rifle – "make the takedown fast".

The unexpected, intense skirmish was all but over after that – but, not surprising to Harmor, none of the Innies chose to surrender when given the opportunity. A few slipped back into the trees and brambles, narrowly avoiding detection and retreating back to their own hideout, wherever in the forest that might be. The rest were gunned down by the Marines who now had them surrounded on all sides. It was a disheartening and numbing task, but it had to be done for the Marines' own survival.

Needless to say, no one was expecting the sudden explosion that rocked the jungle at the battle's end. Lieutenant Harmor ducked slightly out of reflex - then, since her helmet's electronics still weren't working, she straightened and barked, "Platoon, report!"

One of third's Marines answered, face ashen. "That was on our side, ma'am!"

"Rebels?"

"No, ma'am!" another replied. "One of their booby traps. Our demo guys were trying to dismantle it but ended up setting it off by accident."

Sierra's heart started beating faster. "Casualties?"

A third Marine's shout pierced through the foliage. "The LT's down! Get a corpsman here for Lieutenant Wyatt!"

_Cam!_

Harmor's mind began racing along with her pulse now. A thousand thoughts entered her mind at once, and yet, without thinking, she was sprinting for the area where the explosive had gone off.

"Ma'am, it's not safe – !" she heard as she ran past, but she didn't stop to really let the words sink in. _Cam_ had been involved in the blast. _Cam_ was hurt. She had to go see if he was okay.

"Cameron!" she cried when she was close, unable to see anything past the thick, charred plants. Then, before he could reply, she spotted him, lying on the ground on the outer edge of the blast area. In front of him were the remains of the two Marines belonging to the demolition team. Sierra swallowed down the bile in her throat at the sight and knelt quickly beside Wyatt. Tears were welling up in her eyes when she gripped his hand tight and choked out, "Holy shit, Cam."

"Sierra?" he asked. His gorgeous green eyes were unfocused when he looked up at her, and his lids were halfway down. The lower half of his body was torn up with shrapnel and bleeding, and it was all Harmor could do to keep herself from looking down again. She kept her attention entirely on his face.

She squeezed his hand. "Yeah, it's me. Just hang in there, Cam, okay?" she said in a low, wavering voice. "We've got the corpsman coming in now to patch you up. You'll be good as new soon, all right?"

Sierra had seen friends of hers die before, knew it was the bitterest part of the job, but this was so much worse. She had feelings for Cam and she'd spent nearly all her free time with him over the last few months. The thought that she might lose him here, now, so quickly and stupidly and unexpectedly, was unbearable.

In the meantime, Cameron struggled to speak. Sierra was patient and leaned down close to his face to hear his words. "Sierra, there's…something I gotta tell you. Before I go."

"No, Cam – "

"I love you," he said. "I don't know why I…never said it to you before, but I do. I have…for a while now. I love you, Sierra, and I wanted you to…to know that."

Sierra blurted without thinking, "I love you, too, Cam. Please, stay with me – "

It was a lie, but he was dying. It felt wrong to deceive Cameron at a time like this, but it felt even worse not to give him some measure of comfort and solace as he breathed his last. Something inside her broke then forever, formed a hole where her affection for Cameron was, and she hated herself for not being able to give him a bigger piece of her heart. He was a good man and deserved better. But Dylan had come first, and he'd taken it all already. And she couldn't seem to forget.

The corpsman finally arrived a few moments later, but by then it was too late. Cameron had bled out, and even the medic's resuscitative efforts weren't enough to bring him back. First Lieutenant Harmor felt herself crumbling on the inside and was able to gather up just enough strength to emotionlessly get her Marines to secure the area, then march back to the bunker while first platoon finished up.

Once safely within Alpha Company's perimeter, Sierra took off her helmet and went out back, her cut cheek still throbbing. She found a spot where she could be relatively alone without being risky and sat down heavily underneath the canopy of a large plant frond. Then, all in a rush, she broke down and started crying, heaving wet sobs soaking into her battledress pants as she lowered her head close to her lap with both hands. The fighting today had been raw and bloody and grisly, and between that and the death of two of her Marines and…and Cameron, it was all more than she could take.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there in the humid heat of the jungle by herself, crying for a lost good friend and lover, and the pain she'd unknowingly caused him, too, by not being able to love him back. Cameron's death alone would have been hard enough to endure, but his last words to her had been like a stab in the heart, because she knew what it felt like to love someone so deeply and have them get wrenched away too fast.

She was only able to regain a little control over her emotions again when she felt someone put their arms around her and give her shoulders a squeeze. It was Riley.

"Jesus, Sierra, I'm so sorry," Jason whispered to her. "I came to look for you as soon as I heard, but you were hard to find. I didn't ever think…holy Christ."

Sierra opened her mouth to say something in reply, but another choking sob stole her voice. She buried her face in her friend's shoulder instead and kept crying. Jason sat there and held her for a long time, until she eventually stopped and let go, using a short sleeve to wipe at her eyes.

In two long years of fighting since being commissioned an officer in the Marine Corps, Lieutenant Harmor had never had an experience quite this crushing. It was the first time, too, that Jason had ever seen her collapse so completely emotionally while in the field.


	22. Section II Hat Yai: Four

**Section II – Hat Yai: Four**

Sierra stood in silence in front of Cameron's makeshift grave for a long time. She'd shut her feelings down after losing it when she watched him die, so all she did now was stare. Since the company couldn't spare the rifle needed to complete the fallen lieutenant's memorial, all that marked his temporary resting place were a pair of worn combat boots and a busted helmet. Not much of a memorial at all for the man she'd known, but it was the best the burial squad could do under the circumstances.

It was several minutes before First Lieutenant Harmor shifted her stance and put her own malfunctioning helmet back on her head. The electronic suite inside still wasn't working, but as long as it kept her safe till Alpha Company rotated off the lines in a couple weeks, she was okay with that. Broken helmets could be fixed; broken lives, like Cameron's, not so much.

Three weeks had gone by since he'd been killed. First Lieutenant Wyatt was going to be hard to replace in the company roster – the men and women of his platoon had all thought highly of him as a leader. As a person, and especially for Sierra and the time she'd spent with him, there was no replacement.

Harmor tried her best to banish any thoughts of him from her mind as soon as she walked away. She had to for now, or there would be no way she'd be able to put her total focus on her job. After pushing back the Insurrectionist assault on the outpost almost a month earlier, the task at hand was an important one, one in which she knew she had a good chance of avenging Cameron's death, and one in which she knew she needed to be at her best for.

First Lieutenant Riley and his first platoon had found the Innies' main compound a few klicks ahead, deep in the jungle. Today, it was likely Sierra, her Marines, and the rest of the company would get dispatched for a large-scale counterattack.

But for now Captain West was still in a briefing with battalion HQ, and until then, with third platoon currently on watch, Harmor was free to attend to preparations beforehand. That started with getting breakfast.

"Looking for coffee, ma'am?" a voice asked when she stepped back into the bunker. Sierra turned and saw a female sergeant from Riley's platoon hold up a mug of steaming liquid. "Just got a fresh cup out of the portable drink dispenser, LT. You can have it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, ma'am. Best before sunrise, and by the looks of things outside, the sun's about to come up."

Harmor pulled her helmet off and set it down on the small card table inside. Then she took the cup from the sergeant's outstretched hand. "Thanks, Sarge."

"No problem, Lieutenant."

Sierra turned around to face the outside again and leaned back against the table, taking her first sip of coffee as she waited for sunup. She frowned at the bitter taste of it – there was no sugar in it – but the caffeine rush she'd get soon would be worth it. The lieutenant stood there another moment before nodding in thanks again at the sergeant, grabbing her helmet from the table, and then moving in deeper inside the bunker. She bumped into Lieutenant Riley not too far ahead.

"Hey," he said to her in greeting. "You're up early again when it's not your watch." He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "Still having trouble sleeping?"

Harmor took another long sip of coffee before answering just as low, "Yeah."

"Me, too." Jason sighed and slapped the back of her torso armor. "Let's get some air real quick, huh?"

"I was just outside."

"Then you'll get a double dose this morning. Come on."

Sierra frowned slightly but followed Jason's lead. The sergeant was gone when they made it to the entrance, and then they were out of the bunker again. Lieutenant Harmor glanced up at the sudden light coming through the foliage in sharp golden spikes, and she knew then that the sun had risen over the horizon. A new day dawning on the hellish outpost.

_Hopefully, a day the Innies will finally pay,_ she thought to herself.

"Jace, let's not go too far. I don't want to risk stepping out of the perimeter."

Riley quirked an eyebrow at her. "You think I'd do that?"

"No, but…just choose a spot already."

"Fine. Right here." Jason stopped to sit on a large plant stump, keeping his weapon slung on his shoulder. Harmor stood a few feet away; she folded her arms across her chest and looked at him.

"So what's this all about? Why drag me here this morning?"

"You're not the only one who feels this place, you know. What it's done to us and taken from us, what we do to it." Riley pulled off his helmet and ran a hand over his short hair, then heaved a tired sigh. "Did you ever think it would be like this? You know, when we were at OCS?"

"What, combat? Being a Marine? Being an officer? This post in particular?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. All of it, I guess."

Sierra didn't answer for a long time. "No. I don't know what I was expecting, really. I knew it would be tough and I knew it might be painful, in more ways than one. I knew the physical risks and I knew there was a chance I could die. I guess I just wasn't…ready for having to bury so many friends along the way."

"You miss him a lot, don't you? Blondie."

"Please, Jace, don't bring him up."

"What about D?"

Harmor let out a frustrated sigh. "I miss him, too. I love him. You know that. It's just…different now. More complicated." She finally gave up and ran a hand over her face. "Harder to deal with. But it hasn't gone away."

"Lloyd wrote me. The message was old, but I just got it a few days ago. He asked about you."

A wave of anger suddenly swept through Sierra. "Then when you write him back, you can ask him why he hasn't written to _me_ in over two months. And now we can stop talking about this, because I don't know what else to say to you."

"Harmor – "

"No. It's too soon, Jason," Sierra said with heat lacing her words. "Way, way too soon. Cameron wasn't just some fuck buddy I can easily forget about. He deserves to be mourned – properly. I owe him at least that. I don't…even want to think about Dylan right now." She steadied herself by crossing her arms again. "Right now I want to think about how many Innies I can possibly take out without losing more of my men."

With that she turned on her heel and walked away, back in the direction of the bunker. Lieutenant Riley wasn't quite sure what she had in mind to do, but he had a feeling the Innies were going to get what was coming to them very soon.

* * *

><p>Sierra avoided meeting Riley's gaze at the officers' briefing a little later in the morning. It was held deep in the bunker, with Captain West obviously present, and third platoon's temporary commander, Staff Sergeant Briggs, also there. Even after three weeks of his conspicuous absence, it was still strange not to see Cameron on the other side of the room, arms folded across his chest and his face set in a serious expression, deep in concentration as he listened attentively to their CO's words. The sudden memory sent a brief chill down Harmor's spine and she shivered.<p>

"Here's the deal, Marines," Captain West began, using the closest wall to project a map of the area from his datapad. "Our position is highlighted in green. Camp Triumph, way back here, is in white. The Innies' forward base of operations is, of course, here in red. It's only eight klicks away; that's why they were able to hit us so damn hard that day. But through our various probing patrols over the past few weeks, we've finally been able to pinpoint its location." The captain turned from the map to face each of his officers in turn. "That means today, we can start to take the fight to them. Lieutenant Riley?"

"Sir?"

"You'll scout ahead for the company while second platoon waits in the wings a klick back."

"Yes, sir."

"You are not, however, to make contact. That'll be a two-platoon job once you feed me the Intel on current enemy strength and positions. Harmor?"

"Sir?"

"You'll be staying back for a while to await orders. I want a good, thorough recon done on the enemy outpost before we go in. That means it may take a day or two to coordinate it all before I actually send you both in, depending on Lieutenant Riley's report."

"I understand, Captain."

West turned to face Riley again. "But once we've got it all figured out and ready, it'll be your first platoon that spearheads the assault."

Jason nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll make sure first is ready."

"Good. Staff Sergeant Briggs?"

"Captain?"

"I want you to place a squad from third about four klicks behind second platoon, up on higher ground so you can sit in reserve. Watch first and second's progress carefully when they get close – I want to be notified immediately if it looks like things start getting hot down there. I'd like to avoid that, but I realize it might not be possible up close. The rest of the platoon will remain here with me to cover the outpost. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Captain West let out a sigh. "All right, Marines. That's all I have for you. Grab a bite to eat if you haven't done so already, gather up your gear, and then get your platoons ready. If we're lucky, this'll be over soon and we can head back to Camp Triumph early to rest up. Dismissed."

With orders now issued, Lieutenant Harmor felt slightly more at ease. Alpha Company was finally going after the Innies, and Sierra finally had something to do that would wholly occupy both her body and mind. That left no time to reflect on Wyatt's death…or its potential implications for the future.

* * *

><p>Though short, the march through the rain forest had been grueling for Lieutenant Harmor's second platoon. The intense heat and humidity were bad enough to deal with by themselves, but the unexpected run-in with a roving Innie patrol had been worse. Sierra had lost one Marine to the brief skirmish, and two more to a couple of well-placed trip wires the rebels had left for them. After that, she'd ordered her demo team up at point to check for traps even more diligently than before. She didn't want to lose anyone else.<p>

"Lieutenant Harmor, report."

The first lieutenant brought her assault rifle close against her middle as she knelt down to reply to her CO – West had made sure to outfit her with a working helmet for this recon before she left the outpost. She wanted to wipe the beads of sweat dotting her forehead, but neither of her hands were free to pull off her helmet. She let out a discreet sigh and keyed the COM, staying alert for movement between the trees while she surveyed her surroundings. "Second platoon is doing okay now, sir. We took care of the rebels we ran into, and we're in the process of treating the wounded and regrouping, Captain."

"Acknowledged. Casualties?"

"Three KIA, sir. A couple of PFCs from first squad and a corporal from third. Four wounded."

Sierra could almost see her CO nodding in her mind's eye at the news. She wasn't happy to deliver it, but it was something that needed to be taken into account so Captain West could plan Alpha Company's next move.

"Acknowledged, Lieutenant. That's a tough hit to take, but we do have to go on. Things are moving too quickly now to stop here. We have to press the advance soon or the rebels will just dig in their heels even more."

"Understood, sir. Orders?"

This time, Lieutenant Harmor heard a sigh on the other end. "We've been on the defensive for weeks now, Harmor. We need to try a different tack. I don't want to stall the recon, like I said, but I can't risk you going in with the wounded if first platoon needs backup."

Sierra arched an eyebrow, glad her CO couldn't see it. "Sir, all due respect, but what exactly do you want second platoon to do then? Move up or keep this ground?"

"Hold your position for now, Lieutenant. I'll send in the reserve squad from third platoon to bring your wounded back to the outpost and give you additional orders in an hour; we can coordinate a revised route then. West out."

As soon as the connection cut, Lieutenant Harmor was left more confused and frustrated than before. West wasn't usually this scatterbrained with his plans, perhaps a sign that even he was beginning to be affected by the near-constant fighting.

Harmor furrowed her brow again and went to check on her platoon. She needed to let them know what was going on – and tell them that although they'd been granted a momentary reprieve, they'd likely be going on the offensive again within the next hour or so. Sierra had to be sure they'd be ready.

"Second platoon, listen up," she said through the COM. "Just got orders from Captain West that you are to be given some downtime for now while our wounded are collected and evaced. Use it to eat, sleep, and check your weapons and ammo. We're on the move again after that, so manage your time wisely."

She didn't wait for the acknowledgement lights to wink green across her HUD this time – Sierra was tired herself. As soon as she'd checked in with her squad leaders and given them some additional orders, she sat down heavily on a patch of decaying plant matter and leaned her head back against her pack. This was definitely turning out to be a far more intense deployment than her last one, although now she wasn't so sure anymore that that was a good thing.

Unlike the recollection of life at her first post, thoughts of Sierra's old friend from OCS were harder to keep at bay. She'd been thinking about him more now that Cam was gone, always making her feel guilty for that fact, but she couldn't help it. Despite herself, Lieutenant Harmor sat up after a few minutes and pulled out her datapad to reread Lloyd's last message to her now that she had some time. It was short but very sweet.

_Hey Harmor,_

_Hope all's well on your end of paradise. Guess what? My CO's recommended me for ODST training when we finally get back to a friendly base thanks to my performance here on Hat Yai so far. Looks like I'll be a bona fide Helljumper sooner than I expected. I'm pretty stoked. _

_The training probably won't be too fun, but I'm sure the weather's ten times better anywhere else but here, so I can't complain. It'll also be good not to be out on the lines while I learn to be a Helljumper; at least I know I won't be seriously getting shot at all the time. But I won't rub it in._

_So I know you're probably busy fighting rebels and saving civilization as we know it right now, just like I am, but it'd be nice if you sent me a quick shout-out whenever you get a chance. Let me know you're still doing okay out there. Hat Yai is anything but a vacation spot; I know how bad it gets and I worry about you, so don't keep me in suspense.  
><em>

_Anyway, that's it for this letter. Till next time, Sierra. I miss you, and take care._

_Dylan_

Sierra was frowning by the time she'd finished reading Dylan's letter. How many times had she read it already since receiving it? And each time, left her spirits in the pits? She'd written back to him shortly after receiving it, but hadn't heard anything back from him since. That was two and a half months ago now. She thought at first that he hadn't had time, that maybe something had happened to him, but hearing from Jason this morning that he'd had enough time to write back to him had hurt. Between that and Cameron's death, she wasn't quite sure what to do anymore.

Harmor mentally stopped herself mid-analysis then and snorted. For now, the twenty-four-year-old had work up to her eyeballs to attend to. While her subordinates utilized the allotted time taking care of their own needs, Sierra closed out the message on the screen and began to brainstorm her platoon's next move.

That's when she heard the explosion.

Lieutenant Harmor jerked up quick to a crouched position, stuffing her datapad back into a cargo pocket and bringing her assault rifle to bear fast with practiced ease. Then she opened a COM channel to her platoon as she watched the nearby vegetation for any signs of movement. "Squad leaders, sound off!"

"Sergeant Leon, first squad present and accounted for, ma'am."

"Sergeant Voltane, second squad revved and ready, Lieutenant."

"Gunnery Sergeant Brooks, third squad all here and in one piece, ma'am."

"Then what the hell was that detonation just now? Where'd it come from and who did it hit?"

It was her platoon XO, Gunny Brooks, who answered. "I don't know, LT. It was nearby but it wasn't second platoon."

Sierra cursed and switched channels to first platoon. "Riley? Was that on your end?"

"Yeah!" came the frantic reply. "Harmor, I'm going to need second over here quick to help us take these guys! Innies are pouring out of their outpost and charging at us!"

The lieutenant felt her heart beating harder and louder now at the news. If first platoon got overrun…she couldn't let that happen. Hailey would never forgive her for letting her fiancé get killed, and the last thing Sierra wanted was to see another good friend of hers become a victim of the unforgiving jungle. She responded to Lieutenant Riley's hail immediately. "On my way, Jace. Hold on!"

Harmor realized that now was also going to be a good opportunity to eliminate a lot of rebels, and finally get some revenge. She'd do this for Cameron, too.

"First and second squads, on me! We need to go support first platoon now! The Innies've spotted us and they're coming out of their hideout in droves! Third squad, stay here with the wounded!"

Lieutenant Harmor started pushing through the dense foliage quickly ahead of her platoon, taking only enough time to briefly scan the terrain under her feet with her eyes and HUD to see if there were any trip wires around that she or her platoon might go plodding into. It wasn't as thorough of a check as she would have liked, but now a fast pace was more important if she were to make it in time to help out first platoon. She was beyond startled when a few minutes later, just after uploading her location to Riley's display so that there'd be no friendly fire, she ran headlong into a rebel. They'd both been rushing through the forest, obviously trying to reinforce their respective sides. The flora was so thick here they hadn't seen one another until they'd collided.

Unlike her first real combat patrol on Biko more than a year ago, Lieutenant Harmor was the first one to react this time. She dropped her MA37 on the forest floor and reached for her sidearm instead, bringing her pistol up just as the Innie realized what had happened and scrambled for his own. Sierra could see his wide brown eyes and light hair peeking out from underneath his helmet, but in that moment it made no difference to her. She fired three quick rounds without hesitation, and the young rebel crumpled to the ground, two large dents in his thick chest armor where the bullets had been stopped, and one bleeding hole in his neck where it hadn't.

Sierra lowered her gun once he was dead and took in a deep breath as several Marines from first squad burst through the leafy surroundings.

"Ma'am?" Sergeant Leon asked when she saw her platoon leader sitting on the ground, sidearm in hand. She moved to help Sierra up, but Lieutenant Harmor waved her off.

"I'm fine, Sergeant. It's the reb who got the bad end of the deal, not me." Sierra holstered her pistol and picked her MA37 off the ground, bringing it to bear again. "Come on. We need to keep moving."

Predictably, it was only a few meters ahead that the rest of the Insurrectionist force was engaged in a fierce fight with elements of first platoon. Coordinating again via radio with Lieutenant Riley to make sure they didn't hit each other, Harmor wasted no time after that ordering her own platoon to open fire on the rebels.

Sierra didn't spare them an extra moment herself either, gripping her weapon tight in her hands as she fired off controlled burst after controlled burst, nailing a handful of Innies in the first few seconds of the skirmish. She could feel her anger and even hatred now for the Insurrectionists fueling her assault; she was long past feeling sorry for any of these bastards who'd mercilessly taken the lives of her fellow Marines the whole time she'd been here on Hat Yai – and most recently Cameron's, as well. She kept her trigger finger down until the clip ran dry, and at that point, she was so lost in the moment that she was surprised her gun had stopped pumping out lead. Harmor reloaded fast and, with first squad at her back, rushed through the foliage to another group of rebs. She spotted her next target without delay and zeroed in on him.

As Sierra approached the Innie she brought her weapon up, aimed and ready to fire. Her short burst clipped the man in the shoulder, on his armor, and he let out a grunt of pain as the bullets hit. Pumped full of adrenaline and eager to move on to the next Innie, Lieutenant Harmor dismissed him in her mind as momentarily incapacitated and brought her rifle down, sprinting ahead.

That turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes she'd ever made.

Instead of staying down like she thought the man rose up, bringing his gun with him. It took him a second to look down the sights because of his wound, but he was able to pull the trigger twice just as Sierra glanced back his way in horror.

She heard the loud cracks of the gun before she felt the bullets punch clear through her torso armor. She realized then – too late – that they were armor-piercing rounds.

_Shit._

Sierra didn't feel much at all at first. Her vision seemed to quickly close off to a pinprick of light, where she could see the shooter's clearly satisfied expression before she blinked and the world got hazy. She felt herself take another step forward, but it was on weak, mushy legs, and she fell.

Lieutenant Harmor hit the ground face first, and it was the sudden impact that finally forced her back into real time. Suddenly she felt the harsh pain of her wounds, the heaviness of her armor and weapon lying on top of her, and the hard-packed dirt beneath her.

Then she realized she couldn't breathe.

As soon as the pain hit she'd automatically tried to take in a deep breath to cry out. The pain was searing and so intense it had been nothing more than a simple reaction. She felt her adrenaline spike when her instinctual urge couldn't be performed because she now had blood in her lungs, bubbling up her throat before spilling down her chin and onto the jungle floor. She gagged and then coughed to get her airway clear again, but the blood was thick.

Somewhere in the muddled chaos around her, she heard someone yell for a corpsman and grip her by the shoulders to prop her up.

_Oh, God. _More blood.

Sierra noticed it as the corpsman rushed to her side. She could see it seeping out through the holes in her armor – the holes in _her_. There were two of them, and both were pouring out the vital red liquid she needed to survive. A wave of nausea rolled through her and she began to feel weak and lightheaded.

Someone tried to gently shake her to get her attention. "Lieutenant?"

Harmor couldn't even respond now. A figure knelt beside her and started tearing off her armor, then cutting open her battledress jacket and T-shirt underneath with a serrated combat knife to expose her wounds.

She slowly shut her eyes and thought fleetingly of Dylan before everything went black.


	23. Section II Hat Yai: Five

**Section II – Hat Yai: Five**

Sierra awoke a few days later in a daze. She couldn't fully open her eyes just yet, and for a moment she didn't know where she was. She started to panic, thinking maybe she'd been captured by the Innies, but then the fear slowly receded. Better to take a second to evaluate the situation rather than freak out right away. She opened her eyes to see a male nurse staring back at her.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant. You've been out for close to seventy-two hours now, so it's understandable if you take a minute to get your bearings. I'll wait."

Lieutenant Harmor found she couldn't think much past all the fuzz in her head. "Where...am I? What…happened to me?"

The nurse jotted down some notes on his datapad, then turned back to face her. "You're in Hat Yai's UNSC Hope Center, our best military trauma care hospital on-planet. You're lucky we're just a few hundred klicks south of Camp Triumph, where I understand your unit's been posted for the better part of the year. You just came from one of that sector's hottest outposts." He glanced down at his datapad again. "Doctor Taigan came in to check up on you more than once the first day you came in – you took two armor-piercing rounds to the side of your chest. One shattered your right clavicle, and the other punctured your right lung. The lung collapsed. We had a helluva time getting it to inflate again, but only temporarily – and you were losing blood like crazy besides. You nearly died."

Harmor swallowed as she took it all in. Her headache intensified, but then she started remembering what had happened to her. The details of the sudden skirmish and rushing over to help Jason's platoon all came flooding back into her mind, and she inhaled a sharp breath. "What about the rest of my platoon? What about…Riley?"

"Says here on First Lieutenant Riley's after-action report that he contacted your CO, Captain West, as soon as you went down. Your unit's first and second platoons were able to work together to stem the tide of Innies enough to retreat to a safe position, and you were later medevaced by Pelican along with four other Marines in your platoon. Second platoon had two more casualties during the skirmish, first platoon a lot more. But Lieutenant Riley's fine."

Sierra swallowed again and slowly nodded. It was good to hear that Jason and her Marines were okay. The nurse pulled his stethoscope down from around his neck and hooked it up to his datapad, then stepped closer to her with it.

"I'll check your vitals real quick before the doctor comes in in a few minutes. Once we're done with that, you've got a visitor outside who's been waiting in the lobby for three days for you to regain consciousness. I'm sure he'll be glad to finally get to come in to see you."

_Jason,_ Sierra thought. Had Alpha Company been relieved by another unit after the skirmish? The nurse hadn't mentioned that, and it didn't seem all that likely, but one thing she knew she could depend on was Riley. He was the type who'd willingly wait days if he had to, just to make sure he'd be there for a friend when he was needed. Sierra waited herself now, impatiently, for both the nurse and doctor to go through their check-up of her condition before finally allowing Jason to come up to her room.

There was a knock on the door and Harmor glanced up. "Come in," she called.

She watched as the doorknob was twisted open from the other side, and her breath caught for a second when she saw who it was. Standing there wasn't her close friend Riley, but the last person she'd thought of as she lay dying in the jungle.

"Dylan."

Sierra wanted to form the word, but her body wouldn't cooperate. Tears came to her eyes instead as a hard lump formed in her throat. She hadn't seen him for more than two years, and yet he looked exactly like she remembered. Short dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, neatly pressed uniform. But she could see that he'd gone through some subtle changes, too. His eyes weren't as soft and cheery as they once were, his expression a little harder than the Lloyd she'd known. Something of his fun-loving spirit was gone as well, though judging by some of his messages to her during their time on Hat Yai, thankfully not all of it. She could see in his eyes that he was affected at seeing her, too, but he managed to give her a small smile.

"Hi, Sierra." She saw him swallow as he stood in the doorway, still keeping his distance. "How're you feeling?"

"Not so good, to be honest," she answered slowly, finally finding her voice again. It came out rough and hoarse. "But better now that you're here."

She'd thought of what she'd say to him whenever they met up next a million times. She thought she'd chew him out for not sending her any messages for so long, for making her think he'd forgotten all about her and tucked the memory of their time together away in the past. Instead she felt her love for him surface all over again, overwhelming her after their long separation, and suddenly she just wanted him to be near. With effort, she propped herself up a little on the pillows of her hospital bed and pointed to the plastic chair beside her. "You can come sit, you know. I'm not so badly hurt that I'll keel over if you accidentally breathe on me or something."

Dylan chuckled nervously, running a hand over his hair before replying, "Okay."

He stepped into the room and, to her surprise, pulled up the chair as close as he could to her bed. Then he leaned forward in his seat and gently took her hand in his, squeezing it a little. He smiled at her, and she could hear a slight edge of emotion when he said softly, "It's good to see you."

Sierra smiled slightly, too. "You, too, D. It's been a long time."

"Yeah." He took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry it has to be like this, though. When I heard you'd been medevaced out of an outpost near Camp Triumph, I was…scared. They said you were in really bad shape, and I wasn't sure if you'd…so I waited to see."

Dylan lowered his head and without thinking about it, Sierra pulled her hand out of his grip and pushed it gently through his hair.

"I'm okay, D. Just a little…beat up right now, but I'm okay."

He looked up at her and she brought her hand back down to his. "I've really missed you, you know," he said. "I always thought we'd get some leave together or something so we could see each other sooner. I didn't think…the wait would be this long."

"I know. Me either. I've missed you a lot, too."

"I'm…sorry about not sending you any messages lately. I started talking to Riley a lot more, trying to figure this all out, and he knocked some sense into me about a lot of stuff. I just…needed some time to process, I guess."

Sierra wanted to reply, but instead shut her eyes hard and turned away at the sudden sharp jolt of pain that ripped through the right side of her chest. In the meantime, Dylan's other hand found her arm and he looked at her.

"Sierra? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she responded through gritted teeth.

"Do you need more morphine? Should I get one of the doctors?"

"No, I'm...I'm all right. Just...need to let it pass."

They both waited in silence for a few minutes, until Sierra let out a long breath and reopened her eyes.

"Damn," she said eventually. "Getting shot...hurts a lot more than you might think."

"So I hear." Dylan's voice lowered to a growl full of hate. "Hope you took some of those Innie bastards with you for doing this."

"I did," she replied quietly. "So what brings you here? How did you hear about me?"

"My unit just got pulled off the lines a couple weeks ago. Now we're stationed at the big UNSC base that's adjacent to this place. A buddy of mine got hit just before we left our outpost, so I came here to visit him when I was off-duty, to see how he was doing." Dylan squeezed her hand a little harder and took a deep breath. "I was in the emergency room waiting area when I heard a Pelican land on the pad outside. Seemed like half the trauma staff practically sprinted for the door. Five badly wounded Marines got wheeled in on gurneys, and I saw that one of them was you." He swallowed. "I didn't even recognize you at first. You were unconscious and bloody and had tubes hooked up all over. Oxygen, IV, you name it. I just about had a heart attack, and I've been waiting here ever since for you to wake up – so I could make sure myself that you were really okay."

"Thanks for being here. It really means a lot." She paused and added, "The doctor said something like that to me, too. Sounds like I'm going to be here for a while. Another few months at least. They're flash-cloning me a new lung, then I have to have the actual surgery for it plus recovery time. And that's not even mentioning my broken collarbone. I guess I was pretty bad."

"Well, I'll be here at the base for at least as long waiting for my ODST transfer papers to go through. At least we'll be stuck here together."

Neither said anything for a moment. Sierra watched as Dylan glanced down at his boots, then brought his gaze back to her. "Seeing you like that made me realize a lot of things," he said quietly. "So now I'm going to say what I should've said to you a long time ago, Sierra. I love you."

"I love you, too."

This time she truly meant what she said. Sierra Harmor, who hadn't shed a tear over getting her right clavicle shattered and taking a second bullet through the lungs, felt her eyes start to water again at the confession. They'd both been aware of their feelings for one another, but he'd never come out and said it, and neither had she. It impacted them both to finally hear the words aloud after so long.

Dylan's face broke out into a grin then and he answered, "I knew you did." Then he leaned down to kiss her, soft and hesitant at first since he knew she was still in a fragile state and in a lot of pain. But Sierra reached up with her good arm and slid her hand behind his head, pulling him even closer for a longer, deeper kiss. Not a perfect reunion, considering Sierra was in the hospital with a collapsed lung and fractured collarbone and had nearly died from her wounds - and Dylan was emotionally distraught over it.

But it was a good feeling, knowing that when all this was over, things might just work out. It felt like it'd been a long time since they had.

"You should get some more rest now, Sierra," Dylan said when they broke apart. He patted her hand in reassurance. "I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

><p>When Sierra awoke next, she found Dylan still seated in the chair beside her bed, datapad in one hand and hers in the other. It looked like he was reading something, but he turned to look at her as soon as she stirred. Lloyd smiled.<p>

"Morning, sleepy head."

Harmor blinked a few times before yawning. Then she glanced up at Dylan as she sat up, a hand pressed to her aching temple. "Is that what time of day it is?"

"Yup."

"Huh. Maybe I should try to get some more sleep."

Dylan checked his watch. "Late morning. Almost noon. I think you should be good to go." He grinned at her. "Besides, I'm starting to get bored out of my mind just sitting here while you snooze."

Sierra snorted as she shifted to a more comfortable position. "I've been laying in this bed for four days. How do you think I feel?"

"Yeah, but time goes by a lot quicker when you're unconscious."

"True." She looked at him. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Lloyd gave a shrug. "I don't know. How you ended up here. What you think of Jace and Hailey finally getting their heads out of their asses and hooking up. What you've been up to the last couple years since we've seen each other." In a gesture that caught her by surprise, Dylan leaned down then and rested his forehead against hers. "I know we both said this a lot in our letchips, and I just said it to you yesterday, but I've really missed you. It's good to have you back."

Sierra closed her eyes and brought a hand up to his cheek. "I've missed you, too, D. I missed you every day." She turned her head slightly then and kissed him, a soft one against his lips. Dylan pulled her closer and gave her a harder one in return. When they broke apart, he smiled at her again.

"It was really stupid of us to break up, wasn't it?"

Slowly, Sierra gave Dylan a look and smirked. "Don't make me laugh. I've only got one working lung right now and it's hard enough just to breathe." She sighed. "But yeah. I realized that a long time ago."

Her expression went serious much more quickly than Dylan had anticipated, and an uneasy feeling went through his gut.

"What is it?" he asked.

His feeling only intensified when she suddenly swallowed.

"Dylan, we've been out of each other's lives for two years. I know we tried to keep in touch as best we could with the messages, but sometimes that's not enough, you know?"

Lloyd stiffened. "Sierra, what are you talking about?"

She took in a deep breath. "We were broken up, D. I missed you and thought about you constantly, but I didn't know exactly where you were at with all this. I didn't know if maybe your feelings had changed somewhere along the way, if you were seeing anyone…and we'd never decided that we were going to make any commitments to each other. And then a couple months ago you stopped writing – "

Dylan sat back hard in his chair, finally catching her drift. "You've been seeing someone else?"

Sierra risked reaching for his hand again, and was surprised to find he let her take it. That motivated her to continue; their relationship would never last if they didn't repave the way for it on even ground. It was best to come clean now so they could lay the foundation right. "Do you know what hurt me most when we broke it off?" she said quietly. "You never told me you loved me, Dylan. I knew how you felt through some of the things you did, but you never just _said_ it. I think things would have gone a lot differently if you had."

She felt Dylan pull away. "Oh, so this is my fault?" he said with a slight edge to his voice.

"No, D. This is both our faults. We fucked this up together. But now we have a chance to fix it."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Yeah. I was seeing someone else for a while."

"Are you still with him now?"

"No."

"What happened?"

Dylan was still using his hard, detached tone of voice. It was his way of covering up the hurt her words were causing him. Sierra took in another long breath.

"D, you have to understand that I waited for you. I didn't see anyone for over a year because I missed you. I still did, even when I was with Cameron."

"That's his name?"

"Yeah." She squeezed his hand. "Please don't be mad, D. I never loved him. I had…feelings for him. I cared about him. But I didn't love him, D. I love _you_. I was only with him because I couldn't be with you, and I thought you'd already moved on."

Lloyd was silent for a long time. Each minute that ticked by without a response was killing Sierra. But finally, he let out a sigh.

"I guess I can't fault you for that. We were broken up, and I…saw a couple girls, too. All casual, nothing serious. I just…missed you so much." He squeezed her hand back this time, and despite the pain his own words caused her, Harmor began to have hope now. Then he looked at her again and said, "I love you, Sierra. I did at OCS and I never stopped. I want to make this work. I want us to do this for real this time – really, officially be together."

"I do too, D."

Dylan leaned in to kiss her, and then they held each other for a long time. After a while Lloyd pulled back again, still hunched over his seat to remain close to her but a little further now.

"You still didn't tell me what happened with him," he said quietly. He instantly regretted asking again when Sierra suddenly teared up.

"He died."

Dylan let out a sigh and said stiffly after a moment, "I'm sorry."

"Look, D, let's not…let's not talk about it anymore, okay? What happened here on Hat Yai - " She swallowed hard. "Well, you know what it was like. It's not anything you want to remember. I'm hoping to…I'm hoping we can start fresh now."

"Okay."

His answer caught her by surprise. "'Okay'? You're all right with this?"

"I can look past it." Dylan was quiet for a moment, running a hand through his hair as he collected his thoughts. "I…saw…a lot of my buddies' lives cut short in the jungle, Sierra. Just like I'm sure you did. There were a lot of times when I thought…that I'd die soon, too. The one thing I always regretted was you – not staying with you and not being with you when I had the chance." He stopped to take in a breath. "A lot of people I knew didn't get another shot at fixing what was wrong in their lives. Their lives ended pretty quick with a bullet to the head or stomach, or ended horribly and painfully with a sudden grenade burst or trip wire detonation. So now that…we managed to make it through – that we're both here and alive and okay, when so many others aren't – and I have another shot with you, I'm not going to let what we did while we were broken up get between us." He suddenly flashed a small smile at her. "I'm with you on this one. Let's start fresh, and we'll see where this goes."


	24. Section IV Derranjak: Five

**Section IV - Derranjak: Five**

**Present Day. April 28, 2530**. **ONI Headquarters Building, early evening. Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

From the other side of the one-way mirror in the interrogation room, Major Sierra Lloyd sat near the center of the table as she watched one of her subordinates conduct an interview of the three Innie brothers who'd been captured. Lloyd leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest while she observed. There was blood running down the front of the oldest brother's gray T-shirt, coming from both sides of his nose, and he groaned repeatedly as Staff Sergeant Grimes dealt out blow after blow with his fists. Grimes was a burly man, so each hit did a good amount of damage to the rebel's face.

Sierra decided she'd let it go on for a moment longer before trying the questioning again. She furrowed her brow when she saw the staff sergeant pull his fist back for another hit, but then pause.

"Ma'am?" he asked through the small microphone attached to his uniform shirt, low enough that the Innie wouldn't be able to hear. Staff Sergeant Grimes was breathing heavily. "What are your – "

"Keep going, Grimes."

The staff sergeant hesitated. "All due respect, Major, but he can't answer our questions if he's dead."

"I've dealt with his type before, Staff Sergeant. I know his breaking point, and we're not quite there yet. Proceed."

There was a sigh on the other end. "Yes, ma'am."

The oldest rebel groaned again as he was hit.

Sierra waited for Grimes to clip him twice more, then took a sip from the water bottle resting beside her on the table and said, "Stop."

Staff Sergeant Grimes moved back immediately. Both the staff sergeant and the prisoner were breathing heavy now. The Innie doubled over in pain but his two brothers, sitting beside him, didn't dare move to help him. Sierra had ordered each member of her interrogation team not to touch the youngest brother unless there was no other way to get the others to talk – threatening the kid was one thing, but doing him actual harm was entirely another. Lloyd would keep him relatively safe as long as the others cooperated. The middle brother, however, had a good-sized shiner now on one of his eyes for not being forthcoming earlier – it gave his face renewed color after the welt on his forehead had healed up. Major Lloyd wanted to show them that although she was no longer fit for interrogation duties herself, her subordinates were very apt substitutes.

She keyed her own mike after taking a moment to survey the atmosphere in the room. "Grimes?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Ask him if he remembers anything new now."

The Marine noncom stepped back up to the table where the three rebel prisoners were seated and leaned over the oldest brother's head. "That get your mind jumpstarted a bit? Anything you forgot to tell us suddenly crop up in that little pea brain of yours?"

"Okay," the Innie panted. "Okay. Just…give me a fucking second to…breathe. I can't…breathe through my nose anymore."

Sierra keyed her mike again. "Give him thirty seconds, Grimes. Time it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't move though. Stay there in front of him. You don't want to give him any space; you want to be right where you are. So close it's uncomfortable. Makes them uneasy, which makes them more willing to talk."

"Understood, Major."

Lloyd glanced down at her own watch as the allotted seconds ticked by. Just before the time was going to run out and the rebel was about to receive some verbal form of prompting, he finally answered.

"I may have…fudged some info I gave to Lieutenant Braysee earlier. The girl interrogator from before."

Sierra leaned forward then, her interest piqued.

"Tell me then, reb. What was it that you lied to her about?"

"The Marines I said we'd been keeping an eye on in the city," the Innie replied. "It wasn't – "

"They weren't ordinary Marines," the middle brother chimed in. "They were Helljumpers."

"Relevancy," Major Lloyd said into her mike. It was certainly an interesting development, but if the Innie brothers had hid that information from her before, she wanted to know why. They'd done it for a good reason – rebels were usually proud to boast about getting the upper hand on the UNSC's toughest ground troops.

"So what?" Staff Sergeant Grimes asked as ordered. He stood over the oldest Innie with a hard expression on his face, pushing his bloodied knuckles against the desk. "You're going to have to give me something better than that to get me off your back, punk."

"It was a set-up," the youngest brother said. He stumbled a little over his words from fear. "The…the whole thing. Targeting that building, firing on the Helljumpers – "

The older Innie spat blood out of his mouth and onto the floor, then shot his brother a fierce glare. "Shut the hell up, Tucker. I've told you before to keep your trap shut."

Staff Sergeant Grimes whipped back to face him. "Do you want me to pound your face in again, reb, or are you just plain stupid? He's trying to help you. The sooner we get real answers and the truth out of you three, the sooner you can enjoy air-conditioned rooms, hot food, cushy bunks, and even a holoscreen. If you don't want that shit for yourself – if you think it's too plush for your hard-ass persona – then at least be a man and think of your fucking brothers."

The rebel lifted up the lower half of his T-shirt and gingerly wiped the blood streaming down both of his nostrils. Then a smug grin appeared on his battered face as he glanced back up at the staff sergeant. "Go fuck yourself. And if that interrogator chick is watching us now, too, you can tell her I can help her out with that. But you, you're on your own."

"One hit should do it this time, Grimes," Sierra said into her mike. "Backhand him."

A wet smack sounded across the small room as the blow forced more blood from the Innie's mouth and nose. Droplets of it splattered onto the table and the side of the wall closest to him. Grimes stared back at the other two brothers while the older one piped down again. "You were saying?"

"Uh – " The youngest was at a loss for words.

"About the shooting being a set-up," Grimes prompted. "We know you weren't going after the building itself, and that the civilian deaths weren't what you were after either. You said earlier you did it to get at the troops in the city, who we now know were ODSTs and not Marines. So what was it that you were after? Why go to all that trouble to take out some UNSC troops? Why not just recon the area to find where they were camped out and go after them face-to-face?"

"It was an ambush," the middle brother finally answered. "We had to create a diversion so the troops on the ground wouldn't be thinking too hard or check well enough for the signs. We try to do the job as good as we can and keep our tracks covered, so to speak, but we knew we'd have a better shot if there was some real major shit going down nearby to get their attention."

"And just what was this ambush supposed to accomplish, besides the obvious of killing more of our personnel? I know there's more to the story because otherwise you wouldn't go to the trouble of shooting up a hospital."

The youngest brother swallowed audibly, exchanging a nervous look with the middle one. "We uh, we needed prisoners. For interrogation. We spent weeks out there looking for the Helljumpers' hideout but couldn't find it. We knew they had a large force, somewhere. So we decided we needed to lure a few of them out in the open, and the best chance of doing that was obviously on one of their patrols. We couldn't control their route for the set-up, though, so we decided on attacking that building. It assured us of where they'd be at that given moment and gave us a shot at seeing our plan through." He took a deep breath. "Then we thought once we had some prisoners in hand, we'd kill the rest of the ODSTs on patrol and force those we'd captured to tell us where their unit was."

Staff Sergeant Grimes took a step back, surprised at the amount of information the kid had just spilled. He wasn't sure if it was to keep his older brother from being harmed more or if it was fear or if he just wanted the questioning to be over and done with for now. Whatever the case was, it didn't matter. What mattered, to him and to his CO, Major Lloyd, was that they now had a much clearer picture of what had occurred – and why. They were one giant step closer to getting to the bottom of the reasons for the attack, and possibly capturing the perpetrators. But with that knowledge, a new challenge had popped up.

Grimes tapped his ear bud a few times, pretending he was just scratching the side of his head in thought to the three Innies in front of him. He figured Lloyd would have something to say, that she'd be pleased with this offering or that she'd have follow up questions for the rebels to see if she could press anymore info out of them now that they seemed willing to talk. Instead, the line was silent. "Ma'am? Anything to add?"

From inside the briefing room on the other side of the one-way mirror, Sierra felt like her heart had stopped for a moment. She was trying hard – and so far succeeding – at keeping her emotions under check, but it was difficult. A coordinated ambush to attack a Helljumper patrol. Plans to mercilessly kill whomever the rebels didn't take for prisoner. It was so much like the way she'd been told Dylan had died on Victoria two months ago that it was hard for her to hear, and an even tougher pill to swallow. It was too many coincidences at once, and, being in the business of lying and manipulating herself, she knew that too many coincidences didn't crop up at once naturally. They were orchestrated.

She eased a hand down to the ever-growing bulge of her belly and wondered for a second if –

"Major?"

"Grimes, ask him if those prisoners are still alive," Sierra said.

She waited impatiently as the staff sergeant got back into his role. He leaned forward in front of the youngest Innie and said, "See? Now that's the type of info we're aiming for. Looks like you're the brains of the bunch, kiddo. Hope you enjoy your hot meal tonight."

"I didn't authorize that, Staff Sergeant," Major Lloyd practically hissed through the mike. "You ask him if he knows if the prisoners are alive, and you ask him _now_. I want a straight answer from him, because this could be a game-changer."

Grimes recovered smoothly from his mistake. "Just answer one more question for me, son, and that steaming plate of food's yours," he said as he got even closer. "What's the current status of the Helljumpers you rebel bastards took prisoner?"

The older brother scoffed from the other end of the table. "How the fuck would we know that, huh? We've been fucking here for five weeks."

"Then what was their last known status?"

"What do you think? They were alive. No use to us dead, dipshit."

Staff Sergeant Grimes raised his arm in anticipation of Lloyd's order to hit the Innie for his comment, but Sierra keyed the mike before he completed his move.

"That's enough, Grimes. He's no use to us dead, either, and nothing will stop his smart mouth. You send him back to the nice little corner of hell ONI put him in and leave him there till we need him again. Take his younger brother to the upper cells. He's earned it."

"Which one, ma'am?"

"The kid. The middle brother can go back where he was, too."

"But he – "

"I don't _care_, Sergeant," the major snapped, standing from the table now. "We're done here for today. And you're dismissed."

There were too many things to think about at the moment, too many possible implications. Before she did anything she might regret – like accuse her own CO of lying to her face about the death of her husband, electronically tampering with his deployment orders, and then failing to inform her that he'd been captured by the Innies on an entirely different planet – Major Lloyd had some digging to do. She needed to figure out who was really telling the truth.

* * *

><p>When she got home that night, she didn't even make her usual effort to spend some time with Grace before putting her to bed. Sierra felt terribly guilty for sitting her in front of the holoscreen with a cartoon instead of reading to her or playing with her after being gone all day, but what the major had just learned could rock Grace's world as well. Her father might not actually be dead. Maybe, if Sierra acted fast enough, Dylan could come home. Maybe he'd get to see their daughter grow up and be there for their son's birth after all. Maybe –<p>

_Stop it_, Lloyd thought to herself then. _Just stop. Don't get your hopes up until you know for sure what's going on. Even if what you think is really true – that Dylan's on Kholo and not Victoria, and that he was involved in _that_ ambush – he could still be dead. He might've died in the ambush itself. The Innies may have captured him but already killed him. He may be dead by the time you've got enough resources lined up to mount a rescue operation. Or – _

Or Commander Alder had told her the truth the first time. But somehow, she felt in her gut that he hadn't. Her instincts had been telling her as much for a while now.

In any case, she picked up her datapad as soon as she could and began typing out a message from her secure ONI account.

_Dad, _

_I need your help with something. It's about the case I've been looking into lately, the hospital shooting there on Kholo. You were right; it's not what it seems. It wasn't just a shooting or about the building at all. They were trying to capture UNSC military personnel to interrogate, Dad. Helljumpers. I think I've been lied to by my higher-ups. I don't think Dylan's really dead. I know that may sound like wishful thinking on your end, and it still does to me, too, but there's too many things here that don't add up. If Dylan's alive on Kholo, it would make sense of a lot of things that don't make any sense right now._

_I don't have time to get into it now. I just want to know if you'd be able to do something for me. Try to ask around your old contacts and see if they've heard anything about missing ODSTs on-planet, or any who've been listed as MIA recently. And Dad – don't mention me, and try not to cause any ripples. Thanks._

_Love, Sierra_


	25. Section IVa Kholo: Three

**Section IVa – Kholo: Three**

**Present Day. April 28, 2530. Unknown location, unknown time. Planet Kholo, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

They'd been separated after the first four days of internment, and now it was coming up on two months since the three Helljumpers had been captured. Major Dylan Lloyd sat alone in his cell now and thought about that as he made another scratch mark on the bare wall. He hadn't seen Sergeant Nordevaak or Corporal Olson for three weeks. He didn't even know if they were alive or dead. Maybe he was the only one left, he mused. Maybe they were just keeping him now because of his rank. Because he made a good prize for their sadistic little games.

"Dammit!" Lloyd shouted in frustration at the wall. He pounded the side of a fist against it, suddenly breathing hard, and had to consciously calm himself down. The UNSC had to send someone to get them out soon. They had to.

He'd been good about keeping his cool until now, if nothing else than to demonstrate to the Innies that they couldn't break him – no matter what they did. But he could feel this imprisonment slowly eating at him, chipping away at his resolve, changing him in ways he didn't like. The one thing he feared more than getting killed was returning home a different man. He didn't like how often he let his anger get the best of him now. He didn't like that he allowed himself to get that angry to begin with. He didn't like shitting in a bucket and pissing against the walls. There were a lot of things about this place he didn't like, and it all started to get to him, a little more each day. That's why he had to leave – find a way out, one way or another. Help would either come in the form of a UNSC rescue team soon, or he'd find his own path to freedom. He just didn't know how long the latter option might take. By the time he had the right opportunity, it might be too late.

The major mentally shook himself then and he moved to sit back down on his tattered bunk. _Get a grip, Lloyd, _he thought. _Don't let this place own you. You can fight it. You _need_ to fight it, for your girls and your new kid. _

That was the only thing that had kept him together this long. Corporal Olson had started showing signs of breaking after the first month, and Dylan could tell Nordevaak was getting close now, too. At least he had been the last time Lloyd had seen him.

Just like Major Lloyd had predicted, the Innies had started torturing Olson first. She took the hits as well as could be expected, and never told them anything. Lloyd was proud of how his Helljumpers had handled things in the beginning. Hope was still strong in all of them then, that the rest of Delta Company would send in a rescue force and that they'd be out of the Insurrectionists' hands in no time. But that waned a few weeks in, and then a month, and now two months. Things had quickly gone from bad to worse. The major still had hope because he had to believe he'd see Sierra and Grace again, but it was tough.

_Do something different, _Dylan thought to himself. _Avoid falling into a repetitive cycle of actions, but keep your mind occupied. Don't think about it all so much. _

So the first thing he did was get up from his bed and pull off his T-shirt. He'd taken his battledress jacket off a long time ago to use as a blanket for when it got cold in the night and he lay shivering on the flimsy cot he slept on. The jacket was still in relatively good condition. His shirt, though, was grimy after being worn so long without getting washed. He had some water left over from the last meal he'd had, maybe about ten hours ago, and so he resolved to use it to dampen his shirt enough to let it air out for a few hours. That should hopefully get rid of the stench and make it a little cleaner.

It was easier said than done, though. Each tiny movement hurt like hell, and Dylan had to bite his lower lip to keep from groaning aloud in pain. Last time the Innies had dragged him out of his cell to interrogate him they'd broken two of the fingers in his left hand - the index and middle finger. He hadn't so much as gotten a wadded up bandage for it and wondered if it was starting to get infected. He hoped not. He had enough things to deal with now without having to worry about that, too.

Eventually his T-shirt came off, and he set to work. Major Lloyd poured the leftover water into the metal bowl he'd been getting his infrequent meals in, soaking the shirt in it. He wrung out the water a few times, soaked it again, and then spread it out to dry on the small chair in the corner of the cell. That's all that was in here - a cot, a chair, and a bucket.

_And my pictures, _Lloyd thought. There were two of them that he always carried with him: one of him and Sierra, and one of them both in uniform with their daughter Grace. He pulled them out his pocket now and glanced down at them for a moment, his fingers brushing against his wedding ring as he did so. He kissed the picture of his family, then stared at the one of him and his wife. _I miss you, Sierra. I miss you both so much. Don't give up on me. I'll try to find a way home as soon as I can. _After that, he stuffed the photos quickly back into his pocket. At first he'd wanted to hide them somewhere in the room to keep them safe from the Innies' hands, but then he found he couldn't. He felt better with them on his person so he'd kept them in one of his cargo pockets, along with his wedding band. Thankfully his interrogators had never bothered to do a thorough check, other than a rough pat-down to make sure he wasn't hiding a combat knife.

Dylan snorted. They'd stripped him of all his body armor and weapons while he'd been unconscious that first day, so he wasn't sure where they thought he would've gotten a blade.

The only good thing he could say of the Innies was that they'd dispatched a doctor for him that first day when he'd woken up. He wasn't any good to them dead, he imagined, so they'd treated him enough to make sure he wouldn't slowly bleed out from his gunshot wounds. Not that they'd been nice enough to give him any pain meds for it, but periodic applications of biofoam and bandages had sufficed. It was better than nothing.

Once he'd finished with his shirt, the major glanced down at himself. He wasn't quiet as toned as he'd once been. Now he was just getting skinny. _That's something else I can do, _he thought. _Try do some push-ups and crunches in here. _It would help him keep up at least a little strength in case he ever got the chance to try to escape, and as long as the gunshot wounds in the side of his gut didn't protest too much, it wasn't a bad idea. He just had to make sure not to do it when the guards were watching him. They'd take it as a sign that he wasn't being treated harshly enough and might try to beat him for it.

Major Lloyd perked up as he suddenly heard the sound of boots coming down the hall.

_Speak of the devil -_

"Hey! What're you doing in there, scum?"

Dylan had his back to the guard, so he was in the perfect position for it. He pretended to unzip his pants. "Taking a leak," he answered roughly, hoping the other man would leave. "Do you mind?"

The Innie scoffed. "Yeah, right. Get your hands up and turn around."

_Damn, _Lloyd thought. He slowly turned around. He knew the gig was up when the guard saw that he hadn't really opened his fly.

"I knew it. Get out of the cell. Boss wants to chat with you."

The guard nodded to another man in the cells' control room. With the press of a button, the door to Dylan's cell opened. There wasn't anywhere for Major Lloyd to go, though; the Innie kept his assault rifle trained on him as he stepped out. If Dylan made any sudden movements or tried to bolt, he'd be nothing but a splatter on the wall.

When he was out, the Innie shoved him hard in the back. "You know which way the room is by now. Start walking."

Major Lloyd had no choice but to do as he was told. He didn't even try to ask if he could grab his T-shirt first. He was sent off to the Innies' makeshift interrogation room in nothing but his dogtags, battledress pants, and boots. Once he arrived, he was shoved hard again in the direction of the lone, hard wooden chair in the room. Dylan sat and waited. No one else showed up for a while. Then, a second rebel walked into the room, setting up another chair as a third Innie shoved a prisoner onto it. It was Corporal Shan Olson.

She was crying.

Alarmed at seeing her like this in the first time in three weeks, Dylan's eyes went a little wide as he leaned over. "Olson? What happened? What did they do to you?"

The corporal shook her head. Lloyd hoped against hope that their rebel captors hadn't done to her what he'd feared they'd do for a while now. Corporal Olson's lack of response, however, worried him.

"Shan?"

"Not me," the corporal finally replied, and Dylan let out a subtle breath of relief. "It's...Sergeant Nordevaak, sir. They killed him."

Dylan felt his blood run cold. "What?"

"They killed Sarge, sir," Olson repeated, tears streaming down her dirty face as her voice quivered. "Took a pistol and shot him in the head, right in front of me. They were questioning us both at the same time and Nordevaak got testy. The Innie bastard finally blew a fuse, said he was tired of Sarge's mouth...so he fired two rounds into his head."

"Christ." Major Lloyd ran his hands over his own dirty face, then through his short hair. After a moment he turned back to look at Olson. "Have you told them anything, Corporal?"

"No, sir. And I won't. I didn't, even when they killed Mika."

Dylan wanted to raise an eyebrow at her response, but he was too exhausted from lack of food and decent sleep for weeks. Corporal Olson had just called the sergeant by first name. He wondered if there'd been more to their relationship than just the professional aspect. In other circumstances he would've had to reprimand them both since Nordevaak ranked the corporal and wasn't supposed to get involved with a subordinate, but now it didn't matter. They were prisoners, and Sergeant Nordevaak was dead.

"Good," Lloyd said instead. "Keep it that way. I'm sorry to hear about Nordevaak, but we have to stay strong. It's just two of us now. You know I will never say anything to give away Delta's position, so now it's up to you to continue to keep that a secret, too, Corporal."

Olson swallowed hard and wiped away some of her tears. She ended up smearing some of the blood from a cut above her right eye, but it didn't seem to bother her. "Yes, sir. I won't let you down."

Major Lloyd let out a long breath. Waiting for the head Innie to show up always made him uneasy. The rebels were like that with their mind games - they'd put the ODSTs into a room together, let them talk to each other a little about what had happened to one another so they could spread the fear, and then the Innie leader would walk in right on cue. It ended up happening that way today as well.

The head Insurrectionist, the middle-aged, scruffy man from the first day, suddenly filled Dylan's field of vision. He pulled out a sharpened combat knife with a razor-thin edge and grinned. "Good afternoon, Major Lloyd. How are you feeling today?"

"You broke two of my fingers the other day, asshole," Dylan spat. "How do you think?"

The Innie sighed. "You know I can't guarantee your safety or well-being if you don't tell me where the rest of your unit is holed up, Major. Any piece of information will do for now. How large of a presence you Helljumpers have in the city, where you are, what objectives you were given...I'm flexible. Just answer any one of these things for me, and I'll let you take a shower. Hell, I'll even throw in a couple aspirins for you. How's that sound?"

"No," Lloyd growled. "I don't take bribes from rebs. I won't put _my_ Helljumpers - _my_ men and women - in danger for a damn shower and some painkillers. I won't do it for anything."

"You know that's the same thing the sergeant said to me a few minutes ago? Guess where he ended up." The man's grin morphed into a feral smirk. "But you, I need you. You've got more information in that head of yours than both your other Troopers combined. I need you alive. That doesn't, however, mean I need you unhurt." The Innie held his combat knife up to Dylan's bare chest, and Lloyd flinched despite himself. "Yeah. I think I'll start right here."


	26. Section III ONI: One

Author's Note: Warning for some suggestive themes. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Section III – ONI: One<strong>

**Seven Years Earlier. November 17, 2523**. **Cayman Heights Seaside Resort, early afternoon. Planet Roost, UEG Outer Colonies.**

"If you'd told me this time last year that I'd be reading celebrity gossip magazines on a beautiful beach with my best friend, mimosas in hand and with a wedding ring on my finger, I'd have laughed at you outright and then asked you to please ship my belongings to my parents if and when I was killed in action."

With that, Sierra took another generous sip of her cocktail and kept reading the article in front of her – some superstar couple had broken up again. In the meantime, Hailey giggled as she lay on her own towel next to Sierra. By the sounds of it, Hailey was already letting the alcohol get to her.

"I probably would have, too!" Thompson exclaimed. No, wait, Sierra reminded herself. Riley. She was Hailey Riley now. And Sierra…well, Harmor was no more. She was Sierra Lloyd now.

The thought made her giddy and she couldn't tell if it was from the drink or the sudden realization. Four days into her honeymoon, and she could barely remember who she was anymore. Must have been all the drinks and really, really, crazy-good sex she'd been having with Dylan lately.

A minute later Sierra dropped the magazine in her hand and turned over onto her back, closing her eyes underneath her sunglasses as she gratefully took in the sun's warm rays. Ah, yes. This was the life…

She heard Hailey let out a sigh as she turned over to catch some sun, too. "It's going to be hard to leave this place and go back to our respective bases soon. You know that after today we only have six more days here? It'll take two to get back, and there goes our honeymoon leave."

Sierra frowned then and let out a groan. "Don't remind me. I'm trying to liberate my mind of that thought for as long as possible. For now, I'm pretending I live here and this'll be my pampered life forever."

"Aw, come on. Wouldn't you get sick of it?" a male voice interjected. Jason's.

"No," both women answered in unison, entirely sincere.

Sierra heard Dylan laugh somewhere nearby. "I don't know, Jace. I wouldn't mind having my own private island either." Then he shouted louder, "Throw the damn ball, would you?"

"All right, man, here goes – oh, shit! Girls, watch it!"

The football Dylan and Jason had been tossing at each other landed hard in the sand just inches from Hailey. Sierra tried to contain a chuckle as her friend threw the ball back angrily at her new husband.

"Dammit, Jason! If you make me spill this drink – !"

"Then I'll buy you a new one?" Jason asked sweetly.

Dylan snorted and shook his head at Jason. "Dude, you are so whipped."

"D?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Come with me to the bar. I need a refill."

"Coming!"

Jason grinned wide behind his sunglasses. "And you say _I'm_ the one who's whipped?"

"Shut up, Jace."

"Yeah, yeah. Let me know when your balls grow back, man."

Dylan smirked. "You, too, buddy."

"I knew this would devolve into talk about balls," Hailey said as an aside to Sierra.

"They can't help themselves." Sierra pointed to her friend's nearly empty drink. "Do you want another one, too?"

"Not right now. I'm going to enjoy my nice buzz for a little longer and then see."

"Okay."

Sierra threw her magazine onto her beach towel and stood, waiting for Dylan to reach her so they could walk over to the bar at the end of the beach together. Dylan smiled at her as he walked up and leaned in for a quick kiss. Sierra smiled, too, kissing him back.

"Hi," he said to her in a low voice.

"Hi," Sierra returned.

"We should get going, huh?"

"That would be good."

Dylan took her hand in his and they started stepping through the hot sand in their bare feet. His face and shoulders were a little sunburnt from the previous days, but by now he was starting to get a good tan on his arms, back, and chest. So was Sierra.

"So? You happy here on Roost so far?" Dylan asked her.

"It's amazing." She shot him a quick glance and smirked. "If I'd known it'd be this nice, I would've tried to beg a leave extension out of my CO."

"Yeah, me, too. We wouldn't've gotten it anyway though."

"I know." She gave him a look. "I guess we'll just have to make the most of these couple weeks."

Dylan smiled. "I plan on it."

"I'm really glad we decided to do things the way we did. That was a stroke of genius on your part, by the way. Get married on the same day as Jason and Hailey so we could all be sure to get these two weeks of leave together."

"The one thing the Corps can't deny us is time off for our honeymoon. It's the only way we'd all get to hang out and not have one or two of us left out of the loop because of duty." Dylan stopped, leaning down to kiss Sierra again. "And, of course, I wanted to marry you as soon as possible. So it all worked out nicely that way."

Sierra grinned as she kissed him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They resumed walking, eventually making it to the bar. Dylan pushed his sunglasses up on his head and held up two fingers in a vee at the bartender. "Two drinks, please. A large beer and another mimosa for my lovely new wife."

"Large beer and one mimosa, coming up, sir."

Sierra raised an eyebrow. "Get the officer treatment even out of uniform, huh?"

Her husband smiled and shrugged. "An extra perk for making captain a few months ago?"

Sierra snorted. "An extra perk for that would've been more time to spend here with you. But even with our new ranks, we still get just fourteen days. Cut out travel time and we've only got ten on-planet."

"Better than nothing. You know that's a lifetime for the Corps."

"True."

The drinks finally arrived, and Dylan took a long swig of beer and put his sunglasses back on before starting back down the beach with his wife. He put his arm around her shoulders, taking another gulp of beer as he did so. "Damn, this is good."

"Maybe I should've tried the draft then, but I figured I'd splurge on the high class stuff now that I've got the chance."

Dylan chuckled. "I don't think I'd trade beer for anything."

Sierra gave him a feigned look of hurt, and her husband laughed, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Except you, of course. I couldn't live without beer, or you."

Sierra's grin returned as she shook her head at him. "You're such a jerk, Dylan. I shouldn't have married you."

"Good thing I tricked you into it when I did, then."

* * *

><p>The two newlywed couples spent the rest of the warm day on the shore, enjoying the sun and the relaxed atmosphere. They hadn't felt this carefree in a long time. With two combat campaigns under their belts each, it was good to finally have some downtime with best friends and loved ones. They hadn't seen each other all together in person much over the last three years since graduating from OCS, though at least Dylan and Sierra had spent several months on the same post while she healed up from her wounds. While getting hit had not been a good experience – and a very painful one for Sierra – she was doing well now a year after having surgery, and her flash-cloned lung was working just fine. Her shattered clavicle had been reconstructed as well and was also good as new. Five months after taking two bullets to the side of the chest in Hat Yai, Sierra had been able to return to active duty with her second platoon in Alpha Company.<p>

Then there was the fact that she'd been recently promoted to captain, along with Dylan. Jason and Hailey had both been a little jealous, but they were close to getting their double silver bars, too.

The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon when Sierra realized she'd downed too much liquid at once. After a second round of drinks they'd all gotten water bottles to keep hydrated in the heat, and so Sierra got up from her towel and made her way to the restrooms near the bar. By the time she got back, she was surprised to find that the Rileys were nowhere to be seen, and Dylan was sitting on her beach towel with everything else packed up beside him.

"Hey," he said as she walked up. "So Jason and Hailey went back to their hotel room early to get ready for dinner." Then he snorted. "Or at least that's what they said. I think we all know what they really meant."

"They know it's at eight, right?" Sierra smirked and crouched down to get a little closer to Dylan. "Maybe we should also 'go get ready'?"

Dylan smirked back. "I've got a better idea. Let's hit the surf."

"Dylan – "

"Trust me, honey. Come on."

They left their stuff there on the beach and walked down a ways to a more secluded area. They hadn't brought anything along with them that was worth stealing anyway. They'd be back for their things later. For now, Dylan took her hand and gave her a wide grin as they faced the gleaming water. "Ready?"

"For what?"

"To run!"

Dylan took off sprinting right towards the surf, and Sierra had no choice but to follow since they were holding hands. They both jumped into the incoming waves and let the warm ocean water wash over them before resurfacing, now soaking wet. Dylan looked so pleased with himself it was hard not to feel the same way. He looked over at Sierra, his grin wider than ever.

"See? I told you it'd be worth taking a quick dip."

Sierra grinned back. "It does feel nice." She swam up closer to him. "But I want to spend some more time with you."

She slid her hands up his chest from beneath the water's surface and wrapped them around his shoulders as she kissed him. Dylan responded with a smirk, pulling her closer by the waist and kissing her back hard. They were just starting to make out when another wave crashed against them, momentarily breaking them apart. Dylan and Sierra both came up laughing.

"Okay, we need to find somewhere else to do this," Dylan said, giving his wife a quick kiss. "Swim with me. There should be an isolated cove over here protected by some rocks."

"I'll follow you."

They started kissing ardently again as soon as they made it to the alcove Dylan had spotted. The water was warmer and calmer here, and they could finally be alone, well out of sight of all the tourists on the main part of the beach. Sierra gripped the back of his head with one hand as Dylan leaned down to press his lips against her neck just above the water's surface, then kissed his way up to her lips to give her a long, deep kiss. Breathing a little heavier now, they paused for moment to grin at each other before they resumed making out. Sierra knew Lloyd planned to stay when he shimmied out of his board shorts underneath the water and tossed them up on the shore. Then he leaned in close with a smirk.

"You next," he said, sliding his arms behind her back to undo her bikini top as he kissed her. Sierra giggled as he tossed that up onto the shore, too, and then she let herself be taken in by the heady atmosphere and mild undulations of the water around them.

* * *

><p>After they'd taken a shower once they'd gotten back to their hotel room later on, Dylan and Sierra found they still had some time left before they needed to get ready to meet Jason and Hailey for dinner. So, happily exhausted from the long day at the beach, Sierra slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top and let herself sink into the thick comforter of the bed. Lying down on her stomach, she folded her arms underneath her chin and closed her eyes, relishing the feeling. It sure beat any cramped officers' quarters she'd ever been in – and beat sleeping on the ground in the grass or dirt or mud any day of the week. When she opened them again, Dylan was smiling at her from the other side of the room.<p>

"Hey, no falling asleep," he said in a mock serious tone as he pulled on a T-shirt over his own shorts. "J and H will kick our asses if we miss dinner."

"I know," Sierra replied, her words muffled by the sea of fluff surrounding her. "But this bed feels so nice." She opened one eye and looked at him. "It's just missing you."

Dylan walked over to the bed and kissed her, then moved to lay down beside her. He slid an arm around her and touched her bare shoulder. "Turn over for a sec."

"Why?"

"I want to see something."

Sierra snorted. "I'm sure you do, but I'm pretty beat right now."

"No, really. Turn around."

Sierra did so and found that Dylan had trapped her between his arms. He was keeping his upper body raised up above her with them. He smiled down at her, and Sierra laughed.

"See? This is exactly what I meant. You can't fool me, Lloyd."

"That's going to get confusing now," Dylan said. "You're Lloyd, too."

"Yeah, but I know that I mean you when I say it."

She gripped Lloyd by the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a few deep kisses. Then Dylan finally eased up and let himself rest on top of her. Sierra ran a hand through his short hair as he closed his eyes. "I think you're tired, too, honey," she said softly.

"A little."

"Should we skip dinner?"

Lloyd snorted. "Nope. Not that tired. I'm starving." He pushed himself up a bit to look at her. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah. But I kind of don't want to leave the bed."

"We could order room service."

"I know."

"You don't want to?"

"I guess it wouldn't be very fair to bail on Jason and Hailey. Besides, we don't all get to hang out enough together as it is."

Dylan smiled. "Seems to me like you've convinced yourself to go. Should we get up and get ready?"

"In a minute." They were both quiet for a moment until Sierra said, "D?"

"Mm?"

"What was it that you wanted to see just now?"

"Oh."

Sierra glanced down at herself as Dylan pulled on the right side of her tank top strap, exposing her skin.

"My boobs?" Sierra asked with a quirked eyebrow. "How original."

Dylan laughed. "I like them, too – very much – but no. I wanted to see your growing collection of battle scars."

Sierra groaned. "Not my most flattering features. I'm going to try to get them removed as soon as we save up enough money for it."

She watched as Dylan touched his hands gently to the twin spots where the bullets had gone through her collarbone and lung a year ago, just above her right breast. The skin there was a little mottled and gray in two small circles.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked her.

"No. Well, only sometimes."

Dylan let go of the fabric and lifted up her chin. "You still have that cut from OCS under here, too."

"I know. Don't remind me."

He chuckled. "Why not? We had some good times there."

"Yeah, but getting my neck sliced open by the instructor was definitely not one of them."

"No. But it is where I fell in love with you." He leaned down and kissed her softly this time against the lips. Then he said, "Do me a favor, huh?"

"What?"

The tone of his voice changed, going lower and softer. "Try not to get hurt again, okay?"

Sierra looked up at him and touched a hand to his cheek. "Okay. I promise, Dylan." She took in a deep breath, knowing nothing like that could be guaranteed in their line of work. "But you have to promise me the same."


	27. Section III ONI: Two

**Section III – ONI: Two**

**Seven Years Earlier. November 27, 2523. Lloyd Residence, early morning. Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UEG Outer Colonies.**

A few days after returning from her honeymoon, Captain Sierra Lloyd groaned when she heard the alarm go off in the bedroom. It was way too early to get up. For a moment she almost wished she hadn't been promoted to a company-grade position, since it meant she had to be one of the first to arrive to her battalion's officer briefings. She allowed herself one more minute and snuggled against Dylan's back, her eyes still closed.

"Was that for you or for me?" her husband mumbled.

"Me," Sierra answered, sleep heavy in her voice. "I set it for 0500 last night. I need to be on base by 0630."

It was Dylan's turn to groan this time. "Is it going to take you that long to shower and get ready? We could've slept for another hour at least."

"No, but I still have some stuff to get together for the briefing. I'm an O-3 now. No time to slack off."

"I hear you on that one. I need to report to my CO by 0700." She heard the grin in his voice when he added, "And then wait to get ragged on some more by my fellow Helljumpers for marrying a regular."

"I don't get what it is with you guys. We all started out regular Marines. You just went through extra training and do crazy things, like get launched down into the atmosphere in a small square metal thing and hope you don't get boiled alive or disintegrate."

"A drop pod?"

"Yeah."

Dylan let out a sigh. "You wouldn't understand unless you went through it, honey."

"That's what you used to say about Hat Yai, but I was there, too. I'm no stranger to shitty situations and bad living conditions."

"I know, but…trust me. The ODST outfit is just…different. We're trained to be a cut above the rest." He rolled over to face her then and kissed her. "That doesn't make you any less of a Marine. You went through shit when you got shot that I can't imagine, either. Don't worry about it."

Sierra slid her arms around him and kissed him back. "I don't want to compete with you, D. I just…like it better when I feel we're on even ground."

"As far as I'm concerned, we are. We're both captains and we've both gone through a lot to get here. And any Helljumper I work with that thinks different of you, I'll be sure to set him or her straight. Okay?"

"Okay." She buried her face in his neck as he pulled her closer, then said, "I wish muster weren't this early."

Dylan chuckled. "Me either. There's so many other things I'd rather be doing right now that we're both just lying here…"

"Sleeping?"

He kissed her again, deeper this time. "You know, I could do without that right now, too."

Sierra smirked at him. "Maybe I did set the alarm a little earlier than I needed to." She pulled him against her. "I guess that means we have some extra time on our hands…"

* * *

><p>When Sierra had finally stepped out of their house, she'd left Dylan still rushing to get dressed. She smiled as her last view of him lingered in her mind: he'd been pulling on a dark gray T-shirt over the back tattoo he'd gotten a few months ago, when he'd completed ODST training and had officially become a Helljumper. The bold black letters "Feet First Into Hell" were spread out over his shoulders, with the flaming skull in a drop pod emblem etched in his skin beneath the words. It gave him a sort of bad boy look that she loved, mostly because it clashed with the sweet side of Lloyd that she knew.<p>

She didn't walk into the 51st Battalion briefing room that morning expecting that she herself would also be recruited for an exclusive club that day.

The newly promoted Major Thomas West was already inside, though Sierra frowned when she noticed he was the only one who'd arrived so far. She stepped up to him and saluted.

"Sir, Captain Lloyd reporting as ordered."

West returned the salute and said, "At ease, Captain." He gestured to the empty room. "You may be wondering why I called you in a little early this morning."

"Yes, sir."

The major let out a sigh. "As you know, with my promotion I'll now be stepping in to head the 51st 'Crusher' Battalion. That leaves Alpha Company without a leader. I was planning on having you take over as company commander from now on, Captain."

Sierra was momentarily floored. "Wow, sir, that's...an honor."

"But we've had a change of plans. I'll be promoting First Lieutenant Riley to captain this afternoon, and he'll be taking over the position instead. I've got something different lined up for you, Lloyd."

"Sir?"

"There's someone here who wishes to speak with you."

Sierra stood in a more relaxed position with her hands clasped behind her back, waiting for whoever it was to walk into the room. She'd been equal parts excited and nervous when Major West said she'd been chosen as Alpha Company's new commander, but now she just felt uneasy. New plans for her would likely include a unit transfer - she wasn't too happy about that. She'd grown close to the men and women of second platoon, the Marines under her charge, as well as the other officers in Alpha and the company as a whole. They'd gone through most of their Biko deployment conducting various shenanigans together to pass the time, getting to know each other and forming bonds and friendships. On Hat Yai, those bonds were tested and strengthened as they went through a year of hell together in the jungle fighting rebs. Sierra had been with Alpha Company since the start of her career in the UNSC Marine Corps; she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Her initial feelings were that she wouldn't like anything that took her away from the Marine family she'd grown with and cared for.

However, orders were orders. If Captain Lloyd's higher-ups had already decided on her transfer, there wasn't much Sierra could do to contest it. It was a downside of the job that she hadn't encountered much until now, but at the moment she decided she hated it.

"Sir," she ventured while they continued to wait. "Permission to speak freely?"

West turned to look at her. "Go ahead, Captain."

"I don't...have much of a say in this, do I, sir?"

The major quirked an eyebrow at her. "That's up to you, Lloyd."

Confused by his answer, Sierra didn't have time to ask him what he meant by that. A man in a Navy white dress uniform stepped into the room then, and Sierra saluted as she noticed the two full gold stripes and a small thin one on his uniform sleeves. He was a lieutenant commander in the Navy.

"Sir!" Sierra said as Major West and the newcomer shook hands.

"As you were, Captain," the lieutenant commander said. He waited for Sierra to relax her position again, then stuck out his hand. "I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve Alder."

Caught a little off-guard, Sierra was slow to reciprocate. "Captain Sierra Lloyd, sir. Pleasure to meet you."

"Harmor here's just returned from her honeymoon, Commander," Major West cut in. "She's been in my unit since her commissioning a little over three years ago, and she's a fine officer."

"Lloyd, sir," Sierra corrected.

"Ah, yes. It's Lloyd now. My apologies, Commander."

"Don't worry about it, Tom," Commander Alder said. Then he turned back to Sierra. "So you're married then, huh?"

"As of two weeks ago, yes, sir."

The newcomer frowned. "You were listed as single when we looked over your file, but this might still work." He glanced over at Major West. "Would you mind if I spoke to the captain for a minute in private?"

"Go right ahead, Commander," West replied. "I'll wait outside the room."

Sierra and the Navy commander waited for Major West to fully exit the room. Then, once he was gone, she turned to face Alder.

"Sir, I'm not really sure what's going on, but...with all due respect, I don't have any plans to join the Navy anytime soon. Sir. I love the Corps."

Commander Alder studied her for a moment, heightening that feeling of disquiet in her again. "I won't be asking you to give up your branch of service, Captain. But I will be asking you to make an even greater sacrifice of your time, effort, and private life to do something important for the UNSC and her colonies. Would you like to hear my proposal?"

Sierra shifted uncomfortably, her hands still clasped behind her back since she hadn't been given an order that allowed her to sit. "I don't think I have much of a choice, sir."

"You're happy in your current unit?"

"Yes, sir. Very much so."

He gave her a look. "You haven't felt even a little bit like getting some distance from it after the death of your colleague, First Lieutenant Cameron Wyatt?"

Captain Lloyd felt a sudden bizarre spike of nervousness. She answered as evenly as she could, "No, sir. Why?"

"I heard you took his death on Hat Yai very hard, Captain. There were also rumors that the two of you were...involved. Romantically."

There was no point in denying it, since Cameron was dead and they technically had never broken any fraternization rules since they'd been of the same rank at the time. "I don't understand what you're aiming at, sir."

"Does your husband know about him?"

Anger rushed through her. "All due respect, sir," she said in a tight voice, "but that's none of your business. Lieutenant Wyatt is dead, has been for over a year, and no regulations were ever broken. And my relationship with him was well before my marriage. Why is this an issue?"

"I need to know if that incident has impaired your function somehow. Made you perhaps unfit for a company command but maybe more suited for some other line of work."

"I _work_ just fine, sir. I watched Lieutenant Wyatt _die_; yes, it was a traumatizing experience, but I handled it and I don't think getting ripped away from the only Marine family I've ever known is going to help settle my feelings on the subject."

Commander Alder gestured to the Purple Heart medal hanging off Sierra's uniform jacket. "You were also near-fatally wounded while in service with your company as well, Captain. If you hadn't been quickly medevaced to one of the best trauma care hospitals on-planet shortly after the battle, you would have been dead without a doubt. Your survival is nothing short of miraculous."

Sierra was getting beyond frustrated by now, and she had no clue what the commander was getting at with all this. It was hard for her to maintain her composure and still treat this prick with the respect owed to his rank. "Again, sir. I'm not following so far. I can do my job, sir, if that's what you're worried about. I returned to active duty five months after getting shot when I was released from the hospital, and I've been performing my duties as expected ever since. I think my recent promotion ahead of a fellow OCS graduate speaks for itself."

Alder smiled. "I believe it does, Captain, and you've defended yourself well. You've passed the preliminary test of confidence."

Sierra furrowed her brows, beyond confused now. "This was...a test, sir? All that questioning just now?"

"Yes, and you'll learn to use it yourself to read people should you choose to accept my proposal. I apologize for the invasive questions, but they're what's easiest to get a rise out of people, and we need to know that who we select is stable. Emotionally and professionally speaking."

"'We', sir?"

"The Office of Naval Intelligence, Captain." Commander Alder gestured that she take a seat on one end of the table, while he took the other. He waited for them to get situated, and then he interlocked his fingers in front of him on the table. "We want you to work for us, Lloyd. We've been watching you for a while now and looking over your CSV file. We think you'll make a good candidate for Intelligence operations training."

Captain Lloyd was momentarily at a loss for words. Finally, she said, "Why me, sir?"

Commander Alder let out a sigh. "Well, for starters, you have the background for it. You grew up on Kholo, one of the roughest Outer Colonies in terms of Insurrectionist activity. Your father is a respected, decorated, and veteran military policeman, so we know that family-wise, your loyalties will always lead you to side with the UNSC over the rebels. You're now married to a fellow UNSC military officer - and a Helljumper, no less. More ties to the UNSC. You're the lone surviving daughter in your family after the death of your two older sisters in a MagLev train bombing four years ago - another indicator for a strong opposition of the Insurrectionist movement, as well as a want to fight it. You're an OCS graduate and a combat veteran from a harrowing campaign on Hat Yai - you know how to handle yourself well in addition to commanding a platoon of Marines. And, based on our brief interview just now, you don't buckle easily under pressure. You stand your ground on what you know to be true, rather than allow yourself to be taken in or fold under the accusations of others. You also handle emotional trauma well - you don't let your experiences on Hat Yai visibly affect your job performance." He paused. "I realize that while your experiences there may have indeed been very painful and trying, both emotionally as well as physically, you haven't allowed them to take over. They hurt and they're there and you won't ever forget, but you've learned to accept that and live with it. Am I right?"

Sierra was stunned. This man, whom she'd met no more than fifteen minutes ago, had just recited her whole history - and read her like an open book without her having to say more than a few words in response to his already knowledgable questions. She found herself intrigued and impressed by his skill despite herself. If that was what it would be like to be an Intelligence officer...maybe she wouldn't mind the change so much. She felt a smirk forming on her face as she replied, "You got all that off a couple questions and my CSV, sir?"

Alder smiled slightly in return. "That and a few other sources. We do have agents around the UNSC that supply us with all sorts of information you can't even think of. But of course, their skill is in their discretion. You'd never know it if one of your fellow Marines was also working for us."

Lloyd thought about that for a moment and considered. She replied slowly, "And...you want me...to be a part of that? To join the team, so to speak?"

"Yes."

"Wow, sir. Just...wow."

"My only concern is your recent marriage. While we accept the fact that most of our agents do also desire some kind of home life, we generally try to recruit potential officers from among those who have sparse family ties. Marines or sailors who are orphans or who've had most of their family killed by Insurrectionists - the latter of which is a category you fall under. We also prefer the single candidate to the attached." He looked at her to gauge her reaction. "I read in your file that you're twenty-five years old. Tell me, how soon do you plan to start a family of your own? Or do you intend to have children at all?"

If Sierra had been drinking anything, she would've choked. "What?"

"This isn't something you've previously discussed with your husband before getting married?"

"Uh, yes, sir. I just - " She recovered from the initial shock of the question and replied, "My husband and I do plan to have kids, sir. Just not now. Not in the immediate future, anyway."

"Give or take a few years?"

"Yes, sir."

The commander seemed pleased at her answer. "Good. You should go home now then and discuss this with him. If you're to become one of our agents, it'll be easier if he's informed and if he understands how imperative it is that he keep your identity a secret, should you make it through the training." Commander Alder stuck out his hand. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Captain Lloyd. I'll be in touch."


	28. Section III ONI: Three

**Section III – ONI: Three**

Sweat was running down the side of Sierra's face as she finally came to the end of her run. Ten weeks of intensive training at the off-the-grid ONI facility on Derranjak was definitely no joke. It was almost like Officer Candidate School all over again, except this time her rank afforded her more respect in the way she was addressed. Other than that, the parallels were uncanny: advanced marksmanship trials, focused especially on shooting expert with pistols and silenced assault weapons; intense daily physical training early in the morning, including calisthenics, long runs, pull-ups, and sit-ups; complex obstacle courses; and in the afternoons and evenings, classroom training in special warfare tactics, stealth, interrogation and counter-interrogation techniques – all of which, of course, culminated in weekly three-day long field exercises to put what was learned into practice.

Having spent three years now in the infantry, Sierra was used to having rigorous physical demands placed on her body, but even in top shape, the Office of Naval Intelligence's training was brutal. There was a great premium placed not only on sharpening and honing one's body, but also one's mind. The strategies and techniques that Captain Lloyd learned in the classroom and then had to apply in the real-world scenarios made up by the instructors in the field were difficult. The sheer amount of observation and analysis and manipulation techniques she'd learned to do – both of people and of situations – was mentally grueling.

But she loved it. The field tasks were fresh and new, challenged her each and every time, and forced her to keep her mind alert and focused at all times. She learned the quickest ways to read people – their expressions and their mannerisms, their body language and their words-between-words that people used to deceive one another all the time. She could tell at a glance now if someone was lying, or telling the truth, or just pretending to. She learned how to lie and deceive herself – and quiet well. She knew how to keep her face an expressionless mask when she didn't want anyone to know what she was thinking, and how to convincingly feign a wide range of emotions to work any situation to her favor. She also learned about play-acting and timing and paying close attention to one's surroundings, and how each worked in tandem with one another to produce the desired results. You carefully observed a person or situation to learn more about how to deal with them; you play-acted the appropriate expressions and emotions and backstory you needed for the job; and then timed your actions or words to another person perfectly. Timing, she'd been taught, was everything.

Sierra finally stopped then by the edge of the indoor track. Her run was over. She paused for a moment to catch her breath, bending over to grip the hem of her navy blue PT shorts with both hands. Then she straightened again and pulled up the front of her white T-shirt to dry the sweat off her face. She walked over to a nearby automated drink dispenser to get some water, and only then did she allow herself to think of home.

The captain had been allowed just two datapad calls to Dylan since her arrival; audio only, as anything visual might give away her location. She missed him terribly. _But, _she thought to herself, _tomorrow's going to be my last day here. I'll finally get to go home after this. Just one more day._

"Captain Lloyd, ma'am?"

Sierra glanced up to find a young Naval officer looking at her expectantly. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Commander Ensworth would like to see you in his office, ma'am."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll be right there."

The lieutenant junior grade saluted her, then walked out of the track room. Sierra was left wondering what the hell her class' senior ONI instructor wanted from her. She hoped she hadn't screwed anything up.

She grabbed a towel on the way out of the huge indoor gym and passed it once again over her face, then draped it across her shoulders. She really would've liked to finish her workout and take a shower before meeting with Ensworth, but you didn't keep a commander waiting. When she reached his office in the next building over, she waited to be allowed in by his aide and saluted.

"Sir, Captain Lloyd – " Sierra began, but the commander held up a hand.

"Let's skip the formalities, Marine," Ensworth said. "I've got something important to discuss with you. At ease."

Sierra relaxed her posture and waited for him to continue.

"Your class will be graduating tomorrow, Captain."

"Yes, sir."

"You'll officially be ONI operatives from then on, the UNSC's invisible eyes and ears on the ground. And as such, I've already got a mission ready for you." He finally glanced up at her. "It's on your homeplanet."

Sierra covered her initial shock well, as she'd been taught to do. "Kholo, sir?"

"Yes. You're going to be heading this mission, too – I'm authorizing it, but you'll be answering to no one but yourself. It's going to be your first test as both one of ONI's agents and your growing responsibilities as a leader with your new rank. I'll provide you with the details on this mission and what we want done, as well as supply you with any equipment you feel you might need. Other than that, the rest is up to you. Who you choose to go with you as part of your team, how many others you'd like to take with you, how you want to execute this – it's all on your shoulders, Captain."

Lloyd took in a discreet breath. "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Now, as per usual, you'll be allowed one week of leave at home following the successful completion of your training here at the facility. After that, it's time you start putting things together for your operation on Kholo. I want you and your team ready to go no more than two weeks from now, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Time is of the essence on this mission, because it involves a top local Insurrectionist leader – and we've just gotten a few nice leads on where she might be hiding out."

Commander Ensworth pulled out his datapad and projected a larger, hologram image of the woman Sierra and her team were to track down. She was much older than Sierra but not too old, maybe in her late thirties, with straight red hair that went past her shoulders and hooded green eyes.

"This is Tanya Janiski. She was born and raised on Kholo, just like you, but a much rougher part. Her father ran off before she was born and her mother abandoned her at a nearby orphanage when she was five. Grew up on the mean streets and had to learn to fend for herself at a very early age. She's tough, shrewd, and very street smart. It's been hard to track her as far as we've been able to so far; a lot of years, we lost track of her completely. But she's finally cropped up again near Ferengal City. This may be our only chance to capture her."

Sierra nodded as she took in the information on her target. "What's she wanted for, sir?"

"Treason."

"Alive or dead, Commander?"

"We prefer her to be alive so we can interrogate her. Any members of her close inner circle, whom I'll brief you on right now, would also be very nice to have in our custody. However, if things go haywire for any reason and the operation turns hot, you are authorized to neutralize her, as well as anyone you encounter. She's number four in the rebel hierarchy on Kholo, so it'll be important to wipe her clear off the map if we can't bring her in for questioning."

The captain swallowed. "May I ask what she did, sir?"

"Precisely what other all other Innies in her position have done before, Captain. That's all I'm going to say on that for now, since either way, your mission remains the same."

Captain Lloyd wasn't sure she'd ever get used to all the secrecy involved in ONI operations, even within their own department and amongst their own agents. She didn't like that they always seemed to give her the impression that they didn't trust her, even though she knew it wasn't really a personal thing and that they treated everyone that way. She didn't let her disappointment in his answer show, though. "I understand, sir."

"Good. Pay close attention then. We're sending you in because of your familiarity with Kholo customs and practices; your accent is Kholo as well, so you won't tip anyone off by appearing to be a foreigner or in some place you don't belong. Luckily Ferengal City isn't too far from your own hometown – it's one hundred fifty kilometers to the west. Far enough away for you not to get noticed by people you may know or grew up with, and close enough to not _act_ the local, but to actually truly _be_ a local. You're our best shot at getting in close with this, Lloyd. And for a takedown like this, it's a rare advantage to have. ONI intends to use it."

Sierra nodded. "I won't disappoint, sir."

Commander Ensworth clicked something else on his datapad, and the projected image closed out. "Another thing before I go into more detail."

"Sir?"

The commander looked at her. "I know it may be tempting, but you are not to visit any family or friends while there. Not even as part of your cover. Nothing. You do not inform your parents that you're coming, either, and you do not go seek them out for a quick chat at any time. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Excellent. Then there's just one last thing for you to keep in mind before I get to telling you the rest, Lloyd." Commander Ensworth paused and let out a long sigh. "Working in Intelligence isn't nearly as glamorous as the media make it seem. This job's a pressure cooker, Captain. I hope you're ready for it."

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, following a quiet ceremony for Sierra's small class of graduating operatives, Captain Sierra Lloyd was in her temporary quarters at the ONI training facility packing her things away. She couldn't wait to get home and see Dylan after so many weeks apart, and they already had plans to meet at his parents' place for a welcome home dinner that night. But since she was so far out of their city now, and this was likely the closest she was ever going to get to this place again, she decided it was best she make a quick pit stop before heading for home.<p>

She'd thought about making the trip many times since coming to Derranjak from Hat Yai. She knew it was something she should've done a long time ago. Cameron had been dead for more than a year now, and it might appear silly to his family for her to show up at their doorstep after all this time. But it was important to her that she fully close that chapter of her past, and this was something that had been eating at her for a while. His parents deserved to know how their son had died, and how much he would continue to be missed by the people he had worked with.

Some reason had always come up before to prevent her from visiting once she'd recovered from her wounds. It was too far or she was too busy, or she didn't want Dylan getting the wrong impression. But now she was close by, and officially on leave for the next week. It was time.

In forty minutes she'd finally arrived. She stepped out of her car and was immediately assaulted by a strong wave of emotion she hadn't been expecting. Cameron's parents' ranch looked exactly like the type of place he would've grown up in, and a renewed pang of hurt and regret swept through her. It would have been harder but also so much better if Cam had survived.

Sierra wiped the tears forming in her eyes on her uniform sleeve and then took a moment to steel herself. She put on that blank face she'd learned to wear well during training and knocked on the outer screen door. There wasn't any house AI to announce her arrival.

A middle-aged woman in an apron answered the front door. She was dark-haired and robust, and she peered at Sierra through the screen door, looking dismayed at the sight of Lloyd in her dress uniform. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Wyatt? I'm Captain Sierra Lloyd, ma'am, UNSC Marines. I knew your son Cameron."

"Cap'n Lloyd? I don't remember my son ever mentionin' you."

"I was a lieutenant back then, ma'am. Lieutenant Harmor."

The woman continued to look confused for a moment before her face finally lit up. "Oh! Lieutenant Harmor. That does ring a bell. You're that Sierra girl he always talked about in his letchips home. Come on in."

Sierra stepped inside and took off her officer's cover, tucking it underneath one arm as she glanced around. It was a nice place, if a little rustic and low tech. There were digital family photos on the walls and she felt saddened again when she saw how many of them were of Cameron, most often in uniform and with his younger brother, who'd also been killed in action. She wondered what it must be like for his parents to have lost both their children within a year of each other, and she shivered at the thought.

"Please have a seat, Ms. Lloyd. Would like something to drink? Some fresh iced tea maybe?"

"Uh, no, ma'am," Sierra replied. "Thank you."

Cameron's mother ushered her into the living room, where the two women sat down across from each other on two small couches. The older woman's expression seemed to change then and she closed in on herself a little. Sierra waited while she gathered her thoughts – or maybe gathered up the courage to speak without crying in front of a stranger. Finally, she looked up at Sierra again.

"I'm sorry about actin' all suspicious like when I answered the door," the woman said. "After my two boys…after they passed, I hate gettin' anybody in uniform at my door. Reminds me of when those UNSC folk came to tell me about my youngest, Keith, and then Cameron a year later." She took in a deep breath as her voice began to waiver. "Cam's father and I divorced a few years after the boys were born, so my sons…they were all I had. Raised 'em up myself and loved 'em like nothing else. It was…very hard to lose them."

"I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am," Sierra said quietly. "I really am. That's why I came here today to see you. You probably already know this, but I served with Cameron on Hat Yai. I…know I'm a year late, but I wanted to tell you what I knew of Cam, and to let you know that a lot of people still miss him."

The woman nodded but couldn't bring herself to speak for a while. She stared at Sierra and glanced down at the captain's wedding ring, then at the new nametag on her uniform jacket. "You said you used to be Harmor but that you're Lloyd now. I see why it might've been inconvenient for you to come here before." She looked Sierra in the eyes. "Cameron loved you, you know. He never said it outright to me, but I could tell. He talked about you all the time in his messages those last few months he was alive. He was real smitten with you."

Sierra had to swallow her feelings down before answering. "I know. He was a really great guy. I cared about him a lot and we got…pretty close during our deployment together. I just – "

"He wasn't the one." Cameron's mother was still giving her that penetrating stare, and Sierra wondered at how intuitive this woman was without the benefit of the Intelligence training Lloyd had just gone through. It was the kind of intuition that came only with experience and wisdom; it wasn't taught or learned. "You gave away your heart to someone else long before you met my son, didn't you?"

Sierra swallowed again, wishing she could hide behind the newly honed set of skills ONI had given her, but it wouldn't be fair to this woman. That's not what this visit was about, and Sierra wanted to be as sincere and open as she could. She took a deep breath and answered honestly, "Yes, ma'am. I didn't…plan for it to happen that way, but it did. I'm sorry for any hurt I ever caused Cam in that regard."

"We can't help who we fall in love with, Ms. Lloyd. And I don't think he knew." Cameron's mother sighed. "I miss my boys so much. Both of them. It means a lot to me to know I'm not the only one who misses them. I had a few Marines come back and visit once your unit transferred here from Hat Yai. Most were his subordinates, tellin' me how good of a leader he was and how much they respected him. Cap'n West came in one day, too – I imagine he's a major by now." She paused. "But it was you I was always curious to see. I wanted to meet the woman my oldest boy had fallen head over heels for. Thank you, for finally coming to visit me."

"You're welcome, ma'am. But there was something else I wanted to let you know, too." Sierra was surprised at how the conversation was going so far. Cameron's mother wasn't angry with her, which Sierra was afraid she might be once she learned Sierra had already married. There was one last thing left to tell her. "I was there, Mrs. Wyatt, when Cam died." Captain Lloyd glanced over at the other woman. "I…don't know how much you might want to know about that, or what they've already said to you. But I thought I'd offer to tell you."

The older woman shook her head. "Thank you, but…the UNSC said he died bravely fighting rebels."

"That he did, ma'am."

Cameron's mother smiled faintly, tears in her eyes. "Then that's all I need to know."

* * *

><p>Even after driving for most of the day, Sierra got to her in-laws' home an hour later than expected. Since she'd been given unlimited access to her datapad again, she was able to call Dylan ahead of time to let him know. She hadn't told him why yet, though, so she resolved to pull him aside for a minute before dinner.<p>

Her spirits lifted by a mile when she saw him waiting for her outside. Her visit to Cameron's mother's place had taken a lot out of her, and it felt incredibly good to see Dylan again face to face after two and a half months apart. He gave her a hard, deep kiss when they finally met up and Sierra kissed him back, then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him for a long time.

"I missed you so much," she said into his chest.

"Me, too," Dylan replied. "It's really good to have you home." He chuckled. "Even if you're officially a spook now."

Sierra smiled at that but didn't reply, instead just relishing the feeling of being with Dylan again.

They stood there for a minute longer before he said, "Come on. Let's get your stuff and head inside. My parents've been waiting for you so we can all eat together."

Sierra let go of him but paused when he started to walk inside the house. He turned back to face her after a moment, looking puzzled.

"Sierra? You coming in?"

"D, I need to talk to you about something."

"Can we do it inside? My parents already set up the guest bedroom for us for tonight, so we can talk in private."

"All right."

They stepped into the house together, Sierra greeting Dylan's parents, and then they were able to make up a quick excuse to go into the bedroom for a second. Sierra sat down on the edge of the bed while Dylan stood in front of her.

"So what's this all about, Sierra?" he asked her. Then he smirked and said as a half-hearted attempt at a joke, "You didn't get pregnant on our honeymoon, did you?"

When Sierra was slow to reply, Dylan's expression waned. "Wait. Sierra? Are you pregnant?"

"No, D. The birth control's still doing its job."

"Then what is it?"

"I went to see Cameron's parents today on my way back from training."

"What? Why?"

"Well, it was really just Cameron's mom." She sighed and looked up at him. "She lost her son, Dylan. She lost both of them; his younger brother was killed a year before him. It was the right thing to do. I was…there when Cam got killed." She swallowed. "I watched him die."

"You never told me that," Dylan said quietly.

"Not because I didn't want to. It just…hurt too much at the time. It was still in my mind. Watching that was…awful."

Dylan stiffened his posture as he released a sigh. "Is this going to be a problem? Because I thought we'd gone over this whole thing last year when you were in the hospital and decided to put it behind us. And before you say I'm a callous prick, I'm talking about him and not his death."

"No. It's not going to be a problem. I don't have lingering feelings for him, if that's what you're asking. I just…wanted to help his family heal, if I could. Since I was there for his last few moments alive. I should've done it a lot sooner, but I got hit, and we were together by then, and there was just…never a good time." She frowned. "I just thought you should know. I didn't want this to be a secret between us. I needed to finish laying that part of my past to rest, but I'm done with it now."

She got up from the bed then and slid her arms around his waist, pulling him close, and she was pleasantly surprised to discover after a moment that he was hugging her back.

"I may be a spook now," Sierra began quietly, "but I promise you, you will always see the real me. I'm never going to use what I learned from ONI as a way to shut you out, Dylan. You don't have to worry about that."

It took a while for Dylan to answer. Eventually, though, he said, "Okay, Sierra. I trust you."


	29. Section III ONI: Four

**Section III – ONI: Four**

Captain Sierra Lloyd sat near the rear of the Pelican coming in, checking over her weapons and equipment one last time to make sure everything was ready. The back hatch of the UNSC craft was open, forcing icy air into the cramped cabin, so she pulled the black uniform scarf she had around her neck up over her mouth. It was February and on this side of Kholo, winter still dominated the landscape. Yet despite the cold weather and the circumstances of her visit, it felt good to be home again. She hadn't been on Kholo for several months, since going to see her parents with Dylan after they'd gotten engaged – and once she'd recovered from her wounds.

One thing Sierra could be grateful for was that it wasn't snowing. She'd had herself and the three other members of the team she'd selected – two sergeants and a corporal – dress in ONI's heavier dark battledress for this mission. That meant a black and dark blue camouflage pattern with a navy blue T-shirt underneath, thick black socks, and heavy black combat boots. They would've been spotted a mile away if the streets had been draped in white.

Through hand signals because of the loud rushing noise of the wind coming in through the Pelican's back hatch, Sierra gestured to her team that they check their gear as well. The captain finished up by slinging her muffled submachine gun behind her back, checking her hip sheath and boot sheath for her two combat knives, and then rechecking her silenced pistol's load. That she'd keep with her on the trek to the target building, as long as no good-sized Innie unit tried to oppose their approach. If they did, that meant something had gone very wrong.

As one last check, Sierra patted her front breast pocket once, the top flap just peeking out above her torso armor. That was where she'd hidden her wedding and engagement rings, which she'd had to pull off just before putting on her black service gloves. She didn't even risk putting them around her neck on her dogtags, because it would give too much away to the Innies in case anyone got too close. The only way a rebel would spot the rings now would be if Captain Lloyd was killed and her body searched.

If she died, Sierra didn't care much anymore what they saw.

"One minute to dirt, Captain," the pilot announced over the intercom. "Making a low sweep now."

They were landing in a small field seven klicks outside of the city, in a rural part of town. Sierra had already spent the last few days scoping out the target building herself, pretending to be a local from Ferengal City visiting the countryside for some real, freshly grown foods - not those that were automatically produced from a meal dispenser. She'd lived off that stuff growing up in the city; having naturally grown meat or fruits or vegetables was unheard of there, so the premise fit. Dressed in a stylish coat, slacks, and fashionable boots, she felt she'd played the part reasonably well and brought back good intel to brief her team, who'd been waiting for her at the hotel she'd booked. They'd each gotten separate rooms to avoid giving the appearance that they were traveling together, then pretended to meet casually down at breakfast one morning. She'd had to brief her team members one at a time so as not to arouse suspicion, but patience was part of the job.

This tactical insertion now was the culmination of a week's worth of careful observation and planning. It would've been out of the ordinary if Sierra had renewed her hotel room for much longer than that, and they didn't have a lot of time on the ground to begin with. They needed to take down this Tanya Janiski fast, while ONI still knew where she was.

Captain Lloyd had seen the target building as they'd flown close by overhead a few minutes ago. She took a deep breath now and looked back at the three other Marines who made up her team. This was supposed to be a quick in and out mission – a grab and go of Janiski, or, failing that, a quick shot to the head and a getaway. Sierra hoped that everything would go smoothly; otherwise, she'd be the one to take the heat for this if it didn't, and her budding ONI career would likely come to a premature end.

_Don't overthink this, _the captain thought to herself. _Just do what you've been trained to do, and use what you know. You went through an entire year of hell on Hat Yai. You can do this._

"Dirt in ten seconds, Marines!" the pilot shouted then.

"Ten seconds, people!" Sierra repeated to her team members over the loud roar of the Pelican. "Get your gear together and make sure your asses are ready to run out that hatch!"

Acknowledgment lights winked green over the small eyepiece HUD Sierra had covering her right eye. She'd opted not to use any bulky helmets for this mission; what was necessary in a prolonged company-wide battle out in the field would only hamper a quick insertion black op with a handful of members. In retraining from infantry to Intelligence, Sierra had had to change a lot of the ways she used to use to read the battlefield as an infantry officer. The experience, however, was still useful and valuable to her even now that she'd been transferred to ONI.

The Pelican finally touched down seconds later as announced, and Captain Lloyd was the first to exit the craft. She ran down the hatch fast but silent, remembering the correct placement of feet she'd learned from her stealth courses at the ONI facility. She did a quick visual scan of the LZ, using her infantry skills this time, and then rechecked the area with her small HUD using motion trackers and infrared.

"All clear," she announced to her team via her throat mike. "Rally on me and we'll get moving."

Her team members acknowledged quickly and they set off through the black night, making their way into the patch of trees just beyond the clearing to get out of the open. Behind them, Sierra heard the Pelican lift off. They were on their own now.

_And the rest is up to me_, she thought.

She walked carefully through the mid-calf-length grass of the forest, grateful for her scarf and gloves. It was freezing out here. She decided that she probably should've ordered her team to bring along dark patrol beanies as well. Captain Lloyd figured she'd keep that in mind for next time, if there was one.

This late at night, the surrounding fields were absent of any human traffic or sounds, but she could hear the insects chirping in the background. That was good - it meant she and her team weren't making too much noise themselves. Sierra kept her pistol up and steady in both hands, continuing to move quickly but cautiously.

The first potential area for trouble she reached was a small barn following the forest, about three klicks out from the LZ. Sierra came to an immediate halt and gestured her Marines to do the same, then looked back and had the two sergeants move up on either side of her to go check it out. Captain Lloyd stayed still and ready, forcing her breathing to remain even as she waited for their assessment. It was a matter of minutes before one of the sergeants turned back, crouching low in the grass.

"We've got rebs here, ma'am," he whispered low in his throat mike. "Two posted outside, unknown number on the inside. I sent a tiny optical cord in through a crack in the structure to check inside, but the angle was bad. Looks like a patrol's worth, sleeping. I can't know how many are on the upper story, though."

"Acknowledged," Sierra returned promptly. "Let's regroup then and try to avoid the guards."

"That's not possible, Captain. We're pretty much closed in on either side here. There's a small river passing through on the left, and the main road's to the right. Neither's a viable option, ma'am."

Sierra resisted the urge to let out a quiet curse. "All right. We take out the two Innies guarding the place quietly then and move ahead. Wait for me and Corporal Marshall to move up."

Captain Lloyd signaled to her subordinate crouched a few meters away and had her advance with her to where the two other Marines were. Then Sierra nodded to Sergeant Clark. "You take the left, I'll take the right. Let's move."

Clark acknowledged and set off slowly on the other side of the barn, Sierra winding around the opposite way to the right. She holstered her silenced pistol on her hip and pulled out a string of wire from one of her cargo pockets instead. It wouldn't do to start using up ammo already, before they even reached the objective - and despite being silenced, the pistol's discharge might be enough to wake up a light sleeper inside the barn.

Lloyd approached in a crouch until she got close to the corner of the barn, where going around meant being confronted with the entrance - and the two rebel guards. From the other side, she just barely made out the top of Sergeant Clark's shaved head peeking up from the grass. He was waiting for her to move first, and then he'd follow.

Like that similar night in the savannah on Biko, just before Alpha Company had come across the Insurrectionist camp, the guard closest to her was smoking. Most likely trying to do something, anything, to keep awake. In a low-activity area like this, it was hard not to fall asleep when pulling perimeter duty. Sierra would use that to her advantage to kill him. She crept a little closer, almost crawling now to avoid being seen, and then sprung.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her subordinate do the same with his combat knife out instead of wire, but once Sierra had the rebel in her grip, it was all she could focus on. She pulled him back against her hard and fast, pulling the wire across his neck with both hands, using all her might. Her heart was pounding in fear and anticipation, hoping the man wouldn't be able to cry out or overpower her, hoping this op would go right. And that started with this kill going right first. She grunted a little and pulled back even harder on the wire.

The Innie struggled and coughed, but he'd been caught unawares. Sierra kicked him in the backs of his knees as she choked him and he went down, landing with a dull thud in the grass. In the meantime Sierra remained partially upright, now pulling back and up on the wire at the man's throat. He gurgled and jerked a bit, trying to tug at the wire, but he was too weak from lack of oxygen now. Despite her own muscles starting to shake from the exertion, Captain Lloyd continued to apply pressure until the rebel finally went limp.

When Sierra was sure he was dead, she let go, the body falling unceremoniously forward into the grass. She felt lightheaded and dizzy for a moment, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. She'd just killed a man with her own hands. Again. She hadn't done that since Biko. Her arms felt weak from tugging for so long.

"Ma'am, both guards are dead," Sergeant Clark reported as he wiped his now-bloody combat knife on his pant legs as he approached. "Orders?"

Captain Lloyd took in several deep breaths to calm herself down, then swallowed. She knew they couldn't afford to linger; they had to move now or risk being seen. But for a second she couldn't move. She could only stare down vacantly at the motionless body at her feet.

"Captain?" the sergeant asked again, more urgently this time.

Sierra ran a hand across her face as a cold sweat formed on her forehead, forcing herself to concentrate. "Check his body for anything useful, Sergeant. Extra ammo or any papers, or even a datapad he might have on him would be good. I'll do the same with mine. Then we haul ass out of here."

Clark nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

As the sergeant doubled back and quickly rifled through his Innie's jacket and pants pockets, Sierra bent down to inspect her own. With a bit of effort she rolled the lean man over onto his back, trying not to look at his face. Through her HUD's night vision, she could see a thick dark bruise and a small line of blood coming from the rebel's neck, where she'd applied the wire. She swallowed hard again, reminded herself that this was a rebel, the enemy, and her task grew much easier after that. It was hard to have any sympathy for those who'd killed Cameron and her sisters and had nearly managed to kill her, too. After that she went through his pockets quickly, smirking slightly when she found a datapad in the man's pocket, and then she stood, keying her throat mike.

"Guards are down, Marines. Let's continue forward."

* * *

><p>Captain Lloyd and her team arrived at the target building shortly thereafter, having to go through only four more klicks of the fields to finally get back to the street. They exited the agricultural portion of the town a block from where they needed to be, so moving through the edges of the small industrial part was hard. They had to stay hidden now, at all costs.<p>

And as she could see from the edges of the field, this place was more of an Innie hotspot than the more remote part of town. That had been expected, of course, but physically being here now with the mission on the line was an entirely different feeling. Sierra was nervous, but determined to move ahead. She didn't allow any of her feelings to show.

"No more gesturing from now on, Marines," she ordered to her team. "A quick movement will be picked up faster here than a whisper on the throat mikes. Get your pistols out slowly."

She moved up until she could see the front of the target building before them, just on the other side of the corner her team stood behind. Like before, there were guards outside to take care of. But this time would be trickier – there were more of them, and they were holding assault rifles in their hands. This had to be timed right.

"There's four posted outside," Sierra said. "We each take one. Quick takedown and let's move into the building fast."

Sierra crept out from behind the corner of the building then and lined up a shot on her target, allowing the rest of her team to do the same in the meantime. Two rounds each, precisely targeted at the head and neck of the four Innies, had the bodies slumping down to the sidewalk in an instant. A few seconds later, the captain was gesturing her subordinates to move up.

"Pull the bodies into the shadows," she whispered in a low voice. It took some effort and muscle to drag that much dead weight, but thankfully her own rebel was a fairly light guy. The team didn't do a thorough job of hiding the men, but hopefully it would be enough for them to get in without raising any alarms. Speed was more important at this point in the operation than leaving no trail behind. Once that was done, Sierra holstered her pistol.

"Automatic weapons out, now. Make sure they're suppressed, and be ready for anything once we're inside. You know who we want as prisoner, so don't fire on her. She's a redhead, so she'll be easy to spot and distinguish. For now, when it comes to the others, we shoot first and ask questions later." She paused, pulling her muffled SMG from her shoulders, and held the weapon tightly in her hands. "Clark, you do the honors. Everyone else cover the door. On my mark."

Lloyd stepped to the side as Sergeant Clark got ready to kick open one of the sturdy doors of the target building. He had a flash bang primed and ready in his hand.

"Three, two, one. _Mark!_"

The scene erupted as soon as Clark busted down the door with a heavy boot and the flash bang went off. Sierra and the rest of her team momentarily covered their eyes to keep from being disoriented themselves, and then the captain rushed in first, weapon at the ready. There was smoke and shouting and she couldn't see much except for shadows, but she did see one of the rebs in front of her raise his own gun. She pulled the trigger first, a quick burp from the suppressed SMG in her hands, and Sierra saw his outline in the smoke go down.

"One out! Anyone else who doesn't want to be dead, drop your weapons now!" Captain Lloyd shouted through the haze.

Her team members moved fast through the room, too. It looked like the Innies had been caught awake despite the late hour, but the flash bang had taken care of their alertness. As the smoke continued to dissipate, Sierra glanced around with her weapon at the ready, waiting for someone else to try for a shot. One of the rebels in the far corner did, but the bullet bit into the door frame behind her, missing Sierra's gut by mere inches. Another short burst of fire from her automatic weapon and the Innie's chest was awash with blood.

It was only once the air had mostly cleared that Lloyd realized how hard she was breathing. The adrenaline was starting to wear off now and she felt exhausted. In the meantime, she went around the room along with her team, brandishing weapons when necessary to get the remaining handful of Insurrectionists kneeling on the ground. Slowly, Sierra got her head back in the game and began to count. There were six rebels here, four men and two women. One of them was blond, but it didn't look right. Like her hair had been hastily and messily colored not too long ago.

Captain Lloyd stepped up to her. She had green eyes, and looked about the right age. Sierra pointed her out.

"Check her against the scans we've got in our database, Clark," Lloyd said. "I think she's the one."

"What about the others, ma'am?" Corporal Marshall asked, keeping her own gun fixed on the Innies before them.

Sierra glanced up. "Check them against the database, too. See if any of them are part of Janiski's inner circle." _If they are, we'll take them prisoner as well_, she thought to herself. _Might be more willing to talk than the head honcho herself._

While she waited on the results, Sierra occupied herself like her team members did, keeping their SMGs raised at the half dozen Innies now in their custody. She kept alert for any sudden movement, but did glance away a time or two to get a better view of the room. There was a table full of maps and papers in the center, now overturned and scattered in the chaos. Some of the papers were now half burnt, and the lone datapad the rebs had been working with was now broken and in pieces against the far wall. Shame. _But there might still be some intel to be gathered from there. I'll have to check once we're done here._

Finally, a couple of minutes later, Sergeant Clark spoke up.

"It's her, ma'am. The blond one's Janiski."

Inwardly, Sierra felt herself collapse with relief. "Good. Get her hands tied with the plastic zip cuffs and put your sidearm to her back. She tries to run or escape, you know what to do."

Janiski let out a bitter laugh behind her. When she spoke, she had a hint of a Slavic accent behind it. "You think you've done something exceptional, don't you? Capturing me? I bet you don't even know who I am." She lowered her voice. "Or what I did to your family, Harmor."

Sierra paused, using her recent training now to keep herself in check and her voice level. On the inside, though, her heart hammered in her chest. She was beyond surprised. "My family? You don't even know who I am, Janiski. I'm just another government type who works for the UNSC." She turned to face her other two team members. "What about the rest of these rebs?"

Both Marines shook their heads. It was the female corporal who answered.

"Nothing, ma'am. Just Innies. They don't match up as part of Janiski's best friend club."

Captain Lloyd sighed. She slung her submachine gun across her back and pulled out her sidearm again instead. "Then we can't afford to take them with us."

Sierra walked up to the first rebel and shot each one methodically in the back of the head, two shots each like before. The only one she left alive was Janiski. Strangely, she found she didn't feel much of anything after that. The rest of her team members said nothing as Captain Lloyd holstered her pistol. Then she stepped back over to the lone prisoner left.

"What was it you were saying about my family?"

Janiski didn't look panicked or angered at all - just a little astonished. She let out a small laugh. "Huh. You're not like them. You, the youngest sister of three. I wouldn't have pegged you as a cold-hearted assassin."

"I'm not," Sierra answered. "I'm a Marine. And I don't know which sisters you're referring to. I don't have any."

Janiski smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant one. "The ones I killed in that bombing four years ago, Harmor. That attack on the MagLev trains was my greatest success."

This time Lloyd wasn't quite fast enough hiding her shock, and the Innie leader picked up on it right away. She pressed on.

"I know who you are because you look so similar to them. Very light brown hair, almost a dark blond. Blue eyes. Pale features." Janiski paused then as her expression darkened. "It's only a pity you weren't on that train, too."


	30. Section IV Derranjak: Six

**Section IV - Derranjak: Six  
><strong>

**Present Day. May 11, 2530**. ****Lloyd Residence, early afternoon.** Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

Sierra stared at the screen in front of her and let out a sigh. She hadn't been called into ONI headquarters for any follow-up work on the interrogations yet today, so she'd been enjoying spending some much-needed downtime with little Grace. It had been a while since she'd had a good chunk of time to spend with her daughter, and she'd missed that. Now, though, Sierra had put Grace down for a nap while the major tried to contact her own father. Luckily, the elder Harmor had actually answered this time.

His expression was grim as he ran a hand over his short, graying hair. Major Lloyd steeled herself and gave her dad a look over the video link.

"What is it?" she asked wearily. "What did you find out?"

Her father sighed, too. "Three Helljumpers went missing recently during a routine patrol. Reports say their platoon was ambushed, just like what Alder told you happened to Dylan. It sounds like their CO was one of the ones who got captured. There was a shooting at a hospital nearby around the same time as well."

Sierra inhaled a sharp breath. "Holy shit," she said after a minute in a shaky breath. "Dad - "

"I know, sweetheart. I know. Don't worry, Dylan will be - "

A few tears were already starting to roll down her cheeks, and Sierra wiped at them furiously. "They're torturing him, Dad. I know because it's what _we_ do to _them_, and _we're_ supposed to be the good guys." She said that last part with a snort. "I can't even imagine what the Innies might be doing to him."

"Honey, don't worry too much. It's not good for the baby. Dylan will be fine, you'll see."

"I want him home, Dad. He needs to be home, with me and Grace and our son. I miss him so much."

"I know, sweetheart. We'll get him back. You just keep focusing on doing what you can from your end, and I'll do what I can from mine." He paused and his tone grew darker. "And you better tell that ass clown Alder if he _ever_ tries to emotionally manipulate my daughter again - "

Sierra's tone had a steadier edge to it now. "Don't, Dad. I'm going to handle Commander Alder myself." The major paused to take in a deep breath, then shook her head in disbelief. "I might be willing to believe he'd do that to me, even though we've been working alongside each other for years. Something's been slimy about him from the day we met; I'm sorry I didn't trust my instincts about him. But doing that to Grace? I had to tell my three-year-old child her father was dead! You can bet your ass Alder will be getting an earful from me."

Surprising her, Sierra's father chuckled grimly. "Well, I certainly don't envy the man. But please, sweetheart, try to calm down. I know the circumstances are rough, but it's not just you that you need to look out for right now."

Major Lloyd nodded but said nothing for a moment, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes and face. "Let me know if you come up with anything else."

"Of course."

"And Dad?"

"Yes?"

"How's Mom doing?"

"She's doing as well as can be expected, with you so far away and not being able to visit, and knowing about Dylan. I didn't tell her yet about your suspicion that he's still alive."

"Good. Please don't. Not yet."

Her father made a gesture across his mouth. "My lips are sealed."

"Thanks, Dad. For everything."

"No problem. But remember what I said in that message I sent you a while back. Try to keep your head above water, and you'll be fine. I love you, kiddo."

"I love you, too. Bye."

When the connection cut, Sierra was feeling much worse than before. She thought the confirmation of Alder's deception would invigorate her, show her what she needed to do, but instead it left her feeling hollow and hurt. She'd never really liked the man all that much, but she'd always respected him. To an extent, he could even have been called a mentor of sorts to her. He hadn't been there every time for every mission, but Commander Alder had certainly been there for the big stuff, guiding her way when she'd first gotten started in Intelligence. He'd even gotten to know Dylan a bit at their annual officers' functions, and had been one of the first people to know about both of Sierra's pregnancies. He almost felt like a distant part of the family in that respect, so the lengths that he'd gone to to lie to Sierra about this case - and about Dylan's fate - felt like a stinging betrayal.

_You better have a good reason for this, Alder, _the major thought to herself then. _You better have a damn good reason for making me think my husband was dead._

* * *

><p>The call to return to the ONI building came in the late afternoon, shortly after Grace had woken up from her nap. Sometimes the sporadic hours Sierra worked made it hard to find someone who'd babysit, but thankfully she had a few people she trusted well enough lined up. Once again, it was Hailey who came in to save the day.<p>

"I swear, she gets bigger every time I see her," Hailey said as Sierra picked up her daughter and gave her a kiss goodbye on her cheek. "What do you feed that kid?"

Sierra smiled wryly. "Lots of Cheerios. Who knew they made kids grow like crazy?"

"Ha ha. You know what I meant."

Lloyd shrugged. "I chalk it up to D's height. I'm already convinced that at least one of our kids is going to play basketball some day."

"No kidding. But I mean, Dylan's tall, but it's not like he's _exceptionally_ tall."

"Six-one. Tall enough." Sierra snorted as she set Grace down again. "She's not getting tall from me, I can tell you that. Five-five doesn't give you much to work with, genetically speaking."

"I hear you. Well, good luck handling...whatever it is you do all day." Hailey looked at her friend's protruding stomach. "I'm assuming lots of paperwork by the looks of things?"

She still thought Sierra was in the infantry. It wasn't something Lloyd was authorized to enlighten her about, so the major continued to pretend that that's what she did. Given the circumstances, what she was about to say was true enough for most things in Sierra's real line of work as well anyway. "Oh, yeah. They don't let me anywhere near the weaponry and grenades anymore. And I probably won't be able to touch the stuff for another three months at least."

Hailey smiled suddenly. "Can you feel him yet?"

"What? The kid? Moving around in there?" A smile formed on Sierra's face, too. "Yeah. He's been squirmy the last few days. I get distracted by it sometimes, but it's terribly cute. And reassuring."

"Dylan would've liked to be here with you, you know. I remember when you were that way with Grace. I don't think I'd ever seen him dote on you as much as he did then. He was pretty excited to be a dad."

Sierra let out a rueful sigh. She didn't have to fake her sentiments this time, because it was what she truly felt. "Yeah, I know he'd like to be here. I wish he were here, too."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's okay. The kid needs to learn about his dad sometime. And I...need to accept that Dylan's not coming back."

Hailey quirked an eyebrow at her, abruptly changing the subject to try to lighten the mood. "Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

"I have a few ideas I'm kicking around. A couple names me and Dylan had decided on before we found out we were having a girl last time."

"Like what? Let's hear them."

Sierra gave her best friend a look. "No laughing, okay? Any one of these could potentially wind up as my son's actual name, and I don't want to find out someday that his auntie is snickering somewhere in the corner every time I call him."

Hailey grinned. "Promise."

"Logan."

"Ooh, I like that. Except when you add in the last name - "

"Yeah. You get Logan Lloyd. Which is why we eventually decided that wasn't too great of a name."

"I get it. What else?"

"Isaiah."

"Cute, but maybe a little much for a first name."

Sierra nodded. "We thought it'd be good for the middle name, so I think I might keep it."

"Sounds good. Go on."

"Henry."

"Eh. Too old school."

"Devon."

"Devon and Dylan? Yikes."

"And Caleb. Those were our top five."

Hailey thought about them for a minute, but eventually shrugged. "Well, I think you know my take on the names, not that it matters. It's up to you, Sierra. He's your kid. And seeing as you know for a fact that Dylan would've liked any of these...now you get to choose."

* * *

><p>Major Lloyd made sure she wiped all traces of a contented demeanor from her face before she stepped into the briefing room twenty minutes later. She'd had to play the part a little in front of Hailey, since her friend didn't know about the developments being made each week concerning this case - and concerning Dylan. Sierra hated having to do that to Hailey, one of her oldest friends, but she had to. It was what needed to be done to maintain her cover.<p>

Now, though, there wasn't much faking that needed to be done at all. Sierra truly was livid over what Alder had done.

"Sir," the major said to him in a tight voice. "May I have a quick word?"

Commander Alder even had the gall to feign surprise. "Of course, Major. We'll go talk in my office, but it'll have to be brief. We've got the trio back in the interrogation room waiting for your team."

"Understood, sir."

The pair moved off into one of the back rooms without another word while their subordinates remained in the briefing room. Sierra waited for the commander to shut the door and take a seat behind his desk before she spoke. Her tone was even, firm, but also plainly demonstrated that she was only barely containing her anger. Major Lloyd fixed him with a hard look.

"Dylan's not dead, is he?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Where is he?"

Commander Alder licked his lips as he interlocked his fingers before him on the desk. Sierra wasn't sure if the nervous gesture was genuine or if he'd known this was coming all along, and had just been biding his time, waiting for her to finally figure it out on her own. The thought made her ire rise. Each minute Alder had spent fucking with her feelings was an extra moment Dylan was in the hands of the Innies, getting hurt.

"Sierra, there's some things you need to understand before - "

"Answer the question," Lloyd articulated in a tight voice.

Alder released an exasperated sigh. "I don't know."

Sierra was done being a pawn of the commander's games. This was serious. This was her family he was toying with. It was Dylan. She stepped up to Alder's desk and slammed her fists on the table, fury in her eyes.

"Goddammit, Alder! He's my husband! I deserve to know!"

"No, really, we don't. We know he's somewhere on Kholo and that he got captured. We don't know where, however, the Innies took him."

"That's not good enough!"

"It's all we have!" the commander shouted back. Then he quickly collected himself, running a hand over his face before he let out another sigh. "There are two other families waiting to hear about their loved ones just like you, Major. You're not alone. Dylan wasn't the only one who was captured. We need to think about those Helljumpers, too."

"Bullshit. If that were true, why have you been _wasting_ all their time - all of _our_ time - trying to get me to think something entirely different and _distracting_ _me_ from the job I'm supposed to be do - "

"That's exactly why I did it."

Lloyd threw him a questioning look. "What?"

"Not to take _away_ the prisoners' time, but to find them faster."

"Explain."

Commander Alder looked up sharply at her. "Watch your tone, Major. You're still speaking to a superior officer. Do not presume to give me orders."

"Then give me a good reason, sir," Sierra said evenly, still leaning over the desk. "Give me a good reason why, two months ago, I had to be told _here_, in this _room_, that my husband was dead when he wasn't. Why I had to attend my husband's fucking funeral. Why I had to come up with a way to explain to my _three-year-old daughter_ that her daddy was _never_ coming back! You - !" Finally Sierra had to pause to rein in her emotions. Her voice had broken and gone almost shrill now, and she knew it. So she swallowed hard and said in a low voice, "You lied to me. You made me lie to my child, about something she never should've had to deal with."

"I understand your concerns, Sierra," Commander Alder replied, speaking slowly and choosing his words carefully. "But this is bigger than me, or you, or your family. We had nothing on this attack or the ambush or information about our missing Helljumpers _at all_ when we started this. We needed something, anything, to use as leverage to get the ball back in our court. To find _something_ out before our men were executed, so we could get to them in time and rescue them. And to discover who did the shooting and why. That leverage, I'm sorry to say, was you."

Major Lloyd snorted, suddenly feeling drained of energy. She pulled back a little from the desk, but didn't stand up straight quite yet. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why _me_?"

Alder sighed for the third time. "Because you're a good operative, Lloyd. I knew you'd connect the dots eventually, so it was really just a race against your own intuition and skill. But we gleaned a lot of intel - a lot of intel we didn't have before - in the meantime. And that was entirely thanks to you."

"_Don't_ flatter me. I want the truth."

The commander's expression grew hard. "Did you not see the changes in there when you were the one interrogating? When you were the one calling the shots? Those boys would've sold out their own mother to you within a couple more weeks. You played them just right, each and every time. And do you know why you did that, Major?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I got you riled up. I got you thinking about what you thought they'd done to Dylan, and you were unleashed. I bet if they hadn't been such easy clients, you would've probably followed through on a lot of your threats to them by now."

Sierra was in his face again in a matter of seconds. "Don't you _dare_ play me like that again, Alder. And don't fucking lie to me, either. We're supposed to be all on the same team, working _together_. Not fighting dirty amongst our damn selves to solve a case. I'm going home."

Alder chuckled darkly as soon as Sierra turned around. "I think you're forgetting something important that we still need you for, Major." He waited until she turned around to finish. "Dylan's still missing." He pointed to the three rebels seated at the table inside the interrogation room. "And they're the only ones we've got access to right now who might know where he is."

* * *

><p>Chaplain Ericks was waiting for Sierra outside once she stepped out of Alder's office. She knew by now that that wasn't a coincidence, but she wasn't exactly feeling her best at the moment. For once, she felt like she might open up about something honestly, if only to get back at Commander Alder for lying to her, for using their skills as Intelligence officers on <em>her<em>. Nothing too significant or revealing - the training was that ingrained, as was the unwavering loyalty - but something.

As always and on cue, Ericks provided her with that opportunity.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, ma'am, if you wouldn't mind sharing," the chaplain said to her as she began to walk past.

Sierra spared him a brief glance, continuing down the hallway. "What's that, Captain?"

Ericks finally stopped, forcing Lloyd to do so as well if she wanted to keep talking to him. "Why do you do it, ma'am? Why did you join up? Why did _you_ choose _this_? I'm sure you could have done tens of other jobs if you wanted to, outside of ONI and even outside of the military. So why this?"

Major Lloyd snorted. "You want the short version or the long one?"

The chaplain shrugged. "Either one's fine, ma'am. Whatever helps you cope."

Sierra fought the urge to utter a harsh reply and decided to humor him instead. "I'll give you the short version then." She took a deep breath. "I believe in what I do, Captain. Wholeheartedly. I believe the Innies need to be stopped. And I'll pay almost any price to ensure that happens."


	31. Section IVa Kholo: Four

**Section IVa – Kholo: Four**

**Present Day. May 11, 2530. Unknown location, unknown time. Planet Kholo, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

Dylan hadn't slept much in the last few weeks. The raw, aching knife wound across his chest throbbed constantly. Major Lloyd wore the scar proudly, though. He'd earned it by staying faithful to his men, by not revealing the positions of any of the ODST platoons under his command. He'd paid for it physically, but his dignity, for the moment at least, remained intact.

He was surprised the Innies had been able to keep him alive all this time. Parts of the wound would reopen at times, making a wet streak of dark red on his T-shirt, and he'd start to get dizzy and lightheaded, eventually falling over in his cell. A guard would come rushing by and call for the doctor they had posted somewhere inside the place. Dylan snorted. He was too important of a prize to them to die.

His rebel captors had gotten tired of that and eventually had the doctor sew up the cut. Much to his surprise he'd been given some local anesthesia for it, but nothing to kill the pain afterward. In that sense, the stitches hurt worse now than the knife wound did.

Major Lloyd spared another moment absently rubbing his chest, then forced the thoughts aside in his mind. He couldn't afford to dwell on the pain; it'd only make it worse, and it would consume him. He needed to stay focused and sharp, so that if at any time an opportunity to escape presented itself, he'd be ready. He closed his eyes then and sighed, leaning back against the damp walls of the place as he sat on his cot. The time to leave here - one way or another - couldn't come fast enough.

A loud ruckus against the bars of Dylan's cell startled him then, and he jerked upright instantly. He shot the guard who'd just walked up a fierce glare.

"Hey, sleeping beauty! Get up! Boss' orders."

Lloyd snorted. "Tell your 'boss' he can go to hell. Have him come in here sometimes if he really wants to see me that bad. I'm done moving for him."

The guard didn't reply at first. Instead he let out a whistle, and within moments two more rebels had arrived. They stormed into Dylan's cell and took hold of his arms, one man gripping each one, while the first guard pulled his fist back and sucker-punched the major in the gut. Dylan let out a loud groan, falling to his knees. Then he started to cough as he curled up on the ground. The Innies surrounding him just laughed.

"Can you believe those government dipshits made this guy a major? Can't even defend himself. And _that's_ why I joined up with the Insurrectionist movement."

Dylan started to get up to fight back, trying to push himself up to a standing position to do so. The best he managed, however, was to roll over onto his back on the dirty ground. Three months in captivity had weakened him, despite the measures he'd tried to take against that. A lot of his muscles felt like loose noodles now and he was thin. For the first time in his career, he found that he couldn't win a match physically. He'd have to outlast mentally, though. Somehow.

His train of thought was broken by another outburst of laughter from the guards.

"Did you see that? Sleeping beauty couldn't even get up like a man." The Innie crouched down to Dylan's level and gestured toward his empty left hand. "It's no damn wonder you ain't married yet, Major. I hear the ladies don't like it when their man can't get it up."

_My wife's _pregnant_, you asshole, _Lloyd thought to himself. _There's nothing wrong with me in that department._ It was difficult not to respond that way aloud, if only to see the looks on the bastards' faces, but Dylan knew that he had to keep that information to himself at all costs. They couldn't know he was married. And, more importantly, who he was married to.

"Come on, come on," the first rebel finally said. "Don't just stand there. Be gentlemen and help the poor lady up." He scoffed. "And to think: not only a major, but a Helljumper, too. Heh. If you're supposed to be the best you government types have to offer, the UNSC's days are definitely numbered."

* * *

><p>Corporal Olson was in the room with him again, but this time, the Innies didn't allow them the customary few minutes to speak and get caught up on what they'd endured on their own. The head rebel was already there, standing in front of them. Dylan stole a glance to his left though and saw that blood was dripping steadily onto the corporal's chair. She'd been cut in the leg.<p>

Major Lloyd was furious. "Shan? What - "

His words were abruptly cut off with a sudden hard, stinging slap across his face that made him see stars. It was the head Innie who'd done it, because once Lloyd had recovered and opened his eyes again, the Insurrectionist was crouched before him.

His smile gave Dylan chills. "Sorry, Major. No friendly chit-chat today. There's no time for that. Today, we just get right down to business."

Dylan blinked and flexed his jaw a little. He could taste blood in his mouth; he'd bitten his tongue by accident. "Why the rush?"

"Not something you need to concern yourself with, Lloyd." The head rebel nodded to someone outside of Dylan's field of vision. "Come on in, boys. Search him."

Panic gripped him as soon as the words were out. They were going to search him again, even though they'd already taken his armor and weapons away long ago. _What are they hoping to find? _he wondered. And how could they know about what he was keeping hidden in his pockets?

He tried to act cool at first and cooperated, even as he was jerked to a standing position while his bonds were being loosened. "I'm pretty sure you already checked me when I first got here," the major said. "I don't have the ability to make weapons appear from thin air, so I don't know what you think you're going to find delving into my clothes."

One of the rebels patting him down paused and smirked. "Maybe a pack of old gum or something, huh? You're a fucking major. You had to have something on you that we missed."

It was probably a datapad they were after, or a paper list of command posts or allied positions, Dylan thought - neither of which he had. Either way, though, it was clear they weren't going to stop until they found something or he was very thoroughly searched. He couldn't allow that to happen.

So he finally fought back.

Dylan was in motion in a blur, catching the rebel off-guard because of his seeming dejection and disinterest before. He knew he couldn't win, but maybe he could stall the inevitable, get their attention to go somewhere else for the time being. Anything to keep Sierra's identity a secret. Major Lloyd was able to get in two good hits with his fists before a thundering blow landed on the top of his head, sending him tumbling against his now-empty chair. That was the rebels' leader again. Dylan groaned a second time when the man gripped him by his short hair, grown out a little more than usual now from his time as a POW, and pulled up. He brought his face close to Lloyd's ear.

"We don't need you conscious for this, you know," the Innie spat. "We thought it might go easier on you this way, but if you want to be out cold while we do it, you can just keep resisting."

Breathing hard now, Dylan didn't say a word as he was yanked to a sitting position by his T-shirt collar. He grimaced, the motion sending a sharp pain blazing through the cut across his chest. Then the two rebels came together to haul him back to his feet. With his heart pounding, he knew now he didn't have much of a choice but to let the rebels look. _Maybe they won't find anything. Maybe they won't look hard enough. Maybe - _

One of the Innies' eyes lit up suddenly as he brushed his hands over Lloyd's uniform pants. "Bingo. There's something in this guy's pockets."

"You sure about that?" Dylan retorted darkly. "I could just be awful happy to see you."

"Funny. I didn't know they let comedians into the ODSTs. Thought you were all just mindless drones following your corrupt government's orders." The rebel opened up one of Major Lloyd's cargo pockets on the left side of his battledress pants. The first thing he pulled out was the ring.

"So, you are married, huh?" the head Innie said from a few paces away. "Who's the unlucky lady?"

_Please, the ring's enough. Don't check my other pocket with the pictures. You don't need the pictures - _

"Check his other pocket, too," the rebel leader ordered.

It didn't take the other Innie long to pat down the rest of his leg. Quickly he worked his way up the other right after, then paused when he heard the photo paper crunch slightly beneath his hand. Dylan shut his eyes tight and waited.

"We've got something else here, boss. Looks like the major's been holding out on us."

Dylan swallowed hard despite himself when he saw the rebel pull up the pictures from his pocket. Anger bubbled up to the surface when he saw the man smirk.

"Damn. Check out his wife." He gave the other Major Lloyd in the photo a lecherous leer. "I was wrong. You did good for yourself, Major."

The head Innie snatched it out of his subordinate's hand, ignoring Dylan's low growl of protest. There wasn't much the ODST major could do if he didn't want to get hit again. He waited as the older man studied it.

After about a minute, he turned the picture over so Dylan could see. "This is you and your wife, correct? Or maybe your girlfriend on the side..."

"She's my _wife_," Lloyd ground out indignantly, then realized almost immediately that that was the exact reaction the Innie was going for. The rebel boss had already known who it was. He'd just lured Dylan into a confirmation. The man chuckled as soon as he noticed Lloyd mentally kicking himself for his lapse.

"It's all right. I would've gotten it out of you eventually, in a much more painful way if necessary. So don't be too hard on yourself." He paused, continuing to look at the picture. "Do you have a family?"

Dylan remained silent, and the Insurrectionist leader leaned in closer.

"Where are they, Major? Where are you from?"

Again, Lloyd kept quiet.

The next blow was aimed low at his old gunshot wound. Dylan was doubling over before he even saw the man raise his fist.

"You know, when I ask a question, I expect an actual _answer_. Somehow, being mute just doesn't cut it for me."

"There's another picture here, sir," the other rebel announced. He squinted and turned the photo over. "Another one of him and his wife. Looks like they've got a kid."

_Oh, no,_ Dylan thought. _Grace. My baby girl -  
><em>

"So you do have a family," the head Innie said as he was handed the picture. "A wife and a little girl." He gave a low whistle and looked at Dylan with a dark smirk. "Jim's right. Your wife's very nice. Light brown hair, blue eyes. Real pretty. You can tell your daughter really takes after her." Then he paused a minute. "Except for the eyes. Your little girl's got brown eyes like yours."

"_Don't _talk about my family," Lloyd said once he'd managed to sit back up. He was breathing hard again from the hit and had to speak between gulps of air. "You have no right."

"Oh, and look at that," the rebel leader replied, ignoring him as he continued on with his analysis. "I see your wife's in uniform, too. Huh. Another major." He looked up at Lloyd. "I can tell from the picture that she's a Marine. Regular. And that unit patch is infantry. Is your wife in the UNSC infantry, Major?" His smirk widened. "I might've shot at her a few times in the past if she is. Too bad I missed."

More than anything, Dylan wanted to wring the man's neck in that moment. His mind flashed immediately back to Hat Yai all those years ago as he sat in the ER, waiting to be allowed in to see his buddy when the doors to the emergency room burst open. In came five gurneys with badly wounded Marines in each - and his sudden shock when he realized that Sierra was one of them. He remembered the blood pouring out of her wounds as the medics and doctors tried to contain it, remembered the sinking feeling of terror in his gut when he realized the woman he loved might die. And she'd never even know how much she meant to him, because he'd never had the balls to actually say that to her face. Until then.

The Innie didn't know just how much control it took for Dylan to let that statement go.

"So I guess we're back to being mute, huh? What difference does it make to you if I know what your wife does? If she's just infantry, that doesn't mean a damn thing to me. I've come across hundreds of UNSC ground-pounders in my lifetime, wouldn't be able to tell the difference between any of 'em." Then his eyes lit up as he thought a moment. "Unless...you don't want to say because she does something else."


	32. Section III ONI: Five

******Section III - ONI: Five******

**Four Years Earlier. August 14, 2526**. ********ONI Headquarters Building****, late afternoon.** Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

"This is a terrible situation we've got ourselves in."

The newly promoted Commander Steve Alder stood at the head of the briefing table, looking over the hologram figures and data scrolls of the latest casualties, sorted by city. In the center of the table on mute, a short video clip of a Marine fireteam's encounter with a patrol of tall, bipedal aliens firing what looked like laser weapons played. Though the clip had restarted and looped back several times now since the meeting had begun, Sierra still found herself grimacing as she watched the aliens cut her fellow Marines down with little effort in the projection.

"Yes, sir," another ONI officer chimed in. Captain Lloyd had never been formally introduced, but she knew he went by the name Vin. "We thought we could try to reason with these bastards when they first showed up in orbit around Harvest last year. But they're not interested in talking, Commander. They just want us dead."

Commander Alder ran a hand over his face as he sighed. "We can't fight a two-front war."

"All due respect, sir, but we can't just wish the aliens out of existence, either," Sierra said, speaking up for the first time. "Now that they're here and obviously on some kind of mission, I doubt they'll just leave if we ask them politely enough. We need to fight them both."

Annoyance flashed through the commander's eyes. "And how would you propose we do that, Captain? _Colonies are being attacked._ Not only by the Insurrectionists now, but also by these ugly sons a bitches from God knows where. Harvest was _this_ close to falling earlier this year. And you do not want to know how many ships we lost trying to push them back." He pointed to the hologram video clip continuing to run through its loop. "The ground war went little better. You've seen the weapons they fight with in the footage. You thought taking a couple of bullets to the chest was rough? You should see the wounds that _I've_ witnessed in some of the wards on the hospital ships coming back. These Marines are getting their skin burned off and their insides flash-seared. When they don't have crystalline needles bursting in their guts."

Sierra worked her jaw for a minute but remained silent. She didn't think the five months she'd spent in the hospital recuperating from her wounds four years ago was something to scoff at - and she still had the scars to prove it. But then again, based on the descriptions the commander was handing out, it did sound like the UNSC forces who were unlucky enough to encounter the new aliens were getting it a lot worse.

"So?" Commander Alder pressed. "What do you think should happen here, Lloyd?"

"It's not up to me, sir."

"I'm _asking_ your opinion, Captain."

Ignoring his slightly hostile tone, Sierra folded her arms across her chest as she regarded the figures still scrolling through the hologram at the far end of the table. Countless lives had already been lost to these new aliens. And she knew from her own experience that many more had been killed by the Innies, too. Finally she frowned. "I'm not sure, sir."

"You're _not sure_. See, that's a good enough answer when the question is many tiers above your pay grade, Captain. It's not as acceptable when you're the one who's _expected_ to come up with a solution to the problem."

The rebuke stung, but Captain Lloyd tried her best not to let it show. It took a bit of effort; she was twenty-eight years old now and didn't take well to being scolded like a child. "I understand, sir. My apologies."

"Good," Alder said with a slight nod of acknowledgement. Then he turned back to the rest of the senior ONI officers that filled the room. "So our dilemma remains, ladies and gentlemen. We've got a new enemy now, the Covenant, to fight. At the moment, HighCom's issued us orders to keep them out of the other Outer Colonies at all costs. All of our lives - and those of our loved ones - depend on it."

He paused to make sure everyone in the room realized the stakes. Sierra already knew them all too well - Dylan had been gone on a six-month deployment in another system when she'd heard of the attack on Harvest through her ONI connections. She'd been hoping and praying for her husband's safe return and hadn't slept well until he'd finally made it back safe and sound. She'd hated having to wonder whether he'd survive his firefights with the Innies only to have his transport ship assaulted on the way home by the Covenant. And to make matters worse, she'd had to keep her worries to herself, as very few had been privy to the Covenant's existence then.

The threat these new aliens posed was definitely too large to ignore, if the recent events on Harvest were anything to go by.

"It may not, therefore, surprise all of you that we have a very important mission coming up that will require all of our skills and attention," Commander Alder continued. "It will be a joint operation in conjunction with ground forces, but we need to be there to make first contact - and collect as much intel on these alien bastards as we can."

"What will the operation entail, sir?" Vin asked. "And where are we headed?"

"I was just getting to that."

Commander Alder killed the lights in the room and the holographic displays on the table changed. Now they were showing a globular view of a star system. Sierra recognized the pattern as still being somewhere in the Outer Colonies.

"This may be our battlefield soon, everyone. Alpha Aurigae. Other UNSC Intelligence divisions across the Outer Colonies have identified the area as one of five that are at high risk of being targeted next by the Covenant. So, to make sure we don't get caught with our pants down again, HighCom has instructed our sector to set up a counterassault team to be the first to respond, should anything happen there."

"When are we getting deployed, sir?" Captain Lloyd asked.

"Very soon, Captain. That's all I can give you right now. Mission details will be explained tomorrow. We're going to be having a follow-up briefing at 0800. Until then, you're to remain in the dark about the rest."

"Expected mission time, Commander?" another ONI officer questioned.

"That, too, will be explained tomorrow morning. However, I'll forewarn you now that it will most likely be longer than our usual in-and-out ops. Depending on what kind of presence - if any - the Covenant have there or may have in the future, this could take up to several weeks. Be ready for that."

"And if the Covenant don't show up, sir?"

Commander Alder released a long sigh. "We're fairly confident that they will, Lieutenant. As Captain Lloyd so kindly pointed out earlier, now that these aliens have engaged us and know that we're here, it's unlikely they'll be leaving us alone."

* * *

><p>When Sierra made it home after the briefing, she wasn't feeling herself. She had a headache that had started off gradually near her temple and now throbbed throughout her skull. She wasn't quite sure what it was. Stress, maybe, from all that had been going on in the last year or so with the arrival of the Covenant. Between the quick missions she'd gone on in the last few years and a couple of short-term deployments on Dylan's end, things had been getting a little tense at home, too. Something was happening in their relationship - maybe because of the occasional separations, maybe because of what each had had to go through during their missions that they didn't always say - that she didn't like. Captain Lloyd sat in her idling car now before heaving a long sigh and finally going inside.<p>

She could hear the shower running down the hall and her headache only got worse. Earlier in their marriage she would have grinned at the opportunity to surprise Dylan by joining him, but lately she'd just been feeling tired. Instead she threw her officer's cover onto the kitchen table, downed a couple of aspirins for her headache, and then flopped down on the couch in the living room. She turned the holoscreen on but put it on mute, not wanting to really hear anything that was going on. After a few more minutes she heard the water shut off in the bathroom and Dylan emerged, barefoot with wet hair and nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Again she found it strange that she felt nothing.

She was startled when he walked over and gave her shoulder a squeeze in greeting.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sierra turned when Dylan leaned down to give her a kiss, but it was a quick one without a lot of warmth. Her husband padded back down the hall into the bedroom to get dressed without another word.

Sierra let out a sigh and swallowed hard on the sudden lump in her throat. Things weren't going to last much longer like this. She knew that. She was still in love with Dylan and she knew that he still loved her, but something was creating a gulf between them lately. And she hated that she couldn't pinpoint exactly what that might be. A combination of factors, most likely. She waited in silence until he returned, dressed in his civvies. He moved to sit on the couch beside her, but then hesitated and remained standing instead as he regarded her.

"How did the briefing go?"

"All right. Nothing to write home about, just went over some logistics."

"For what?"

"A mission we might have coming up."

Dylan's face fell. "Oh. So you're going to be gone for a while then, huh?"

"Seems that way."

"When are you leaving?"

"I don't know yet."

"You'll tell me when you do know?"

Sierra released an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Dylan, I'll tell you when I know."

Dylan's voice had an edge to it this time. "Jesus. Don't bite my head off for asking, Sierra."

"Because this is getting ridiculous."

"_What's_ getting ridiculous?"

She looked him in the eyes. "You think I wouldn't tell you if I was getting sent out?"

"No, of course not. I know you would. I just - "

"Dylan, we can't just keep ignoring this. This thing, whatever is going on here...we need to figure it out and try to talk it out. I don't want to keep beating around the bush with you. It's exhausting and I don't have the energy for it." Emotion had seeped into her voice a little, but she couldn't help it. "I love you, D. But the way things are now aren't working. What's going on?"

Dylan folded his arms across his chest, saying nothing for a moment. Then he finally asked, "What was your briefing about?"

"I told you. I have a mission coming up."

"Where?"

"You know I can't answer that. Even I barely have the clearance for it, and it's only because I'm one of the senior-most captains in my unit."

It was Dylan's turn to sigh this time. "Then I guess we have nothing to talk about," he said testily.

"Is that what's been bothering you? That I can't tell you things that are _classified_ by the _government_? When I say I'm not at liberty to repeat anything I hear at those briefings, it's not an excuse, Dylan. I could be court-martialed or worse if I even accidentally let something slip."

"I know that, Sierra. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. I see you come home agitated every day, like something huge is just weighing you down, and yet I can't even ask you about it. I can't ask my own wife why she's feeling the way she is. You were talking about being ridiculous before? That, to me, is it."

All of this was news to Sierra. It took her a moment to formulate a reply. "I don't understand why you're doing this now. We've talked about it. You knew it was going to be like this when I took the job. It's _been_ this way for three years now, but we've always been able to stay close. What's changed?"

Dylan hesitated. "I've seen the way you look when you get back from some of your ONI missions, Sierra. It feels a lot like a little piece of you is dying each time and being replaced by something...empty." He paused, struggling with how to frame what he wanted to say. "It's hard for me to see that happening to you and not being able to do anything about it. It's hard for me to know that you're going through something terrible, and yet I don't know what it is, and I can't ask you to tell me." He ran a hand over his short hair. "It started with that first mission you went on when you'd first joined ONI. You said not to worry about it, that you'd only be gone a little over a week and that you'd be home before I knew it. I didn't think anything of it, because I know my deployments are a helluva lot longer than yours and you manage it. But when you got back, you were different. It was subtle, but I could tell something was going on and I could see that you were hurting. And that you were angry. But I didn't know why. I just...I don't know how to deal with that."

"You've been feeling like this for _three years_, and you didn't tell me?"

Dylan quickly shook his head. "No. I just meant to say that it started off as just a small thing that bothered me. But it feels like lately it's snowballed, for whatever reason, maybe because I've been getting deployed more now and been going through my own shit, and I can see we're both suffering over it."

Sierra's head felt like it was about to explode from the pressure. The painkillers she'd taken were in no way able to dampen this. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes as she leaned her head back against the couch. "Do you want to take some time, then? Separate for a bit while we figure ourselves out?"

Sierra could see immediately that she'd said the wrong thing, and wished like crazy she could take it back. Apparently she'd misinterpreted her husband's drift, because he looked genuinely surprised by the proposition.

"What? No." His demeanor changed in a flash as he narrowed his eyes. "Why, Sierra? Do you?"

"No, D. I just thought - "

"_I_ love you, Sierra. I'm willing to work at this with you. If you're just ready to give up now, though, you better let me know so I can stop wasting my time."

"Dylan! That's not - !"

"I'm going out. Don't bother contacting me unless something big's happening."

With that, Dylan was gone. He shut the front door with a slam, intensifying the mounting pain in Sierra's forehead. Captain Lloyd was left feeling like she wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come, so she sank back against the couch and turned the holoscreen off, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Sierra awoke a few hours later in the dark. At first she thought she'd just woken up naturally, but then she could tell something was off. Her headache was gone, for one. She could feel a presence beside her, a pleasant scent filling her nostrils, and then she felt something velvety slide against her lips. She glanced down and saw that it was a rose Dylan was holding as he crouched beside her.<p>

Her husband smiled at her. "Hi."

Sierra had curled up in her sleep so she turned over to face him. She found herself smiling back despite herself as she tried to shake off that fuzzy-headed feeling. "Hi. You're back."

"Did you doubt it?"

"No. But it's good to have you home."

He handed her the rest of the bouquet. "I got these for you. To say I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too, D. And thanks. But promise me something?"

"What?"

"That we'll talk about all this later? I can't really say what it is I do, or what's happened on those missions I've gone on, but I can tell you that it's...hard to deal with sometimes. It's made even harder in that I can't say anything to anyone about it, so I struggle with that, too." She reached out and put a hand to his cheek. "I want us to be okay with each other. I'll try my best to be as open as I can in the future, but you have to be willing to accept that I'm not silent by choice. I really can't do this any differently."

"You could transfer out of ONI."

She shook her head. "It doesn't work like that, D. And even if it did, I don't think I'd want to. I don't...always enjoy what I do, per se, but I do feel strongly that it ultimately does good. Somewhere. For the UNSC. For the billions of civilians that we're trying to protect."

This was about her sisters, Dylan realized then. Sierra felt compelled to do what she did so the Innies' attacks - like the one that killed her sisters - would stop. There was something more that she wasn't saying aloud, though, probably something she couldn't say because it was related to her Intelligence work, but he had a feeling that it had to do with the siblings she'd lost six years ago in the train bombing. He didn't know that she'd also learned today just how close to home the Covenant were getting.

Eventually he nodded. "Okay. We can talk about it later." He put his hand on hers and gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to get ourselves back on track."

"I know. I love you, D."

"I love you, too."

Dylan took the bunch of roses from her hand and set them on the coffee table behind him, then leaned in close for a kiss. Sierra was surprised to find that a little spark of passion had returned, and so she pulled Dylan in closer, deepening the kiss.

"Come here," she said when they broke apart, gesturing for him to join her on the couch. "I've missed you."

The heady rush took over quickly, before either knew what was happening. Within moments Dylan had maneuvered on top of her as they kissed, Sierra responding fast as she sank back against the couch by wrapping her legs around his hips. In the meantime, he slid his hands between them and began unbuttoning her uniform jacket.

"Dylan," she whispered against his lips while he managed to pull off her jacket, and then his own. He gave her another passionate, deep kiss, harder than the last and one Sierra promptly reciprocated. After that he pulled back a little as both threw their T-shirts onto the ground. By then she was aching to have him, and it was clear by the look in his eyes and his haste at getting rid of the clothing barriers between them that Dylan felt the same.

There was little that was romantic about the encounter this time. It was more of a sudden surge of lust that ended too quick for them both, and left them breathless and clinging to one another as they lay on the couch. But they were both grinning when it was over. For all the times they'd made love recently, it'd been a while since they'd just let themselves go like that.

After a moment, with her smile practically plastered to her face, Sierra moved her hand from Dylan's shoulders to touch one side of his cheek while she planted a soft kiss against the other. Then she looked up at him and smirked.

"Now _that's_ a good way to end a fight."


	33. Section III ONI: Six

**Section III - ONI: Six**

**Four Years Earlier. October 21, 2526**. ********UNSC Frigate _Forgotten Wind_****, current shipboard time: early morning.** In orbit above Planet Ion, Alpha Aurigae System, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

Captain Sierra Lloyd had just finished showering after her morning workout in the small ship gym. Now dressed in her light duty fatigues and holding a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, she stood near the entrance of the hatch, reading over the young ONI ensign's report of the activity that had gone on the night before. "Night", of course, was relative here on the ship, so it was really just a log of the previous twelve-hour shift. The data the ensign and a handful of others had been sent here to collect was a mixture of a transcript of radio signals and inward and outbound messages across the fleet. Sierra and three other ONI operatives had been posted here on the ship for two weeks now, awaiting the potential arrival of the Covenant.

Sierra turned to regard her subordinate, a young but sharp dark-skinned man with close-cropped brown hair. He was twenty-two and had been in the Navy less than five months, but he knew his stuff. ONI had picked him out straight from the Naval Academy on Reach, a rare practice for them. "Anything yet?"

The ensign shook his head. "No, ma'am. Scans come up clear. Nothing to report."

"It's been like this for a while now. I'm starting to wonder if we miscalculated something." There was very little that was known about these new aliens so far. It wouldn't have been a stretch to think maybe the brass had misinterpreted the Covenant's intentions. Captain Lloyd didn't doubt that the aliens were indeed hostile and had no desire to come up with a diplomatic solution to whatever it was they wanted, but their exact methods and motivations were still unclear. _I guess if they do show up, we'll find out,_ she thought.

She'd never seen them before in person and wondered what it would be like to fight them. She was used to finding all sorts of ways to take out humans - a piece of wire could do it, a gun or a knife could do it, anything that might vaguely resemble a weapon could do it - but killing these aliens looked tough. Commander Alder had ingrained in all of his subordinates the importance of studying up on all the UNSC knew of the aliens so far so that his spooks would be ready when they confronted them. So at night after a long day's work, that was what Sierra had done in the past couple months leading up to this assignment. She'd watched and rewatched the short clips of the ground fighting and of what had been going on in space above Harvest. She studied the after-action reports available to her and the little data HighCom had managed to collect so far. It left her with no doubts that these were formidable foes humanity was about to face.

Of course Dylan hadn't liked it much that she spent so much time pouring over things he couldn't know about, but after they'd finally had a chance to say aloud that there was definitely something going wrong in the marriage lately, they'd had more of an opportunity to try to fix it. Sierra hadn't left home two weeks ago feeling like they were back on solid ground quite yet, but she did feel much better about things than she had in a while. At least it'd seemed like the upcoming separation had been difficult for both to accept; it was a good sign that things hadn't gotten so bad that one couldn't wait for the other to leave. Their goodbye at the spaceport had still been emotional.

They'd both agreed to keep working through their issues once she got back. But for now, in the meantime, she had to make sure she'd even get that chance.

"What else can you tell me about your shift, Ensign?"

"Not much else, Captain." His turned his chair around and grinned. "Right now I'm just waiting for Lieutenant JG Canterbeck to relieve me. It got lonely as hell up here all night with the rest of the ship asleep. Not even the Covenant wanted to drop by to say hello."

Sierra gave a snort as she set her coffee down nearby and folded her arms across her chest. "Be thankful for that, swabbie. I can't imagine the Covenant being good company. Unless you like having your insides fried."

Ensign Shane Grant's eyes went wide. "You've seen footage of them in action, ma'am?"

"Yeah. Haven't you?"

"No, ma'am. I uh, I don't quite rank that privilege yet."

"I'd say the word 'privilege' is a misnomer in this case." Captain Lloyd stepped forward suddenly to squint at the screen behind the young ensign.

"Ma'am?"

"What's that blinking light, Grant?"

The ensign quickly turned back to check the console, then let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, nothing, Captain. Just a regular operating check. It's set to go off at ten-minute intervals to let the user know the system's still functioning correctly."

"Does it always blink _red_?"

Ensign Grant tilted his head. "Huh. No. It's supposed to be orange. It was orange last time it was going off..."

Sierra was already punching the ship's intercom system on the bulkhead. The channel went directly to the bridge, several decks above them.

"Deck Six, what do you got?" the ship's captain and commanding officer, Commander Ian Noston, responded.

"Sir, this is Marine Captain Lloyd down in observation suite four. Something's wrong with our scanners."

Commander Noston's voice betrayed just the faintest hint of alarm. "Possible activity, Marine?"

"I wouldn't know, sir. I don't normally work with shipboard electronics. I just know what my tech is telling me, and he says it's wrong. I trust his judgment over mine in this case."

"Give me a minute, Captain, and I'll switch over to a private channel."

"Yes, sir."

The commander was back on the line in a few moments. "Marine Captain Lloyd, you said? You're part of our small complement of spooks, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir. I'm in charge of them."

Noston's tone changed to one of guarded suspicion. Sierra had found over the last few years of working for ONI that she got that a lot from those outside of Intelligence. No one trusted spooks - for good reason, she could admit - and it was usually not a good sign when one was attached to your unit. Even worse when there were a handful of them on your ship. "And you say your scanners are no longer functioning? That can only mean one thing, right?"

Sierra glanced at Ensign Grant for confirmation before she replied. "Not necessarily, sir. My tech expert is telling me that it could genuinely be malfunctioning."

"But you decided to call up the bridge just in case?"

"Yes, sir," Sierra said without hesitation. "The Covenant haven't shown themselves yet, so I want to make sure I cover all my bases."

"You mean cover all your _tracks_," Commander Noston said with barely hidden disgust. "I know how you spooks operate."

_No, sir,_ Sierra thought to herself, feeling frustration beginning to get the better of her. _You really don't. _She couldn't say that aloud, though, so she ignored him and went on. "Consider this a courteous heads-up, sir. I'm not sure yet what we've found, but in any case, it's not anything good."

"Well, just so you know, _Marine_, I'm not putting the whole ship on alert over your damned malfunctioning spook equipment," the commander shot back. "You contact me again when you know for sure what the hell is going on, and not a moment before. Bridge out."

Sierra was practically seething by the time the connection cut, but she kept her expression neutral as she turned back to face the ensign. ONI training. It was good for hiding your true feelings about superior assholes.

"I need you to find out what's happening to that scanner right _now_, Grant," she ordered. "The commander's not going to budge until then, so if we've got a bigger problem on our hands than we think, that's going to leave us in a very tough spot when the Covenant arrive."

Ensign Grant's eyebrows shot up. "The Covenant, ma'am?"

"Yes. Why do you think I called up the bridge just now?"

The young ensign quickly snapped to and started checking over the electronics. "Give me a minute, Captain. Just one minute. That's all I need."

"You've got it, Grant, but you better hope it'll be fast enough."

"Hang on," he said after a moment. "I'm getting a readout now."

"Show me and explain."

"Aye, ma'am. See this symbol here? The system's found something but it was unable to classify it, so the light didn't turn orange. It turned red instead."

Captain Lloyd felt her heart rate begin to rise. This was what they'd been waiting for for two weeks. She just hoped everything would go right. "Send the results of the scan and a live video feed up to the top deck, Ensign, now. Commander Noston needs to see this."

* * *

><p>The inside of the ship was a blur of motion as soon as Ensign Grant relayed the results to the bridge. Commander Noston was finally forced to admit that the Covenant were here, now, in system. The Navy crew, most of whom had just woken up, scrambled to get themselves ready for the upcoming battle, while Sierra and Grant rushed down the passageways to where the rest of the ONI team was waiting.<p>

"Everyone on your feet, now!" Sierra shouted into the room. "Gear up and make for the Pelican bay! Let's go!"

"Captain?" Ensign Grant said behind her as she turned to leave. "What about you, ma'am?"

"I'm heading to my quarters to grab a few things. You get down to the bay like I ordered in the meantime, Ensign."

"Aye, ma'am!"

Sierra sprinted for her private quarters several hatches down, surprised she didn't stumble on anything or bump into anyone on the way there. Quickly she gathered up her equipment - web belt with extra ammo and canteen, her two combat knives, her sidearm, her gloves, and the one picture of her and Dylan she'd brought with her taped to the bulkhead beside her bunk. She quickly tucked that away in the cargo pocket of her uniform pants. She wished she'd thought to send him a quick message last night, to let him know she loved him despite everything that had been going on between them lately, but she hadn't and now wasn't the time. If she survived, she'd just have to tell him herself.

When she stepped back out into the passageway this time, the scene was even more frantic. She had to shove her way through the narrow corridor to get to the elevator, which would bring her several more decks down to the Pelican bay. That was going to be her team's way of getting down to the planet's surface before the party started. Half a platoon of Marines were also there waiting for her when she showed up.

Pulling her web belt around her and snapping it into place, she turned to face the men and women in front of her. She gestured towards the nearest two Pelicans. "Load up! I want two spooks to one Marine squad in each Pelican. Move it!"

The twenty Marines and three other ONI operatives scrambled to carry out her orders. In the meantime, Sierra rushed to one of two long weapons racks in the far corner of the room, picking up an MA37 assault rifle and one of the UNSC's newest guns, the BR55 battle rifle. She'd test-fired it a number of times at the range while on base in Derranjak, back when it had still been a prototype - another perk for being in Intelligence. But she had yet to ever use the new weapon in the field. She hoped it would work as advertised.

Once that was done and she had a few extra clips of ammo for each gun in her cartridge pouches and pockets, Captain Lloyd grabbed a nearby helmet and mounted up. The Pelican bay's large hatch out into open space slowly pulled apart, and after another minute or so, the dropships were finally underway. When she was settled in her seat with her MA37 locked and loaded, Sierra glanced quickly around the cramped cabin and made sure the Marines around her were doing okay, too. Seated a few men down and on the other side was Ensign Grant, all suited up in his ONI fatigues and combat armor like her. He seemed nervous as he fiddled with the gun in his hands, but he was reliable. Even though this was likely going to be his baptism of fire, Sierra had no doubt he'd do well.

Now she suddenly remembered her very first firefight on Biko, and how poorly she'd reacted to it when she'd had to kill a man. This time was going to be different, in a lot of ways, but she found she still felt a sense of unease creeping over her. She may have been well used to fighting humans by now, but she'd never fought these aliens before. She wondered what would be in store for them, and as she tried not to think of the footage of Marines getting decimated by the Covenant that she'd seen at the briefing over two months ago, she wondered if she'd make it back to Dylan after this.

Sierra pulled her husband's picture from her pocket and stared at it for a moment as the Pelican continued on to planet Ion's atmosphere. Then she took a deep breath as she gathered up her courage. _I'll get through this, D, _she thought to herself, looking down at the photo. _I'll come home to you. _


	34. Section III ONI: Seven

****Author's Note: This update has been an extremely long time coming. I know this. I'm afraid I have no excuses for it, except RL took over for a very, very long time and has prevented me from working a whole lot on this. :P I'm determined to eventually finish this story though, if not for the few who may still be interested in reading then just for myself. Obviously I'm in the middle of a very busy period in my life, post-college and all that, but if anyone would still like to see this up, I'll keep it here and add to it when I can. Feedback is always great, too.

This installment is rather short, especially considering how insanely long it took to get up, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Section III - ONI: Seven<strong>

"Jesus. This is place is a fucking killzone, Captain."

Sierra held her BR55 tighter to her middle and turned to face the Marine who'd spoken. "Not yet, Sergeant, but it will be soon if we don't get moving. Let's go."

Their two Pelicans had landed in an empty parking lot near one of the planet's largest cities. Normally it would have been full and bustling at this time of day, with thousands of citizens going about their routine tasks. Getting to and from school or work, visiting friends and family, stepping outside to enjoy the sunlight. With the arrival of the Covenant, however, this place was as good as dead. The streets were mostly deserted - the city looked inhabited because people's cars and buildings and homes and apartments were still there, but the people weren't. As soon as Lloyd had relayed the message to Commander Noston that the Covenant had dropped in from Slipspace, there'd been a rush on the surface of Ion to get the civilians out of the cities that were most likely to be targeted by an alien ground assault. And just as the civvies had been going out, Sierra and her half-platoon of Marines and handful of spooks had been sent in.

The captain let out a discreet sigh. It was going to be a long day.

"All right, everyone hooked up to the platoon channel? Can everyone hear me?" Sierra said over the COM. She had her helmet on now and took a moment to slowly scan the streets, waiting to see if her HUD picked up any movement or anything out of the ordinary yet. Nothing so far. The ONI captain then glanced skyward a moment, and she could see that the expansive dome of atmosphere high above had turned an odd amber color. She wondered what was happening upstairs now that she and her Marines were safely planetside. There'd been several minutes on their ride down to Ion's surface where she'd thought about what might occur if the Covenant ships spotted the two lone Pelicans making their getaway. They would've been shot down without a chance in the world; it would've been instantaneous and she wouldn't've even had time to realize what was happening. They would've all simply blinked out of existence, just like that.

_Stop it, right now,_ Sierra thought then, mentally shaking herself out of her morbid thoughts. _You're all here, and you all made it. Now it's up to you to get through this and get everyone back to the ship in one piece when this is over. Save the what-ifs for later and do your job._

"Yes, ma'am," Ensign Grant answered over the COM first. "I read you loud and clear, Captain."

"Good. Vin?"

The ONI operative with the other squad of Marines responded gruffly, "Here, ma'am."

"Canterbeck?"

"Ready and waiting, Captain."

Lloyd nodded silently to herself in acknowledgment. "Radio check complete. Everyone sit tight while I try to get through to Ortang."

Ortang was the city they'd landed in, but also the COM designation for the local UNSC base closest to the LZ. Captain Lloyd would need to stay in touch if she were to relay what she found on the ground...or if the Covenant were headed their way.

"Ortang, this is Sussex Team Leader. We are on the ground and inside the city limits, eight klicks from your position. It's quiet."

"Copy, STL. Alien bastards are still fighting with our ships up above. No activity down here yet, but be advised a couple of their vessels have broken atmosphere. We're trying to track them now. I'll keep you updated."

"Acknowledged, Ortang. Sussex Team Leader out."

As soon as Sierra had cut the connection, she opened a new one to her whole accompaniment. "Marines, this is where we split up. Not too far though. Vin, you're in charge of your group from the second Pelican, and I'll be in charge of the first. You take the right side of the block, I'll take left. Questions?"

The COM remained silent.

"All right," Lloyd said. "Let's move out."

Walking through the strangely empty streets with Sierra at point, the rest of her team followed behind and to the flank, keeping alert for any sudden breaks. The captain held her battle rifle to bear but, after several long minutes of inactivity went by, began to question the purpose of this instead of staying keyed up. She'd been gone from home - and from Dylan - for a few weeks now because of this top-priority mission. Because it was supposed to be important both for humanity and the UNSC. All those weeks she'd waited for this moment, to finally be sent dirtside from the ship and to gain more valuable intel on the enemy. But now, as she carefully planted her combat boots onto the undisturbed concrete, she started to wonder if they hadn't just been sent here for nothing.

_Maybe Harvest was a fluke, _she thought to herself as she scanned the nearby alleys and buildings. _The Covenant caught us unprepared then. But we were ready today. Hell, we even managed to get on the ground untouched. _She smirked to herself underneath her helmet. _Maybe the Navy will finally be of some use and beat them back. Maybe those alien ships Ortang mentioned won't land anywhere near us, and we're just wasting our time..._

It was then that Sierra suddenly became aware of an odd sound in the periphery of her hearing. She paused on the side of the street and boosted her helmet's audio, straining to listen. She didn't need to for very long. Only seconds passed before the sound got louder, and what looked like a dark shadow crossed over the streets far ahead.

"STL, this is Ortang!" came the panicked cry over the radio just moments later. "Be advised, you've got enemy company in your sector! I repeat, Covenant inbound!"

_Damn, _Captain Lloyd thought as she gestured frantically now to the Marines following behind her. _They're here _now_. Already._

"Hustle up, Marines!" she shouted through the COM channel. "We need to get over to where that ship landed! Move!"

Sierra was unsure of what they'd find as she began to run, heart pounding in her chest. But somehow, she knew right then and there that no matter what, every human's life across the Colonies was going to be different from now on.

* * *

><p>"Marines, come with me. Vin, you stay back with your squad. Ensign Grant?"<p>

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You've got our six. Try to stay out of trouble and move slow."

Even as she relayed orders, Sierra glanced up again at the sky and noticed the dark shadow hover over them once more. This time she got a better look at the alien vessel as it lifted off. The two-pronged dropship was huge and purple. It seemed as though it could easily hold a squad or more of enemy troops. They'd have to tread lightly.

She wasn't expecting the large Covenant craft to open fire as it maneuvered languidly past overhead.

"Shit. Everyone hit the deck, now!"

Sierra managed to issue the command just before she ducked down into the closest source of cover, an alleyway. She crouched low against the building and wrapped her body around her weapon, hanging onto her helmet with one hand as a gigantic, pulsing blue round exploded out on the street. The ground rocked underneath her boots while her teeth rattled inside her head. It reminded her of taking artillery fire from the rebels – only much, much worse.

When the captain opened her eyes again, there was a smoking black crater in the middle of the asphalt now where the alien round had hit. She barely had time to register the damage when another ball of blue streaked past in front of her on the opposite side and smashed into the façade of a building, sending superheated pieces of steel and shattered glass raining onto the ground below. Sierra ducked a second time as she heard a scream come from one of the Marines in the blast area.

And then the moment passed.

Captain Lloyd was a little slow getting back to a standing position, rising cautiously in case the rain of blue fire wasn't over yet. Her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest.

"Status!" she barked over the COM.

"We've got wounded, Captain!" Vin cried in return.

"How many?"

"Two, ma'am…and one KIA."

_Shit_, Lloyd thought again. Aloud she replied, "Hold position and watch my six. I'm heading over."

When she'd jogged to the other side of the street where that last round had hit the building just above the second team of Marines, she pulled up her helmet's faceplate and looked at Vin. "Casualties?"

He pointed to the medic crouched beside two men, all of whom had taken cover in a side street. "Most of their wounds were from the glass shards, Captain. They're cut up pretty good, but otherwise stable. They'll make it. The corporal in the middle of the road, though…he's as good as fried."

Sierra let out a sigh. "You have my back?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

The ONI captain jogged out into the road then where the big black crater had formed upon impact, keeping her head low and her BR55 out as she went. Once she was sure there was no immediate danger from above or nearby, she knelt beside the charred corpse of an unlucky Marine. Small amounts of blood were still oozing out of his wounds, but none of his injuries looked like blast wounds per se. His body looked mostly seared or cauterized. A lot of his blood had been vaporized, not spilled. After nearly gagging when she'd inadvertently taken a deep breath this close to the corpse, Sierra swallowed and reached up to her helmet with one hand to start recording with her mounted cam. Additional documentation of the types of wounds the Covenant could produce was definitely a useful part of the intel-gathering mission.

After she rose back to her feet, still staring down at the fallen Marine, she decided to keep the camera rolling. If that dropship had been any indication, they'd be facing alien ground troops soon. It wouldn't hurt to have more footage of what combat with the Covies looked like.

Captain Lloyd was startled when she heard Ensign Grant's voice suddenly beside her.

"Damn, Captain. How the hell did the Covenant do that? It looks like he got roasted by laser fire."

"Not laser fire. Plasma fire, Ensign," Lloyd corrected. She turned to face him. "The Covenant use plasma weaponry. We have to be careful, or we'll end up just as bad. Let's restart the march up the road."

The next block over, they started to hear new sounds that, for all intents and purposes, were alien to them. Lloyd had seen the videos and had heard noises in the background that she knew were emitted from some of the Covenant, but she was among only a few who'd had access to something so classified. And even she could barely identify those same sounds out in the real world based off such a short clip.

"Aih!" a sharp, high-pitched squeal of some sort came from a side street Sierra and her Marines were approaching. Captain Lloyd instantly held up a fist in the air to halt her team. She spoke in a low voice through the COM. "Move slow. We may have found something."

Again she gestured to two of the Marines right behind her, telling them to move up to the entrance to the side street, one on each side. They promptly did as she ordered while Sierra followed just behind. She quickly signaled them to hold their fire and went down on one knee to look through the scope of her BR55 when she saw what they'd found.

A small alien was alone patrolling the alleyway. It had its back turned to them but it's plasma weapon was at the ready, and the creature looked jumpy and scared. It had heard them approaching – it just couldn't tell from which side. Sierra kept her gun aimed at it as she concentrated on taking in steady breaths. She knew the two Marines beside her wanted to just be done with it and shoot him, but she spent a few more seconds in quiet observation since her helmet-mounted cam was rolling.

Captain Lloyd halted her passive study when it looked like the alien was about to turn around. With a speed she'd honed back in the infantry, she rapidly slung her battle rifle diagonally across her back and brought up her silenced sidearm instead, to make less noise so they wouldn't alert the other Covenant that were surely nearby. The alien standing several yards away let out a sharp intake of breath as it finally saw the three humans, but that was as much as it managed. Lloyd fired off three quick shots from her pistol before it could move.

"Move up!" she whispered fiercely into the COM to the other two Marines. Sierra took point herself and walked up with pistol still drawn to the dead little beast – just in case it wasn't quite yet finished off.

The other two Marines in the street with her covered her six as Lloyd again knelt down next to a body – thankfully an alien one this time, not one of her own. She kept her gun trained on it for a few seconds before she confirmed to herself that it was truly dead. Then she set about observing her handiwork, both for her own knowledge and for the benefit of the camera.

Two of her bullets had hit the little alien – whom she now recognized from her pre-op studies as a so-called "Grunt" because of its size – in the gut, ripping apart its insides and spilling oddly colored blood onto the ground. The other one had penetrated the pack-like object on the alien's backside – its methane tank.

Sierra took a step back involuntarily and adjusted her helmet's filters. That explained the sudden rank smell in the alleyway.

Suddenly she found herself facing one of the Marines. "Ma'am?"

"Just collecting what we need from the body, Sergeant," Sierra replied, placing her sidearm back in its holster on her hip as she brought her battle rifle forward again. When she turned back to the Marine, he gave her a questioning look, so she sighed and added, "Information, Marine. We need to know what exactly it is that we're fighting before we can do that properly, no?"

The sergeant quickly nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"All right." She turned her attention to the rest of her team then, whom she knew were still waiting on the other street. "Advance slowly, Marines. This side street's clear, but I can hear more of them all around. Keep your eyes peeled for movement and get ready once we get back onto the main street. I have a feeling they've already set up shop there."


	35. Section III ONI: Eight

Author's Note: Holy poop! An update nearly a year in the making! Sorry for the crazy-long delay, insert many good but ultimately irrelevant excuses here, and please enjoy. :)

Also, just as an FYI, I'll be updating this again when I can, but the Cooper story takes priority. I'm bent on finishing this, though!

* * *

><p><strong>Section III - ONI: Eight<strong>

Sierra wasn't surprised when she leaned out of cover and saw the multitude of Covenant occupying the main street. Besides the expected number of enemy infantry present, there were also two large purple constructs on either side that looked suspiciously like turrets. The Grunts inside would turn every minute or so, slowly, taking in the area they were ordered to guard. Other than that, they remained relatively motionless; Sierra wondered how long they'd been sitting there with next to no activity keeping them alert. She quickly shoved the thought aside, however. It didn't matter because it was to her advantage anyway.

Captain Lloyd opened up a COM channel to her men. "Marines, we've got Covenant set up all over the street, just as we suspected. That means we've got to tread lightly. I want both teams working side-by-side on opposite sides of the road. We go through cautious but quick. We'll try to bypass their defenses and see if we can't get a close-up of those guns and then bug out. After that we should have what we need to return to the ship."

Acknowledgment lights winked green on her HUD as Lloyd cut the connection. She checked her battle rifle out of reflex, made sure it was fully reloaded and ready to go, then signaled her team to move out two-by-two behind her. From the dead Marine and Grunt she'd encountered on the previous streets of central Ortang, she figured she had some solid intel. A little more - especially now that she'd seen what she believed to be Covenant turrets, something she hadn't yet come across in the pre-op vids - would only benefit the UNSC.

She hoped the brass would be pleased with what she brought back, though. It was her life and the lives of half a platoon of Marines and a handful of fellow intelligence operatives that were on the line over this.

"Ma'am, Vin here," she heard through the radio. The ONI officer's gruff voice grated on her ears.

"What's going on?" Sierra asked.

"There's a small Covenant patrol along the side street we're going through, Captain. Orders?"

"Is there an alternative route?"

"No, ma'am. None that I can see, anyway. Only things besides this is just going straight up the main road."

"Shit." Lloyd took in a deep breath. "How many Covenant, Vin?"

"About half a patrol's worth, ma'am. Four or five, mostly Grunts." He paused. "One big tall one as well."

Sierra racked her brain for a moment. She remembered seeing two kinds of big, tall aliens in the pre-op vids. One was a huge, bulky beast that ONI had dubbed a "Brute". The other had been a tall, more slender, but powerful looking alien called an "Elite". She wondered which it was that Vin was referring to.

Either way, it was bad news. Lloyd had watched both aliens easily rip a fireteam of Marines to shreds in the vids - sometimes with their bare hands. That was when she'd known for sure that the Covenant were truly an enemy to fear.

"When you say big and tall..."

"I mean tall, Captain. Dude's a fucking tower."

"Exceptionally brawny and muscled?"

"No, ma'am."

_An Elite then,_ the captain thought. It was trouble, but not as much as a Brute. "All right. Do you have any silenced weapons on you?"

"Of course."

"Then if there's no other way to avoid them, take them out," Lloyd ordered. "Do it quick, do it quiet, and make sure the bodies don't remain in plain sight."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And turn your helmet cam on now. We need footage on how to take these things down and what the wounds on them look like afterwards."

"Understood."

"Good. Lloyd out."

Sierra cut the connection then and returned her attention to her own team. With a quick gesture of a gloved hand, she had them moving again. They were close to getting near enough to a turret for good footage when loud shots rang out on the other side of the street. Captain Lloyd ducked instinctively and then cursed a second later when she realized Vin's team had now revealed their position.

She keyed her COM in a rage. "Vin, what the hell are you doing? You're about to bring the whole Covenant contingent out here on top of your team!"

"Nothing I could do, Captain! The bastards saw us before we could open fire, and my pistol wasn't doing shit against Big Guy's shields! I had to break silence to save my team!"

_And now you're screwed anyway,_ Lloyd thought to herself.

"Acknowledged. Hold position, Vin. I'm sending in help." She turned to the four closest Marines behind her. "You, you, you, and you. Haul ass to the other side, now! The other team's in trouble and we're all about to be alien breakfast if you don't move."

"Yes, ma'am!" came the brief replies.

Gunfire and plasma fire opened up on both sides of the street now, including one of the large Covenant turrets. She knew she could use her own group of Marines to attempt to silence the gun before it did much damage to Vin's complement, but instead she moved closer and zoomed in her helmet-mounted cam. It was the brutal calculus of ONI's style of warfare - Lloyd knew she was sacrificing the lives of fellow Marines by delaying the attack, but she also knew that this kind of intel was the entire reason they were down here. Right now, with the UNSC facing an enemy like this with such limited knowledge of them, Sierra realized that getting this footage was more important.

"Captain?" one of the Marines behind her asked. "Should we open fire?"

"Not yet, Marine," Lloyd answered. She didn't waste time saying more, instead focusing on completing a decent recording of the plasma turret's power. The ONI operative winced as she watched one of Vin's Marines get hit dead-on in the chestplate, the man screaming as the hot rounds boiled through his armor and burned his flesh. Still, she didn't move, continuing to record for another moment before she finally gestured with her hand.

"You're clear, Marines! Let's take out those turrets and eliminate anymore targets you see!"

Sierra and her men burst out from the side street then and brought the full brunt of their weapons to bear on the Covenant, unleashing a hailstorm of automatic fire on the nearest alien patrol unit, dropping the bastards one by one in quick succession. Lloyd smiled slightly to herself beneath the helmet, finally getting the hang of fighting an enemy like this. _The rest may be tough, but these little 'Grunts' aren't so bad,_ she thought. _It's like smacking open a pinata at a party. You just can't miss._

Once the Grunts were down, however, there were plenty more to go after. Several of the birdlike Covenant creatures were out here as well - termed "Jackals", they were expert scouts and sharpshooters, although all the ones before them now were holding up shields and small, circular pistols rather than sniper rifles - or whatever the Covenant's equivalent to that was. The weapons certainly didn't look lengthy enough for long-range action, nor did it have a scope.

When it fired, though, it was just as terrifying.

While its brothers dropped around it, one of the Jackals tightened up behind its translucent orange shield, and the weapon in its hands began to glow. Though she was firing off a short burst from her battle rifle at another alien at the moment, Sierra shifted her head to the side for just an instant to see what the gun would do. After a few more seconds the glowing green intensified and the weapon started to shake. Then, the Jackal let loose at one of her Marines. What resulted was a plasma round more powerful than usual that hit the Marine in much the same fashion as the other who'd been hit by the turret - except this time, she was hit in the torso. Captain Lloyd captured the entire chilling scene on her cam, keeping it zoomed in until the woman hit the ground.

Despite the other hairy missions and circumstances she'd been in, something inside Lloyd broke then at seeing all the carnage. The rebels were masters at fighting dirty, but the Covenant were just plain _powerful_. And fierce. And unlike with the Innies, their weapons weren't just old UNSC hand-me-downs. They were brand-new, never-before-seen by her Marines, and awful inflicters of less gory but certainly more painful deaths. And there was absolutely nothing holding them back.

Sierra and her Marines held their own for a good long while in the street, staying just out of the angle of fire of the second turret while the first continued bearing down on Vin's team. Lloyd was determined to help now but couldn't seem to get past the Covenant that kept pouring out of every nook and cranny. She knew if they didn't do something soon, she might just lose the whole second team - and yet a dark part of her thought they'd brought it on themselves. They weren't infantry. They were Intelligence, trained for stealth, not protracted gun battles. If they'd wanted to stay alive, Vin should've done a better job at keeping his team hidden.

Luckily for them all, the base at Ortang wasn't far now from their position. Sierra received an incoming hail just as she fired the last six rounds of her clip, bringing down an Elite with the help of two other Marines.

"Sussex Team Leader, this is Second Lieutenant Isaiah Fisher! Please respond!"

The ONI captain immediately ducked behind cover and replied back, "This is Sussex Team Leader. Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"We saw that enemy ship pass by overhead and thought you could use a hand! My CO says you spooks're out here on an important mission and can't dawdle, so we've got your six if you want to move out."

Lloyd took just a moment to think it through in her head. It was true that she and her Marines needed to take the intel they'd gathered and haul ass back to an extraction point - she felt she'd collected enough information now between the firefights and close ups of both enemy and friendly dead that they'd now completed the mission they'd been sent down here to perform. At the same time, if they left now, Lieutenant Fisher would be inheriting a mess of a skirmish.

_Vin's already lost us a number of Marines today,_ she thought. _We shouldn't spare more._ _But if we don't, we're leaving those coming in now a nasty fight._

Something had to give, but Sierra's previous experience of being in the infantry - and the fierce loyalty she'd developed to her men and the Marines around her as she'd fought beside them against the Innies - stopped her from taking the advisable but abhorrent cut-and-run route out of this. She responded back to the lieutenant, "No. We'll stay till its over, Fisher. Just do what you can to give us a little breathing room and we'll take care of the rest."

The captain thought she heard the ghost of a smile in Fisher's voice. "Yes, ma'am."

It wasn't long then before the cacophony of the skirmish intensified when a whole platoon of Marines joined their ranks. There was the sudden _whoosh_ of a SPNKR rocket amid the chaos and Sierra ducked out of reflex as an explosion shook the ground beneath her boots. When the air cleared and she glanced up, she noticed that one of the plasma cannons - the one that'd been targeting Vin's sector - had been destroyed, nothing but a heap of purple metal parts and sparks of blue light against the blackened street underneath it. That finally freed up the Marines on the opposite side street, and what was left of Vin's team came rushing into the fight as well.

Soon, the Covenant were getting beat back and overwhelmed by the Marines' and spooks' sudden show of force; the intense firefight began drawing to a close after a second rocket detonated on top of the Covenant's other plasma turret. With the twin deadly, superheated rain of fire gone, the alien's stopping power was considerably diminished, and both Sierra's accompaniment and Lieutenant Fisher's platoon were now, finally, reduced to mop-up duty. It was only then that Lloyd realized her helmet cam was still recording, and she switched the thing off, if only for a minute so she could catch her breath.

Pushing her back up against the side of a nearby building, the ONI captain quickly reloaded her BR55 and just stood there a moment, taking in deep breaths. She hadn't realized how hard her heart had been hammering during the fight until the loud noise of battle around her finally went quiet and she could hear herself think. Her team and especially Vin's had lost a lot in the skirmish. But they'd gained a lot as well, and the information she'd filmed would help the UNSC immeasurably in the many battles against the Covenant to come. All in all, they'd done well.

And Sierra had reason to hope now, too. Because in the fight that had just occurred, she'd seen firsthand that though they were tough and formidable opponents, the Covenant weren't invincible, at least on the ground. On the ground, with the right unit and the right weapons, they could be taken care of despite their fancy plasma weapons, despite their shields, and despite their animalistic ferocity. That also gave her hope that she'd make it through this mission, as well, and finally get to go home to Dylan.

When she'd recovered enough, Captain Lloyd pushed herself back up off the wall and straightened up. She hit the COM and said, "Vin? How many casualties?"

"Nine, ma'am," came the dejected reply. "I'm sorry, Captain."

That was almost his whole team - only five had survived. Lloyd snorted, her voice hard now. "Don't be sorry to me, Vin. Be sorry to those families who've got to hear that their loved ones are dead because you fucked up." She sighed. "And I've got to write those letters."

"ONI will handle it."

"No," Sierra answered emphatically. "I will." A second sigh escaped her. "Gather up who's left and join back up with us. We're sticking together now since you can't be trusted to lead another group, and we don't have many left now anyway. I want Marines forming a perimeter while me, you, Canterbeck, and Grant go through the bodies of the dead and record whatever additional info we can. Then we're calling for extraction and bugging out. I'm done with this place."


	36. Section III ONI: Nine

**Section III - ONI: Nine**

Going through the corpses in the street to record their wounds was a grim task, but Sierra had been a spook long enough now that she knew such things came with the territory. Intelligence was always dark and gritty work. Though she knew her husband didn't face the rosiest of circumstances in the ODSTs, either, it was part of the reason she could never bring herself to talk to him about what she really did on her missions - not even a suitably vague explanation so as not to breach the confidentiality that bound her to be silent about nearly all of it anyway. It was also why she had so many problems dealing with what she'd done and seen on ops like these - although unlike some who were forced to resort to meds or drinking or drugs to cope, she just compartmentalized, wrapped it all up and buried it in the back of her mind and tried her best not to think about it when she got home. Because of what she'd had to deal with even as a civvie, when her sisters had been killed, and later what she'd endured in the infantry, she had a stronger mental fortitude than most, and it served her well in this line of work.

But the main thought that always kept her going, and the thought she used to justify her actions and decisions at the end of the day, was the ultimate good that all this bad would do for the UNSC - and the billions upon billions of people the government was entrusted to protect, from both human and alien threats. It was all to stop something like the terrorist killings of her sisters from ever happening again. She did this job to keep the greater good safe - and that was what she told herself to keep from having second thoughts about it at night.

She was busy studying one of the Elite bodies now for the benefit of her helmet-mounted cam while Lieutenant Fisher's Marines maintained a safe perimeter around them when she heard a sudden blood-curdling scream. Sierra turned and in an instant was down in a crouch, battle rifle to bear as she searched for any visible threats. She keyed her COM at the same time. "Marines, what the hell was that?"

It was Fisher who responded. "Not us, ma'am. I don't know what's - "

"It's your job to keep a perimeter, Lieutenant," Lloyd answered harshly. "Find out what's happening right now."

"Yes, ma'am."

That's when she heard gunfire erupt on a nearby side street. Frustrated by the Marines' lack of attention, she got up herself and ran over to investigate. What she saw was what was left of Vin's team battling an enemy that was, for all intents and purposes, invisible. She watched for just a moment as they poured bullets into a corner of the alley, and then she raised her rifle, too, letting loose four quick bursts of fire. The ONI captain saw something flicker and appear then - it was a blue-armored Elite.

"What the fuck?" one of the Marines cried, then he lifted his gun again and sprayed the alien with MA37 rounds.

The rest joined in again and, overwhelmed, the Elite was soon lying on the ground in a heap, his own purple blood pooled beneath him. The alien bastard was fully visible now, and Lloyd quickly checked her cam to make sure it'd recorded the encounter. Knowing the Covenant - or at least the Elites - were capable of such camouflage abilities was likely the gem of her discoveries today. If the enemy could turn invisible via some new mechanism, that was intel gold.

Sierra keyed her COM again. "Ensign Grant, I'm uploading my position to your HUD. Get here now, double-time. I want you to check something out for me."

"On it, Captain!"

Lloyd turned then to find several of the Marines, uniforms and faces dirty and bloodied from the fighting, like her own, huddled around a figure in the alley. The captain moved closer and crouched down herself. "Marines, what's going on here?"

One of the men gave her a grim look. "It's one of yours, ma'am. Our spook leader, Vin." He shook his head. "We didn't see that alien motherfucker in time. We didn't even know he was here until Vin...until the Lieutenant JG got gutted right in front of us. We didn't see - shit."

Captain Lloyd leaned in closer, pulling off her gloves and pressing her fingers against Vin's carotid artery. She crouched there for a good long minute, and still there was nothing. Vin was as good as dead. Despite his poor performance on the op, Sierra felt a small lump form in her throat. Her voice was steady when she spoke though, still staring down at the huge gaping sword wound in his stomach. "That's no plasma or needler wound," she said.

"No, ma'am," the same Marine replied. "It was a blade, from what we could tell. I only saw it for a second. But it was blue, looked like some sort of light-up thing. And it was...fucking big."

Sierra took in the information as she continued to record, looking over Vin's body - and especially the wound. Like other plasma injuries, the deep gash seemed cauterized. So did Vin's insides. Lloyd pulled up the collar of her T-shirt underneath her battledress jacket over her nose. The alley stank of burnt flesh and guts. And death.

It was the sound of Ensign Grant's voice behind her that finally made her look away from the awful scene. "Ma'am? What - " Then he saw the body. "Oh, shit. What happened here?"

Lloyd slung her BR55 behind her back again and stood after pulling Vin's dogtags from his body. She'd bring those back to ONI, and they'd think of something suitable to write to his family. Sierra didn't have the appropriate permissions yet to compose notifications to the next of kin for fellow spooks. Placing the tags in the breast pocket of her battledress jacket beneath her armor, she replied, "Looks like one of the alien bastards has abilities we didn't foresee - they can turn invisible. We don't know yet how, or which species of the Covenant may also have this ability. That's why I was hoping you'd go check out blue boy's body over there and see if you can figure it out." She gave him a look. "Record everything, Ensign. You have ten minutes before we leave."

Though he was obviously affected by the scene in the alley, Grant slowly nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Will do."

For the remainder of their time in the streets of Ortang, Sierra went around with Lieutenant JG Canterbeck, the only spook left besides her and Grant now that Vin was dead, and checked the rest of the area, paying close attention to film all they could about the weapons the Covenant had dropped, and any other interesting wounds that had resulted from the battle. When they were finally finished, she felt a sense of exhaustion and mental drain she'd never experienced before.

Still, she took in a deep breath and rallied what remained of her team around her, including Vin's group. "Okay, Marines. That's enough for today. We got what we came for down here, so let's move out to the extraction point." She nodded to a staff sergeant beside her. "Staff, you take point."

He nodded. "Understood, Captain."

Then she keyed her COM one last time to Second Lieutenant Fisher. "Lieutenant, we're done here. You have our six as we move out?"

"Of course, Captain. Safe travels."

"You, too, Fisher. And thank you, for everything."

"No problem, ma'am."

* * *

><p>Getting to the designated extraction point proved harder than Lloyd thought. The battle for Ortang was only heating up now as her Marines and small team of spooks retreated, and upstairs, in orbit, things were even worse. As she sprinted for the Pelican, already smoking from a hit as it landed, Sierra realized how hellish things were about to get for the small planet of Ion. She wondered briefly if Lieutenant Fisher and his Marines would survive - if, indeed, the planet as a whole would. Experience of what she knew of the Covenant so far told her no, and the thought made her desperately sad. Fisher was a good man, and didn't deserve to be killed in some dusty, stagnant puddle-filled street. He didn't deserve to be glassed from orbit, either, which was another likely scenario if the aliens won the fight upstairs.<p>

And yet, somewhere deep down where the harsh truth lurked, she knew that that was almost certainly the fate that awaited Fisher, and his Marines, and everyone else still fighting on the surface.

The thought weighed heavily on her mind the entire flight back to their transport ship, the _Forgotten Wind_. She decided then and there that she hated the Covenant even more than the rebels now. Because while the rebels were a nuisance and a huge threat in the Outer Colonies, she realized now with a greater clarity that the Covenant were a terrifying threat to the _entire_ human race.

Though she didn't outwardly show what she was feeling, as any good ONI operative kept hidden, she didn't say a single word to anyone the whole flight. Even when the craft jostled and jerked to avoid incoming fire from nearby Covenant craft, she remained silent as a stone and simply gripped the sides of her seat for support.

With the dawn of the Covenant, humanity's judgement day had arrived - and Sierra wondered how long it would be until she found herself fighting the bastards on her own home turf. On Kholo, and on Derranjak.

And if she and Dylan would survive it.


	37. Section III ONI: Ten

**Section III - ONI: Ten**

**Four Years Earlier. October 30, 2526**. ********Tallis Spaceport****, early afternoon.** Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

Dylan was already waiting for her in the terminal of the spaceport when she disembarked. Almost immediately when she saw him, Sierra felt like her whole world suddenly came back into balance, and she couldn't help the tears that started to well up in her eyes. They'd only been separated for a month, but because of the rocky way they'd left things before her deployment, the reunion still felt momentous. It assured her that he was still here, still cared and still loved her, the same way she did him. It was in that moment that she knew for sure that they'd move past their current problems and turn things around in their marriage for the better.

She kissed Dylan first as he wrapped his arms around her, and neither let go for a long time. Her husband gave her a long kiss in return before finally pulling back enough to look at her. The smile on his face said it all.

"Hey," was all he could bring himself to say.

"Hi," Sierra replied, wiping a stray tear from her face. Dylan pulled her back into his arms again at the sight and hugged her hard.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." She swallowed down her feelings, but when it came to Dylan, she hadn't always been so good at it. "I'm sorry, D. About everything, before I left," she blurted. "I love you."

"I'm sorry, too. And I love you."

"I don't want to fight anymore. I just...let's promise each other we'll make this work, okay? Whatever it takes. You're important to me, and I don't want to lose you."

Dylan's smile widened. "Me, too. You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

They kissed once more, then Dylan took Sierra's duffle bag from her shoulders and carried it through the spaceport for her. By the time they made it outside, they were holding hands. It didn't escape Dylan's notice though that his wife seemed to be in a particularly contemplative mood. She wasn't usually this openly emotional, and he wondered at what might've happened during her mission to affect her like this. He hesitated for a moment, because questions like this had been the root of their issues before she'd left since he knew she could rarely answer them, but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Sierra?"

She turned to look at him, looking suddenly tired. "Yeah?"

"You seem kind of rattled, honey. What's wrong?"

A sigh escaped her as a pained expression crossed her face. "Dylan, you know - "

Dylan sighed, too. "Right, I know. You can't talk about it."

Sierra braced herself for it then, the inevitable silent anger and frustration her husband tried hard not to show, but that she always knew was there at the fact that she couldn't say certain things in front of him - couldn't always tell him what was exactly going through her mind when it had to do with her missions. But, in a small example of how things between them were finally starting to get better now, Dylan instead leaned in again to kiss her as reassurance.

"It's okay," he said. "I promised we'd work at this together, so I'll let it go. You promised to be more open about things, to the extent that you can, and I know it's not you keeping secrets or trying to shut me out. You just can't."

She squeezed his hand in return, truly touched by his words - and feeling like a new chapter of their life together was about to begin. A brighter one. "Thanks, D. For understanding."

* * *

><p>The next day, Captain Lloyd found herself in Commander Steve Alder's office getting debriefed. She thought he'd be stunned at how many of their ground team hadn't made it, but instead he just quietly took things in. He was one of the hardest men to read that Sierra had ever encountered - even her ONI training couldn't crack him. It was what made him so damn good at his job.<p>

"So Vin is dead, huh?" he asked her, pushing the datapad containing the classified after-action report Lloyd had written aside.

Sierra nodded, standing at ease in front of his desk with her hands clasped behind her back. "Yes, sir."

"How did it happen?"

"He broke stealth against orders, sir. The details are in the report."

Alder shook his head. "Vin should've known better. This wasn't his first rodeo." He glanced up at her. "He was never as good as you, Lloyd."

The ONI captain inwardly bristled at the praise while outwardly keeping her expression neutral, wondering what Alder was getting at. Before she'd left on this op, he'd given her a thorough dressing-down in front of everyone else in the briefing room. To be fair, there'd been few others - it was an ONI op, after all - but it'd still stung. Why was he giving her kudos now?

Despite her best efforts, though, the commander read right through Lloyd's blank expression as a corner of his lips curled upward. "You want to know why I'm complimenting you, right? You thought I didn't think much of you the last time we spoke." He looked her in the eyes. "Tell me, would you entrust a black ops mission to an operative you didn't trust? To someone you thought couldn't get the job done?"

"No, sir," Sierra responded. She thought of Vin, and how she'd no longer trusted his judgment after he'd so thoroughly messed up his part of the plan.

"That's right," Alder replied. "And yet I charged you with this." He grinned, but it was a sardonic one. "And you delivered, Captain. All that footage you brought us - and discovering the Elites' secret ability - is a great boon to all of us. You showed us more of what goes on in a real fight with the Covenant than those on Harvest ever presented us, as well as its effects." The Navy commander stood then and extended his hand to her. "Excellent work, Lloyd."

Sierra took it, still unsure how she felt about him. "Thank you, sir."

His smile widened. "I knew you'd do well in ONI. I'll have a new assignment for you soon, closer to home. In interrogation. I understand you and your husband have both been deployed a number of times as of late. So take this as a token of the UNSC's appreciation. I can assure you both you'll be home for a while to come now."

The news was more surprising - and welcome - than Sierra could have hoped for. She didn't want to repeat herself, but she still found herself saying the words aloud anyway. "Again, sir. Thank you very much."

"You're quite welcome, Lloyd. You're well on your way to having a stellar career in Intelligence." He gave her a look. "You might just make major in a couple more years, too. If you play your cards right."

* * *

><p>When she returned home from the debriefing with Commander Alder, Sierra found Dylan sitting on the couch, watching something on the holoscreen. She walked up to him without a word and gave him a deep kiss. Though surprised at first, Dylan soon responded by placing a hand on her cheek as he kissed her back. When they finally broke apart, both were grinning.<p>

"Welcome home, Mrs. Lloyd," Dylan said. "What was that for?"

Sierra took his hand. "I want to talk to you about something. Can you turn the screen off?"

"Sure." Dylan did as she asked, then glanced up her again. His wife had a slightly nervous expression on her face now, and curiosity got the better of him. "What's up?"

She took a deep breath and wouldn't regard him for a moment, continuing to stand over him. "You know I can't tell you what happened on the mission I was just on."

"Yeah, I know."

This time, she ran her other hand through her honey-colored hair. It was the most anxious fiddling Dylan had ever seen her display before, and he wondered what it was that was having that effect on her. "But I can tell you...something else about it."

"Okay. Go ahead. I'm listening."

"A lot of...bad shit went down. Things didn't go as planned, and we lost a lot of guys." She frowned, choosing her words very carefully to avoid saying anything she shouldn't, and to keep from getting into specifics. "I know you deal with that too on deployment, so I was just wondering...does it ever make you feel differently about things at home?"

It was her husband's turn to frown now. "How do you mean?"

"Do you ever start feeling like you're living on borrowed time? And that if there's something you really want to do, you should just do it, now that you have the chance?"

"I guess, at times." Dylan quirked an eyebrow at her. "What are we talking about here, exactly?"

"We've been married for three years now, D. I'm twenty-eight, and I'm not getting any younger." She finally sat down beside him then and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I want to have a baby with you."

"A...what?"

Sierra smirked at his reaction. "You do know what a baby is, right?"

Dylan still seemed a little dazed, and it was too funny to watch. "I...yeah."

"So what do you think?"

"I...me, a dad?"

Sierra pointed to herself. "And me, a mom. That's the idea."

Her husband gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the side of his head. "Yeah, I know, I'm just...trying to wrap my head around it." He looked at her, his expression turning a little more serious. "Are you sure about this? I mean, what if we get deployed again soon or something?"

"I have it on good authority that we won't, at least for a bit." She let out sigh. "And to be honest, I need a break from all this, D. The missions, the tension they create. We need more time for ourselves, something to bring us even closer together. My next assignment is going to keep me home. You, too. It feels right to do this now." She leaned in to kiss him. "And I want this with you."

"What about the Covenant?"

Sierra ran a hand over her face. "It's only going to get worse from here. I'd rather do this now than be out of the fight later." She glanced at him again. "So? How do you feel about it?"

Surprising her, Dylan suddenly grinned and kissed her back. "Does it mean we get to do this every day?"

"Maybe more. I'm hoping to get pregnant as soon as we can."

"Then I'm in."

She gave him a look to make sure he wasn't joking. "You're sure? Once I go off my pills, there's no turning back."

Dylan kissed her again, slow and deep. "I'm sure, Sierra," he answered seriously. "I want this with you, too."

They started making out passionately on the couch then. Sierra got the sense that they weren't going to make it to their bedroom. Just as she started to tug at his shirt, however, the doorbell rang.

"I swear, I'm going to kill whoever's at the door," Dylan said against her lips as he kissed her. "Go away!" he shouted. "I'm trying to have a baby with my wife!"

Sierra giggled and kissed him back. "You're insane, Dylan. What if it's your parents?"

Dylan just grinned. "Then now they know to leave. And I did join the Helljumpers, remember. We're not exactly the sanest bunch that ever existed."

"And yet I married you."

"And yet you married me."

The knocking, however, continued. Finally, letting out a sigh, Dylan pushed himself up off the couch and pulled his shirt down as he walked to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Hailey. Open up, you horny teenagers!"

Dylan sighed as he opened the door. "It's not my fault you chose a bad time to stop by, Thompson. What can we do for you? Did I mention we were - " He paused when he saw that Hailey wasn't really doing well at all. "Thompson? What's wrong?"

She shook her head as she took a few hesitant steps inside. Then she could no longer maintain her facade and she broke down, crying.

"Shit," Sierra said, coming to her friend's side in an instant. "Hailey, what the hell happened?"

"It's Jason," she choked out, and Sierra's blood immediately turned to ice. "He - "

Dylan was agitated now, too. "He what, Thompson?"

"I'm Riley now!" she spat back, but the overreaction was directed less at Dylan than at the situation. "I got the fucking idiots in Class As at my door today. He's dead."

The blow hit worse than expected precisely because news like this was so _unexpected_. They'd always known it could happen to one of them one day, ever since OCS. But the reality was much, much harder to take in than the possibility.

Sierra glanced at her husband and saw him working his jaw beside her, knowing in his own way, he was trying his best to hold back his emotions. She gently touched his arm as much to comfort him as herself. Jason had been Dylan's best friend. But he'd also been as close to a brother to Sierra as she would ever have. They'd been through all sorts of hell together on Biko, and then Hat Yai. They'd formed the closest of friendships through all that. She couldn't believe he was suddenly gone now, just like that.

"Oh, Hailey," she said. "I'm so sorry."

Her friend didn't say anything else, but instead allowed herself to be hugged by Sierra. Dylan just stood there, not saying a word - perhaps not knowing what to say at a time like this.

The foursome was now broken. Their good friend was made a young widow. And for Dylan and Sierra, Sierra's words about living on borrowed time hit even closer to home now.


	38. Section IV Derranjak: Seven

**Section IV - Derranjak: Seven**

**Present Day. August 2, 2530**. **ONI Headquarters Building, mid-morning. Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

Something inside Alder made him absolutely giddy as he watched Staff Sergeant Grimes repeatedly grip the middle Innie brother by the hair and shove his head into a bucket of cold water, leaving him down there, struggling without air, for minutes at a time before Grimes would pull his head back up, the rebel soaking and gasping like a fish on land. The ONI commander watched from his perch on the far wall, arms folded across his chest as he leaned against it. It was like watching his favorite holoscreen show, his favorite sport - all with a front-row seat. In the long years he'd spent working in Intelligence, he'd never grown tired of it. Any of it. Especially the dirty work.

"Tell him, Grimes," Commander Alder stated calmly then, the dark grin still imprinted on his face. "Explain to him again why this is happening. And why we'll no longer wait. Bring in his brothers if you have to. I'm sure he'd be happy to see how well they're doing after five months of being ONI's _very _special guests."

The three Insurrectionist brothers had been separated from each other for the last four months now. When interrogating them all at once had ceased being effective, Alder had given the order that they instead be split up, and questioned one by one from then on. It'd proven little better - Lloyd's absence had hurt more than the commander liked to admit - but today, he was determined to finish this. Once and for all. One way or another.

So he'd sent the second-best interrogator into the room - himself.

After taking an extra moment to enjoy the entertainment, he walked over to where Grimes still held onto the middle brother by his bushy dark hair, slicked back by the water now, and then halted right in front of the prisoner. The Innie was still choking on the water in his lungs and searching for oxygen after being held under for so long, so Commander Alder filled the time by staring at him, waiting. A full ten minutes later, the coughing finally stopped, and the man was breathing semi-regularly again.

Staff Sergeant Grimes looked to the commander for a slight nod of the head or a close-to-imperceptible raise of his hand to signal more, but Alder did neither. Instead, he had Grimes grab onto the prisoner by the arms and pulled them behind the young man's back, so they were face to face now. Alder got up close enough to smell his icy breath.

"You know what we want to hear, Mr. Adams. And you know that if we don't get it this time, we _will_ kill you. We'll bring both of your brothers in here and shoot you right in front of them like the damn dog that you are." The senior ONI operative practically snarled the words. "So now, do tell us, you little rebel fuck. Where. Are. Our. Helljumpers."

For a moment Alder thought the man was going to piss himself. He shouldn't've been surprised - the kid was just twenty, barely old enough for anything. But he was old enough to make the choice between being a reb and being a nobody, just a civvie no one would think twice about capturing, someone who could have led a normal life if he'd chosen that path. For men and women who'd made the dishonorable decision, though, Alder had not an ounce of sympathy for. Old, young, didn't matter. If you were a rebel, you weren't fit to be on this earth. Any earth. You were all equally scum.

"Where are they?!" the commander yelled louder this time, stunning the young Innie into further silence. "Where? _Where_, goddammit!" He turned, eyes blazing fury, to Grimes. "Staff! Get me the other two, now. One of these bastards is paying for their silence today."

Commander Alder never made idle threats, unlike Lloyd who would only go so far. Even as he spoke to the staff sergeant, a prime member of Major Lloyd's interrogation team, Alder was already pulling his sidearm from his hip holster and cocking the weapon. He soon placed it hard against the rebel's dripping wet temple, and he felt the young man begin to shake.

"Please, please, don't - " he sobbed.

"Then tell me."

"I don't know, I don't know! I swear! Only my brother knows, only him!"

"Which one?" Alder pressed, growing impatient.

"My older brother! He'll - "

There was a sudden commotion in the room as two other members of Lloyd's interrogation team shoved the other Innie brothers into the room. With Staff Sergeant Grimes still holding onto the middle brother, Alder set his sights on the older one now, wanting to get this done, to finally have this over with. In order to do that, he aimed his pistol at the youngest brother's chest, then eyed the older one again.

"Your choice. You tell us what we want to hear, or your little brother dies. You have three seconds to decide."

The oldest rebel, still only a runt himself at twenty-four, who'd always had the smart mouth and the biting comebacks, said nothing now, eyes going wide.

"One," Alder said.

Still quiet.

"Two."

"Okay, okay! Jesus, put the gun down, please! He's just a fucking kid!"

"So are you, but I don't give a shit," the commander spat back. "You're all dirty rebels to me." He didn't lower his pistol yet. "Well? I'm listening, but I won't do this with you forever. Make your choice."

The older brother let out a sigh, looking weak and fatigued from his captivity. "They're in Saydine province. City of Misoto, two hundred-thirty klicks north of South Lima. They're being held in a small outpost we've got there."

"How heavily fortified is it? I need number of guards, approximate size of the complex, a rundown of available weaponry, and positions of automated turrets, if any. And I need it _now_."

Seeing that Alder hadn't pulled the trigger yet, the older rebel brother found his courage again. "That's asking a lot, don't you think? I want assurances before I give you more than you already got."

"And I want your _brains_ splattered against that wall. We can't have it all, unfortunately." In a surprising move, Commander Alder abruptly lowered his gun. "Come on. Have a seat at the table. I'll get you an old-fashioned pen and a pad and you can write down everything you know."

"And in return?"

Alder leaned in real close and his dark smile reappeared. "And in return, I don't make you part of the decorations."

* * *

><p>As the Innie sat down to write, the ONI commander stepped back out of the interrogation room, leaving the rest to his and Lloyd's subordinates. He hadn't gotten to play for as long as he wanted - he'd missed it after all these years of leaving such things to operatives below him - but he'd attained the knowledge they'd sought for so long. They finally knew where their captured ODSTs were being held. And now, they could finally plan the rescue op. He had to tell Lloyd.<p>

Alder turned quickly to Ericks, the only man left in the observation room. "Captain, get me Major Lloyd, now. I know she's technically on maternity leave, but she'll want to see this for herself."

Ericks nodded without a word and pulled out his datapad. He punched in a few numbers and waited. Commander Alder watched as he spoke a few words into the device, then disconnected the call. His expression was slightly troubled.

"Well?" Alder asked.

"The major is...indisposed, sir."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's in the hospital, sir. One of the nurses picked up the call. Major Lloyd went into labor twenty minutes ago."

* * *

><p>Sierra thought her second delivery would go more quickly, more smoothly than her first. She'd always heard that was true, and looked forward to a more rapid and less painful labor with her son than with her daughter. Instead, the pain was just as blinding, and she knew this was only the beginning.<p>

After letting out yet another pained groan, Sierra shut her eyes tight and then opened them again, seeing her best friend Hailey's face right beside her as an orderly wheeled her fast towards the delivery room. She only had so much space left in her mind once the pain hit, so she ground out, "Hailey."

"Yeah, what?"

"Grace...Where's Grace?"

"She's out in the waiting room with Dylan's parents. Don't worry, she's fine." Her friend smiled. "Just excited to see her new brother when he pops out."

Inexplicably, Sierra felt like crying all of a sudden. Her hormones had gotten especially wild as of late. She was in intense pain and incredibly happy and devastatingly sad at the same time, all for different reasons.

But the sadness, the deep emotional ache, was for Dylan's absence. And even after all these months, she still didn't know whether he was even alive or dead - or where. Yet today, she was going to give birth to their second baby.

"Hailey," she managed again.

"Yeah?"

"You're...coming with me, right?" The sudden wet spots on her cheeks may have been tears, but Sierra couldn't be sure. All she felt in the moment was the pain, and she couldn't wait to finally get out of the wheelchair and into a damn bed.

"What, in the room?" her friend asked.

"Yes!" It felt odd to admit given all the things Sierra had been through before, without anyone's help, but this was different. Dylan had been there when Grace was born three years ago, making everything seem easier, lighter, brighter. Better. Now, whether alive or dead, he was gone for this. And she found she couldn't do it on her own. "I...need you. Somebody."

Hailey patted her friend on the shoulder. "Okay, sure. You got it. I'll help you through it. Just don't break my hand, please."

Sierra attempted a chuckle. "I'll try not to. Damn, I wish...you'd been through this once, too. So you'd...know."

"It's okay. I think I'm learning _all_ I need to right now."

Finally they made it into the delivery room then. Sierra was transferred to the hospital bed from the chair by two orderlies, and then she let out a sudden cry that made the hair on the back of Hailey's neck stand straight up.

Hailey looked around for the doctor as her friend was consumed with pain, spotted him, and yelled, "Hey! How about you get her an epidural, huh? Or is that too hard? Do _you_ want to have the baby instead?"

The doctor gave her a look but shortly produced a syringe with the anesthetic. He looked to Sierra, still obviously in terrible pain, and said, "We have an epidural ready for you if you want it, Lloyd."

Sweating and out of breath from the effort, Sierra managed to shake her head in the negative. The doctor glanced at Hailey and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but she doesn't want it. She's only got a very small window now if she changes her mind."

"Sierra? Did you hear that?" Hailey asked.

"Yes!" Lloyd replied tersely. "Hand! Now!"

Her best friend went back to her side and offered it to her, barely able to keep from giving a yelp herself when Sierra clamped it like a vice. It was then that Hailey began to wonder whatever possessed anyone to want to have children if they had to go through this.

Several more minutes passed, then an hour. Sierra was sweating and struggling in the bed, occasionally letting out sharp cries of pain when the contractions hit especially hard. A second doctor came in, a woman this time, and tried coaching her through it, but Lloyd was still having a tough time. Hailey watched, hand numb now, as the doctors checked the monitors behind them to see if something was wrong. The female doctor saw Hailey's worried expression and quickly assuaged her fears.

"Everything checks out," she said. "The baby's in the right position, coming out by the head. That's what we want to see." To Sierra, she added, "Keep pushing! Good, strong pushes!"

Sierra pushed and fought through another three hours of labor before she gave one final, solid push and her baby was born. Exhausted and aching everywhere and pouring sweat, Lloyd lay back hard against the pillows behind her once it was over, taking in nothing for a moment except her child's first loud wail. She barely heard Hailey's voice beside her say, "Great work!"

"It's a boy!" the male doctor declared. While he made sure Sierra and Dylan's newborn son was taken care of by the waiting staff of nurses, the other doctor came to Sierra's side.

"Congratulations, Major," she said with a smile. "You have a son."

Even in her weakened state, Lloyd smiled faintly, though she kept her eyes shut. She looked like she was going to fall asleep - or pass out - any minute, though she didn't, and eventually opened them again a few minutes later and glanced over at Hailey.

"Thank you," she said in quiet voice, unable to manage more than that. Hailey just smiled back at her friend.

"No problem. It's what any good friend would do." She massaged her sore hand with the other. "But next time, you don't get my hand."

Sierra's smile widened a bit. "No." Then she added, so faintly that Hailey didn't hear, "Next time, Dylan will be here."


	39. Section IV Derranjak: Eight

**Section IV - Derranjak: Eight**

After the baby had been suctioned, cleaned up, and weighed by the team of nurses somewhere out of sight, they finally brought him back into the room where Sierra lay, drained of all energy but impatient as she waited to see her new son. Tears came to her eyes almost immediately when one of the nurses presented the small bundle to her, while another nurse helped her sit up in the hospital bed.

An overwhelming amount of emotion welled up inside Lloyd as she held her and Dylan's newborn son for the first time. She'd cried when Grace was born, too, but this time was different because Dylan wasn't here with her, sharing the moment. It felt profoundly bittersweet. Weakly, she swiped at the tears on her face, then pressed her cheek gently against her new baby's. His skin felt soft and warm, and for a long moment Sierra closed her eyes, simply taking in everything about him - and trying not to think about the fact that along with Grace, he could be one of the last vestiges of Dylan she'd ever have.

"Hi, my little man," Lloyd whispered softly then to their son. "Welcome home."

Hailey sat and watched the touching exchange in silence beside them, saying nothing, allowing mother and son a quiet moment together to get acquainted. Without consciously thinking about it, a smile came to her face, although it waned somewhat when she thought again of how her good friend would never get to see his son, and her other friend would have to raise her kids without their father now.

She'd known what deep, hard-hitting loss was like. She'd felt it when her own husband Jason had been killed in action four years ago, and it was something she still hadn't fully recovered from, even now. But this was a little different. There were two very young lives involved who'd feel the loss even more as they grew up, not ever getting to see their other parent, or know what an incredibly good guy he was - a good friend, husband, and father to the people in his life. Hailey felt sad now not just for Dylan being gone, but from how he'd been torn out of the lives of his two young children as well. She couldn't imagine what that realization was like for Sierra.

Still blotting up a few fresh tears, Sierra finally remembered there was someone else in the room and said aloud, "I wish D were here."

"I know," Hailey replied sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Sierra."

"He would've been so excited to see Caleb."

"Caleb?"

Sierra's face lit up even more as she spoke. "Yeah. That's what I decided to call him. Caleb Dylan Lloyd."

Hailey's smile widened. "That's a good name. Fitting, too. He looks a lot like him."

"Yeah."

Sierra gently touched her tiny son's small tuft of dark brown hair, and he glanced up at her with round brown eyes - the same as his sister Grace's. The same as Dylan's. She kissed Caleb's forehead and rocked him a little, then turned to her friend again. "So, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

Looking down at her son, Sierra asked, "I know you decided a long time ago that you didn't want to have kids, but...do you ever regret not having one with Jason?"

The question was a serious and painful one, but Hailey covered it up with a smirk. "After what I just saw you go through? Not so much."

"I'm serious."

"I know." Hailey sighed and ran a hand over her face. "I don't know. I guess it doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"Maybe not. But it matters if it's something you still think about. Do you?"

Hailey shrugged. "I haven't had the experience you have. I'm honestly not sure if I'm better off or missing out." She paused, then added, "But if you mean if I regret it because then a part of Jason would still be here with me...I don't know. I guess I should be asking you that. Does it feel better or worse having a kid with someone you love who's gone?"

The deflection of the question back at her surprised Sierra, and she found she wasn't quite prepared to answer. Part of it was because she really didn't know yet for sure that Dylan was gone, but her ONI instincts kicked in again now that she was a little more lucid from the absence of the intense pain of childbirth, and she knew she couldn't say that to Hailey. Hailey couldn't know any of the private hell Sierra had been going through the last several months, being told at first that her husband was dead, then trying to guess at Dylan's status when she suspected that wasn't the case, then finally finding out he was a prisoner of the rebels - and now, not knowing if the Insurrectionists had kept him alive all this time or if he'd already been executed.

The other part, though, she was sure about, in that she loved both her kids and wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Both," Sierra finally answered. "It feels better because I _do_ have a part of Dylan still here with me." Her voice faltered for a moment. "It feels worse because it's not him though that's here."

* * *

><p>It was some time before Sierra was finally able to get the rest she needed after going through what she just had. Shortly after her brief conversation with her friend, Dylan's parents and her daughter had been allowed into the room to meet their new grandchild and brother, respectively. The bittersweet mood of the event was evident everywhere, and Dylan's absence sharply felt. Sierra almost felt relieved when one of the doctors returned to the room after a while and ordered everyone out so she could finally get some sleep. A nurse came by to pick up Caleb once the crowd was gone, and he was taken to the nursery while his mother rested.<p>

It felt like too little time had passed before Lloyd was awake again, although when she opened her eyes next, the bright light of a new day was creeping in through the blinds. She'd just started to become aware of a number of aches and her still-present sense of fatigue when an orderly knocked on the door, then stepped inside.

"Good morning, Major Lloyd," he greeted her. "I came in to let you know you have a visitor waiting for you outside if you're ready."

"Who is it?"

"Didn't leave his name, just said it was official business. He's in a Navy uniform."

_Alder,_ Sierra thought to herself. She wondered what the hell he wanted this early. He had to know she'd just given birth last night. Eventually, though, she let out a sigh and said, "Okay. You can let him in."

The orderly nodded. "I'll let him know. I need to check your vitals first, though, make sure everything's shipshape. How are you feeling this morning?"

Lloyd pressed a hand to her temple. "Dead-tired and sore below the waist."

"Well, that's not unusual. This is your second delivery from what I understand, so I'm sure you know what to expect. It'll take some time for your body to recover and for you to get your full strength back."

"Yeah, I know. Where's my son?"

The orderly smiled. "Still in the nursery. We can bring him in to see you as soon as you're done with your visit."

A small smile appeared on Sierra's face as well. "Thank you. I'd like that."

"We'll bring you some breakfast in a few minutes, too. But first, let's check those vitals."

* * *

><p>Sierra had just finished eating and getting checked up on, already aching to see Caleb, when there was another knock at the door. She knew it wasn't any of the hospital staff because the door didn't budge until she said, "Come in."<p>

The door opened then and Commander Steve Alder stepped inside. He seemed unsure at first where to place himself, so he stood several feet away and folded his arms across his chest. Since he didn't yet open his mouth to speak, Sierra beat him to it.

"I don't even get a day off for giving birth?"

Alder sighed. "I do apologize for the intrusion, Lloyd, but I have some news for you. I thought you'd want to know."

"Know what?"

"We found Dylan. We know where he is."

They were the words she'd been waiting to hear for months now. She could hardly even believe she was finally hearing them. Sierra sat up too quickly in the hospital bed and her head spun a little as a result. But she still managed to ask, "Where? Where is he?"

"According to the older Innie brother, in the city of Misoto, Saydine province on Kholo. It's a little over two hours north of where your husband was stationed with his ODST unit - and where his patrol team got ambushed five months ago."

Though her mind was still reeling at the news, she forced herself to concentrate and said, "That's strange. That they didn't move him very far away."

"Yes."

She gave Alder a look. "Just how good is this intel, sir?"

"It's the best we've got. It's a lead, and any is better than nothing right now."

Lloyd snorted. "Roger that."

"There's more."

"Sir?"

The commander pulled out his datapad. "Do you have your datapad handy, Major?"

"No, sir. They took it when I came in for safekeeping. All my stuff's in that wardrobe over there."

"Mind if I bring it to you?"

"Go ahead, sir."

Thankfully Alder didn't have to dig around much to find it. He brought the device over to Lloyd and turned it on for her. "I'm going to send you the files here shortly. It's everything we've got so far." His expression turned slightly smug for a moment. "With a little...extra persuasion, I was able to get more than the other Lloyd's location. We also have some valuable stats on the installation itself where he's being kept."

"_If_ the intel is solid," Sierra amended.

Commander Alder looked at her then. "Yes, _if_ it's solid. Which I believe it is."

"So what is it, sir? The place, I mean."

"It's an Innie outpost, not large but very well-guarded. The details are in the files, but it's going to be a bear to get into."

"But we're doing it."

"That's a given."

Sierra swallowed, knowing it wasn't going to be possible but wanting to express the desire anyway. "I want to be included in the op, sir."

Just as she thought, Commander Alder immediately shook his head. "Negative, Major. You're not well enough, and you won't even be returned to active duty for a few more months, technically. I can't clear you this soon."

The major snorted again. "You're ONI. You can clear what you want."

"You need to rest and recover, Lloyd. I'm giving you the details because you can still help with the planning if you want. I'm not putting you back out into the field so soon, however."

Sierra sighed heavily. "How quickly will the rescue team be ready, sir?"

"I've given them a time limit of two weeks. Preparations are already underway." He raised his hands up as Sierra opened her mouth to protest. "I know it sounds like a long time, but with the slight chance of the intel being sketchy, we're going to do this the right way. Not reactionary, but with caution. So that it goes without a hitch."

"Easy for you to say, isn't it?" Sierra almost sneered. "It's not _your_ spouse that's being detained."

"Watch it," Alder said sharply.

"Sorry, sir." Major Lloyd ran a hand through her hair. "I just - "

The commander sighed then, too. "I know all you're going through at the moment, Major, so I'm willing to let some things slide. Just be sure to take a look at those files when you get a chance. In the meantime, I'll keep you updated and in the loop."

"I...thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it."

Alder left the room then without another word. Sierra was left trying to digest everything she'd just heard, all that she knew now that she hadn't before. It was possible the intel was bad. It was possible Dylan was no longer alive. But she felt a flicker of hope now that they had _something_ to go on, much more than she could ever have dreamed. The hope that her husband was going to finally come home to her and their kids, and get to see his new son, was overwhelming.

And despite what Commander Alder said, she was determined to be well enough in two weeks to personally ensure that that happened.


	40. Section IV Derranjak: Nine

**Section IV - Derranjak: Nine**

**Present Day. August 13, 2530**. **Lloyd Residence, late afternoon. Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

Sierra sat in front of the screen at home a week after being released from the hospital, catching herself spacing out at times, so she took a generous sip of the cup of coffee in front of her and tried to refocus. The last several days had been...hectic, to say the least. As a newborn, Caleb needed near-constant attention, even in the middle of the night, and Grace required little less than that during the day. Between her two young kids and her efforts to get herself back into shape and strong enough to handle a field op, Sierra was running only on fumes now. She'd kept up with PT to the extent that she could while she'd been pregnant, so fitness wasn't the issue, but rather physically recuperating from the birth.

She rubbed at her eyes now, feeling utter exhaustion creeping into every part of her. It felt like she hadn't slept for an eternity, and while she was usually able to catch a few hours here and there, for the most part, that had largely been the case in the last week. She was pushing herself too hard, and she knew it, but she also felt she had no other choice. She didn't trust anyone else on this - especially not Alder. If she wanted this done right - if she wanted to see Dylan come home - she had to do it herself.

So, taking full advantage of the couple hours when both her kids were down for a nap, she set about typing a new message to her father. When she reread it, she inevitably ended up fixing a number of typos, her tired mind barely able to keep up. But finally, it was finished, and she sent it off.

_Dad,_

_I have a new son. Caleb Dylan Lloyd was born on August 2, 2530 at 1838 hours, weighing seven pounds and ten ounces. He's got a wisp of dark hair and big brown eyes. I wish you and Mom could've been there to see him. He's cute and looks so much like Dylan. Grace lit up too the first time she saw him; I think she's really excited to be a big sister. They're a handful at once, especially by myself, but I'm trying my best to keep up with everything. When I absolutely can't, I send them over to Dylan's parents and they'll watch them for a few hours while I get some sleep or train._

_There's more news on the homefront, too. Some progress was made on the investigation while I was out, and it sounds like we might've found where Dylan's being held. There's a possibility the intel is outdated, though, or could be the Innie we got to talk is holding out on us or making us bark up the wrong tree on purpose. If that's the case, the little bastard will get what's coming to him - I guarantee that. If not, though...if this is really it, I want some solid confirmation before we go. I've given you all the details we've got so far in an attachment to this message. I'm hoping you could pass it around for me and see what pops up._

_I know you still have some old contacts active in the area. You've already been a great help to me so far in piecing together what my CO left out, and I really appreciate it. If you could do this one last thing for me, I'd finally be able to get some closure on all this. And hopefully bring my Dylan home._

_Thanks again, Dad._

_Love, Sierra_

After she'd sent the message, Sierra let out a long sigh and ran both her hands over her face. The stress and the lack of sleep weren't just starting to get to her now - they'd been a part of her daily routine the last couple days. But she was so close. So damn close to ending this. She knew she had to keep going, keep training, keep digging, keep fighting, for just a little while longer. Because if she did this right, the payoff would be enormous.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you're doing this to yourself," Hailey said when she stopped by later in the evening. She'd come by at an inopportune moment, as she was prone to do, while Sierra was busy juggling way more than she could handle on her own. Hailey had seen the pitiful <em>Help me<em> look her friend threw her when she walked in the door, and couldn't help but give in and try to help her out. She took charge of Grace while Sierra did what only she could - feed Caleb - and then, finally, an hour later, things had calmed down. Grace was asleep now in her mother's lap, and Caleb was in his crib in the other room, also asleep. Sierra looked beyond exhausted and drained of every ounce of energy she may have once had, and yet here she was, attempting to convince Hailey to watch the kids for a couple hours while she went to the gym on base. The idea was mind-boggling and preposterous to Hailey, seeing the condition her friend was in. She wasn't even sure how Sierra was able to lift her hand enough to gently stroke her sleeping daughter's hair, let alone get up and go for a run or do some push-ups. "I mean, they're not expecting you to be fully back on duty in two weeks. You can't."

Sierra released a tired sigh, something that was becoming so common lately it was almost like breathing now, or her heart beating. In her current state of weariness, she couldn't even think of a suitable reply that wasn't the truth. It wasn't like she could tell Hailey she needed to do this because Dylan was probably still alive, but being held by the Innies on Kholo, and she needed to be ready in time for the mission to get him back. So instead, she found herself giving a shrug. "No, but I will need to be back at some point, and it's good to get an early start."

The excuse sounded cheap, even to her. She hoped her ONI skills in deception had carried some of lameness of the statement, at least enough to make it sound genuine to untrained ears.

Either way, Hailey let it slide. "I guess, but...I'm not sure this is the way to do it."

"I'm okay," Sierra said. A corner of her lips curled upward in a faint smirk. "I may look like a sack of shit, but I'm not doing that bad, I promise. I just...haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately."

"Well, yeah, it's no wonder. You need a break. Just give yourself some time. You're still on leave for another two weeks, and then you'll be on limited duty for another month after that. When even the Corps gives you that amount of time off, it means you really need it."

Sierra knew she wasn't in the right state of mind to be arguing this. So she simply said, "Okay, fine. What if I just go to the range for an hour, shoot some targets? Is that an acceptable 'taking it easy' task?"

"Sierra..."

"I promise. One hour and I'll be home and sleep my ass off for forty-five minutes until Cal wakes up again."

Hailey laughed, though not too loud so she wouldn't wake up Grace. "Jesus, you really mean it, don't you? All right, go. But I'm timing you."


	41. Section IV Derranjak: Ten

**Section IV - Derranjak: Nine**

**Present Day. August 15, 2530**. **ONI Headquarters Building, late morning. Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

Two days later Sierra showed up on base, dressed in a freshly pressed set of fatigues and carrying a very important data chip in her pocket. She was saluted by the guard at the gate, then she flashed him her ONI ID and was immediately allowed inside. It was a short walk to the Office of Naval Intelligence's headquarters building on base. Once there, she made her way down the hall to Commander Steve Alder's office, knowing from experience that that was where he'd be at this time of day. She rapped her knuckles against the door and waited.

"Enter," came the commander's voice from inside.

Lloyd took the invitation and stepped through the threshold. Alder seemed instantly surprised.

"Major Lloyd. How are you doing? Having a nice leave?"

Sierra snorted. "If you can call it that, sir." She rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. "I get about three hours of sleep every night with Cal - _if_ I'm lucky. He's up at all hours, unlike me. I almost wish I were on deployment; I'd get a helluva lot more rest that way."

A corner of Alder's lips twitched upward for a moment, then his expression went neutral again. "So that's what you named your son then, huh? Cal?"

"Caleb, sir."

"Caleb," Commander Alder repeated. "Congratulations, Major."

"Thank you, sir."

He interlocked his fingers in front of him on his desk, looking down at them for a moment before returning his gaze to Lloyd. "So what brings you in, Major? You're not due back for almost two more weeks."

"Glad you asked, sir." She pulled the data chip out from the breast pocket of her uniform jacket and handed it to him, setting it down beside his hands. Alder glanced at it but didn't take it yet.

"What's this?"

"A data chip, sir."

The commander gave her a look. "I meant what's on it."

"Fresh intel on the location where our ODSTs are being held. There's aerial photographs, close-ups of gun installations, precisely timed patrol route schedules, and an as-close-to-accurate-as-possible estimate on their numbers. This confirms that our Innie buddy was actually being truthful for once."

Alder wasn't ONI for nothing. He covered up his reaction well, but Sierra could still tell by his body language that he was floored. It was subtle, but she'd worked long enough with the commander now that there were a few of his gestures and mannerisms that she was able to read, despite his skill at cloaking them.

"Where did you get this?"

"I have my sources, sir."

He glanced up at her sharply then, but didn't order her to elaborate. Sierra was relieved yet found that odd at the same time. She wondered if Alder already suspected the answer to that - maybe had for a long while. The major decided it didn't matter.

"So what's the skinny, Lloyd?"

"The rebel outpost is small, as described, so that should make searching the inside easy once we get there - but difficult, of course, to get to that point in the first place. Their forces will be condensed and can hit us hard if we're not careful. There's two heavy machine gun emplacements we'll have to take out before going in, a squad of Innies on rotating perimeter watch at all times, and by the looks of the aerials, we're talking anywhere from a couple of squads to a platoon of men holed up in there."

Alder frowned. "That's all they've got guarding a prison?"

"It's not a prison per se, sir. It's just where they happened to bring my husband and his Helljumpers when they were captured." Lloyd paused, then added, "You'll remember, sir, that the Innies were only doing this to find out where the rest of the ODSTs were posted. Likely they thought it wouldn't take long to make one of the prisoners crack, and so their set-up wasn't meant for the long haul, or for wide use."

Commander Alder contemplated the information for a moment before saying, "Suggestions?"

Lloyd nodded without hesitation. "Yes, sir. An eight-man stealth team. In, out, done. Quiet, lethal, and neat, and we get our Helljumpers back in under an hour."

"I'm surprised at you, Major. I thought you'd want the outpost crushed with a company of Marines and burned down to the ground - with every last one of those Innie bastards writhing on the ground in pain. Or dead."

Sierra made sure to play her expression just right; Alder's skills were too honed to not notice if she didn't make it perfect. "I save that scenario for my fantasies, sir. But this is about getting my husband and his troopers out alive and bringing them home safe. I don't care what the hell happens to the rest of the rebels in that place. I just plan on killing those that get in my way."

Alder raised an eyebrow then. "_You_ plan on killing those in your way?"

"Yes, sir," Major Lloyd said firmly. "Let me lead this op, Commander."

"No."

"Sir, I - "

"Lloyd, we've been over this. You're not yet cleared for duty, and I won't be the one to do it this soon. A child needs his mother's care the first few months of life. There's no apt substitute for that, and it's why even the Corps will grant you the time to do that."

Sierra barely bit back a harsh reply. She had no illusions that Alder cared about children in general, nor her own in particular. He was just spewing words at her that he thought she might react to. Instead, she remained steadfastly behind her argument. "I can get this mission done in twenty-four hours if you give me the chance, sir. Maybe even less. I'll be back so quick no one will know I was gone. Then I'll take the remainder of my leave and not return to duty until it's my time."

"You will not go on this operation, Major, let alone head it. That I guarantee you. But we will get your husband back, so there's no need to fret."

The major was fuming inside, but she knew when to cut her losses and tag out. Keeping her expression blank, she replied, "Okay, sir."

"Good. Now, since you supplied us with both the intel and the strategy, what I can do is let you brief the team. As I told you in the hospital, we have a unit in place, and they've already been training in preparation. You pick your eight men from that and we'll get started."


	42. Section IVa Kholo: Five

**Section IVa - Kholo: Five**

**Present Day. August 16, 2530**. **Senior Lloyd Residence, early morning. Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

Sierra had to pull out all the stops to think of a good excuse for leaving Grace and Caleb in the care of their grandparents for a couple of days. It'd taken her a while to concoct an appropriate cover story. She couldn't tell Dylan's parents that she was doing it to get their son back; to make sure her children's father made it home to them - and to her. She couldn't say a word about any of it to anyone, and it was hard. She wouldn't have left Caleb so soon for anything else.

As she held her small son in her arms for the last time before departure, she gently pressed her forehead against his for a moment and whispered, "I'm going to bring your dad home, Cal. We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>When she got to the base, Major Lloyd was already in her battledress uniform and headed straight for the armory. Against orders, she'd told the seven Marines she'd hand-selected for the mission that she was going to be the eighth, and that she was leading it. They were expecting her now out on the tarmac. Their Pelican would be taking off for Kholo in twenty minutes.<p>

Once inside the armory, she strapped on her web belt first, then her torso armor. Not wanting to be too encumbered, she opted not to go for any other protective gear, picking up a suppressed M7S caseless submachine gun instead, several extra clips of ammo, and two frag grenades - just in case. The grenades she hooked onto the front of her armor plate, and then she placed her personal sidearm - a silenced pistol - into its holster on her hip. She grabbed two combat knives and sheathed one on the left side of her hip, and one on the right on the side of her calf. As she rushed out of the armory, she pulled on a black beanie over her light brown hair - put up in a tight bun for the operation - and made for the Pelican, SMG slung diagonally across her back.

It was as she was leaving that she heard an even voice behind her.

"What are you doing?"

She turned to see Commander Alder standing there, blocking her exit from the building. In a way she was surprised that he'd be here this early, but in another way she wasn't. He'd always been able to read her and her intentions pretty well, despite the years she'd spent honing her skills and how much more experienced she was now than when she'd first started down this path. For anyone else, she was impossible to see through. But he'd been the one to teach her most of the tricks she knew, so it made sense that for him, she'd always be an open book.

Sierra didn't back down from the question, though, and she didn't give Alder the satisfaction of looking startled by his presence. Instead, she replied simply, "I'm bringing Dylan home."

"You can't."

Lloyd turned on him then, not bothering to hide the sudden fury in her eyes. She'd kept her feelings bottled up long enough, and now, she was going to let them out. "Don't. Do not deny me this," she hissed. "It's your fucking fault this mess has taken so long. Because God help me, if I'd known from the start that they had Dylan in their claws, _alive_, I'd've gotten those brothers talking within the damn week. But you fucking lied to me, and now I'm going to go clean this up."

For once in his life, the commander seemed at a loss for words. Sierra used his momentary lapse to her advantage and shoved past him towards the doors. Then she looked back one last time and said fiercely, "And I will never, ever forgive you for what you did to me."

* * *

><p>Kholo wasn't far from Derranjak, so the flight was short. It'd been a while since the major had gone back to her homeplanet. She hadn't seen her parents in a few years, thanks to the Covenant making civilian traffic in the Outer Colonies near-nonexistent. It was dangerous enough flying military operations in the fringes with fully armed combat vessels, let alone defenseless civilian transports. But still, today Lloyd was making her return - however brief - and she hoped things would go well. She hoped she'd find Dylan still alive.<p>

_You have to be, D,_ she thought to herself. _You have to still be there. For Grace. For Caleb. For me._

She realized then that after finding out Dylan was actually alive on Kholo, not dead on Victoria, that she'd never really allowed herself to think much about the possibility that he might be gone now. She'd acknowledged it in her mind, fleetingly, but hadn't planned on what she'd do if that were the case. Her mind had always told her that she'd find him, and not to worry about it. Now, though, she'd finally learn the truth.

Like any good leader, or spook, Sierra didn't show her nervousness to the other handful of Marines in the transport. If this had been any other mission, she wouldn't have been too perturbed at all. But for her, literally everything was riding on this.

The sound of the pilot's voice suddenly forced the major from her thoughts. "Ten minutes to landing, Major."

Lloyd hit the intercom behind her to answer. "Roger that, Lieutenant. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. I'll hold at the LZ till I hear otherwise, as planned, ma'am."

"You do that."

A few minutes later, the Pelican touched down in a small clearing. They'd timed their departure on Derranjak well enough so that they'd be arriving in the designated location here on Kholo in the middle of the night. The first thing Sierra did after surveying their surroundings when she exited the craft was check her watch. It was 0337 hours local time. Most of the Innie bastards should be asleep in their racks now. She couldn't wait to give the ones that tried to stop her one hell of a wake-up call.

_Everything you did to Dylan, _she thought darkly,_ I'm going to give right back._

Once the rest of the Marines had disembarked as well, Major Lloyd turned to them and said in a low voice, "Corporal Tymes and PFC Ragan, you two stay here and guard the Pelican. You notify me immediately if anything gets too close or tries to attack. Otherwise, keep your heads down and watch for trouble at all times." Then she faced the remainder of the team - four men and two women. "The rest of you, on me. Move in twos, radio silence, hand signals only until we're at the site. Clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," came the chorus of low voices.

"Good. Let's move out."

The Pelican had landed a little less than a klick away from the rebel outpost - just far enough away to not be noticed on arrival, yet close enough for the Marines to insert and disengage quickly, or make a fast retreat if things really went awry. Sierra did have a contingency plan in place in case the latter happened, but she hoped it wouldn't get to that point. The chances of the Innies executing the prisoners then - if they hadn't already - was high, so it was something she wanted to avoid at all costs.

Now, the operation was finally and truly underway. Sierra forced all other thoughts from her mind - all her fears, all her worries, all the hurt all of the past several months had caused her. Now, she focused only on the mission.

The city of Misoto at night was quieter than Lloyd would have expected, the mid-summer air thick and warm in the darkness. She found herself beginning to sweat quickly in the humidity. Despite its name, Misoto was less of a city and more of a farm town, with the outskirts surrounded by small patches of trees here and there - perfect for hiding her Marines' approach. With the rural atmosphere present all around, she half-expected the Insurrectionist outpost to be a large barn; the pictures her father had managed to get for her hadn't all been clear, showing only shape, size, and silhouette. Instead, when they got there, it looked to be a more formidable structure made of stone. She couldn't imagine anyone living well in there, including the rebels themselves. The major took it as a sign of their growing desperation.

She had her team halt when they were about fifty meters out, raising a gloved fist into the air to signal them to stop. From her vantage point behind one of the last rows of trees around the outpost, Sierra could see the two machine gun emplacements up in front. Even at this hour, they were both manned by two Innies each - one on the weapon, one on the lookout for activity. She shifted her eyes then to look around for the roving patrol, but couldn't spot it. Lloyd decided that would be their first order of business.

Tapping the Marine behind her on his shoulder, she signaled him to move up in her place while she made her way quickly to where the others were crouched in the dry grass. To the first two, she whispered, "I want you two to start working the perimeter. I've uploaded the patrol route and times to your datapads. Get a fix on the Innie squad and we'll move in to take them down first. Then we hit the MGs."

The two Marines nodded once and got to work. In the meantime, Sierra and the other four Marines left with her kept their sights on the machine guns, making sure they didn't pick up any sounds or movements from the Marines searching for the patrol. For a good three minutes the tension was palpable, just as encompassing as the thick, humid air. Then, the two Marines returned.

One of them touched Lloyd's shoulder and she turned around. "Ma'am, we found the patrol. They're on our left, opposite side of the outpost. About to pass right under the MGs' nose in forty seconds. Orders?"

"Wait for them to pass, then we'll nail every single one of those bastards," Sierra replied, gripping her suppressed SMG tighter in her hands. "Get your weapons ready, Marines. The timing on this needs to be precise, so be on your feet."

They waited in absolute stillness and silence, observing the scene as the rebel patrol made their way towards, then past, the machine gunners. As soon as they were out of sight of their fellows, Major Lloyd gestured to the team behind her to go forward and move in for the kill.

There were six Marines including Lloyd, and ten Innies to take down. Each took a separate approach, something Sierra was okay with as they were all professionals and well-trained. Two of her Marines crept behind the last two Innies in the rear of the patrol and quietly and quickly slit their throats, while another aimed three rapid headshots from the brush with his silenced pistol, dropping an equal number of rebels in their tracks. Sierra and the fifth Marine opened up with their suppressed SMGs, taking out four more rebels in a flash, the patrol caught utterly unawares.

There was only one left now, the leader, and one of the sergeants Sierra had selected for her team jumped on him just as he was turning to see what had happened to his squad, his mouth gaping open in horror. The Marine sergeant punched the Innie twice in the face, keeping a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't make any sound to alert the rest of the rebs nearby. The scuffle ended a few seconds later when Major Lloyd approached, SMG slung over her shoulder now, and pulled out her sidearm from her hip holster. Without a moment's hesitation she squeezed the trigger of the silenced weapon twice, aiming both rounds at the man's head. The rebel stopped moving instantly, some of his blood now splattered on the sergeant's chestplate. Sergeant Kendler glanced up sharply at Lloyd.

"I had him, Major," he said in a low voice.

"Not fast enough," Sierra retorted. "Come on. We've still got two main guns to go."

Major Lloyd's team rallied around her again then, staying in a tight, single-file line as they used the side of the building for cover, doubling back towards the two MG placements. Once at the corner of the wall, Sierra slowly and carefully pulled her SMG off her shoulder and held the weapon in both hands. She leaned out just a bit to get a peek of what the Innies were doing.

No one had moved yet. It looked like they still had no idea that their perimeter patrol had just been taken out. That was good. But it also meant that from this moment on, Sierra and her Marines had precious little time before the patrol's absence - or lack of response to hails - would be noticed. They had to remove the obstacle the MGs presented and get inside quickly. Lloyd turned back to her Marines.

"Kendler and Steig, you two have the gun on the right. Lucious and Fenor, you have the left. Make sure one of you is in position behind the lookouts, knives out, before you drop the gunner. Time it right and then haul ass back here. Go."

The Marines moved out with a curt nod at the orders. While they got into position, Sierra signaled the other three Marines on her six to place themselves at points in the grass where they could back up the other Marines' shots if they had to. That way, if someone missed their target or happened to get spotted beforehand, the Innies would still be dropped without repercussions.

Lloyd watched from her own position as each of her Marines worked in tandem to execute the kills. The gun on the left had both rebels dead on the ground shortly after Lucious and Fenor were ready. Sergeant Kendler, however, perhaps rattled from her rebuke, missed his shot as Steig sliced the Innie lookout's neck. A second silenced round pierced the air just after Kendler's bullet went wide, and then the gunner on the right was down, too.

Sierra breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't dare show it, but her pulse had been pounding hard in her ears the whole time. Everything had thankfully gone without a hitch so far, but it could've just as easily gone sideways. With ops like these, you just never knew.

When her men returned, she said in a low whisper, "Nice work, Marines. Now we raise hell inside. Search each room until we find our Helljumpers, and take out anyone who gets between you and the objective." Pulling out a fresh clip of her own from her web belt, she added, "Reload your weapons and get ready. We move in now."


	43. Section IVa Kholo: Six

Author's Note: Warning for violence.

* * *

><p><strong>Section IVa - Kholo: Six<strong>

**Present Day. August 17, 2530**. **City of Misoto, early morning. Planet Kholo, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

Major Lloyd and her Marines approached the entrance to the inside of the outpost with all the caution such a task was due. The Innies were infamous for their traps and tricks, so Sierra had two of her enlisted men walk up to the door slowly, ahead of the others. Only when one of them nodded back at her did she allow the rest of her team to move in closer. The major motioned for two of the other Marines to crouch down behind the small group and watch their six, then she stepped up to the head of the formation.

"Let's go ahead and get this door open, Corporals," she said. She frowned in the darkness when one of them shook his head at her.

"No can do, Major. This place may look rustic, but at least on the inside, it's outfitted good. The door's sealed shut electronically. I'll need a minute to bypass the lock, ma'am."

Sierra stopped herself from letting out a sigh of frustration. She was almost at the limit of her patience with this op. She was anxious to get inside and look for Dylan, but she knew she had no other choice for now but to wait a little longer. "All right. Do it."

The next minute felt agonizingly long, as Lloyd and the other Marines who weren't attending to the door kept their eyes peeled for any out-of-place sounds or activity. They were sitting ducks out here like this, if anyone even knew yet that they were here. Sierra didn't breathe regularly until a tiny green light flashed.

"I'm in, Major," Corporal Steig said.

Sierra whipped around quickly, drawing her silenced pistol. "Good. I'll take point."

"Ma'am, I'd highly advise - "

"I said I'm taking point," the major repeated firmly. "Fall in behind me, no one move up until I signal you."

Steig and his companion at the entrance both nodded in acknowledgment, stepping aside for Lloyd to position herself. Sierra took in a deep breath and pressed the button for entry.

There was a female rebel guard at the door just as it unlocked. Sierra reacted quickly and shot her point-blank in the neck. The Innie gurgled for a moment, surprised by the bullet in her windpipe, before slumping against the wall. She was dead a few seconds later. Lloyd watched till she was sure the woman was out of commission, then silently waved the rest of the Marines inside.

"Check the rooms one by one, Marines," Sierra whispered. "Go."

As her team filed past her, moving deeper into the stone building, the major took it upon herself to investigate the first room herself. She found it strange that none of the sectioned off spaces were isolated from the hallway by doors; there was simply a rectangular hole in the wall where the door should be, and one could easily step inside. The downside was that it was pitch-black, and she was suddenly thankful for bringing along night vision lenses. The room turned an eerie green as she peeked inside.

It was a large space, and looked to be the rebels' makeshift mess hall. There was a long wooden table in the middle with benches on either side, big enough for about ten people to eat at one time, five on each side. That confirmed her suspicions that the outpost wasn't that large at all, containing only another squad or two besides the patrol and gunners they'd eliminated outside. That should make things go more quickly. The major paused for a moment longer in the entryway, then stepped inside.

Almost immediately something hit her hard in the jaw, then in the head - it took her an extra second to recognize the first as a fist, the second as the butt of a rifle. Whoever it was, he or she had heard the Marines come in - and they were itching for a fight. Stumbling sideways from the blow, Sierra caught herself against the cold stone wall and kept on her feet, but barely. Her face was aching and she could already taste blood in her mouth. Her head was spinning. And in that brief moment of vulnerability, the Innie struck again, this time pinning her to the wall with his bare hands around her throat. He was choking her.

Sierra knew she had to think of something fast to get herself out of this, but thoughts were near-impossible to form when the ground felt like it was turning upside down and oxygen suddenly wasn't making its way into her lungs. She kicked and thrashed in the man's grip, his eyes glinting maniacally in her night vision. Lloyd was sure she just imagined it that way, but when someone was actively trying to kill you, it was hard to see it in any other light. She heard something clatter to the ground then - her gun maybe? - but right then that wasn't a priority, either. Surviving was.

Major Lloyd understood that there was only one option left to her - her knife. With the last of her ebbing strength, she eased down with her left hand and pulled the combat knife from its sheath on her hip, then drove it home hard right underneath the rebel's torso armor. She heard him let out a low, surprised groan and then she twisted it, pushing the blade in deeper with every last ounce of power she could muster. She was suddenly grateful for all the sleep she'd missed the last couple of weeks, for all the intense training she'd done in spite of the sacrifices she'd had to make for it. The effort had paid off, because now, in the moment she'd needed her skills the most, she'd been strong enough to use them to keep from getting killed.

Just before the Innie let out another groan of pain - a louder one this time - Lloyd clamped a gloved hand over his mouth and slipped an arm under his own, letting him fall on the ground more softly. Once he was down, Sierra picked her silenced pistol up off the floor and shot him in the head, definitively ending the struggle.

The major stood back against the wall when it was over, finally able to breathe and breathing hard, but quietly, and paused for just a few seconds to take in some air. That had been close. Too close. She had to be more careful going through the rest of the building. Before she straightened up, she wiped the blood off her knife on her battledress pants, then, sure of the fact that neither Dylan nor any of the ODST prisoners were in this room, she walked back out.

"Damn, Major," one of her Marines, Lucious, whispered to her in the hall. "What happened?"

Now that her mind wasn't occupied solely with making it out alive and getting air, Sierra felt it - her blood, rolling steadily down the side of her chin from a corner of her mouth. She tasted more thick copper liquid around her tongue and spat out red onto the ground, then wiped her face with her sleeve. "Run in with a rebel, Lance Corporal. Did you check a room? Anything yet?"

The young lance corporal shook his head. "I checked, but nothing yet, ma'am. Are you okay?"

Sierra couldn't help but snort. "Don't need to ask me that, Marine. It's the Innie bastard in the chow hall with a hole in his gut and a bullet in his brain who got the short end of the stick, not me." She spat out another thick wad of blood. "You have to be able to give better than you get in this business, or you're dead. Remember that."

Lance Corporal Lucious didn't reply, but then again, Lloyd didn't expect him to. This wasn't a time to stop and chitchat. Both had to help make sure the other rooms were clear and keep looking for their Helljumpers. As they went through, watching each other's six, Sierra could hear muffled sounds of a few other encounters in other rooms. For the most part, though, it was quiet - a testament to the skill of the team she'd picked.

Finally, it was all clear. Sergeant Kendler approached her first with the news.

"Ma'am, each of our Marines have completed the sweep. We uh, we found a few rebels and killed those who spotted us, snuck past the ones who were still asleep. No Helljumpers, though, and no holding cells."

Lloyd was almost unable to keep her surprise to herself. "You're sure?"

"We're sure, Major. We didn't find any sign of the prisoners."

Sierra felt her heart drop so rapidly she felt queasy. They'd done everything right, but the prisoners weren't here. Dylan wasn't here. The sudden realization made her lightheaded, more so than being hit with the butt of a rifle, and yet she still found herself saying, "Check again."

"Ma'am, all due respect, but we - "

"I said check again. They have to be here. Somewhere."

The Marine seemed reluctant, but he had no choice but to obey. "Yes, ma'am."

"We missed something," Lloyd said with more conviction then. "I know it. Make sure you do a _very_ thorough check this time."

"Will do, Major."

Their ODSTs had to be here. They _had_ to. Sierra could take no more heartache, no more uncertainty. She had to find out tonight what had really happened to Dylan. She couldn't leave here without him - or without knowing. Almost frantically she threw herself into the task too, looking back through each of the rooms to see where they might've left something untouched, unnoticed. They did so as silently as possible, to keep from alerting the remaining rebs still asleep in their bunks. Seven long minutes went by until one of the female Marines on the team began walking fast towards her, placing her feet carefully in front of her to dampen the sounds.

"Ma'am, I think we may have found something. It's in the corner of the mess. Not sure how we didn't see it before, but it looks like there's some kind of hidden door on the far side."

Lloyd felt her heart rate pick up again, but she didn't show it. Her voice was even when she spoke. "That was my oversight, Staff Sergeant. Show me."

"Yes, ma'am. This way, Major."

The Marine staff sergeant led Sierra back to the scene of her close brush with death - that explained Lloyd's poor attention to detail, but it wasn't an excuse. She should've still noticed it. But when she saw it, she was too overwhelmed with the possibilities to continue berating herself for it in her mind.

There, in the corner, was a propped open square of floor. Sergeant Kendler was holding it up.

"What's this, Sergeant?" Sierra asked.

"Don't know, ma'am, but there's a narrow stairway leading down - I'm guessing to a basement." He glanced up at her. "Orders?"

Sierra had a sudden sense that this was it. Either she'd find Dylan alive down there, or he'd be dead - either way, she'd finally know for sure. A powerful mix of dread and excitement filled her, and she was unsure which feeling to give herself to. Nothing came out in her tone, however. "Staff, you've got guard duty. Gather up the others and hold here with two Marines. Kendler, you and the rest are coming down with me."

* * *

><p>Against all logical procedure, Lloyd took point again. She couldn't stand the thought of finding out the fate of her husband and his men after someone else. She had to see it first, know it first. Her mind was a jumbled mess as she took her first careful steps down deeper into the blackness, fighting the instinctive feeling of claustrophobia. The stairway wasn't just narrow - it was suffocating.<p>

Thankfully, though - and curiously - that was not a preview of what awaited her at the bottom. Once her scuffed combat boots were planted firmly on the ground again, Major Lloyd looked around in the greenish hue of her night vision and saw what an expansive - and modern - holding facility the Innies had set up here. It was rather small, but she had to give them credit. This had to be the most ingenious way to elude and prevent UNSC rescue forces from ever discovering its location. It was no wonder the rebel brothers ONI had captured hadn't ever spoken of this place until they'd been well and truly ground down and defeated. For the enemy, this was definitely a secret worth preserving.

For Sierra, it was the place that held her fate - and her future - in its hands.

"Ma'am? Is it safe to come down?"

The major was just about to reply when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face it fast, sidearm up, and fired off two quick rounds. She heard a muffled cry and something heavy drop to the floor. When she took several steps forward to close the distance, she saw it was an Innie guard. The bullets had gone through his upper chest, just above his armor plating.

"Tough break," Lloyd muttered to the body. Keeping her pistol to bear, she stepped over him and continued forward, stopping instantly only when the overhead lights suddenly came on.

"What the fuck!" Sierra heard one of the Marines behind her whisper fiercely.

Major Lloyd wondered that, too. She aimed her weapon from side to side, ready for a whole group of rebels to come at them from all sides of this as-of-yet-unexplored basement. But as she and her Marines stood there, frozen in place, nothing happened. Soon, her heart ceased hammering in her chest, and her mind took over. The lights were automatic - they hadn't been placed near the stairway, but they were there on the inside. They'd turned on as Lloyd had moved deeper into the room. It made sense now.

Sierra didn't lower her weapon yet, but she did say, "All clear, Marines. False alarm. Lights are motion-activated. Keep moving."

She'd spoken louder than intended since, with the lights on, there was little hope for having the element of surprise - if anyone else was even still down here. It looked like there was only the one guard at night. Sierra wondered why that was until she heard a faint, rough voice call out from further in. Obviously someone had heard her.

"Who's that? Who's there?"

Where before her heart had been positively bursting from her chest from being startled by the lights, now, her heart stopped. The voice was familiar, but also different. Before she let her hopes get the best of her, she knew she had to find out for sure. To the quiet but fierce protestation of the Marines behind her, Sierra suddenly found herself sprinting for the end of the room.

"Dylan?"

She got there before he could reply. All of a sudden she was standing in front of him and she knew. Despite the extreme weight loss, the gaunt face, the dark beard and the much longer hair, she knew. Even before he asked the question that confirmed it all.

"Sierra?"

Tears came to her eyes immediately, like someone had just turned on a faucet. She didn't let them fall, not yet, but they were brimming and clouding her vision and she didn't give a single shit. Not then. She stepped up closer to the barrier of the cell door between them and grinned.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied, pulling off her black beanie so he could see her light-colored hair and her blue eyes. So he could see it was her. "Didn't think I'd leave you here, did you?"

Dylan seemed just as emotionally taken with the moment as her, doing nothing but smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever, but eventually he managed, "I...What are you doing here? Did you have the baby?" He couldn't seem to pause long enough to let her respond. "What is it? A boy or a girl?"

"A boy. I named him Caleb Dylan Lloyd. I remember you liked the name Caleb, too."

Dylan chuckled a little weakly. "Yeah, I like that. Is he healthy?"

Sierra's grin turned into a smirk. "Likes to cry, sleep, and eat, just like all other babies. So I'd say so."

"Where is he? Where's Grace?"

"With your parents."

"Who're you here with?"

"I'm heading the rescue party. We came for you. And your troopers. Where's the rest?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to ask, and Sierra regretted it instantly. The sudden change in Dylan's expression was heartbreaking.

"They're dead, Sierra," he said, sounding totally and completely defeated. "They're fucking dead. Both of them."

"Oh, God. Dylan - "

"Don't. Just don't...make me think about it." He took in a deep breath, ran a hand through his thick head of dark brown hair as he glanced down at the ground, then looked over at her again, suddenly agitated. "Can you just get this door open for me, please?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Sierra quickly signaled to the rest of the Marines, coming up behind her now. Once they made it over, she turned to Kendler and said, "Get this cell door open now, Sergeant. Find the control panel and do it. Once it's open, check the other cells, too. You never know."

"Yes, ma'am."

It took a couple of minutes to find the mechanism and unlock the doors. But the instant they were open, Sierra rushed into Dylan's arms and hugged him, tighter than she ever had before in her life. Even though all her bulky gear dampened the feeling, she could tell her husband was squeezing her hard, too. For a long moment, there was absolutely nothing else in the world. They simply held each other. Then, Dylan pulled back just enough to give her a hard kiss. She kissed him back.

Sierra could feel the wetness of tears streaming down her face now, but she didn't care. She just wiped at them with her sleeve and hugged Dylan one last time. Then she knew it was time for them to break apart.

"We need to move, D," she said to him. "As soon as my Marines finish checking the place out. Can you manage, or do you need some help?"

"I can manage. I'm a little slow and a little weak, but I can walk on my own two feet."

Sierra nodded. "Good." She waited for one of the members of her team to walk past them, then kissed him again. "I love you, D. And I missed you. So fucking much."

His faint smile returned. "I love you too, Sierra. And I missed you a whole lot more."


	44. Section IVa Kholo: Seven

**Section IVa - Kholo: Seven**

****Present Day. August 17, 2530**. **City of Misoto, early morning. Planet Kholo, UNSC Outer Colonies.****

It was hard for Sierra to let go of Dylan so quickly after reuniting for the first time in nine months, but she knew she still had work to do. They weren't out of the woods quite yet. They still had to make it out and to the Pelican in one piece before they could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

The ONI operative watched her husband out of the corner of her eye as he moved beside her. She could tell he was a lot skinnier than when he'd left home last December on his deployment, and he'd lost a lot of muscle during his five-month captivity. The gray T-shirt he was wearing looked like it'd been soaked recently, but it was still visibly dirty, stained a dark color here and there - with sweat, or maybe blood. It hung loosely around his torso, where before it had fit him well. His battledress pants were in much the same shape, though the camouflage pattern made their filthiness less apparent. His uniform jacket was missing entirely, although he still had his dogtags around his neck under his shirt.

Despite appearances, however, Dylan wasn't nearly as weak or as slow as he viewed himself. It was obvious he'd done what little he could to keep himself in some sort of shape while he'd been held here, to keep up at least a bit of strength. He kept pace beside her just fine as she did her own quick survey of the other cells and surrounding rooms, looking for any other friendlies Dylan might not have known about who might still be alive.

As they walked, Sierra suddenly turned to face him and offered him her sidearm, pistol grip first. "Here. Think you might feel safer with some firepower."

Dylan looked down at the weapon for a moment before taking it. In the meantime, he watched as his wife pulled her SMG off her shoulder. "I thought you already took care of the guards," he said quietly.

"I did, but you never know," Sierra replied. She let out a sigh. "We've come this far, D, and we're in the home stretch. I don't want anything to go wrong at the eleventh hour."

"You're a pessimist, Sierra."

"After everything that's happened, aren't you?" She paused to swallow. "I can't begin to imagine what you went through here all these months, D. I know what I went through at home isn't even comparable. But for me, it's been hell. Every day. Not knowing where you were, if you were dead or alive...if you'd get to see Grace again. If you'd get to see your new son." The tears welled up fast in her eyes again, and she roughly wiped them away with her sleeve. "If I'd get to see you."

"Hey," he said to her softly then, reaching out to grip her shoulder in lieu of another display of affection in front of her team. There was a faint smile on his face. "I know I may look like a homeless guy now - and probably smell like one, too - but it's still me. I'm here, okay? And I'm not going anywhere." His hand moved up from her shoulder to briefly cup her cheek. "You found me. That's what matters."

"Major Lloyd?"

Dylan and Sierra both took a reluctant step back from each other and turned at the same time. It was Sergeant Kendler who'd interrupted, and now he got a funny look on his face as he shifted his weight.

Nodding to Dylan, he said, "I meant Major Lloyd actual, sir. Our team leader. Sorry." He faced Sierra then. "Ma'am, I think we might've found somebody else. Wanted you to come check it out if you could."

"Of course, Sergeant."

Sierra pulled her beanie back on and raised her submachine gun a little higher, not held to bear but not held casually, either. She really wasn't sure what the sergeant meant by his words, if it was a friendly or a rebel he'd discovered near the cells in the back. Dylan followed closely behind, though Sierra made sure to keep herself between him and whatever might pop out in front of them. He was far from a hundred percent, and she was afraid he might not react fast enough to a threat in his condition. She wanted to be the one to take the hit for him if it came down to that.

She'd survived two bullets to the chest once before, eight years ago on Hat Yai. There was a small chance she could do it again.

"Who is it, Sergeant?" she asked then as they approached the last cell on the block. "Who did you find?"

"Another Helljumper, ma'am. She's alive."

Sierra heard Dylan make a sound of surprise behind her. "It's Olson. Corporal Olson." He ran a hand through his straggly hair. "Holy shit. I can't believe she made it. They told me she was dead, too, just like Nordevaak." His expression darkened. "Those fucking bastards and their mind games."

"One of yours?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah. One of mine."

It was his wife's turn to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder this time. "I'm glad."

"Me, too."

Kendler and the two Lloyds reached the cell in question just as the other Marine on Sierra's team was helping the ODST up from her cot. She was in rough shape, too, just like Dylan, and had clearly been through a lot while she'd been a prisoner. Her blond hair was dirty and her uniform was worn. The young corporal glanced up at them as soon as she was out in the hall. She had a fat lip and one of her eyes was swollen, a big black bruise around it. Sierra instantly felt her hatred for the Innies and what they'd done here - not only to her husband, but to his fellow troopers as well - bubble up and fill her.

"Sir?" Corporal Olson asked, looking past the Marines to Dylan. Sierra saw then that her eyes were glistening. "Is this real? Are we really getting out?"

Dylan stepped forward and nodded. "That's affirmative, Corporal. And you can thank my wife for that."

Olson looked to Sierra and couldn't speak for a moment, trying to keep her composure in front of the regulars. "Thank you, ma'am. Thank you so much."

The ONI major was affected by the scene, but she didn't show it. "Don't thank me yet, Corporal," she said gently but firmly. "We still have to make it back to the bird outside. But we're happy to be bringing home more than one." Lloyd motioned to Kendler then. "Sergeant, let's move. We've checked all the cells?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Anything else you found?"

Kendler shook his head.

"Okay, then. We've been down here long enough. Time to head back up top and towards the LZ." As she stepped past him to take point, she added under her breath, "I'm sure everyone here's seen enough of this shitty place to last a lifetime."

* * *

><p>Sneaking back out with the troopers wasn't easy. Because of their injuries and the weakened state of their bodies, the going was slow, and they needed some extra help at times. But Sierra and her team were more than happy to provide it. Dylan and Olson had been living a nightmare for almost half a year, and now they were finally free. They both deserved all the aid and comfort they needed.<p>

Once they were out of sight of the outpost and making their way towards the Pelican, still waiting for them in the clearing as far as Sierra knew, Lloyd slipped her arm underneath her husband's to help him along. She could tell something was bothering him - something was causing him a lot of pain. But she couldn't see what in the blackness.

"Dylan? What's wrong?"

He snorted in reply. "I've got a laundry list for you, but now's not the time." She heard him take in a sudden sharp breath, then he grit his teeth. "Suffice it to say, the Innies never left us in peace. And they were...pretty creative with their free time."

The statement hung in the air like a foul odor. Sierra wasn't sure how to respond to that. All she knew was that it sent sharp stabs of pain through her chest, and for a moment, it was hard to breathe. Knowing ONI's...unconventional techniques for forcing people to talk quite well, she could only imagine what the Innies had done to Dylan in that damn outpost. It only made her wish she'd hunted down every last one of the bastards in that place even more. But they didn't have the time for that, or the manpower. She was content just getting Dylan out of there and bringing him home to their family, alive and safe.

But not unharmed. She understood then that her husband would never be exactly who he'd been when he'd left Derranjak. For better or for worse, some part of him was different now. It wasn't apparent yet which part that was, or what the change had been, but she knew from her own experiences that things like this changed you, in some way, every single time.

Still, she was just glad to be getting any part of him - the real him - back. She leaned in closer for a moment and said, "It's okay, honey. We're going home now. We'll work through it, past it, just like everything else we've had thrown at us over the years."

He turned to her with a forlorn look in his eyes, almost ashamed. "You don't know what that place did to me, Sierra."

"I know that I love you, Dylan. That's enough for now."

They were nearly to the Pelican now. Sierra could see the outline of it in the dark. But suddenly, she felt like her legs were about to give out from under her. The ground started to turn again, and she knew it wasn't natural. It was her. The feeling of vertigo intensified until she was stumbling more than Dylan was, and he stopped leaning on her.

"Sierra?"

Lloyd stopped just steps from the Pelican's back hatch, open now to accommodate the troops, and took a moment to let it pass. Instead it got worse. The grass felt like it was flipping over to take the sky's place, and Sierra barely made it over to brace herself against the large, sturdy craft. Finally, several seconds later, she started to feel better - enough that she pulled herself into the nearest seat inside, next to Dylan. He was looking at her now, concerned.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I don't...know." She felt like she should, though, and she tried to place the memory. The Pelican had lifted off by the time she thought of it. "The rebel in the mess."

"What?"

Sierra pulled off her beanie again and ran a hand through her hair. "I fought an Innie in the mess at the compound. He drilled me in the face and then hit the side of my head with the butt of his rifle." She flexed her jaw then; it still hurt. "Maybe he knocked something loose up there."

Dylan gave her a look. "Don't joke right now. Let me see."

She turned so that she was facing him, and he quickly inspected her head.

"Shit, Sierra. You're bleeding."

The spook tore the gloves off her hands and gingerly moved a hand to the tender spot on her scalp. When she looked down at it again, it was red and sticky. "I didn't...notice that before."

"Sierra!"

She felt herself slump in the seat then, and after that, the rest of the world was gone.


	45. Section IV Derranjak: Eleven

**Section IV - Derranjak: Eleven**

**Present Day. August 17, 2530**. **Aboard Transport Pelican 2366, early afternoon. In orbit above Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

The first thing Sierra did when she awoke was groan. Her face hurt where she'd been punched and her head was throbbing, and she still felt a little dizzy when she tried to sit up. She brought a hand up to her temple and closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for the lightheadedness to dissipate. That's when she felt a second hand gently grip her own and she glanced up.

A very thin and hairy Dylan was looking down at her, a small smile on his face. "Hey."

"Hey. What...happened?"

She felt Dylan start to gently run his thumb back and forth on her hand, so she surrendered it to him entirely and squeezed his own. It felt good to be able to do even something that simple with her husband again. It made the uncertain agony of the last several months a little more bearable - knowing that in the end, she'd been able to get him back.

"You passed out as soon as we got onboard." He gave her a look. "You forgot to bring a medic with you, you know, but one of the others checked you out. Patched up the small gash on the side of your head as best he could. He said it doesn't look that bad. You've probably got a concussion from what we can tell, but you'll still have to get checked out by an actual doctor once we land. Just in case. Head injuries can be tricky."

Sierra wanted to nod at the information but figured that probably wasn't a good idea right now. Instead, she settled for giving Dylan's hand another squeeze. "Thanks." She looked down at herself then, realizing she was lying on the floor of the Pelican's troop bay. "Any chance I can get up now?"

Dylan chuckled. "It's up to you, and how you're feeling. We tried to our best, sorry. I know there's not much room down there."

With effort, she attempted to sit up again, but her head wouldn't cooperate. It spun and throbbed until she finally decided to forget about it and laid back down. "How close to home are we?"

"Very. We should be landing within the next hour or so." He lowered his head closer to hers. "You were out the whole trip. I was worried."

She reached up to stroke his arm. "I'm okay, D. It hurts, but I'll be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Sierra could tell Dylan wanted to lean down further to kiss her, but he didn't. They were still surrounded by the rest of the Marines and Olson, and it was unbecoming, even under the circumstances. So they both held back as they waited to land, though Sierra's hand remained in his. After another moment he let go to scratch at his beard, and that's when she noticed something. His wedding band was missing.

"D?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your ring?"

He seemed confused. "My what?"

Sierra held up her left hand and pointed to her own. Dylan understood immediately.

"Oh. I've got it. It's in my pocket." As he reached down to pull it out, he added, "And it's not what you think."

"I don't think anything," she replied. "I know the situation you were in. I think it was a smart move."

He snorted as he slipped the band back on the ring finger of his left hand. "For all the good that did. They beat me up and searched me. I tried to fight back, but...I couldn't. Not well enough. They still found it."

It was hard for Sierra to hear the details of what her husband had been through as a prisoner in the Insurrectionist outpost, but she knew that this was only the tip of the iceberg. She'd hear a lot more - and a lot worse - in the days and weeks to come. She was sure of that. So she took in a deep breath, swallowed down the pain, and resolved to listen. Reaching for his hand again, she said, "You know you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to if you're not ready, Dylan. But if you need to talk when we get home, I'm here."

Dylan nodded, licking his lips while he ran his other hand through his hair. "Okay. It might be a while before...I can tell you some things. Not because I don't want to, or because I'm trying to keep you out. It's just...I don't know if I can yet. I'll need to do it on my own time."

"I understand, D." She rubbed his arm again. "And I think now you understand my position better, too."

* * *

><p>By the time they finally landed, Sierra had not only sat up with some help, but had taken her spot back beside Dylan in the seats. Her headache remained, but she felt a lot less faint now. Maybe she'd just needed some rest. Either way, she'd find out soon enough when the Pelican hit the tarmac and she was able to visit the hospital on base.<p>

That wasn't how events ended up unfolding, however. As soon as the Pelican touched down, the back hatch lowered and Sierra's team - along with Olson - filed out. The Lloyds were the last ones to exit the craft. Yet the moment the ONI operative and her husband stepped off, she was greeted by two MPs with hard expressions on their faces.

"Major Sierra Margaret Lloyd?" the highest-ranking one of them asked.

She let go of Dylan and straightened, though he stayed at her side.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

The other MP took a step forward with a pair of handcuffs in his hands as the lieutenant continued to speak. "You'll have to come with us, ma'am. You're under arrest."

"_Under arrest?_" Dylan asked, incredulous. A harsh edge entered his tone now. "Under arrest for _what_?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It's - "

"She's my wife, Lieutenant! You tell me right now what the hell you're arresting her for! She just rescued my subordinate and I from the Innies, you idiot! She's a goddamn hero!"

The lieutenant swallowed. "Sir, Major Lloyd is under arrest for gross insubordination and the stealing of UNSC government property. I have orders from Commander Steven Alder to take her in."

"That son of a _bitch_," Lloyd hissed under her breath as the junior MP walked behind her and cuffed her. "That fu - "

Dylan interrupted the beginnings of her tirade. "Sierra? What the hell is going on?"

She took in a deep breath. "I wasn't exactly authorized to go on this mission. I kind of forced my way in."

"And that's why now, you have to come with us, ma'am," the MP lieutenant said. Turning to his subordinate, he ordered, "Get her moving, Corporal."

"Yes, sir."

Sierra was unceremoniously shoved forward then, to the protestation of her husband behind her. But there was nothing he could do. She'd made her choice. Now, she'd have to deal with the consequences.


	46. Section IV Derranjak: Twelve

**Section IV - Derranjak: Twelve**

Major Sierra Lloyd was led from the tarmac straight to the Military Police office on base - coincidentally close to the ONI building she worked in. She said nothing and made no attempts to resist as she was escorted into one of the small rooms used for questioning. Once there, she was told to take a seat in the only chair on the far side of the door, and she did.

It was ironic that she now found herself in the same position she'd often put others in as an interrogator. It felt strange being on the other side.

After the two MP guards left her and locked the door behind them, Sierra sat still for a long time, hands cuffed behind her back, waiting for someone to come in to question her. Her head was still pounding against her skull, and her jaw still hurt; she still hadn't gotten a chance to see a doctor yet. In the interim, though, she thought not of what would happen to her now, but what would happen to Caleb and Grace without her - and to Dylan. She almost felt like she'd let them all down until she remembered the reason for her misconduct in the first place. She didn't think getting their father back to them and vice versa had been a bad move. Not for a second. After what he'd pulled, there was no way she would've trusted Alder to handle that. He could've cared less about reuniting her family. The bastard.

Forty minutes went by before the major heard the sound of boots coming down the hall. She glanced up just as the door to her room was being opened. She was expecting another MP to step inside, maybe a captain or something. Instead, it was none other than the hated commander himself.

The first thing he did was give her a disappointed look and shake his head. Lloyd had to stop herself from snorting. She was past the point of caring what he thought of her now. Her own respect for him had slowly been diminishing over the years as she learned more and more how he truly operated, and what kind of man he really was. Anything she'd had left at this point had been utterly destroyed when he'd lied to her about Dylan being dead. She still couldn't believe that someone she'd known and worked with for so long had gone so far to betray her - and her family.

Neither said a word as Commander Alder stepped back into the hall for a moment to grab another chair for himself. When he came back, he shut the door, sat down across from her at the table, and interlocked his fingers in front of him. He studied his hands for a time before he said in a weary tone, "What am I going to do with you, Lloyd?"

"That's up to you, sir."

He finally looked up at her. "I should be court-martialing you for this. Or maybe just straight-up demoting you."

"Then do it."

Alder was on his feet and in her face in an instant, his voice angry, aggressive, and harsh. "Maybe seeing the inside of a military prison for a while would do you some good, _Major_. But do you know who that'll hurt? Your son. Your daughter. Your husband. Not to mention your career - or lack thereof."

Sierra did snort this time. "You didn't seem to care much about my family when you let us all believe Dylan had been killed. Why start now?"

"Watch yourself."

The warning only invigorated her. She figured she was already in the hot seat, so she might as well go all the way. She looked him right in the eyes now. "You lied to me about my husband being _dead_. Not missing, not captured, _dead_. While I was fucking pregnant with our son, for God's sake. You don't find that in any way twisted or wrong? How could I trust another damn word that came out of your mouth after that? So of course when you told me he was alive, I wanted to see it with my own eyes - and make sure he made it back in one piece myself. I had no reason to expect _you_ to be able to do it." Her expression hardened then. "And what the hell were those charges about? Insubordination I get. But _stealing_? Those Marines, that Pelican, those supplies were all going to the mission anyway. I didn't take a goddamn thing."

Alder grinned darkly as he leaned forward. "The stolen property was _you_, Marine. You became government issue when you signed the papers to join and earned your commission. That means until your contract is up, you're _ours_. To do with as your superiors see fit. That's without mentioning the weapons, ammunition, and armor you took for yourself on your self-righteous, heroic little rescue trip home."

Sierra bristled at the words. "_I_ brought Dylan back, _and_ his trooper, something you wouldn't fucking do for five damn months!" She ran a quick hand through her hair, insofar as she could given the bandage she had wrapped around her head. "I wish you'd seen that place. I really do, sir. They were in a basement in the damn dark. No showers, little food, just living in their own shit and getting beaten and questioned every day. How do you justify delaying action in the face of that? How do you justify lying to your XO, throwing me off the trail, making me go out of my mind with grief, and for what? Because you thought that would unleash me?" Her tone went dark. "I would've been ten times worse, knowing Dylan was out there alive and in their hands. Ten fucking times worse."

It seemed Commander Alder didn't have much to say in response to that. For a long moment he just stood there, bracing himself against the table, looking down at it instead of at her. Maybe he was finally seeing the light. But it was too late now - for Lloyd and for him. Sierra was going to be punished for what she'd done, and the commander knew he'd forever lost her respect as a leader. Though she'd remain loyal and obedient to the UNSC, she'd never be either to him again. Unless he did something now to fix that.

"There's still the question of your punishment, Major."

"Go ahead. Give me my sentence, sir."

He looked her over for a moment, noticing the dark bruise on the left side of her jaw that had just appeared there, and the single strip of bandage wrapped around her head, holding a square of gauze in place - pink with the blood it had trapped underneath. He gestured vaguely at her. "This was what I'd been hoping to avoid by keeping you off the mission. But you insisted. I suppose that's partial punishment right there."

"And the rest?"

"The rest is, I'm letting you go." He finally took a step back from the table and sighed. "You were handcuffed in front of everyone and brought here to me. They'll think you paid for whatever you did, so there's no need to make it official. You're free to leave."

Sierra sat there in stunned silence for the first time since he'd walked in. Was he really letting her go? "You're not serious."

"I am."

The major narrowed her eyes at him, unbelieving. "Why? Why the whole song and dance routine out there and then nothing?"

"Why, _sir_," he corrected. He folded his arms across his chest before meeting her gaze. "Why the whole song and dance routine? To put the fear of God in you. Because you don't get to pick and choose which orders you will follow and which you will not. You obey each and every one of them, without exception and to the T. That's how the military functions, as I'm sure you well know - and it _cannot_ function any other way. Is that clear, Major?"

"Yes, sir."

"And because as much as it pains me to admit, you're still the best damn operative I've got - and I need your help." He let out a sigh. "You had your tantrum, but you also executed the mission flawlessly. You got us real-time intelligence, you planned it, you led it, and you got two of our ODSTs out alive - all without losing a single one of ours. I can't overlook that." He paused. "And I think the past several months have been punishment enough for you, Lloyd. So now, you may go."

"Sir, I - "

"_Now_, before I change my mind. I want you to go to the hospital first and get yourself checked out. After that, the rest is up to you. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Sierra was uncuffed and ushered out of the MP office a few minutes later. She made her way obediently to the hospital on base in a daze. She couldn't believe Alder's sudden change of heart; something had to be brewing in that warped mind of his. But she didn't dwell on that now. The only thing she thought of now was getting looked at so she could go home. To Caleb, to Grace - and as of today, to Dylan, too. The thought made her smile.<p>

She spent several minutes in the waiting room before finally being attended to. The doctor confirmed what Dylan had said in the Pelican on the way back - she had a mild concussion from the blow. It would heal in a few weeks. The doctor also told her he'd just attended to her husband as well, and that he was still in another room getting tests done.

"How is he, Doctor?" Lloyd asked then. "Really."

The doctor let out a sigh. "He's endured some pretty serious things in captivity, Major. Two of the fingers in his left hand have signs of breakage - they've healed now, but not in proper alignment. He also suffered a gunshot wound to the left side of his abdomen, which he says he received from the ambush before he was taken prisoner, and that he was treated for it. That's mostly healed now as well. There's also - "

Sierra held up her hand, feeling herself close to tears and not wanting to lose her composure in front of the doctor. "That's enough. I get the gist of it." She took in a deep breath and said, "What about infection or anything? Is he okay? Healthy?"

The doctor nodded. "Clear across the board. Whatever the Innies patched him up with - when they did - checked out."

"Good. That's all I needed to know. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Major Lloyd turned to leave until she realized she had no clue where her husband was. She faced the doctor again. "One last thing. Which room is he in now?"

"One eighty-five. Straight down the hall to your right."

* * *

><p>Dylan was just exiting the room when Sierra got there. She almost passed him up in the hallway since she wasn't expecting to see him cleaned up already. He caught her walking by and stopped her, a small grin on his face.<p>

"Hey. Where are you going?"

Sierra halted and gave him the up and down. He was freshly showered and shaved now - the beard was gone and his hair was still damp and cut short again. He was also dressed in a new set of fatigues now, bearing both his rank insignia and his unit patch. It was amazing what a turnaround he'd made in two hours, though he was still clearly too thin. That, he'd have to fix in the next few months. All in due time.

Dylan was obviously pleased with all the attention. His grin widened. "Am I that good-looking now?"

"You've always been good-looking," Sierra answered with a smile of her own. She leaned in closer. "But it's good to see you're taken care of. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah." He raised an eyebrow at her. "But wait. What happened to you? What about the charges?"

"Dropped. But don't advertise it."

"How?"

She sighed. "My CO just likes to be seen to be in control of things, but I talked some sense into him. Hopefully this time, it'll stick."

* * *

><p>As Sierra approached her in-laws' home a while later, she suddenly felt hesitant. This was the moment she'd been waiting for, silently, for five long months. She'd never been able to let anyone else know of the possibility that Dylan might be alive. There'd been a time when she'd hardly believed it herself, and, her oath of confidentiality as an Intelligence officer notwithstanding, she wouldn't have wanted to get people's hopes up even if she had been able to talk about it. Now, though, she knew it would come as a shock to everyone - Dylan's parents, their daughter, Hailey - to find him suddenly home. She couldn't even tell anyone about the mission to retrieve him. It was going to get complicated.<p>

But it was the best kind of complicated it could be.

"Sierra?"

She turned back to look at him and saw the lost expression on his face, too. It hurt, and again she felt her hatred for the Innies boil beneath her skin. For doing this to him - and to her.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, but..." He ran a nervous hand over his newly short-cropped hair. "I'm different now. They'll see that."

His wife closed the distance between them and placed both hands on his clean-shaven cheeks. "D, this is your family. Our family. We've missed you so much, and everyone in there loves you. No matter what." She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his. "Like I told you before, we'll get through this together, okay? One step at a time."

"All right."

Sierra took his hand then and squeezed. "Now come on. Come say hi to everyone and meet your son."

* * *

><p>Much to Sierra's surprise, it wasn't Dylan's parents who answered the front door when she rang the bell, but Grace. Her daughter came rushing out ahead of her grandparents and ran headfirst into Sierra's knees.<p>

"Mommy!" she yelled. "Mommy's back!"

Sierra bent down to hug and kiss her little girl on her forehead. "Hi, baby. I missed you."

"Missed you, too."

The major turned just enough so her daughter could see the figure behind them. "I brought someone else home to see you, too."

Grace looked startled and hopelessly happy all at once. There were tears in her eyes and she was crying by the time the word came out. "Daddy!"

Dylan stepped forward then and took his three-year-old in his arms for the first time in months, holding her tightly and kissing her cheek as he tried to keep his own eyes from watering. Sierra was already a lost cause, tears brimming and spilling over from the reunion scene.

"Dad-dy," their little girl continued to sob. "They told me...you not...come home anymore."

Dylan hugged her harder and stroked her hair, swallowing down his own emotions. "I'm here, baby girl. I'm home. And I love you, sweetheart. So much."

"Love you, too."

Just when things were finally settling down with Grace in her father's arms, Dylan's parents came running out of the house. His mother nearly fainted, and his dad just stood there a moment, staring at him in disbelief. It wasn't before Dylan got up from his crouch and walked over to hug his mom that reality hit, and more fresh tears were spilled.

It took many long minutes, but finally, Sierra was able to ask, "Where's Cal?"

"In his crib, Sierra," Dylan's mother answered. "He's sleeping. Take Dylan in to see him."

"I will."

Sierra took hold of Dylan's hand again and pulled him inside. Grace followed both of them, down the carpeted corridor and into a small bedroom nearby. There, in his crib, was baby Caleb - awake. Sierra brought Dylan all the way up to the edge of the railing of the tiny bed, and Dylan leaned in to pick up his newborn son for the first time. Like Sierra had done when Caleb was first born, Dylan brought his new baby's face to his cheek and closed his eyes.

"Hey, little buddy," he said softly then. "It's your dad, saying hi. And your mom and your sister Grace are here, too. Full house." Dylan brought Caleb back down in his arms after a moment and gently kissed his tiny forehead. "I love you, Caleb. And I'm sorry I haven't been here before now. But I will be. For the rest of your little life."


	47. Section IV Derranjak: Thirteen

Author's Note: Slight sexual content warning. Nothing explicit.

* * *

><p><strong>Section IV - Derranjak: Thirteen<strong>

**Present Day. August 20, 2530**. **Lloyd Residence, late night. Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UNSC Outer Colonies.**

A few days later, Sierra awoke suddenly in the middle of the night - but it wasn't because of Caleb this time. She turned over to her right in bed and saw that Dylan was gone. Though still plagued with sleep, she got up slowly and padded out into the living room. She found her husband sitting on the couch in front of the holoscreen with the volume down low so he wouldn't wake her, or the kids. She stopped a few feet away and dragged a tired hand across her face.

"D? Are you coming back to bed?"'

Dylan looked over at her and noticed she was there for the first time. He nodded. "Yeah. In a bit."

He returned his attention to the screen, but Sierra could tell that that wasn't what he was really interested in. It was just something mindless for him to do at this hour when sleep wouldn't come. She walked over to sit beside him and reached up to gently rub the back of his neck.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"No." He sighed. "I keep...thinking about that damn place. It still feels surreal to be home." He licked his lips, something Sierra noticed was becoming more and more common when he spoke now. Like he was afraid to say what was on his mind. "The bed feels too soft. Too warm. Everything is...overwhelming."

"It's okay to feel that way. You just got back three days ago. You'll get used to it again."

"What if I don't?"

The question hung in the air and though it seemed like he was waiting for Sierra to reassure him otherwise, she found she didn't know what to say to that. It hurt to think that even the things he should be excited to have back made him feel that same sense of unease he'd had in front of his parents' house before going in. And she didn't know how to fix that for him. She didn't know what else she could do to make him feel okay with things.

When his wife didn't reply, Dylan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes when I wake up because Cal's crying, it really freaks me out. For that second before I'm fully awake, I'm in the dark in our bedroom and I hear that and it just...makes me think of Olson, and Nordevaak, and what they might be doing to them in the next room to make them shriek like that." He swallowed. "I don't want to be scared of my own son. I want to be able to help you."

"D, you have been helping. Trust me. The first two weeks of his life I was flying solo. Anything you do makes a big difference." She pushed her fingers up from his neck into his short hair. "It's going to take time, like you said. And I know that. And it's okay. Don't expect too much of yourself right away." She paused, then asked softly, "Do you remember the first mission I went on as a spook?"

"I remember you leaving and coming home from it."

"Do you remember what you said to me a few years later, when we were going through our rough patch? That I came home hurt and angry and you had no idea why?"

He leaned back against her hand. "I remember you wouldn't talk to anyone for days after you got back. Not even me. I didn't understand it then." He chuckled, but it was hollow. "I guess I still don't now, but at least I don't take it personally anymore that you don't mention what happened."

"Well, I'll grant that a lot is different about what's happening now with you. I don't want to compare what I experienced with what you did, because I know it's not the same. But the point is, we got through it. I got through it. It took some time, and things weren't perfect for a while, but we fell back into our routines eventually. We'll do that again with this." Her voice went low. "I know these things fuck you up, D. Physically, mentally, all of it. But it doesn't have to be forever. You have a lot of people to lean on for support. A lot of people who love you unconditionally, and who are willing to be patient and help you through it." She gripped his hair a little tighter and leaned in close. "You have me."

Dylan turned a little to face her then, and something pure and good in all that dark reanimated him. They hadn't been intimate yet since he'd returned, partly because of the demanding needs of Caleb and Grace, partly because Dylan had just been feeling...off. The newness of his once-familiar environment now, after five months of living in a hellhole, had thrown him hopelessly off balance. Made him feel unsteady.

But the one person who'd always made him feel grounded ever since the rescue was her. She was doing that for him now, too, and he finally felt ready to show her how much she meant to him.

He leaned in closer and pressed his lips softly against her own, like she'd done with him a few days ago in front of his parents' house to make him feel comfortable and safe. He followed up before she could react by cupping a hand gently across her cheek, careful not to squeeze her bruise, and kissed her a second time, deepening it now.

Sierra responded quickly to his kisses and his touch, both things she'd missed so much all those months he'd been gone. She'd been waiting for him to come back to her now, like this, for the past few days, but hadn't wanted to rush him after what he'd endured. She was glad he finally felt better enough to make his move. She kissed him back deeply as well, savoring all that he was doing after nine months apart.

It was clear the direction they were headed in when Dylan allowed her to push him back against the couch - the scene of so many encounters between them before this. But tonight was different, in many ways. It was like a reawakening of their love for each other, their passion for each other, and the deep bond they shared, forged over the many years of helping each other get through everything life had tossed at them in an attempt to break them.

Yet nothing had so far. Not even this.

They were already breathing heavy by the time Dylan slipped his hands under Sierra's pajama top and pulled it off. A small part of him worried about them getting interrupted, but their daughter was a sound sleeper, and Caleb had just been fed less than an hour ago. They had some time now for themselves, and both relished it, trying to take their time but also hurrying to be joined.

Sierra leaned down to give him a hard kiss once she was naked from the waist up, moving to reciprocate by running her own hands underneath Dylan's shirt. He kissed her back and pulled her harder against him, making it difficult for her to dispose of his intrusive garment, but she did, and then suddenly stopped when she saw what she'd uncovered.

She pushed up on his bare shoulders for a moment and glanced down, staring at it. "Oh, God. Dylan..."

Across his chest was a deep, long scar from an old knife wound - another "gift" he'd received from the Innies while he'd been held prisoner. It cut a thick, pink line from his left collarbone to just below his right nipple. The scar was terrifying to see, but even tougher was imagining just how much obtaining something like that had hurt.

It was one of the details of his injuries that she hadn't wanted to hear from the doctor because it'd been too painful emotionally. Seeing it like this was a shock and hurt much, much worse.

Dylan saw his wife's reaction and raised a hand to run it soothingly up and down her arm. "Sierra, it's okay. It healed a long time ago. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"But Jesus, D. The things they did to you in that - "

"Is not what I want to think about right now. I want you." He lifted his upper body a bit to kiss the inside of her arm. "Just you."

The words brought Sierra back to the present, and what they were about to do. She finished relieving her husband of his clothes, then shimmied out of her own. Now there was nothing between them anymore, nothing holding the other back. And they took advantage of the moment where neither of them were thinking of all that had happened in the intervening months. Now, it was just the two of them.

They made love then for the first time since the night before Dylan had left on his deployment - the night Caleb had been conceived. It was exactly what both of them needed, not just to seal their reunion, but to briefly forget about what had occurred. When they finished, Sierra laid down half on top of him, out of breath and sweating like he was. She rested her head beneath his chin and wrapped an arm around him, feeling instantly gratified when he slipped an arm around her, too.

"I missed you," Dylan whispered, his voice still heavy and husky.

Sierra gently pressed her lips against his shoulder. "I missed you, too. And I'm very glad to have you back."

* * *

><p>Sierra didn't realize they'd fallen asleep like that until she awoke to the sound of crying. She felt Dylan stir underneath her and she leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. He blinked up at her, looking startled and sleepy.<p>

"It's okay. It's just Cal," she said. "I'm going to put something on and go get him."

She got up and quickly picked up her clothes from the floor of the living room and started pulling them back on. After a moment Dylan sat up, too, scratching his head and yawning before he reached down to slip on his boxers.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" he asked, a slight tone of amusement in his voice. "Quickies after midnight while they're asleep?"

His wife snorted as she finished dressing. "You remember how it was when Grace was first born. I don't think we ever got that desperate...although we came close. And we were always really, really tired. Multiply that with a toddler and you have your answer."

Dylan frowned until she came up to him and flashed him a small smirk.

"I'm kidding. We'll make it work. This isn't something I'm willing to shelve, either." She placed a hand on his cheek. "You should get back to bed. We're up early tomorrow for the debriefing. I'll be over once I get Cal down again."

* * *

><p>The next morning, both Dylan and Sierra groaned when the alarm went off, although both acknowledged silently to themselves that it'd been worth it. Dylan rolled over in bed and, eyes still closed, wrapped his arm around Sierra's middle and pulled her closer for a moment. He'd slept soundly the rest of the night after returning to their room, waking up a few times only when their son cried. It was the first time he'd been able to do that since getting back; all in all, it'd been the first good night he'd had. He didn't want to break the spell quite yet by getting up.<p>

"Sierra?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

A small smile appeared on her face as she kept her own eyes closed, too, although he couldn't see it. "I know. You've mentioned that."

He smiled as well. "But you don't get tired of hearing it, do you?"

"No."

His pressed his lips just below and behind her ear. "We should get up now, huh?"

"Yeah. We can't be late for this."

"Okay." He pushed himself up to a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. "I'll bring Grace and Cal to my parents' real quick. You can get ready while I'm gone and then I can take a shower when I get back."

"Sounds good."

He shook his head as he stood from the bed and began to dress. It was clear his wife was exhausted since she still didn't make a move to get up herself, despite her words. He reminded himself that although he'd spent the last few weeks under guard with the Innies, Sierra had been running herself ragged here at home, trying to take care of their two kids alone while planning - and later executing - his rescue. He felt incredibly lucky to have someone like her in his life, and even more to be married to her.

For her part, Sierra didn't leave the bed until she heard the front door shut behind her husband and their son and daughter. Only then did she realize how long she'd let herself linger, so she rose quickly and ambled over to the shower to wake herself up. The few minutes she spent under a spray of hot water did the trick, and by the time she was out, she was as fully alert as she could be given the hour and the late night she'd had. She pulled on a fresh set of undergarments and her uniform, grabbed her dogtags from the nightstand and placed them around her neck underneath her T-shirt, then tugged on her socks and boots. She heard Dylan open the front door again just as she finished getting ready.

"Better hurry," she said to him as they passed each other in the doorway to their bedroom. Dylan moved into the bathroom for a shower, while she went out into the kitchen and waited. Exactly eight minutes later, he came back out, in uniform and freshly cleaned up like her.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, pulling on her utility cover with the gold oak leaf insignia of a major on the front. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>When they finally got to Commander Steve Alder's office on base, Dylan stole a glance at Sierra to see how she was going to handle it. Though she hadn't told him the details, he couldn't imagine that their last meeting had gone well. Something had prompted the commander to rescind his orders to take her into custody and keep her there, but Lloyd wasn't sure what. And he couldn't figure out why his wife seemed to think that that small act of mercy was going to end up costing her somehow in the future. Dylan decided then that Sierra and her CO had the oddest working relationship he'd ever seen. Yet he supposed it was all part of the infamous "cloak and dagger" tricks Intelligence officers played within ONI.<p>

He was glad to be part of a straight-forward Helljumper unit, himself. One that he was anxious to find out the status of since his rescue off-planet.

"Don't be nervous," Sierra said to him then, forcing him abruptly from his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed her looking in his direction, although it appeared that she _had_ noticed his own glance at her. He still wasn't sure how she was able to do that sometimes. Be so observant, and so spot-on with what he was thinking and feeling at any given moment - even when she was this tired. He watched as she folded her arms across her chest while they waited to be let in. "Alder smells fear a mile away, and he'll jerk you around with it if you let him."

"I'm not scared," Dylan retorted. "I'm just worried about what he might say. I left my unit, _my_ troopers, five months ago on that planet, Sierra. They could be anywhere by now, and anything might've happened."

"_That_ planet is my home, D."

He released a sigh. "I'm sorry. But to be fair, I went through a lot of shit there, so I don't look on it too fondly now."

Sierra frowned, realizing he was right. She couldn't expect him to feel warm and fuzzy about her homeplanet after what he'd endured on Kholo. Hell, its instability and heavy Innie presence was what had prompted her and Dylan to settle on his homeplanet instead after they'd gotten married. There was no way they could have built a safe home life for themselves or for their children there. It was too dangerous. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry about it."

The door finally opened and both were ushered into the Navy commander's office by his aide. Once the two majors were inside, the young petty officer left and they stood before Alder, at attention.

"At ease, Majors," he said from behind his desk. He gestured to the two chairs in front of him. "Have a seat. This might take a while."

Dylan was oozing anxiety now, something that neither of the two veteran Intelligence officers in the room could ignore. Everything about his expression and posture and body language pointed to how he was really feeling, despite Sierra's advice to try to keep it under wraps. Granted, without the benefit of the training she'd received, she knew it was difficult for the average person to do.

The commander let out a sigh after an extended silence and asked, "Is there anything pressing we need to address before we get into the details?"

"Yes, sir," Dylan said immediately. "I'd like to know where my unit is now and how they're doing, Commander. And what's going on with them now that I'm home."

"Right." Alder glanced down at his datapad for a moment, presumably pulling up classified files on Dylan's charge - the men and women of Delta Company, 64th "Inferno" Battalion, ODSTs. "Says here that based on our latest reports, your unit is still on Kholo. They're due home from their deployment in four more weeks. Casualties are moderate and your XO, Captain Fedder, has taken command in your absence."

"Where are they now, sir?"

"Still in South Lima where you left them, Major. They've gained solid control of the area after months of fighting while you were being held captive, so now it's just a matter of maintaining the perimeter until they come home."

Sierra could tell Dylan visibly relaxed after hearing the news that his troopers were doing well. She wanted to reach over and grasp his hand but didn't dare in front of Alder. She was surprised when he suddenly turned his attention on her.

"Major, you might be wondering why I called you in here as well."

"Sir?"

"Although I realize you're not officially back yet, since you were such an integral part of both the investigation and the rescue, I thought it only fair that you be here for the debriefings as well. We'll be interviewing Corporal Shannon Olson, too, as soon as she's well enough." His attention returned to Dylan now. "I want as many details on what happened as possible. How you came to be captured, under what circumstances, how you were treated, what you were questioned about, and anything else you find worthy of noting." He glanced first at Sierra, then at Dylan. "I realize this will be hard for both of you to hear and talk about. But it's necessary, and you will do it."

"Yes, sir," they answered.

"Good. Now - "

Dylan spoke up again quickly. "Sir, if I may ask before we start, what's Corporal Olson's status? How's she doing?"

The commander let out a sigh. "She's still in the hospital recovering. She can't sleep, won't eat, and mentions the memory of seeing your other detained trooper, Sergeant Mika Nordevaak, getting killed in front of her during an interrogation constantly. It's going to take some time to get her back."

Sierra watched as Dylan licked his lips yet again before speaking. "If I may add, sir, I discovered during our imprisonment that she and Nordevaak may have had an inappropriate relationship with one another. I believe they were romantically involved. That's probably why she's taking it so hard."

Lloyd wished her husband had kept that detail to himself. He was new to this so he didn't know what he should and shouldn't say in front of Alder, but she felt bad for Olson now. On top of everything else, Olson would get reprimanded for that, too. Dylan didn't know that ONI showed no mercy in its dealings, be it friend or foe, and may or may not care how much the young corporal had already endured and just leave her to her grief.

"What about as far as physical injuries, sir?" Sierra asked. "She looked like she'd been beaten recently when we picked her up."

"A few broken bones and some bruises, Major. Physically, there's no reason to think she won't heal quickly."

Sierra took in a deep breath. "Was she raped?"

She didn't expect Dylan to know the answer since it seemed they'd separated the two prisoners from one another after a time, just as her CO had done with the Innie brothers. It was all part of a psychological mindfuck technique that she had no problem using on the enemy herself, but sparked outrage in her when she knew it'd been done to her husband and a friendly.

"No," Alder answered. "None of her statements nor any of the medical exams she's taken have indicated that. Why?"

"She's young and a female Helljumper and was their prisoner for five months. It's not an odd question." Sierra was just glad the rebels hadn't done it.

The room was quiet for a time after that before Commander Alder turned to Dylan again. "Okay. Why don't we start from the top, Major? We know there was an ambush, a shooting of a nearby building, and that you and two of your troopers were captured. Help us fill in the blanks from there."

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all that, sir?"

"We have our sources, Lloyd. Please proceed."

With that, Dylan spent the next two hours detailing what had occurred during his captivity. Not all of it, but the main points that Alder was keen to hear. One interrogation in particular stood out in Dylan's mind, though, and he waited until the end to divulge what he'd been asked about - and what the Insurrectionists may have discovered.

"There's one last thing I'd like to add, Commander."

"Go ahead."

It was Dylan's turn to breathe deep this time. "I didn't say a word about my family while I was in that place. Not once to anyone. I took off my ring as soon as I woke up and figured out where I was, and hid the pictures I keep with me on deployment. I was able to keep all those hidden for a long time." He ran a hand over his face before continuing. "About two months in though, they decided I was holding back. I think they were looking for a datapad or some hardcopies of something pertaining to my troopers' mission or location, which I didn't have on me, not anything personal." Now, he massaged his hands nervously. "By then I was already starting to lose some strength so it hard for me to fight back when they attacked me. They searched me and ended up finding all of it."

He focused his gaze on Sierra now rather than Alder. "I still didn't say a word, but I think they might've puzzled it out. They know who you are, Sierra. They know you're ONI. And now, you're on their list."

Commander Alder slammed a fist on his desk. "_Dammit._"

Sierra just snorted. "Let them know. They've had me and my family pegged since I was born because of my dad. You think that MagLev train bombing that killed my sisters eleven years ago was an accident? The Innies were going after the three of us. I just didn't happen to be onboard."

Sierra stopped there before she made mention of her classified mission seven years earlier to capture the bombing's mastermind in front of Dylan. What she'd said now were all things he already knew and fairly public knowledge. She couldn't say anymore, however. Yet Alder still looked upset.

"This isn't the same as you being a person of interest to them in general, Major," the commander admonished her. "They know now that you're an active operative. You could be assassinated on the street tomorrow. And that's not to mention that you can't even _think_ of setting foot on Kholo anymore. I'm putting you on non-deployable status to that planet once you return. Indefinitely. And you were our greatest asset for operations there."

The major sunk lower in her seat and rubbed at her temple. Just when it seemed things were finally getting better at home, something new cropped up to make life interesting again at work. Now she had to worry about taking a bullet to the back or the brain in broad daylight - not just on missions. And she couldn't go home again. Not ever. Though it hurt on the inside, her tone was even when she spoke. "All right, sir. I'll take the necessary precautions from now on."

"Good. We'll discuss this further in private." Alder turned back to Dylan. "Major? Anything else?"

Dylan seemed exhausted by the grilling. "No, sir. That's all of it."

"Very well. Then you're dismissed, Trooper."

"Sir." Dylan stood and saluted, then walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

Sierra wasn't sure where he was going to go now, but she knew it might still be an hour before she returned home. She was still rubbing at her forehead when she heard her CO release another long sigh.

"This complicates things for us, Lloyd."

"I know, sir. But it wasn't his fault."

"I'm not saying it was anyone's _fault_. The fact of the matter is, they know about you now. That's not something we can work around."

"I can still do my job. Just not on Kholo, and I'll have to be more careful."

Alder glanced up. "You'll have to be more than just careful, Major. You'll have to keep on your toes at all times. I'd carry a weapon everywhere I went, too. Are you prepared for that?"

"I guess I have to be, sir. I don't have any other choice. I'm not leaving ONI." She smiled sardonically. "Even if I did, it wouldn't help. The rebels would still kill me out of principle if nothing else."

"How much does Dylan know about your involvement with them? Not your family history, but what you do now?"

"Nothing, sir. I don't tell him any of it. He knows I work for ONI and that's about it."

"So he doesn't know you're an interrogator?"

"No, sir. Why?"

"Just making sure. I want to be clear about how much he knew to know what he could have told the Innies when they captured him."

Sierra sat up fast and leaned forward in her seat, suddenly angry. "Dylan told them nothing, sir. He just said that to you. And even if he would've known he wouldn't have said a damn word. He takes my safety seriously."

The commander held up his hands. "All right. No need to be indignant. I needed confirmation and I got it." He paused, then said, "Was there anything else?"

"Yes, sir. I'd like to see the Innies brothers today, if I could."

Alder looked up sharply at her. "I thought you'd promised to take the rest of your time off after the mission if I let you go."

"I lied, sir. It's what I'm good at."

A corner of Alder's lips curled upward. "Can't stay away from the office, can you?"

Lloyd returned his gaze. "I just want to finish this, sir."

"Then go ahead, Major. I'll have them ready for you in the next room in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>The three brothers seemed surprised to see her again - she'd been out of the interrogation room since she'd started showing five months ago. They must have wondered where she'd gone, or maybe they didn't. Either way, she was gratified to see a spark of nervousness in their eyes when she entered.<p>

"Boys," she said in greeting. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here again? Where've you been?" the older brother asked. "Because your friend there, the commander...he wasn't too friendly with us last time."

Sierra walked up to the table separating them and leaned her hands on it. She had a small, dark smile on her face now, but her words came out in a pleasant tone. "One, I ask the questions here. Two, I've been in that special place called None of your fucking business. Three, I'm not your friend, either."

She finally took a seat in front of them then and let that fester for a while. Then she spoke again. "I'm here to deliver your sentence today. Thought you might be interested in hearing it."

The Innies looked at each other before the oldest asked, "So what is it? What happens to us now?"

Major Lloyd wasted no time on preamble. She was tired of this whole charade - of Alder, of the brothers themselves, of the investigation. Now she finally had Dylan back, and all she wanted to do was end this so she could get home to him and their kids. She glanced at each of the rebels slowly in turn. "You'll be held here until your court date in three weeks' time, at which point you'll be tried for treason. I believe all three of you know the penalty for that."

The middle and youngest brothers' faces went absolutely white, while the older brother simply went livid. He stared daggers at Lloyd now, looking like he wanted to get up and squeeze the life out of her if only his hands weren't cuffed behind him. "You made us a promise! You said that if we supplied you with info you'd give us a chance! That you'd show us leniency!"

Lloyd's sardonic grin returned as she stood from the table to go. "Never trust a spook, Mr. Adams. The odds of one telling you the truth are never in your favor."


	48. Section V The Covenant: One

**Section V - The Covenant: One**

****Four Months Later. December 24, 2530**. **Lloyd Residence, late afternoon. Planet Derranjak, Groombridge-1830 System, UNSC Outer Colonies.****

Major Sierra Lloyd stood in the kitchen of her home, leaning against the counter as she sipped on a glass of eggnog with just a touch of rum inside. It'd been a while since she'd had anything alcoholic to drink - since before her pregnancy for sure, maybe longer. She'd never really liked drinking that much, and only did so moderately on occasion. In her line of work, it wasn't smart to be too impaired at any point in time, especially now that she had such a hefty price on her head. With today's festive atmosphere, though, it felt almost like cheating if she didn't, so she'd joined in a little.

The Lloyd's family Christmas party seemed to be going well so far. Dylan's parents and Hailey were over, and that gave Sierra and Dylan a bit of a breather from taking care of Grace and Caleb for a while; there was a lot to distract them around the house today. The last couple of months had been hectic, what with both Lloyds returning to active duty again, and having a never-ending list of things to handle at home with the kids as well. It got a little crazy at times, but it was doable, and the four of them had gradually fallen into a semi-manageable routine.

Sierra had just retreated into the kitchen to fill her cup with the holiday drink, but she found that a moment away from the present chaos in their living room was pleasant, too. She took another sip of the eggnog as she glanced out the window, seeing Dylan all bundled up outside, playing in the fresh, thin blanket of newly fallen snow with Grace. Sierra smiled to herself. Their daughter would be turning four soon, in just a few months. Caleb was growing at a rapid pace, too; he was almost five months old now. It seemed time had been getting away from all of them lately.

"Hey," Hailey greeted her as she crossed the threshold into the kitchen, breaking Sierra out of her thoughts. "I see you've carved out a small corner of peace and quiet for yourself. Not into the party?"

Lloyd took another drink from her cup, shaking her head. "No, it's been great. It's nice to see everyone be able to get together once in a while - and it's good for the kids, too. I just needed a minute to myself, I guess."

Hailey set her own cup down on the table in front of her. "You must not get a lot of those lately."

"Nope."

"Is everything okay between you and Dylan? Since he's gotten back, I mean? That must've been a huge shock. For both of you."

Sierra sighed. "I'm really happy he's back home safe. Ridiculously happy. But it's still been...hard sometimes. He has his good days and his bad days, and you never know which you're going to get. I've noticed he gets angry quicker over small things. It never gets ugly, but it's just...not how he used to be, you know?"

"Yeah. Is he still having trouble sleeping?"

"Some nights. I try to do what I can to help with that, and other things that are going on with him." She ran a hand through her honey-colored hair. "He went through so much shit I'm not sure where to start. I don't even blame him for how he gets sometimes. I'm just grateful that most of him is still there after all that."

Both were quiet for a moment, unsure of what else to say until Hailey broke the silence as she glanced over to see Dylan and Grace outside. "Well, he seems to be doing much better physically. He's gained a good amount of weight and muscle back, at least. He looks really healthy."

Sierra smiled slightly. "Yeah. It's good to see him like that. Physically, he's pretty much his old self again and all healed up now. Mentally, it's still a work in progress. But we're getting through it, step by step and bit by bit. I never expected a dramatic turnaround overnight."

"Are you guys still...you know..."

Lloyd took a sip from her drink to cover up the sudden smirk that had appeared on her face. "Oh, yes."

Hailey giggled and took a drink herself before sobering a bit. "You're not trying to have another baby right away though, right?"

"No. I've been back on birth control for a while now, as soon as the doctor cleared me a few weeks after Cal was born." She paused, then said, "I'm not sure if we'll have more later on or not. This might be it for us. Grace and Cal keep us pretty busy, especially now that we're both back on active duty and Dylan's...still trying to overcome what he went through. We've got more than enough going on for us right now."

"You can say that again."

Since both had their backs turned to the window now, neither expected the sliding glass door off to the side to suddenly open - or for Dylan and Grace to propel themselves quickly inside to escape the cold. Both had red faces from running around in the freezing temperatures, yet both father and daughter were grinning wide. Grace ran up to her mother first, blonde hair sticking out from all sides underneath her small knit beanie, while Dylan wiped the sweat from his brows. Then he glanced over at Sierra and Hailey as his wife helped their daughter out of her jacket.

"I hope you ladies weren't talking about me while we were out there," he said, the grin still on his face.

Hailey made a sound between a snort and a cough and replied quickly, "Nope. Not at all, Lloyd."

"Uh-huh." Dylan fixed his gaze on Sierra now, arms folded across his chest. When she finished helping Grace take off her jacket, their daughter bounded out into the living room with her grandparents, while Sierra stared back at him innocently.

"Don't look at me like that. We were just having a friendly conversation about the weather."

"Yeah, right. I know a powwow when I see one," Dylan responded, stepping closer to give his wife a kiss.

The smirk reappeared on Sierra's face as she kissed him back. It was only when Hailey cleared her throat behind them that they broke apart.

"I always end up in the wrong place at the wrong time with you two." She picked up her glass from the table. "Enjoy. I'm heading back into the living room to socialize."

As soon as their friend was out of sight, Sierra pulled Dylan closer and kissed him again, deeper this time. Dylan reciprocated, then rested his forehead against hers.

"Good idea to have the party," he said to her in a low voice. "It's been nice having everybody in the same place for once."

"Yeah. I'm glad we got the chance." She pulled back a bit then and frowned. "I can tell Hailey is hurting, though. She still really misses Jason. I'm sure it's a lot tougher around the holidays for her."

"Hell, I miss him, too."

"Me, too. He was the brother I never had."

"He meant a lot to all of us, in our own ways."

They stood there a moment in silence before Dylan let out a sigh. "Come on," he said, taking her by the hand. "Let's head back out ourselves. Talking about Riley's just making us depressed. I think we've had enough of that to go around lately."

* * *

><p>When they got to the main room of the house, Sierra walked up to her mother-in-law and gently took her son back into her arms. She had just sat down with him when she felt her datapad buzz in her pocket. She looked over at her husband, standing nearby talking to Hailey.<p>

"D?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take Cal for a minute? I've got a call I have to take."

Dylan raised an eyebrow at her. "From who?"

Sierra shot him a sharp look in return.

"Oh. Right." He leaned down to take their son from her arms as she got up to move into the next room. "Daddy's gotcha, little buddy. No worries."

Once safely secured in hers and Dylan's bedroom, Sierra finally picked up the call. "Major Lloyd speaking."

"It's Commander Alder."

"Sir?"

"I wanted to extend some holiday cheer to you and your family, Major. You'll be happy to know the three rebel brothers were executed for treason today. Just this morning, in fact."

Sierra went still for a moment, then moved to sit down heavily on the bed. Finally, she released a long breath. "That's good to hear, sir. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome, Lloyd. I'll see you the day after tomorrow. We'll be back at it with something new this time, so be prepared."

"Of course, sir."

The connection cut abruptly then, and Sierra knew Alder had hung up. He'd always had an odd way with datapad calls. The major shrugged it off as she unlocked the door and stepped back out into the living room, her expression revealing nothing.

One loose end had just tied itself up. Now there was only one more to go.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the festivities came to an end. It was starting to get late for Caleb and Grace, and things naturally began to wrap up. It was seven in the evening by the time Hailey and Dylan's parents left, and eight when the kids were put to bed. Dylan and Sierra stayed up another couple hours after that, cleaning up from the party and then sitting on the couch together to watch something on the holoscreen. By the time they retreated to their own bedroom and shut the door, it was past ten.<p>

"One more day left of our two-day leave," Dylan said once they laid down. He snorted. "You think it'd kill the Corps to give us more time off for Christmas?"

"It doesn't matter. Tomorrow's going to feel like a workday, too. You know Grace will be up before the sun rises to open presents."

Dylan moved in closer and put his arm around her. "I would say it'd be nice to sleep in, but it depends on whether or not I get any sleep."

"I'm sorry you're still not sleeping well, D. Nightmares?"

"Sometimes. When I actually manage to fall asleep." He gently kissed the side of her neck. "But having you here makes it better."

Sierra laughed as he continued to press his lips against her. "You mean I keep you from sleeping, too."

Her husband grinned. "I figured If I'm not going to be catching zees anyway, we might as well be doing this..."

Sierra gave in then and kissed him back. They'd been separated for months up until recently, and there'd even been a time when she'd thought he was gone for good. Now, both of them had learned not to take a single moment with each other for granted.

* * *

><p>The next morning Grace was up just after six. She burst into her parents' bedroom and squealed in excitement, moving to Sierra's side of the bed first to tug at the sleeve of her pajama top.<p>

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up!" Grace yelled. "It's Cwismas!"

"We know, sweetheart," Sierra answered, not yet opening her eyes and voice heavy with sleep. "We're up."

Unimpressed with her mother's level of enthusiasm, Grace ran over to her father's side then and grasped at his shirt, too. Dylan groaned.

"Grace..."

"Come on!" the three-year-old cried. "Wake up Caweb, too."

"I've got your brother," Sierra said as she rose from the bed. Her daughter came running back around and Sierra picked her up, squeezing her tightly for a moment before placing a kiss on her cheek. Grace wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her back.

"Love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, baby. Very much."

"And so does your dad," Dylan said, stepping up beside them to kiss the top of Grace's head. "Ready to open presents?"

"Yeah!"

Sierra set their daughter back down again and turned to get Caleb. Shortly, the whole family was out in the living room in their sleepwear, Dylan and Sierra sitting on the couch together as Grace planted herself directly under the tree where the gifts were. There was a huge grin on her face as she looked back at her parents.

"Which one's mine?" she asked.

"Not so loud, Grace," Dylan said. "Your brother's still asleep."

Lloyd glanced down at her son in her arms, resting peacefully. Like everyone else in the room, he had no idea about the chaos that was about to overtake all of them.

"It's okay, D," Sierra said quietly to her husband. "She's excited. Just tell her which ones are hers and let her open them."

"I know. I just don't want to wake Cal." Dylan leaned over and softly kissed his son's forehead. "It's not often he's still asleep when we get up. Usually it's the other way around."

Sierra smirked and looked up again to see their daughter pawing at the gifts. She was just about to point out the right ones when the floor suddenly shook beneath them. Hard.

"What the hell?" Dylan said. But by the time the words were out, it was already over. Frightened, Grace ran over and took refuge in his arms. Dylan scooped her up and held her, exchanging an anxious glance with Sierra. "There's never been earthquakes here before."

"I'll go check it out," his wife replied.

She stood, still holding Caleb, and moved slowly towards the front door, keeping on her toes in case the ground rocked a second time. It didn't. Yet when she finally saw what was outside, her heart stopped. "Dylan."

"What is it?"

Sierra glanced back at him, suddenly all business with a hint of panic. "Take Grace."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"_Now_, Dylan!"

"Take her where?"

Lloyd stormed back inside, holding their son a little tighter now. "Into the garage. I've got a duffle bag there that I need you to load up into the car. I'm grabbing a few things for Cal and then we hit the road."

"_Where_ are we going?" Dylan asked again. She could tell he was becoming exasperated with her. "Sierra? You still haven't told me what the hell's happening."

She whipped around on him fast. "It's the damn Covenant, D! I don't want you to waste time looking outside. Just go!"

Her husband's face went absolutely white. "The Covenant? Here? How...?"

"It doesn't matter _how_. We just have to move."

Sierra set off to gather what she could, everything she'd kept hidden away in case of emergencies - in case the Innies came after her at home, or in case of this. Although if she were honest with herself, she would've guessed the former way before the latter.

Either way, she knew they were in deep shit now if they didn't get going.

She ran out to the garage less than a minute later with Caleb and another, smaller bag. Dylan and Grace were already in the car. Sierra strapped her son in, and then Dylan tore out onto the street in a hurry. His eyes went wide when he saw it.

"Holy - !"

It looked to be about a million stories tall. Something that walked on huge, metallic legs with a large, roving center eye - something that was busy tearing a hole through half a dozen houses in the next neighborhood over with enormous, superheated beams of plasma. The likes of which neither Dylan nor Sierra had ever seen before.

But both understood its destructive power - and its reason for being here. The Covenant were invading the planet.


	49. Section V The Covenant: Two

**Section V - The Covenant: Two**

Dylan had gotten over his initial shock now and training kicked in, settling his nerves a bit and clearing his head. He had a single-minded focus now - getting his family out alive and to safety. He turned to glance at Sierra as he drove. "Want to tell me where we're headed?"

"We're going on base, to a secure facility underground," she answered. "ONI has contingency plans for this. I can get you and the kids in and to a safe location from there."

His wife leaned between the seats then to grab something out of the duffle bag he'd picked up in the garage as they'd taken off. Dylan stared just long enough to see a flash of camouflage before he returned his attention to the road.

"What about you?"

Sierra ignored his question as she quickly started stripping off her pajamas and pulling on her battledress uniform in the car. "Don't take the freeway. It's sure to be jammed up. Use the side streets."

Her husband's tone was more forceful now. "Sierra? What about _you_?"

"I have to help purge ONI's database before the Covenant can get to it. It's my responsibility."

"No. We're not leaving without you."

"I have to, D. It's my duty, and I'm going to do it."

Dylan clenched his teeth. "I don't care about _duty_. I'm _not_ agreeing to this, Sierra."

She gave him a sudden sharp look in return. "You will not risk the lives of our children, Dylan. Someone needs to be with them, and I need to get this done. We'll meet up again as soon as I'm finished. I promise."

"Bullshit! I'm not going to let you commit suicide over some stupid information cache!"

"_Goddammit_," Sierra swore. "I'm not heading to my grave! And it's not weather reports and chow hall grocery lists we're deleting, Dylan! It's extremely sensitive shit! We've got Earth's coordinates stored on the damn servers! System-wide intel on UNSC troop strength and Naval battle group positions! This could fuck us all over so badly so fast it'll make your head spin! Derranjak is just the tip of the iceberg if _I_ don't help remove it!"

Dylan went quiet beside her then and said nothing. Caleb was awake now but silent, obviously unaware of what was happening, and Grace had started to cry thanks to her parents' frantic departure from the house - and their yelling. Both Dylan and Sierra tried their best to block it out. Finally, Sierra finished dressing and let out a sigh, stuffing her sleepwear into the duffle bag behind her as she pulled out a pistol holster and strapped it on around her hip.

"We're not done talking about this," Dylan said.

"Whatever. I've got nothing left to say to you."

For a second it appeared that her husband was going to come back with a biting retort, but then he took in a deep breath and blew it out. "Sierra, I love you. This isn't about anything else except not wanting to see you take the hit for this."

"I love you, too, D," she replied in a low voice. "But duty is important to me."

"More important than your family?"

"I'm doing this _for_ my family. For everyone's family." She ran a quick hand over her face. "I've seen how the Covenant fight. They won't stop at destroying just one planet. They haven't so far. They hate all of us, every single one. It's becoming pretty clear now that they're trying to eradicate humanity. I can't let them get away with that." She reached over to pat his leg reassuringly. "I'll be fine. You'll see. It won't take long."

They were getting closer to base now. Sierra rummaged in the bag again for her socks and boots. Dylan glanced over for a moment.

"What do you have in there, anyway?"

"Two pistols, ammo, food, water, an extra set of our uniforms, spare underclothes, and some survival gear." She looked back at him. "Unless you plan on fighting the Covenant in your T-shirt and pajama bottoms with your bare hands. In the snow."

He snorted. "No." Gesturing with one hand then, he said, "Give me your datapad real quick. I'm going to call my parents and Hailey."

"Here. Send them directions to the facility, too. Tell them I'll let the guards know to let them in."

They finally arrived on base two minutes later. Naturally, it was already in an uproar. Dylan deftly maneuvered around the worst of it and followed his wife's instructions to the underground entrance to ONI's bunker. For just a moment he wondered what was going to happen to all the civilians up top - and UNSC personnel as well - who didn't have the same connections he did. If his wife hadn't been a spook, they'd've been up shit creek with nowhere to go just like everyone else right now. The thought made him feel somehow dirty.

Lloyd stopped the car just as they approached what looked to be a checkpoint. A young but levelheaded sergeant jogged over to the vehicle the minute Dylan rolled down the window.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is a restricted area. High-level ONI credentials only."

Sierra leaned over from the passenger seat, flashing him a card. "Use mine, Sergeant."

The guard shook his head. "No, ma'am. We're not accepting ID cards. You'll have to go through the whole bit if you want in." He pulled out his datapad. "We'll do the retinal scan first, then voice recognition. If that all checks out, you're good to go."

Sierra exchanged a glance with Dylan but went through the heightened security protocol. She waited for an extended time without blinking while the datapad compared her retinal scan to the database, then the sergeant took the device back and punched a few buttons before holding it out to her again.

"Okay, ma'am. Retinal scan confirmed. Now I just need you to state your full name, rank, and service number."

"Major Lloyd, Sierra Margaret. UNSC Service Number 58425-00973-SH."

The guard paused a moment as the datapad processed the audio. Then he said, "Voice match confirmed, Major. Go ahead."

Dylan rolled the window back up and drove all the way up to the pedestrian entrance - a heavily armored door that could probably withstand a nuclear attack from the looks of it. When ONI built things to last, they didn't mess around. Sierra glanced around curiously herself. She'd only been inside the place once, during a training exercise just two months ago. She was suddenly grateful for all they'd done to prepare for something none of them had actually seen coming.

"Do you really think they'll let my parents and Hailey in?" Dylan asked before they stepped out of the car. "I mean, with all that extra security he wanted?"

"Yes. I just sent the guard a message telling him I authorize it."

"Okay. So what now?"

Sierra sighed. "You and the kids wait here for your parents to arrive. Then you can leave Cal and Grace with them and join me in the main room after you've dressed."

"Which is...?"

"Inside. You'll know it when you see it. I need to check if Alder's here yet so I can find out what's going on."

"Sierra?"

She turned to face him, and he pulled her briefly into his arms and gave her a hard kiss. Sierra kissed him back.

"Be careful, all right?"

"I will, D. I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Sierra found Commander Alder fairly quickly once inside, much sooner than expected. She thought the place would be full to the brim by now, but it seemed that everyone had been figuratively caught with their pants down, too - there were only a handful of officers and two squads of Marines in the bunker so far. That didn't bode well for whatever was happening outside. The Covenant may not have known today's significance in human terms, but they couldn't have picked a worse day to launch a surprise invasion.<p>

Alder nodded to her as soon as he spotted her approaching. "Major Lloyd."

"Sir."

Sierra positioned herself beside him in the main room and glanced up. All the other officers including Alder himself were fixed around a large, spherical hologram in the center, presumably displaying the planet Derranjak. It looked like it was being assaulted on all sides by Covenant vessels in space...and the small, zoomed-in corner showing things planetside looked just as bad. There were Marines fighting and dying in the footage, homes burning, entire cities being destroyed. It was enough to make even a seasoned spook like Lloyd shudder.

"It's disturbing to witness, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir. It's bad enough when it's a just faraway colony, but this...this is home."

Alder released a sigh. "When I told you yesterday I had something new planned for you when you got back, I didn't mean this."

"I know, sir."

"Where's your family?"

"Here, in the bunker. My husband's waiting for his parents, and then they'll be inside."

"Better hurry. Things are getting tense out there."

Lloyd knew it. She tried her best not to worry, but it was a difficult thing to do under the circumstances. She didn't show her anxiety, however. Instead, she returned her attention to the hologram in front of her and folded her arms across her chest. "How did this happen, sir? Why didn't we know the Covenant were in-system until they were literally on top of us?"

"The truth is that unfortunately, their complete capabilities are still largely unknown to us, Major. Most of our defenses set up in orbit are designed to counter commadeered Insurrectionist craft, not aliens with plasma weaponry. All we know we've gleaned so far from missions like yours to Ion four years ago, and what little we learned from Harvest - and the few colonies that have fallen since. Other than that, we're still floundering in the dark at times."

"I understand all that, sir. But that still doesn't answer my question."

Commander Alder shot her a sharp look. "Our forward-most listening post on the fringes of the Groombridge system was attacked first early this morning. One minute it was there, the next it was blinked out of existence. With that they had the element of surprise. What little Navy presence we had orbiting above us was caught unawares as well, and after the first distress call was sent, nothing more got out. The Covenant jammed the signal. And now the bastards are landing everything they've got planetside."

Major Lloyd took the news in calmly on the outside. On the inside, though, a spark of real fear twinged in her gut. "Do you think Derranjak will fall, sir?"

"Yes. That's why it's important we do all we can to clear the intel, and get off-planet as soon as possible. By any means."

The outlook was bleaker than Sierra would have imagined. Then again, waking up with a huge metal insect of death in your backyard was never a sign that things were going well. She would've thought they might've at least had a chance at attempting to repel the invasion force. Instead, Alder was talking pack up and leave - as fast as they could. Derranjak had already been determined a lost cause in less than half an hour.

Sierra was grateful that Dylan chose just that moment to walk in, looking sharp in his uniform. It briefly distracted her from her worry, but it also meant that he didn't know yet just how grave the situation really was. He'd find out soon enough.

Dylan looked over at Alder first. "Sir."

"Major Lloyd. Please join us. We're discussing how best to proceed from here."

"If I may ask, what exactly's going on, sir?"

"Nothing good, Lloyd. The planet is as good as lost to us now. The Covenant hit us too hard too quickly, and even scrambling everything we've got won't do us much good now. Even if we somehow managed to pull a victory out of our collective asses here on the ground, they've already got the planet surrounded in orbit. So fighting is out of the question."

Dylan's mouth hung open in shock for a second before he caught himself. "We can't just do nothing, sir."

"We're not," Alder replied. "Your wife and I are tasked with purging the database, per protocol. Once that's complete, we do have a small motor pool inside here, as well as a handful of Pelicans. In small craft like those, we'll have a better chance of slipping past the Covenant in space."

"And go _where_, sir? This is our home."

The commander gave him a sharp look. "This is not up for a vote, Major. We will do as I say. Derranjak is gone. You'd do well to come to terms with that and move forward." He paused, then added, "At this point, you can consider yourself lucky that your family has a _chance_ of getting out of here alive and intact. Very few others have the same luxury."

Dylan still couldn't fathom the thought of simply departing. "But what about all those people out there, sir? We can't just - "

Alder turned on him harshly then, finally reaching the limit of his patience. "It's you or them, Major. You realize that, don't you? If you want to play hero and sacrifice yourself in vain for everyone else, go ahead. I won't stop you. If you want to make it off-planet with your family, however, I suggest you follow my orders."

When Sierra glanced over at her husband now, she could see the wheels turning behind his eyes. This wasn't the type of environment he was used to operating in at all. Despite everything that had happened to him recently, Dylan still believed in idealistic things like fighting to the bitter end to save a planet - and its people. He didn't function in ONI terms like Alder and Sierra did, whose main objective was to do what was best for the greater good - even at the cost of several million lives now - and to live to fight another day. Cut and run wasn't even a part of Dylan's tactical options.

Still, the thought of leaving his family was more than he was willing to give up, especially now that they'd just been reunited. He couldn't do that to his kids again, or to Sierra. And he had a sneaking suspicion that Alder knew that he'd come to that exact conclusion. The man had a way with words, and Dylan knew he was being manipulated, but it'd worked. The Helljumper released a long sigh. "Okay, sir. We'll do it your way."

"Good. Now, back to business. We need to find a way to delete our data without getting overwhelmed by the forces outside." He looked to Sierra. "Thoughts, Lloyd?"

Sierra considered a moment before answering. "I've fought the Covenant once before, sir. They're in no way comparable to fighting the Innies. And there must be something they want badly here, otherwise we'd all already be dead. Glassed from orbit." She shifted her stance a little. "From what we've seen in the past, they only save the places where they need to extract something, usually some kind of artifact of religious importance to them. Obviously we haven't figured out why or what that might be yet, but I suppose that doesn't matter now. What matters is that they should be too tied up with whatever they're looking for and our own forces outside to pay a small squad too much attention."

"I agree." Alder turned back to Dylan again. "Lloyd, I'm warning you now that there's a component we can't access from here. We'll have to go to it and manually delete the files that are on there. And the area will be crawling with Covenant forces."

"I'm ready, sir."

"Then it's settled."

"Sir? What about once the database is purged?" Sierra asked.

"We load up in a Pelican and haul ass out-system, as I told your husband. It's the only thing we can do, Major."


	50. Section V The Covenant: Three

**Section V - The Covenant: Three**

As soon as the conversation was through, Commander Alder quickly led the two Lloyds towards the armory to get geared up before stepping outside. Sierra had no idea what to expect beyond the bunker, but she knew it'd be bad and packed accordingly. She was strapping on her torso armor when Dylan appeared beside her.

"I never knew you'd fought the Covenant before," he commented matter-of-factly as he expertly loaded an MA37 assault rifle.

Once her armor was on, Sierra busied herself with doing the same with a BR55 - a weapon she'd learned to appreciate in the past few years on tough missions. "You already know why, D. There's a lot I've done over the years that I can't tell you about."

"But you mentioned that in my presence, even though it's classified. Won't you get in trouble?"

His wife snorted. "Cat's out of the bag now, don't you think? Does it really matter if you know I went on one mission against the Covenant? You still don't know the details, just that I have a little more experience fighting these things than the rest of you."

"Any advice you want to impart?"

Sierra gave him a look, and he let out a sigh and amended, "Any advice you _can_ impart?"

"Yeah. Keep shooting till your clip's empty."

It was Dylan's turn to make a face. Sierra fixed him a stare in return.

"I'm serious, Dylan. This is not the Innies we're fighting. They're not as easy to kill as humans. One well-placed shot - or even a dozen - sometimes isn't enough to take these bastards down. Some of them have shields. You'll have to wear them down and break them before any of your rounds can even penetrate. A few have complete cloaking abilities. They'll sneak up on you and drive a four-foot-long blade into your stomach before you even realize they're there." The ONI operative finished loading her rifle and slung it behind her back before turning to her husband again. "Remember: everything you've learned fighting the rebels is amplified here. Stay sharp, remain vigilant, and pack plenty of extra ammo." In lieu of a kiss in front of Alder, she reached over for a moment to take his hand and squeezed. "And don't do anything rash, no matter what you see happening out there. Cal and Grace will still need you when we make it off-planet. I need you, too."

Dylan squeezed back. "I know. And I'll be here."

Commander Alder suddenly approached then, forcing both Lloyds to take a step apart. Curiously, unlike the two Marines in the room, the Navy commander hadn't chosen to wear any additional protective gear. He'd picked up only his sidearm and a several extra clips of ammunition. Obviously he was planning on leaving the brunt of the fighting to them. "Are we ready to move out, Majors?"

"Yes, sir," Dylan and Sierra answered in unison.

"Good." He looked to his XO. "I've decided that even a squad of Marines might be too conspicuous, Lloyd. It'll be just us three and Captain Ericks who make for the external server, so I hope you're ready."

Sierra immediately frowned. "Ericks, sir? All due respect, but he's a chaplain. I'm not sure he can - "

"You're mistaken, Major. Ericks is not, in fact, just a chaplain. He's a spook like you and me, and he's seen his fair share of shit like everyone else in this room - and handled it. He comes with us."

The ONI major was clearly taken aback by the revelation, but Alder didn't pause long enough to allow her any sort of reply. He was out of the room before his statement had even fully sunk in. Dylan said nothing beside her, since he didn't know yet who Chaplain Ericks was.

"That _bastard,_" Sierra said under her breath.

"Who? Your CO or the captain?"

"Alder. I'll have to have a talk with Ericks once this is done."

Her husband also didn't know that Ericks had been the one to be called upon to help her get through his "death" several months earlier. She started to wonder just how deeply involved in all that Ericks had been. It was obvious that Alder had orchestrated it, but she wondered if Ericks' own role was that of another pawn, or a partner. She guessed it was the former and decided she'd stick to that until proven otherwise. "In any case, we should get moving."

"Right behind you, Sierra." Dylan hesitated a moment, then said, "But I do have one last question for you, if you can answer it."

"What's that?"

"When was your mission? Against the Covenant, I mean."

Sierra paused for a minute, trying to decide if it was okay to say. She finally reached the conclusion that if they didn't get to those servers soon - more like _now_ - they'd all be dead anyway, and it wouldn't matter. So she released a sigh as she pulled on her helmet. "Four years ago. It was the last field op I went on before I got pregnant with Grace."

* * *

><p>Just as Lloyd had predicted, deleting the internal data stored in ONI's underground facility was actually fairly quick and simple to execute, given the right clearance codes. The database on the inside, at least, had been designed that way exactly in case of what was going now outside - a Covenant invasion. As the two highest-ranking spooks stationed in this sector of the planet, Alder and Sierra did the honors - they were the only ones with the necessary permissions to perform the job.<p>

Once that was complete, it was time to face the bigger hurdle posed by the secondary database beyond the bunker. Both Dylan and Sierra, as well as Ericks, seemed well-prepared, dressed in full combat gear with armor, weapons, and helmets. Only Commander Alder looked out of place, wearing only his fatigues while loosely holding a pistol out in front of him. They were almost to the thick metal door to the outside when they heard someone approach behind them.

Commander Alder turned around first to look over the newcomer. "Who's this?"

A small smile appeared on the woman's face. "Captain Riley, sir. Or I guess I should say former captain. It's been a few years since I got out of the Corps, sir, but I still know how to weild a gun, and I can still fight."

Dylan grinned, too. "Glad to see you made it, Thompson."

"Thanks, Lloyd. Once a Marine, always a Marine, right? So what do you guys need me to do?"

Alder looked her up and down, noticing she was in full battle gear and ready to go, just waiting to be told where she could do the most good. It wouldn't hurt to have an extra person manning the lines and coordinating the enlisted men outside. "I may have a place for you, Captain. Major Sierra Lloyd and I are going to tackle the external servers. We could use someone to help defend the back entrance to the bunker while we're gone, and to ensure us clear entry upon return."

Hailey nodded. "I'm your woman then, sir."

"Good. Come out with us and I'll show you where you can position yourself."

"Yes, sir."

The five officers walked down the hall then to the entrance opposite the main one that Dylan and Sierra had come in through earlier. It was a smaller, more hidden one designed only to allow people to get from the inside out, not the other way around; it was specially built on the outside to look like the wall of the building. Yet even so, when Captain Ericks finally opened up the thick door, they found themselves smack in the middle of an intense firefight between their own UNSC Marine forces and the Covenant.

As the four Marines with him opened fire on the aliens, Commander Alder shouted to Hailey, "This is where you get off, Captain Riley! Direct these Marines and protect the entryway at all costs! We should be back in thirty minutes at the latest!"

"Understood, sir!"

Hailey quickly moved closer to the fray then, firing off several short, rapid bursts at the Elites and Jackals and Grunts in front of them, all while gesturing at the enlisted personnel beside her. "Marines, we need heavy fire on these bastards now! Aim for the big tall ones first! A well-placed grenade and some bullets will handle the rest! And where the hell is our machine gunner? Let's go!"

Even as she squeezed off more rounds from her battle rifle at the enemy, Sierra momentarily smiled to herself as she watched her best friend get back into her element. Hailey had originally gotten out of the Corps as soon as her term was up after Jason had been killed - the loss had just been too heavy to take. But now, it looked a lot like Hailey had missed all this in the intervening years. Under different circumstances, it would've been good to see.

But for now, they all had important jobs to do - and Sierra's especially did not escape her mind. She turned to Alder. "Sir, we should get moving."

"You're right, Lloyd. Lead the way."

The group of four now headed off to the side quickly, moving around the skirmish and giving it a wide berth to keep away from the worst of it. It was mostly a futile gesture - there were smaller and bigger firefights going on all around the base now, and in the distance, Sierra could see black smoke rising up from fires, huge lances and mortar rounds of plasma flying through the air, and feel occasional tremors in the ground beneath their boots. The giant metal bug was also continuing its rampage somewhere on the horizon, but for now it kept to the suburbs and wasn't near the base yet. In the meantime, all they could do was keep their heads down and try to remain unnoticed.

It was all going as well as could be expected until they finally reached the point where they could see an inconspicuous vent along the snowy ground a few meters ahead - or at least, Alder and Sierra did, since they knew what to look for. Beneath that was a trap-door sort of mechanism to allow a few people in, and once inside there, they could reach the server room.

To avoid having all their top intel conveniently located in one obvious place - the ONI building on base - the Office of Naval Intelligence had decided to structure its information housing this way. All of Derranjak's best kept secrets - everything Sierra had told Dylan was the most important intel they needed to get rid of in the car - was here rather than inside. At the time, it'd been seen as a good way to keep the Innies from ever getting their hands on what they truly wanted had they ever attempted to breach the ONI facility. Now, though - with Covenant forces on the ground and actively invading and impeding their progress - it was more a pain in the ass than anything else. But no one could have foreseen something like this in the past.

"We're here, sir," Sierra announced then, but it was already too late to move in. The ONI major stopped dead in her tracks as a bright green plasma bolt landed right in front of her boots in the snow, melting a sizable black hole that sizzled as it forced a small cloud of hot steam into the air. Lloyd immediately went prone in the open square and turned in the direction of the shot, looking for the shooter. She spotted a lone Grunt several feet ahead and brought her rifle rapidly to bear before firing off three quick bursts. The alien let out a yelp as it was hit, its body jerking back as the first few bullets found their mark, then spraying light blue blood when the others penetrated. With a trooper and another Marine at Sierra's back, the Grunt was dead almost as fast as it had been spotted.

Sierra looked back at her husband while she started to get up. "See, those are easy, but the larger ones - "

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence. She'd thought it curious at first that there would be a single alien out here all alone, but now she didn't - that one Grunt had been part of a larger patrol. An Elite, four Jackals, and three more Grunts bounded up the hill, just now coming into view.

And the spook's blood ran as cold as the current temperatures outside. This was going to be a big group for the four of them to handle. Since Alder seemed to be deferring to her expertise in this situation, Lloyd reacted first.

"Everyone get to cover, now!"

The order was out just before the air and snow around them lit up with different-colored plasma rounds. As she dove behind a nearby cement plant box, Sierra also heard the slicing sounds of needler fire piercing the empty spaces surrounding them.

Keeping her body low and firmly pressed against her cover, she looked around frantically for Dylan for a second, hoping he'd gotten his head down in time, then was instantly relieved when she saw him and Alder crouched on the other side of another planter. Glancing to her left, she saw Captain Ericks letting off tight bursts beside her, nailing two Jackals with quick shots. The commander had been right; Ericks was no simple chaplain. But the fight was far from over yet.

"D! See what you can do to disperse the crowd! I've got the Elite!"

"On it!"

While Dylan sprayed long, controlled bursts of fire at the Grunts, Ericks continued zeroing in on the Jackals with expert care. In the meantime, Sierra turned her own sights on the Elite. Alder simply kept his head down and tried to stay out of the way. He knew as well as Sierra did that if he got killed now, they'd be cooked - he was the only one with high enough clearance to gain initial access into the external server. They wouldn't be able to delete the files without him. It made it all the more imperative to end this fight fast.

Like the ONI major had experienced on Ion a few years ago, the handful of Grunts were the first to fall, each emitting sharp cries as Dylan's bullets ripped into their bodies and tore open their methane masks. The three small aliens took less than a minute to take down, their blue blood decorating the snow around them in bright, glistening patches. The Jackals were far more efficient at dodging incoming rounds, though when Dylan added his firepower to Ericks', the combined assault started to trip them up.

Both remaining Jackals' shields flared red at the ever-increasing hail of lead, while at the same time, Sierra's battle rifle rounds were doing little more than making the Elite's translucent shield flicker and pop. He finally let out a deep, angered growl when a third Jackal was killed, its body bucking harshly to the side as Dylan's spray of bullets drilled the birdlike alien right in the head. There was only one Jackal left now, and in his sudden rage at having almost all his subordinates taken out, the Elite charged directly at Ericks and Sierra's position.

Major Lloyd's eyes went wide as she zoomed out of the 2x scope and squeezed off rapid bursts in normal view. "Ericks! Redirect your fire, _now_!"

The captain did as he was told, loosing a fearful barrage of rounds at the oncoming alien with his assault rifle. Dylan turned too when he heard his wife's sudden shout, and quickly aimed away from the last Jackal and towards the Elite.

"Sierra!"

He wanted to toss one of the grenades he'd picked up in the armory, but the Elite was too close now. Sierra and Ericks would get caught up in the blast. So instead, Dylan did the only other thing he could think of to do to protect his wife: he took a deep breath and sprinted out of cover, rushing the alien while emptying his entire clip at him along the way.

With the combined fire of the three of them, the tall alien was already battered and weakened now. His shield had long since stuttered and gone out, his chest armor was riddled with bullet holes, and purple blood trickled from its mandibles. So when Sierra ceased firing and yelled out, "Don't shoot!" to Ericks, Dylan threw his spent weapon to the side and barrelled into the alien headfirst, driving him to the ground.

Sierra's heart felt like it'd stopped for the briefest of moments, and then she was on the move, too. She was damned if she'd waited all that time, worked so damn hard, to get her husband back, only to have him killed here today by the Covenant. Slinging her own empty rifle behind her back, she pulled out her sidearm and ran at the downed Elite as well, catching a glimpse of Dylan's combat knife in his hands as he brought it down hard and fast at the alien's unprotected throat. The Elite let out a guttural moan as purple blood gushed from the shallow wound, but Sierra knew that wouldn't be enough to kill him. She ran up to the alien from the side and shot it point-blank in the head four times - the first few rounds pinging off the Elite's helmet, the fourth finally making its way through. The Elite released another pained groan.

Unperturbed, the ONI operative squeezed the trigger three more times as Dylan drove his knife into its neck again, deeper this time. Now, with one last gurgle and an eruption of purple blood, the tall, formidable alien finally stopped moving.

Dylan and Sierra both took an involuntary step backwards when it was over. They briefly glanced around to find the fourth Jackal was now dead, too, thanks to Ericks. It lay several feet away in the snow. Then they looked back at each other.

Both were breathing heavy now and covered in gore from the fight. That had been the closest run-in with the Covenant Sierra had ever had, and Dylan's first one. She thought he'd handled it well, though she'd never admit that to him. Instead, she admonished him for recklessly risking his life for her.

"Goddammit," she said with a glower once she could breathe. "I said don't pull any crazy stunts, D. I want you _alive_, not dead. So do Grace and Cal."

The other Lloyd snorted. "They want _you_ alive, too. I'm not going back into that bunker without you. This was the only thing I could think of to do in the moment."

"I don't care. I can't go through that again, Dylan. I just fucking _can't_. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then stick to by-the-book actions from now on. Please."

Ericks cleared his throat behind them and they turned around. He looked a little nervous as he moved out from cover to step up beside them. "Ma'am, sir, I hate to break this up, but...we should really get moving before more come back."

"Yes," Alder added from the other side. "I'd like to get to those servers _now_, Majors. We can't afford to linger."

"Understood, sir," Sierra replied.

Beside her, Dylan bent to pick up his discarded rifle. He'd just gotten it back in his hands and reloaded when a sizzling round carved a hole into the snow next to him. He turned to Sierra instantly. "Get - !"

Already behind cover again, Alder was safe. Dylan pounced on Sierra and shielded her as more plasma fire ripped through the space they'd occupied seconds earlier. It was Ericks, however, who got caught in the open with nowhere to go, unable to react quickly enough. Though she couldn't see much with her face pressed against the cold snow, Sierra heard the sound of tens of crystalline needles suddenly pierce the air - and then heard Ericks' sharp scream as they stabbed into him and exploded.

"Ericks!"

It was Dylan who'd shouted this time. He finally moved off his wife now to return fire at a small group of Grunts coming up the hill. Sierra pulled her battle rifle back into her hands and zoomed in on two of them, taking them out in quick succession, while Dylan dealt with the other one.

The encounter was over faster than it'd started, but the damage had been done.

Sierra got to the chaplain first, waving Dylan off to protect Alder while she dragged the wounded Ericks back behind the planter to look him over. He was in terrible shape. Sierra had seen wounds like these before on Ion, and knew right then that he wasn't going to make it. Still, that wasn't something she was going to impart to anyone just yet - least of all him.

"Ericks?"

The captain didn't respond. Blood was bubbling at his lips now and spilling hot and fast down the side of his abdomen, melting and mixing with the snow underneath. A small pool had collected there by the time Lloyd pulled a large square of gauze from her web belt, ripped open the package, and pressed it hard against the chaplain's wound.

"M-major..."

"Ericks, stay with me. You're going to be fine. I'll get you some biofoam and - "

"N-no, ma'am. N-no...foam."

"Captain, you _will_ die without - "

"I...know."

With effort, he reached up and placed his bloody hand on hers, the one she had over the torn-open wound in his gut. Sierra frowned down at him, not comprehending, but didn't move and listened to his words.

"It's...okay. I...understand why...this is happening now."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Ericks coughed to clear his throat from the blood. "Humanity has...been at war with itself for millennia, Major. Ever wonder if...God grew tired of watching us...slaughter each other, and...brought in the Covenant instead to just...wipe us all out?"

A philosophical discussion was the last thing Lloyd had been expecting right now, although it fit Ericks to the T. She wanted to give him some sort of satisfying answer since he was about to die, but couldn't bring herself to find one. She settled on giving him an honest sentiment of hers instead, something she never got to do much as a spook. "I told you a long time ago, I don't deal in the spiritual anymore, Captain," she said gently. "This isn't God or some cosmic force handing out punishment. This is just alien bastards trying to blow us all to bits because they don't like us."

"Is that...really what you believe, ma'am?"

"Yes."

"A...shame."

Chaplain Ericks grimaced then as an intense wave of pain hit. He let go of Sierra's hand only to pull it up from his wound and grip it again, with a strength the major hadn't been expecting. Knowing these were his last moments, Sierra squeezed back and waited. Finally, the pain passed, and Ericks broke into a small, odd smile as he looked at her.

"I'm going to see God, Major. I'm going home."

Sierra didn't know what to say to that, since that wasn't what she believed. Not anymore, and not for a long time. But she wouldn't take that away from the chaplain as he took his final breath. She watched his chest go up and down one last time, and then Ericks was gone.


	51. Section V The Covenant: Four

**Section V - The Covenant: Four**

Sierra remained crouched beside Chaplain Ericks' body for an extended moment after he'd died. She wasn't thinking so much about what he'd said, but more the fact that he was just another victim now of a war humanity had never sought and had never seen coming, yet had somehow begun to slowly envelop the whole of their species now. Lloyd knew Derranjak wasn't the first UNSC colony to be lost, and it definitely wouldn't be the last, either. There were dozens of other colonies across UNSC space, and the Covenant had so far only just started with the Outer ones.

She wondered how prolonged and bloody this war against the aliens would get before it finally ended - and if there'd be anyone still left alive after that. She wondered if she and Dylan and their kids would manage to get off-planet today, only to be attacked by the Covenant a few months or a couple years later somewhere else, wherever they landed. She wondered if they were really going to be able to save themselves from this threat in the long run, or if they were just delaying the inevitable, hopping from planet to planet to escape the Covenant until there was finally nowhere left to go.

After seeing two planets fall to the aliens firsthand - first Ion, and now Derranjak - she was starting to lose hope that humanity would see this through.

She came out of her morbid thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but it wasn't the one she'd been expecting. It was Alder's.

"Major? We need to get to that server, now."

The spook wiped away the traces of tears that had started to pool in her eyes with her sleeve and stood. "Yes, sir."

"His tags, Lloyd."

"Oh. Right."

Sierra bent by the body of their fallen colleague then and jerked the dogtags off his neck. She placed them inside the breast pocket of her battledress uniform before gripping her battle rifle tighter in her hands. Then she straightened again. "Ready to move, sir."

"All right. Let's get down that hatch into the server room, and we'll go from there." He patted her once on the back of her torso armor. "This is our last step, Lloyd, and then we'll be safely out in space."

"Sir."

All three of them took a moment to do one last survey of their surroundings to see if there were anymore Covenant on approach, but when they heard and saw nothing, they grasped the opportunity to quickly make for the vent up ahead. Alder pulled it off fast, being the most experienced one in doing so, then motioned for Dylan and Sierra to watch his back as he opened up the hatch underneath and dropped down inside first. That left the two Lloyds crouched at the entrance while they waited.

Dylan turned to his wife then. "You go next, Sierra," he said as he calmly looked down the sights of his MA37, searching for any contacts nearby.

"Dylan - "

"You have to. You're the only other one with the codes, and he needs you to finish this as much as you need him. Go. I've got your six."

Sierra didn't waste anymore time on protestation. After pausing to sling her BR55 diagonally behind her back, she made her way to the hatch and dropped down inside herself. She landed hard on her feet, then glanced up at her husband. "D, we're good. You can come down now. Shut the hatch behind you."

"I will."

Once Dylan was safely inside as well, Sierra moved down the tight corridor towards the server room. Commander Alder was already there, typing away fast at a holographic keyboard. He spared his XO a glance as he saw her walk in.

"Major Lloyd. Good, you made it. I've input my clearance codes to gain entry into the system. I'll need yours now, too, to get this started."

Sierra nodded as she moved to a secondary panel beside the commander. "Yes, sir. On it."

She began by going through the initial login screen and carefully typed in her ONI passcode. After that, the basic security AI went through the usual repertoire of asking her for a voice match and retinal scan to confirm both her identity and her permissions. As the two high-ranking spooks typed away furiously at the console, Dylan stood off to the side, keeping an ear out for trouble from the outside and holding his rifle against his middle, barrel pointed down. It was several minutes before the central console emitted a low chime, and the ODST major turned to see that a large holographic countdown had begun. The time stamp on it read:

**- 00:14:58 -**

Commander Alder stepped away from his side of the console first. "Okay. We're all set. The complete database purge will take fifteen minutes to get rid of all remaining files. This is our most sensitive intel, however, so it's important that we stay here and stand guard until the entire deletion is finished."

"Understood, sir," Dylan replied. He looked over at Sierra as she walked up to stand beside them, now done with her part of the task as well. Then he watched as she pulled off her helmet for a minute and ran a hand through her light brown hair, releasing a long sigh.

"What's up?" Lloyd asked her.

"Nothing. I just hope this works so we can get the hell out of here."

"It'll work, Major," Alder interjected.

"I'm not worried about the tech failing us, sir. I'm worried about the Covenant coming in to stop us. The bastards have a way with screwing you over at the last minute. It feels like we're just waiting now for something to happen."

"You're too wound up, Lloyd. This is almost over and done with. Once the database is purged, we can return to the bunker, and you can get you and your family off-planet and to safety."

"What's the plan for that, sir?" Dylan asked.

"I have a handful of Pelicans already fueled up and waiting for us in the facility, Major. All we need to do is load up and take off."

Dylan frowned. "How do we get out?"

"Not to worry, Lloyd. ONI has thought of everything. There's a large metal access hatch just above our small Pelican bay underground. The hatch is currently covered under several feet of snow and not visible from the outside, but when it opens, it'll be big enough to allow our spacecraft through. We'll have our pilots fly up and out, then split up to give us the best possible chance of slipping through the Covenant blockade in orbit above the planet. From there, you can go to any nearby colony you wish. It'll be up to you and your family to decide on that."

"And then? What if the Covenant attack there next?"

Alder shrugged. "You're welcome to take military transport from wherever you land to the Inner Colonies if you want. If you think you'll be safer there. As long as you and Sierra check in at the local base in a timely fashion and discuss what happened here today, you won't be considered AWOL from your post. The UNSC will give you further orders from there."

Dylan seemed to relax a bit after hearing that. He glanced over at the countdown above the console to see how close to departure they were now. The time read:

**- 00:11:23 -**

"Eleven more minutes," he said. "I don't suppose either of you want to play a quick game of cards."

Sierra snorted at that, and a small corner of her mouth curled upward as she folded her arms across her chest. "Don't joke now, D. I've already reached the apex of my stress level for today."

Her husband flashed her a small grin in return. "All the more reason to lighten the mood, right?"

"I just want to get back to Caleb and Grace now," Sierra answered seriously. "I want all of us off Derranjak in one piece, and only then will I feel a little better."

"You and me both, Major," Alder said.

* * *

><p>The time went by agonizingly slow and was painfully tense throughout most of the wait. From inside the server room, all three officers could hear well what was going on just outside and above them, making for a nerve-wracking interlude. At one point there was an explosion above them that made the room quake and the ground shudder beneath their boots, putting them all on edge. Dylan and Sierra looked rapidly towards the hatch, rifles raised and ready, hearts pounding hard inside their chests. But nothing came down. After a while, they finally lowered their guns again and glanced at the timer. It now read:<p>

**- 00:00:25 -**

"All right," Commander Alder said. "Let's get ready to move out, Majors. Sierra, you take point. I'll climb up next, and Dylan has the rear."

"Yes, sir."

They each waited for the final seconds to tick by, then Alder moved back to the console to ensure it was no longer operable. It flashed one last confirmation of the database purge across the holographic screen, and then it blinked off, wiped completely clean and shut down for good. Satisfied, the Navy commander gestured to the two majors, and they started to go up the metal ladder one by one to the outside.

When they finally made it out, it felt like hell had truly arrived now on their planet. The smoke was thicker in the air than before, the sounds of battle louder and more constant, and the snow around them was blackened with craters from detonations and colored with blood - both human and alien. There were a few corpses scattered here and there as well, but whatever brief skirmish had gone on here while they'd been underground was over now.

There were no signs of activity in their immediate vicinity, though. If they were going to try to make a run for the bunker, now was the time.

Sierra looked to Alder first. "Sir? Orders?"

The commander paused a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow. "Should be obvious now, Lloyd. We haul ass to back to the facility, and do our best to keep out of trouble while we do so." He looked her in the eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. Let's go."

Thinking the Lloyds were hot on his heels, Commander Alder started running back towards the open square now, the one where they'd previously fought in a skirmish of their own - and where the body of Captain Ericks still lay in the snow. Sierra, however, stayed put where they'd halted once they'd emerged from the server room and took one last, long look around to make sure there was absolutely no one else nearby. She didn't catch the curious glance her husband gave her as he stood frozen beside her.

She waited a moment for Alder to get a few more yards ahead before she pulled out her sidearm and, without a word, quickly fired off three silenced rounds into his back. The commander gave a muted groan as the bullets hit, then his body pitched forward and landed facedown in the snow. She'd done it so fast it took a second for Dylan to react.

"Jesus Christ!" he shouted, agitation and surprise permeating his words. "What the fuck!"

Sierra didn't stop to reply just yet. Instead, she quickly ran over to Alder's body and raised her weapon again, discharging one final round into his head to make sure he was really dead. After all, she herself had survived two point-blank shots to the side of the chest several years ago. And this was not a kill she could afford to botch.

Dylan jogged up beside her in an instant and fixed her with an incredulous stare, obviously not comprehending what was happening. "Sierra, what are you _doing_?!"

The ONI operative finally lowered her pistol then, keeping her gaze fixed on her former CO's body as she spoke. "His first mistake was not wearing any body armor. His second was turning his back on me."

Dylan said nothing in response. When she turned to face her husband, Sierra saw that he was still giving her that same bewildered look - that look of complete and utter shock. Like he'd just seen a side of her he'd never known before.

He'd just watched the woman he loved and devoted mother of his children shoot and kill a superior officer in cold blood, without an ounce of remorse or any second thoughts, any hesitation. He found he simply couldn't reconcile what he knew of her with this. There had to be a logical explanation for it, so he waited.

"Don't look at me like that," Sierra said softly as she holstered her sidearm. "What did you think I did all these years working for ONI? All those classified missions I went on?" She looked him in the eyes. "We don't get trained to go out and hold hands with the Innies, D. This is what I do."

Her husband's expression still hadn't changed yet, despite her words. He still couldn't wrap his around what she'd just done. "But..._why_?"

"Why Alder?" Sierra looked down at the commander's body in disgust. "Because he lied to me about you, the fucking bastard." Emotion started creeping into her words now, but not for what she'd done to Alder. For what he'd done to her. "He told me you were dead, Dylan. He let me tell _our daughter_ you were dead. Did everything he could to make us believe it. Made us go to your damn funeral. Bury you. Say goodbye to you. Grieve for you." Finally she shook her head, then wiped at the sudden tears glistening in her eyes. "That son of a bitch got everything he deserved."

Dylan didn't know what to say that. He'd never known things had gotten so out of hand in his absence. And he couldn't believe someone of Alder's rank would go through all that trouble to do something so unforgivable to someone under his command. But then again, the Helljumper didn't understand much of what ONI did. He didn't _know_ much of what ONI did. The one thing he trusted - that he'd always trust - was Sierra's judgment, so he stepped up closer beside her to place a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Why now?" he asked quietly.

Sierra suddenly looked emotionally drained and exhausted. "I needed him to get access to the servers so we could purge them, so that the Covenant wouldn't get to the information stored on there. And now that's done, and there's no one else around. I can say he was killed by a few wayward shots during a skirmish with the Covenant." She shrugged as she crouched to check his pulse and grab his dogtags. "I saw him pop up, thought he was an alien from a distance, and didn't think - just reacted. By the time I realized, he was dead. Accident."

"You don't think I'll go report this?"

"No. You know I'm in the right here."

"I agree that what he did was wrong, Sierra. Awful. Terrible. I don't know if I think it's _right_ for you to kill him over it."

She gave him a sharp look. "Do what you want then, D. I made my choice. I know I can't expect you to understand, but this is how ONI handles its problems. Quietly, and without remorse." Satisfied that her CO was no longer among the living, she stood. "If you knew how much of an insidious bastard Alder really was, you wouldn't be questioning me right now."

Dylan ran a hand over his face. He was in way over his head now, and he knew it. "Look, can we just get back to the bunker? We'll figure this out there. I just - "

The conversation was cut short when a plasma grenade came sailing through the air close by. Dylan and Sierra both hit the ground instantly, wrapping their arms around their helmeted heads as they waited for the bright blue explosive to burst. It went off within seconds, sending a geyser of snow and steam into the air and obscuring the two officers' views of their surroundings.

When the two Lloyds finally opened their eyes again, each felt mometarily stunned and disoriented. Sierra's vision was going in and out for a time, and Dylan had an incessant ringing in his ears. By the time they got up, they found themselves caught in a tight spot with Covenant closing in. A few meters away there was even a big, hulking tank of an alien. ONI called them "Hunters".

"Sierra!" Dylan cried. "We need to move!"

"We can't! That huge thing will take us out!"

"It'll fry us just the same if we stay here!"

Dylan was right. Sierra ran with him to the nearest cover - a large dumpster off to the side of the open square - and quickly dove behind it. Her husband scrambled over as well just as the Hunter discharged its massive weapon. All Lloyd saw a second later was a titanic flash of green hurtling past them - the alien had overshot and missed.

They'd lucked out. But that meant its next round wouldn't be off-target again.

The spook grabbed her husband by the collar of his uniform and tugged, urging him to get up and move to the next available cover. It wasn't as sturdy this time, but the Hunter already had its sights trained on the dumpster they'd just been behind. The center of its weapon started to glow and then another huge round was launched, hitting the dumpster dead-on and blowing it to melted fragments and chunks of burnt waste. As trash rained down on the two of them, Dylan and Sierra both realized they needed to shift positions again.

"We can't keep this up much longer!" Dylan said. "We need to start fighting back!"

His wife pressed her back hard against their new cover - a charred parked car. "It's not possible, D! Not with the weaponry we've got! We just need to outmaneuver it! They move slow, so we make a run for it while it reloads!"

"But we - !"

Sierra was already on the move again as soon as the next round burst through their last position. Dylan reluctantly followed. Both were bracing themselves for yet another blast when a pair of friendly rockets came streaking through the air. One sailed past, missing its intended target, but all they needed was the other.

The last rocket hit the hulking beast right in its middle, splattering orange blood across the snowy ground. In the meantime, the Hunter let out a brief roar of pain, most of its thick armor plating in jagged pieces now. Somehow, though, the damn thing was still alive.

"Now what?" Dylan asked.

Beside him, his wife hurried to bring her rifle up and take a shot. "Its armor's gone! We shoot it!"

Carefully aiming down the 2x scope, Sierra fired off five three-round bursts from her BR55, pockmarking the alien with bullets in its exposed abdomen and chest. Dylan opened up too, loosing a sustained burst of gunfire from his MA37 in the same direction. With little protection left, the Hunter growled a second time as more of its blood decorated the white ground beneath it. Now it was weakened but still not dead. Sierra decided to pull one of the frags off her web belt to finish it.

"D, keep your head down!"

Standing up taller for a moment, the ONI operative pulled the pin on the grenade then and tossed it hard at the Hunter. It landed at the big alien's feet and exploded, sending more fresh powder and blood into the air. This time, the Hunter made no noise, its body rocking back from the detonation before falling with a crash in the snow. It was dead.

Like the previous skirmish they'd been in, once the fight with the Hunter was over, both Dylan and Sierra were left with their pulses thrumming in their ears and their breaths coming in gasps. They stayed behind their cover for a little bit longer, taking a few extra seconds to catch their breaths. In the moment, they looked at each other and Sierra reached over to take her husband's hand and squeezed. Dylan squeezed back.

"That was close," he said, his chest still heaving.

"Yeah," his wife replied. She released his hand. "But we can't stay here forever. Come on. The kids and Hailey and your parents are waiting for us."

She stood after glancing around to make sure things were clear for now and stuck her hand out to help haul him to his feet. Dylan accepted the aid, grasping her hand. Once his boots were planted firmly on the snowy ground, they both took a step back from each other and paused to take in another breath.

"Now all we need to do is get to the bunker," Sierra said. "Then we can – "

The ONI major's words came to an abrupt halt as an enemy round suddenly pierced her helmet, entered her brain and went straight through. She was dead before she even hit the ground, before Dylan was even aware that something terrible had happened. When he looked down at her body in shock, unmoving and rigid in the snow, a low, desperate moan escaped him.

"_Sierra_! No, no, _no_!"

Dylan immediately dropped to his knees, frantic to get her turned over to check her wound. Somewhere in his mind, though, he already knew. He could already tell that there was nothing left of her. The shot had been too quick, too clean, and she'd stopped moving too fast for her to still be alive. Nonetheless, he needed to make sure before he truly panicked.

Knowing now that there was a Covenant sniper in the area, Dylan's training kicked in and he dragged both Sierra and himself behind cover before checking on her. When he was finally able to turn her over, another sharp moan emerged from his throat.

There was a large, plasma-seared hole in his wife's head. Her light-colored hair was matted with blood, and her blue eyes were frozen in death. He didn't even need to press his fingers against the artery at her throat to confirm, because now he knew for sure, yet he did. He waited for over three minutes, willing his hands to feel _something_ there. But there was nothing. Sierra was gone.

A harsh sob came out of Dylan then, before the pain really hit and clenched his chest, suffocating him. He felt like his heart had just been ripped from his body.

They were supposed to have made it out alive, together. His whole family. In the moment he didn't even care that she'd killed Alder in front of him. All he knew was that the love of his life was gone, and their two young children were now left without a mother. And that after today, he'd never see Sierra again.

Pulling her body close, Dylan propped her head up against his chest and cradled her, sobbing on her helmet, suddenly feeling gutted and lost. It was a while before he became aware of his surroundings again, and realized that if he didn't want to share her fate, he needed to move.

If it weren't for Caleb and Grace, he might've just stayed there and waited to take a round himself. But if he wanted his children to live - and he did - he knew he needed to get up and reach the bunker. It was up to him now to get them off-planet. For that reason and that alone, he finally reached down to tug off his wife's dogtags from her body and placed them in his pocket. After that, he pulled off her helmet and kissed her one last time on the lips. Then, he gently let go of her in the snow, and started the cold, lonely march back to the facility.

Dylan's entire world had just ended.


	52. Epilogue

Author's Note: Last chapter, guys! Please let me know what you think. Hope you've enjoyed, and be sure to go on to the Closing Author's Note when you're done. Thanks so much for reading! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

******Twenty-Six Years Later. December 25, 2556**. Junior **Lloyd Residence, early afternoon. Planet Earth, Sol System, UNSC Inner Colonies.******

My father got us off the planet that day. I'm not sure how he did it, but it must be a true story since me and my dad and my sister Grace are still here. The only one who didn't make it out alive was my mother.

I can't say I miss her, since I never knew her. I was only four months old when she was killed by the Covenant. But I can say I've missed her presence in my life. From what I've been told about her, she would've done anything for any one of us – up to and including sacrificing herself so that we could escape Derranjak that day. I didn't know her, but I'll always love her for giving me life…twice.

My dad told me and my sister about her growing up. I asked Grace a few times if she remembered anything about her, but she'd been little older than me when Mom died. She wasn't even four years old yet, and she says that all she remembered was that our mother had light brown hair and blue eyes, and that she'd always take the time to tuck my sister into bed at night, even after a long day, when she was home.

Everything else we knew about her we learned from Dad. He talked about her all the time when we were kids, and later – so we wouldn't forget her, and because he missed her so much. He put on a brave face for us but as we got older, we could tell. If it hadn't been for us, my dad's whole world would have ended that day when our mom breathed her last.

As for me, I honored my mother and the sacrifice she made by seeking to join her profession when I was old enough. I signed up with the Navy instead of the Marines, attended the Naval Academy on Reach just before its demise by the Covenant, earned my commission, and made sure I was noticed by the right people. My name helped a little, too. And presto - a couple of years later, I was a spook. Just like her.

Curiously, my dad tried to talk me out of it when I'd first told him my intentions. He said that while my mom had been a damn good operative for the Office, it changed you. More than other jobs in the military. He asked me one day if I was prepared to handle that. To become a different man than I was. Back then, I'd snorted and shrugged it off. Humanity was still at war against the Covenant at that point. I didn't find anything wrong at all with blowing a few of the alien bastards' heads from their shoulders. And if I got some extra security clearances and a couple black ops thrown into the deal as well, what was the problem with that?

But then, three years ago, the Human-Covenant War had suddenly - finally - ended. The UNSC and its colonies were devastated and weakened, but we weren't all dead as some had predicted. That was a plus. The downside was that almost immediately, a bunch of new bullshit cropped up across the galactic landscape. The UNSC began to be called upon to deal with a new resurgence of the Insurrectionist movement in the Outer Colonies - the same crap my dad told me he and Mom had had to handle earlier in their careers. The damn Elites wouldn't leave well enough alone, either. And some fanatical branch of the Covenant - the Storm - continued their campaigns against us humans.

It almost made me laugh now. Humanity had fought the Covenant for twenty-eight years, and this is what we had to show for it. A five-minute truce before all our old problems were back on their feet and biting our ass again.

Thankfully, though, at least for today, those issues weren't things I had to worry myself over. Today, there were bigger fish to fry - my dad and my older sister were coming to visit for the holidays. I was excited to see them, although I was a little afraid at how Grace would react to my bachelor pad. There were empty beer bottles and dirty laundry scattered around my apartment, and some old fast food containers that had never quite made it into the trash. But hey, I had more pressing items on my agenda than playing the domestic diva.

I forced myself to clean up at least a little today, though. Because to our family, it wasn't just Christmas. We didn't even enjoy the damn holiday all that much, and to be honest, I would've preferred working on December 25 rather than have it off. Because it was twenty-six years ago today that my mother had died on Derranjak during the Covenant invasion. And though I hadn't known her, she was still my mom, and I didn't like being reminded of that fact. None of us did.

After sprucing up my apartment so that it was semi-presentable, I hopped in the shower - short and sweet, as I was used to on field ops. I lathered up, shaved, washed my short, dark brown hair, and rinsed off in less than six minutes. I dried myself off when I got out, wrapped the towel around my hips, and walked over to the bathroom mirror, all fogged up now from the steam. I ran a quick hand over it so I could see my reflection. Then I stood there a moment, thinking about the life I'd led so far, and about my mother.

I knew I'd gotten my hair color and my easygoing spirit from my dad. The part of me that excelled in the Intelligence community and my blue eyes, though, those were my mom's. My dad said that when I was first born, they'd been brown like his, but that they'd gradually lightened in color from when I was an infant. He said it was one of the things he most glad I'd inherited from Mom. Something to remember her by. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment longer before pulling open the medicine cabinet to look for my hair gel.

I made my way to my closet once I was done and dressed in some comfortable civvies - nothing extravagant, just jeans and a T-shirt. I was so used to wearing my uniform all the time that it felt weird to be clothed in anything else, but I shrugged and accepted it. I caught a glimpse of my full Navy lieutenant's stripes on my dress whites as I tucked them back in the closet, then stepped out into the living room to loaf around on the couch while I waited for my family to arrive.

Turning on the holoscreen, I couldn't find anything I wanted to watch. So after flipping through a dozen channels, I finally turned it back off. Thoughts of my mom and how we'd spent the years after her death cropped up again in mind.

My dad had never remarried. After Mom died, he was content to carry on his duties as a senior ODST officer in the Marines, and he had his hands full raising me and Grace on his own. Our family friend Hailey Riley had helped with that, though; she wasn't our real aunt in blood, though me and my sister both called her that, and were happy to. She was the closest thing to a female parent we'd had growing up, and she had a lot of stories to tell us about our mother, too. The day I graduated from the Naval Academy, she was there, and I'd asked her why she'd given up so much of her time to help my dad bring us up. She said it was the least she could do for her best friend who was gone, and for her good friend who was still with us. My mom had saved Hailey's life that day on Derranjak as much as she had ours.

About a half-hour later, the doorbell to my apartment finally chimed. I all but bounded off the couch and ran for it. When I opened it up, standing there in their civvies was my dad and my sister Grace.

My sister latched onto me first, giving me a giant bear hug. "Hey, little brother! How's it going?"

I hugged her back with a grin. It was good to see her. "Not bad, you?"

"Can't complain, although work is getting hectic. Let me tell you - being in charge of a battalion of Helljumpers is a lot harder than you'd think."

"I believe it."

Grace had gone the other way and taken mostly after our dad - except for the light hair. Dad said she used to be blonde when she was really little, but her hair had gotten a little darker over the years to look just like our mom's. Another thing to remember her by. My older sister was twenty-nine now and battalion commander for a unit of ODSTs here on Earth. A bonafide Helljumper like Dad, she'd just made major a few months ago. I hated that she ranked me now whenever we were on-duty, but I tried not to let it show. She'd enjoy it too much.

I let go of my sister then and turned to my dad. He gave me a big hug, too, and I hugged him in return. He was starting to get up there in years, but he hadn't retired yet. At fifty-eight, he was a full bird colonel in the ODSTs at the moment, though he was set to retire when he turned sixty in two years. He said he'd had enough of the military life, and was ready to free up the space for someone younger than him who wanted the job. I understood that. I couldn't fathom doing this for as long as he had. I liked my job and being in the Navy a lot, but it was definitely something to do only so long as age wasn't a factor.

"Son," Dad said to me. "How are things?"

"Really good, Dad."

"Staying out of trouble?"

I chuckled and shrugged. "Trying to. It's not like the rest of the universe is making that easy, though."

He sighed as he stepped inside with Grace. "No, no it's not. And I'm sure that whatever you're up to these days, it's not something you can tell me or your sister about. Just be sure you're being careful out there, Cal."

"I am, Dad."

"Okay. Good." He suddenly smiled. "So where's that eggnog?"

* * *

><p>Our little family get-together was nothing fancy, but sometimes it was the quiet, good times you spent with your family that were the best. We drank eggnog with rum, talked, laughed a bit, caught each other up with what was going on in our lives - to the extent that we could, for my part. Essentially, we did our utmost to make the holiday feel festive rather than depressing. Eventually, though, the conversation turned back to our mother, conspicuously absent today and every day since the fall of Derranjak, and the room grew quiet and somber.<p>

Dad especially had gone absolutely silent. When I glanced over at him from my seat in the living room, I saw that he was looking at the picture in the center of the wall just beside my holoscreen. It was the last photo taken of the whole family when my mother had still been alive. I wasn't much more than a newborn in her arms, maybe a month or two old. My dad was standing next to her with his arm around her, and Grace was a little girl of three, standing in front of them. I loved that picture, because it was the only thing that allowed me to visualize what life would've been like for us if Mom had still been around.

Finally, I couldn't take the quiet anymore. I cleared my throat. "Dad?"

He turned to face me slowly. "Yeah, son?"

I twisted the empty cup in my hands, unsure of what his answer to my question would be. "If Mom were here today...do you think she'd be proud of us? Would she be okay with me being a spook?"

"Of course she'd be proud of you, Cal. You've made your own choices in how you wanted to lead your life, and they've all been good ones. You're a good son and a good man." He glanced over at my sister. "And you, too, Grace. You're a good person, and a great Trooper." He sighed. "But your mom and I...we spent most of our lives fighting these wars so that you two wouldn't have to. To give you both a better future. Sometimes I feel like we've failed you in that. And I don't know if your mother would've wanted the same life for you that we had." He set down his glass on the coffee table in front of him. "But it is what it is, and she loved you both very much. That's what she'd say if she were here today. And I love you both, too."

"We love you, too, Dad," me and Grace answered.

Our dad smiled, but it was a sad one. He got a faraway look in his eyes before he spoke next, suddenly looking much older than his years. Fiddling with the extra set of dogtags around his neck - our mother's - he said softly, "I would've given anything to take that beam rifle shot for her, you know. So that your mother would still be here."

**THE END**


	53. Closing Author's Note

**Closing Author's Note**

Well guys, this is it. I hope you enjoyed, and – good or bad – please let me know what you thought of the fic. I really appreciate the feedback. ^_^

This story took a long while to write, and there were periods where I lost my drive for it, but I'm kind of sad it's over now. I'll miss these characters a lot, since they were pretty damn fun to write, and I personally had a blast telling their story - even if it wasn't always a happy one.

This tale was a little darker than the Cooper series, a little harder-hitting and more gritty, but at the same time, I was ready to do something a bit different with this – in terms of narrative, characters, and style. I'm glad I branched out and took on this new project for a while, because otherwise "Chaos and Containment" wouldn't have been made. :P

Anyway, this is the end of the road for these characters, as there's not really much left to tell. I'm going to take a short writing break, and then I'll be back to updating the fourth installment of the Cooper series, "The New Age of Warfare" after that. I hope you'll join me for that journey as well.

And one last thing: **thank you SO MUCH to all my great readers and reviewers**! You guys mean a lot to me and to this project, and I'm very grateful for all your feedback as I shaped the story. I wouldn't have finished it without all the encouragement, so thanks again everyone! :)


End file.
